The Song of the Fairies
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: This is the story of Rizzo Sweeney-A young wizard of the legendary Fairy Tail Guild. A practitioner of an art known as music magic. She uses this magic to go on many grand adventures with her friends of Fairy Tail. Along the way of her adventuring she will experience hardships along with fun and love along with heartbreak. But who ever said adventures were easy?
1. Fairy Tail

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore—a small, peaceful nation 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name…is Fairy Tail.

"Maa, I'm so bored." A pinkette said as she stood in front of the job request board. "There has to be something I can take for work."

The young woman had captivating green eyes and a light mocha skin tone that seemed to make the color of her eyes pop even more. She had the bubblegum pink hair, and it had an edgy style. It had an undercut shave with the hair on top falling to the right in curves. Her figure was also mature as she stood now at 5'5" with a curvy figure.

She had on a sleeveless fishnet top under an off-the-shoulder cropped neon green top. She then had on fishnet armbands with fingerless pink gloves as well. Her pants were tight and made of leather, and tucked into black combat boots. Each of her ears were triple pierced with silver small hoops. The young woman then looked to her guildmate who has always had trouble picking a job.

"Hey, Nab, you've been here all day looking at the board, see anything interesting?" She asked.

Nab tilted his head giving a thoughtful hum before he moved across the board to place his hand on a job.

"This job has to deal with a wizard robbing town after town." Nab said. "There's a big reward out for him to anyone who catches him and brings him in. Seem like something you'd want to take, Rizzo?"

Rizzo grinned while snatching the request off the board so fast that Nab hadn't realized it was gone until a moment later. He sweat-dropped while looking at the excited grin on her face.

"Sounds like my kind of gig." Rizzo said. "Can't wait to see what kind of magic this guy uses, kick his ass, and put him behind bars!"

She'd just leave a note for her brothers, so they knew where she went. Or tell one of the others to tell them. They could be a bit overprotective at times.

"Do you really think you should be taking on that job on your own?" Gray, who was only in his boxers as usual, asked as he walked up behind her.

Rizzo clutched the request to her chest while turning to frown at the ice wizard over her shoulder.

"What?" Rizzo asked. "Don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I think you'll go overboard like you've been doing in your last few jobs, and you'll have to take another trip to the Magic Council to apologize personally for destroying something important." Gray retorted.

Rizzo rolled her eyes while thinking of the Magic Council. They were always in her business and getting onto her even when she finishes the job. So what if a few things get broken in between?

"It's not like you have room to talk, Fullbuster." Rizzo said turning to face him fully to poke his chest. "I seem to recall you doing a lot of damage on a few your jobs too."

"Yeah, but I've never had to personally apologize to the Council." Gray pointed out.

Rizzo growled while bumping her forehead against his as she glared at him. He glared in return while pressing his forehead right back against hers.

"Keep pushing it, Frosty, and I'll have you crying for Master once I'm through with you." Rizzo warned.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked. "Big words, _Rizzy_. Let's see if you can back them up."

The two's glares intensified as they practically growled at each other like mad animals. The heated anger passing between the two had Nab slowly backing away as many others of the guild noticed the tension building between the two.

"Not even noon and they're already ready to kill each other." Wakaba said chuckling.

"Same old, same old." Krov said from a few tables down. "At least Natsu isn't here to make things worse."

At the mention of her best friend, Rizzo forgot all about Gray while pushing him to the side. He grunted while stumbling slightly, but he was able to keep his footing.

"Now that you mention it, where is Natsu?" Rizzo asked.

She had only came to the guildhall a few moments ago when returning for a job, and had been so eager for another she hadn't realized her fellow pinkette's absence.

Gray frowned at the mention of that fire-munching idiot as Rizzo glanced around the room.

"He got word of a Salamander in another town." Mirajane said as she came around the bar. "He went with Happy to check it out."

"He must think it's Igneel." Rizzo said. "But why would a dragon be in the middle of a town?"

"Idiot probably didn't think about that." Gray said.

"You probably didn't think about it until I said something." Rizzo deadpanned.

Gray narrowed his eyes about to retort when the door to the guildhall was kicked open to slam against the wall loudly.

"We made it back alive!" A familiar voice shouted.

"We're home!" Another voice echoed.

Everyone turned seeing Natsu walking in with Happy with him. Rizzo smiled at the pinkette and the little blue cat. Her guildmates called out greetings to the young wizard and his feline companion.

"Welcome home, Natsu!" Rizzo called out as she waved.

Natsu turned his head seeing Rizzo there, and a large grin pulled across his face.

"Rizz, you're back!" Natsu said.

"Rizz!" Happy called out as he jumped up and down.

Rizzo chuckled then noticed that Natsu and Happy had returned with a new face. Rizzo blinked at the blonde girl curiously. Did she come here to join their guild?

"So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu." Krov called out. "Had to go starting troub—"

He never finished his sentence since Natsu kicked him right in the face. Everyone was quite used to stuff like that, so most of them didn't even blink. Though the new girl looked totally freaked out.

"Why'd you do that?!" She exclaimed.

Rizzo just chuckled as she moved to stand near the bar. Looks like Natsu was ready to fight already, and he just got home.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu snapped. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

Krov sat up from where he had been kicked into a table, which had smashed into pieces due to the impact.

"Don't get mad at me!" Krov retorted. "I'm just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu demanded.

"You wanna fight?!" Krov demanded.

"Let's go!" Natsu accepted the challenge.

Chaos broke loose in the building, and Rizzo laughed fully as a lot of the members got pulled into the fight. She remained at the bar while even taking a seat to watch as everyone was being pulled into the ruckus.

"Gees, not again." Cana said as she sat down next to Rizzo. "Can't they control themselves?"

Rizzo shrugged her shoulders while happy with the familiar surroundings. This is where she felt most at home. It's the place where her family was. Happy then tried to calm Natsu down, but he got sent flying instead.

"So, Natsu finally made it back, huh?" Gray, who was suddenly by the bar with the girls, asked.

Rizzo blinked noticing that Gray was still only in his boxers, but as long as he wasn't butt-naked, she'd leave him alone.

"It's time we settled things once and for all." Gray said as he walked forward.

Rizzo rolled her eyes at Gray though said nothing since she really didn't care if he got involved with the fight.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana called out.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray snapped as he turned around.

Cana shook her head in annoyance as Rizzo just sat back with the grin spreading across her face again as someone was thrown across the room. If it kept getting more exciting, she'd have to join in too.

"Ya see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." Cana said.

She then proceeded to pick up a large barrel of alcohol to tilt it back to chug the content.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray demanded.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at the ice wizard as he was beating up another member of the guild.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu retorted.

Rizzo then looked towards Elfman as the large man was walking through the calamity with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's only noon, and you boys are whining like spoiled babies." Elfman said. "I'm a real man. Want me to prove it to you?"

His answer were two fists in the face, which sent him flying through the air over the chaos.

"Butt out!" Natsu and Gray—the owners of said fists—said after sending Elfman flying.

"Man, this is great!" Rizzo said laughing as she held her stomach.

Their new guest was thinking differently as she wondered just what she had signed herself up for. She then looked to Loke as he was chatting it up with his girlfriends.

"Gees, it's so nosy around here, huh?" Loke asked his girls.

A stray glass then hit him on the forehead, which brought a look of annoyance on his face. He got up while trying to play off everything in front of his ladies.

"I'm going to fight." Loke said. "Only to protect you two."

They wished Loke luck as he winked at them, and as their blonde guest was marking him off her list of most eligible bachelor wizards, Rizzo finally got up while guessing she might as well greet their guest. Or at least find out who she is. If she's with Natsu, she must be a new recruit.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?" The blonde asked once she finished marking Loke off her list. "There's not one sane in the whole place."

"You think so?" Rizzo asked as she finally reached the blonde.

The blonde looked at Rizzo with wide eyes as Rizzo stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Y…You're Rizzo Sweeney!" The blonde gasped. "You've been in Sorcerer's Weekly magazine a few times. You've shot photoshoots with Mirajane!"

Rizzo sweat-dropped at the blonde's enthusiasm of meeting her since Rizzo didn't see herself as a big deal.

"Nice to meet you…" Rizzo trailed off since she didn't know the girl's name.

"Oh! I'm Lucy!" The girl said smiling brightly.

Rizzo nodded her head then had to dodge a bottle that was accidently thrown in her direction. Lucy's mouth fell open in shock while wondering how Rizzo had managed to dodge.

"Oh, Rizzo, do we have a new member?"

Both girls turned to see Mirajane standing there with a kind smile on her face.

"It's Mirajane!" Lucy gasped. "In the flesh!"

Rizzo leaned away from Lucy feeling a little bit creeped at by her reaction towards Mirajane.

"Actually, Mira, I don't know." Rizzo said. "She came in with Natsu. Said her name is Lucy."

Mirajane nodded with her smile growing a bit as she turned towards the blonde.

"Um, don't you both think we need to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"It's always like this here." Mirajane said. "I just leave them alone. Besides—"

She was cut off when Elfman, who had been sent flying, hit her at full force. She landed on the ground with him on top of her, but she continued smiling.

"It's kind of fun, don't you think?" Mirajane asked.

She then passed out with Lucy starting to fuss of her with wide eyes. Rizzo snorted shaking her head in amusement. They were really getting into it now. Gray then hit Lucy, which sent them both to the floor. Rizzo frowned when seeing that Gray lost his boxers now leaving him butt-naked. Rizzo's eyes brow twitched in annoyance. She's put up with Gray running around in his underwear, but what she wouldn't put up with is his nudeness.

"Hey, give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray snapped at Natsu who was laughing.

Lucy cried out 'covering' her eyes, so not to look at Gray's naked body. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked.

Before Lucy could even react, Gray was socked right in the jaw by Rizzo who had a dark look on her face. Gray hit the floor then rolled right into a table that happened been broken yet, but his impact made it break into pieces. Gray sat up holding his aching jaw as Natsu laughed at his misfortune. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock. She thought Rizzo might actually be somewhat sane!

"Gray, you pervert!" Rizzo snapped. "Have you no shame?!"

"It's not my fault!" Gray retorted. "Natsu stole my underwear!"

"Don't blame Natsu for you bad stripping habit!" Rizzo yelled.

She attacked him as Lucy watched with wide eyes at how brutal Rizzo was being. The pinkette was super scary at the moment. Lucy was then suddenly swept off her feet by Loke.

"All these guys are so insensitive." Loke said. "A woman has needs."

Loke was then punched in the face by Elfman, who had managed to get up, which caused Loke to drop Lucy.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke!" Elfman said.

Natsu kicked him in the face to send him flying once more across the room into someone else.

"I told you to butt out!" Natsu snapped.

Rizzo then went tumbling into him when Gray managed to get her off of him. He managed to steady her with his hands as she rubbed her aching jaw.

"Oh, hey, Rizz." Natsu said smiling. "Missed having you around."

As if a flip was switched, Rizzo's annoyed expression was instantly switched with a kind smiling one.

"Aw, Natsu, I've missed you too." Rizzo said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey, how come you never beat him up?!" Gray demanded after pulling on his boxers. "It's his fault I lost my underwear!"

Rizzo's annoyed expression returned as she turned to look at Gray who looked just as annoyed as her. Before she could reply, Cana spoke up over everyone.

"That's enough you guys." Cana said as she pulled out one of her cards. "I suggest you knock it off."

Everyone turned towards her with her threatening tone seeming to egg them on even more.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked. "Says who?"

He brought his hands together with the magic circle forming as he built up his magic. Elfman activated his magic as well while looking ready for a fight. Rizzo held out her hand with a green magic circle forming as an electric guitar appeared in her hand seemingly out of thin air.

"If you think this fight is over, think again." Rizzo said grinning. "I just got started, and if anyone is coming out on top, it's going to be me."

Her grin was almost wicked, and had Lucy gulping. Rizzo seemed to be a very scary young woman.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke gripped as he activated the magic in his ring.

Natsu, who wasn't about to be outdone, activated his magic as well the fire forming on his fists.

"I'm ready for ya." Natsu declared.

"They always fight like this?" Lucy asked holding up Happy as if he was a shield.

"Uh-huh." Happy said while smiling.

"You don't seem worried!" Lucy pointed out.

Everyone came to a halt when a large dark figure jumped down into the room from the upper floor. Lucy squeaked in surprise as everyone looked towards the figure.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" He demanded.

The guild members, who had been fighting, all looked away sheepish or coughed nervously. Rizzo even slowly placed down her guitar while knowing better than to keep fighting.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mirajane said. "I didn't know you were still here, Master."

"Did she just say Master?!" Lucy freaked out.

Natsu bust out laughing cutting through the tension in the air as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies." He teased. "Looks like I won this round you—"

He never finished his sentence since he was stepped on by the Master Makarov, which had Lucy jumping in shock. Rizzo winced knowing that had to hurt.

"Hmm, seems we have a new recruit." Makarov said.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy said nervously.

Rizzo snorted at how jumpy the new girl was as Makarov shrunk down to his usual form. He smiled at the blonde while raising his hand.

"Pleased to meet you!" Makarov said.

"He's tiny!" Lucy said. "This little guy's really in charge here?!"

She had not been expecting the guild master of Fairy Tail to be so small. Especially after seeing him so big.

"Of course he is!" Mirajane said smiling. "Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov!"

Makarov proceeded to jump into the air to flip towards the upstairs' railing, but he hit his head. He righted himself while coughing as he pretended that didn't happen. Makarov then cleared his throat, and everyone in the guild was sure they were about to hear get a lecture for the papers in his hands, which Rizzo was sure were letters sent by the Magic Council.

"You fools did it again!" Makarov snapped. "Look at these letters I received from the Council!"

He shook the papers at them, and some of them actually looked a bit sheepish.

"First, Gray," Makarov began.

Gray looked up with a frown wondering what the Council had to complain about him now.

"Good job on sweeping out that smuggling organization." Makarov said. "But you walked around naked in town afterwards, and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying."

Many of the guild sweat-dropped even though they were used to Gray's stripping problem.

"But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray asked.

"What were you doing naked in the public in the first place, Frostbite?" Rizzo asked. "Think of the poor children you scarred for life."

Gray glared over at Rizzo, who stuck out her tongue in return, which had his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Will you two calm down?" Elfman asked.

Rizzo and Gray turned their annoyed looks onto him, which had Makarov sighing.

"Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP, but you _assaulted_ him during the mission." Makarov said.

"He said 'men are about education', so…" Elfman trailed off seeming sheepish.

Makarov shook his head as he shifted through more papers sent by the council.

"Cana, drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council." Makarov continued, which had Cana frowning since they found her out. "Loke, flirting with councilmember elder Reiji's granddaughter…a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

Loke looked away with a drop of sweat going down his cheek while not even wanting to explain his hook up with that elder's daughter. Makarov ruffled through more papers.

"Rizzo," Makarov began. "Though you chased out the herd of leopard boar, you also succeed in destroying half the town of Poppy by chasing them through the streets. You then ruptured a dam in Water Lily Valley, which did put out the forest fire, but also caused water damage to the town. After that you managed to destroy a historic monument in Hyacinth when fighting that gang of thieves. Finally, your latest job in Aster ended with the mayor's personal mansion being turned into shambles! What do you have to say to yourself, young lady?!"

Lucy looked to Rizzo with wide eyes while wondering how she managed to cause so much trouble. She knew the Fairy Tailers were known for taking things too far, but that's just scary how much destruction one member of the guild can cause. Rizzo smiled at Makarov while making an innocent expression as she placed her finger on the dimple on her cheek.

"Sorry, Master." Rizzo said. "I guess I don't know my own strength. So can it really be my fault if a few things were broke?"

Lucy nearly fell over in shock at Rizzo's words and the innocent act as Makarov shook his head with a sigh. He's heard that excuse so many times he was wondering if she'd ever come with anything else.

"You would think you'd know your own strength by now, child." He said then cleared his throat. "Now, Jaser, the list of complaints against you are even longer! Eating the sand sculptures at Akane's annual sand sculpting contest, burying an entire town in sand, three eat and runs, four times you've barged unwanted into—!"

"Um, Master, hate to interrupt, but Jaser isn't even here." Cana said before Makarov could continue. "He's still away on his latest job."

"Same goes for the rest of the Treblemen." Levy added.

Lucy blinked wondering who these Treblemen were, and why one of them ate sand. Didn't that hurt his stomach? And how could it even taste good? Makarov frowned as he clenched the papers in his hand.

"Of course, they're not here." Makarov said then looked to Rizzo. "Rizzo, when those troublemaking brothers of yours return, tell them I wish to speak to them about their latest blunders. Even Breccan and Sven have gotten complaints sent about them."

"Yes, Master." Rizzo said giving a small salute and a grin.

Makarov nodded in return then set his eyes on the one who has caused the most trouble out of all this children.

"And Natsu," Makarov said. "You destroyed the Devon Thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople…leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts in Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped operations. Destroying half of Hargeon Port."

Rizzo let out a low impressed whistle. It seemed Natsu had been busy as of late.

"Alzach, Levy, Krov, Reedus, Warren, Bisca, etc." Makarov continued.

Everyone he called out looked away unable to meet his gaze because they did feel bad about causing trouble.

"Have you lost your minds?!" Makarov demanded. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me… _However_ ,"

The papers burst into flames in his hands, which confused Lucy. Was it okay for him to do that?

"I say to heck with the Magic Council." Makarov said as he tossed the flaming papers into the air.

Natsu jumped into the air chomping his mouth down on papers as if he was a dog jumping for a treat. He landed on his feet to continue munching on the flames.

"Now listen up, any power that serves past its reason still comes from reason, right?" Makarov inquired. "Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you. Follow the path that you believe in because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

He held up his hand in the Fairy Tail salute as Rizzo called, and everyone cheered while doing the same as their master. Rizzo laughed grinning broadly as she did the same as the others as well. This is why she loved this guild so much. Lucy looked around at everyone while smiling. Looks like she really did pick the right guild to call home.

* * *

Rizzo was over in the corner of Fairy Tail strumming her guitar with a soft melody filling the bar. She was leaning against the wall with her feet propped up on a table while slightly humming to herself.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

The young voice caught Rizzo's attention, and even though she continued strumming she looked up to see Romeo standing in front Makarov who was drinking on top of the bar.

"You're starting to work on my nerves, Romeo." Makarov said. "You're a wizards's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

Rizzo frowned as she finally stopped plucking her guitar strings. Macao was still off on his job?

"But, sir, he told me he would be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now." Romeo said.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hokabe." Makarov said.

"That's right, and it's not that far from here." Romeo said. "So why won't anyone go look for him?"

"Listen, Kid, your old man's a wizard, and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov said. "Now, go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Rizzo frowned knowing that Makarov was worried even if he wasn't showing it. Romeo trembled as his hands clenched tightly into little fists.

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted as he punched Makarov in the face before running off. "I hate you all!"

Rizzo sighed as Romeo disappeared out the door. She stood up with the guitar disappearing in a flash of light then she started leaving.

"Hey, Rizzo, where ya going?" Wakaba called after her.

"Home." She said. "I don't live here, ya know."

Everyone watched her leave, and Natsu was quick to follow after nearly breaking the board. He also ignored Nab calling after him. Rizzo easily caught up to Romeo, and she placed her hand on his head to make him stop. He looked up at her in surprise as tears stained his cheeks.

"We're not all jerks, ya know." Rizzo said smiling. "Which is why I'm going to keep you company as Natsu finds your dad, right, Natsu?"

Rizzo and Romeo turned to see Natsu and Happy as they were walking up towards them.

"Right, leave it to me." Natsu said. "Though I'm surprised you're not coming, Rizz."

"I'd love to come help you save Macao." Rizzo said. "And probably beat him for making Romeo worry, but I don't think his pride could handle it if we both showed up."

Natsu nodded his head then pat Romeo on the head before walking off with Happy. Romeo watched them go with worry coloring his expression.

"Hey, don't worry." Rizzo said smiling as she knelt down in front of Romeo. "Believe in Natsu and Happy. They'll bring your dad back for sure."

Romeo nodded his head, which had Rizzo's smiling growing. She stood up while holding out her hand to Romeo. He smiled a bit shyly while taking her hand.

"Come on, can't sit around waiting on an empty stomach." Rizzo said. "Let's get something sweet."

As they were walking away, Lucy came running out of the Fairy Tail guild. She paused when seeing Rizzo and Romeo.

"Going after them, huh?" Rizzo asked.

"Uh, yeah, I…I just want to help is all." Lucy said.

Rizzo blinked at Lucy before a small smile appeared on her face. Looks like the new girl is already pro-Fairy Tail material.

"Well then I leaving it to you to watch after Natsu and Happy." Rizzo said. "Make sure they bring Macao back."

"Right!" Lucy said nodding in determination. "Natsu, wait up!"

Lucy ran after Natsu and Happy who didn't even stop when she called out, so she shouted at them angrily this time.

"Who's that?" Romeo asked.

"Her name is Lucy." Rizzo said. "Now about that treat, I'm thinking about ice cream."

* * *

Rizzo, who was sitting outside on some steps with Romeo, looked up at the sky as it turned pink and gold. It was starting to get late.

"Do…do you think they'll be back soon?" Romeo asked.

Rizzo turned towards Romeo as he was trying to hold back tears from leaving down his cheeks.

"I'm 100% sure, Romeo." Rizzo said winking. "Any moment now, Natsu and the others will return with your dad."

Romeo nodded his head as he leaned into Rizzo's side. She put her arm around him to give him some comfort. Rizzo looked up with her eyes immediately noticing the figures coming towards them. She grinned when seeing Natsu supporting a wounded yet still very alive Macao.

"Romeo, look." Rizzo said as she nudged him.

Romeo looked up from where he had his head in her lap. She pointed towards the returning group, and his eyes teared up when seeing Macao.

"DAD!" Romeo shouted running towards Macao.

He jumped Macao who fell backwards hard on the ground, and Rizzo laughed with Natsu at the reunion. Macao sat up while hugging Romeo tightly.

"You're back." Romeo said. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"No," Macao said. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Macao then looked at Rizzo over his son's shoulder to nod to her in thanks for keeping his son company. Rizzo smiled nodding her head while glad things seemed to ending in a happy ending.

"No, I can handle it." Romeo reassured him. "Cause I'm a wizard's son."

"Next time those kids tease you, ask them if their dads can take on nineteen monsters because yours can." Macao said.

Rizzo started walking away with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy following after her down the street.

"Natsu, Happy, thanks for your help!" Romeo called after them.

"No problem, kiddo." Natsu called over his shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Lucy, thanks for helping them bring my dad back!" Romeo added. "Rizzo, thanks for keeping me company!"

Rizzo raised her hand in the air to acknowledge his thanks as Lucy turned around grinning and waving.

"I'd say this was a good end to the day." Rizzo said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.


	2. Rizzo and Gray Teamup Unwillingly!

Coco: Hey, my lovely readers, I noticed many of you have questions over Rizzo's magic. Like the changes I made in it, so I'm going to try and explain it.

Basically, I turned into Reequip magic. I thought that way she wouldn't have to lug that case around in the beginning because I obviously got rid of it later on. It had seemed like a good idea when I was designing her character, but after a while I just saw it as something in the way, which helped me come up with the changes in her magic later on in the story. So she just pulls the instruments out of another dimension like Erza does with her weapons. So it is now a caster type magic.

As for her brothers introductions, since the Pied Piper isn't showing up until much later and is being completely scrapped and written, they will all have different introductions and won't all be at once. To add more original arcs to my story (even if small) I will introduce her brothers in these "mini-arcs", and even if I don't add all them in their own mini arcs, they will get their own personal arcs, so not just those singular chapters that I had here and there in the story.

I had also mentioned changing Sven and Breccan's magic. Sven's magic didn't change that much, and it just known as storybook magic. The some concepts as before apply-most of them anyway. It won't have him in the form of a child, and he won't be as restricted as before though not overpowered (hopefully). His personality will also very slightly since he won't have to act like a child to go along with his previous appearance.

As for Breccan, he got a complete makeover. Besides his name and his appearance, he changed a lot, so he isn't such a bland character. I did love Breccan, but I feel as if he was the more forgettable out of all this brothers and Rizzo. So I changed his magic to Fire Devil Slayer, and he has a completely different background than before that has little to nothing to do with Shadow Undertaker. And I hope now he is unique and stands out a bit more.

I hope that answered some questions, and if you have anymore questions, please, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'll try to get back to your questions as soon as possible.

Now, after that horribly long Author's Note, let's get on with the chapter!

P.S. Sorry for the typos, I didn't have anytime to proof read very well, and I'm still resting from getting my wisdom teeth taken out. Almost everything is healed up, but from where one had been decaying before they took it out, they had to make a larger hole to make sure they cleaned everything out. It's totally gross, which I'm sure you didn't want to know. XD Sorry.

* * *

Rizzo hummed to herself as she adjusted her messenger bag over her shoulder, so the strap went across her chest. She was getting ready to take on that job to take down the wizard running around stealing from some towns not far from Magnolia. She had to get an early start since she didn't want that wizard getting too far ahead. Though before she went on the job, she'd have to go to Makarov to let him know she's officially taking it.

"Alright," She said to herself. "Time to go."

Rizzo then proceeded to leave her room in Fairy Hills, so to hurry to the guild hall. She was excited to start the job. As she shut the door behind her, she saw Cana and Levy in the hallway.

"Morning, Cana, Levy." Rizzo said as she started down the hall.

"Rizzo, good-morning." Levy said smiling.

Cana grinned at her in return before taking a swig out of her wine bottle. Rizzo sweat-dropped while wondering where Cana got wine at this hour. Though to be honest, Rizzo didn't want to ask.

"Heading out for a job?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop that town robbing wizard." Rizzo said. "The reward is pretty high since all the towns he's hit are putting the reward together."

And all that jewel would make her wallet nice and fat. She, of course, has money left over from other jobs, but likes to keep the amount of jewel she has saved back high since her rent is so much. It's like a safety net to fall into if she hits rough times.

"That reminds me that Team Shadow Gear needs to get a job soon too." Levy said sighing. "Rent is coming up after all, and I wanted to do some book shopping with any extra money I make."

"Well, I saw some book stealing gig on the board yesterday." Cana said. "There was a pretty big reward for it. Like 200,000 I'm think."

Levy perked up at the sound of "book" and "big reward", which had Rizzo chuckling in amusement.

"That sounds right up your alley, Lev." Rizzo said. "I'm about to head to the guildhall if you wanna join me."

"Sure!" Levy said. "I needed to meet Jet and Droy anyway. Do you want to come, Cana?"

Levy looked to the older girl, and Cana seemed to think about it for a second before taking a drink from her wine bottle.

"Nah," Cana said. "I might take a job tomorrow or something. Today I'll just kick back and get drunk!"

She then winked at Levy and Rizzo before heading back to her room. Levy and Rizzo exchanged glance while sure Cana does that every day. Levy then shrugged her shoulders grinning as Rizzo sighed.

"I really don't understand what is so great about drinking." Rizzo said as she and Levy started heading out.

"Eh, I guess I don't either, but sometimes it's nice to do on special occasions at least." Levy said.

Rizzo didn't even drink then. She supposes she gets her none drinking habits from her mother's side of the family. Her mother, her mother's father, her mother's father's father all came from monk-like people who had very strict rules that forbad anyone of their people to partake in drinking alcohol. Now, they weren't the type of monks who swore off marriage and things like that, but they did live a certain lifestyle that was supposed to help them reach a certain level of enlightenment.

It was a practice that was developed in a small island nation known as Okami, and was practiced mostly by the wizards of that nation, which there were only few compared to how many there are in Fiore. Rizzo's great-grandfather Avish practiced this lifestyle and used it to make himself a strong and disciplined wizard. And he came to Fiore hoping to pass on the lifestyle of his people to help better other wizards. He actually has a temple high in the mountains near the east where he teaches young wizards the art of Okami magic. He was an old man now pushing over a hundred, but he still had a lot of life in him.

Rizzo doesn't follow the practice that her great-grandfather Avish teaches, but it is a part of her heritage. And she supposes some of the things her mother did—or rather didn't do like drinking stuck with Rizzo even now that her mother is gone.

"I wonder what kind of book the boys and I will be asked to steal." Levy said breaking Rizzo from her thoughts. "It has to be important if a client wants to pay 200,000 jewel to get it."

"Most likely." Rizzo said. "Maybe you'll get a chance to read it to find out what's so great about it."

"Maybe." Levy said. "How about you? Are you excited for your job?"

Rizzo grinned because she was very excited to track down this wizard and take him down. She loves a good fight. She just hopes this guy can give her one.

"I'm ready for it." Rizzo said holding up her fist. "This guy might be strong, he might be dangerous, but he won't know what hit him once I get my hands on him. And that reward of 700,000 jewel is looking pretty fine, and I won't have to worry about sharing it with anyone!"

Rizzo's grin widened while knowing with that reward alone she can pay of her large rent bill, and still have jewel to play with. And she won't have to worry about sharing any of it, so if she breaks a few things it'll only really be a small portion of the reward she'll be missing. Man, she can't wait to take on this solo job!

* * *

"What do you mean I have to take the streaker with me, Master?!" Rizzo shouted in shock as she stared at Makarov.

She also pointed to said streaker, which was Gray who rolled his eyes at her reaction. It wasn't like he was happy about this either. The rest of the guild sweat-dropped at her reaction as Makarov took a puff from his pipe. He then blew out some smoke as Rizzo waited for a reply.

"My dear, I know you are a capable young wizard." Makarov began. "But something about the strange reports we received this morning about this job has me worried."

Rizzo tilted her head to the side with her shock momentarily forgotten as she blinked.

"Strange reports?" Rizzo asked.

Makarov nodded his head then took another huff form his pipe before blowing the smoke through his nose.

"We're getting mixed reports on how this thieving wizard operates." Makarov said. "The first few reports say he works alone. These new ones say there might be more wizards involved than they think. If he is working with a group, it would be best to take someone with you since we have no idea how many _friends_ this man possess."

Rizzo frowned since she didn't want to work with Gray, but she didn't want to tell Makarov no. And she didn't want him to worry. Besides, she couldn't ask Natsu and Happy since they went on a gig earlier today with Lucy—which turned out to be the book gig Levy had wanted. Not that she and Natsu allowed on jobs anymore together unsupervised to begin with. Then none of her brothers have returned either, so she guesses she'll just have to take Gray.

"Alright, Master." Rizzo said sighing then turned to Gray to point at him. "Let's get one thing straight, Frosty! You even think of going nude even once on this job, I'll kick your ass all the way back to Magnolia."

Gray scoffed not looking too worried, which had Rizzo growling in annoyance at him.

"Whatever." Gray said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let's just get going already."

He started walking out the door only to be pegged in the back of the head with a mug. He hit the floor hard as Rizzo stood there with her hands on her hips after throwing the mug.

"I don't think I gave you permission to tell me want to do." She said. "Now, hurry it up. I don't have time to wait on you to get back up."

She then stepped over his body to head out the door, and he glared after her before getting to his feet. As he followed her grumbling, some worried the two would kill each other before the job was over with.

"Are you sure sending them on a job together was a good idea, Master?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, those two hate each other like cats and dogs hate each other." Droy added.

"I am a bit worried." Levy admitted.

Sending those two on a job together was like sending Natsu and Gray on a job together. It just wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sure those two will be fine." Makarov said as he watched Rizzo and Gray bicker as they walked down the street away from the guildhall, which had its doors wide open. "When push comes to shove, both of them know how important it is to back up family."

He then chuckled as he watched the two buttheads while yelling at each other. Though he was sure they'd come back with bumps and bruises caused by each other than the wizards they're going to fight.

* * *

On the train ride towards their destination, Rizzo sat silently across from Gray as she was looking down at a opened door that music ledgers and notes across it. She had a quill in her right hand while tapping the left side of the book with her left index finger. She read over some lines she had wrote the other night into the book with her brows furrowed since she wasn't sure if the notes flowed well enough together. Rizzo started humming the notes subconsciously as she continued to tap her finger, which fell into the tempo she wanted for the passage.

Gray, who had been watching the scenery pass outside, looked away from the window to look at her curious. He wasn't sure what she was humming, but he's never heard it before. The tempo was at a slow-ish speed with what she was humming sounding a bit dramatic—and almost mystical? He wasn't sure if that was the word he should use, but that's what the melody she was humming brought to mind. Rizzo abruptly stopped humming with her brows furrowing even more as her lips set in a firm, unhappy line.

"What is it?" He asked. "Something wrong?"

Rizzo sighed while running her fingers through her short pink locks before she turned her eyes onto Gray.

"I am just a little stumped at the moment." Rizzo said. "It's a bit difficult to put these notes in the right flow that I want them."

Gray's brow quirked since he wasn't sure exactly what she meant. He then leaned over to look down at the page, but Rizzo quickly shut the book. He looked up at her in surprise at how fast she was to hide what was on the page from him as she clutched the book to her chest. She had a small blush on her face as if in embarrassment as she hid part of her face behind the book.

"It's not ready yet." She said. "It's so far from being ready."

"Ready for what?" Gray asked. "It's not like I can actually read music, stupid."

Rizzo narrowed her eyes at him about to tell him to shut up before she shoved her boot up his ass. However, she was interrupted when an announcement came up the loud speaker.

"Excuse me, passengers, but we are about to reach our next destination." The voice said over the speaker. "If you are departing in Verbena, please be sure to grab all your belongings and prepare for departure."

Once hearing that Rizzo closed up her scorebook to place back in her messenger bag.

"Alright, this is our stop." Rizzo said. "If I followed the pattern this thief—or these thieves have left correctly, this town should be the one they hit next. And it'll be their biggest haul yet, so I'm sure they'll have brought their A Game."

Gray hummed in agreement while sure whether it was one wizard or more that they will have made sure to come prepared. That means they have to tread carefully as they look for them. After grabbing their bags, the pair of wizards stood up while making their way towards the exit door as the train came to a complete stop. The pair stepped off the train onto the platform with Rizzo stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

She actually skipped the leather pants today to wear a pair of ripped up skinny jeans that she had slightly rolled up, so her neon green high tops were in view. They had the Fairy Tail mark on their outer sides in black and had pink laces lacing them up. She then had on a cropped pink tank top, which stopped above her bellybutton, and it was under a black leather jacket that stopped at her breasts. This allowed her guild mark to be seen on her lower back.

"Okay," Rizzo began as she turned to Gray. "I say we get moving."

"Oh yeah?" Gray retorted. "In which direction? We're not even sure if you guessed the right town. They could be heading in a completely different direction for all we know."

Rizzo glared at Gray while wondering just who he thought he was to doubt her intelligence. She butt heads with him while having to stand on her tippy-toes to do so, and he growled in annoyance as he pressed his forehead back against hers, which forced her to stand back flat on her feet.

"I followed the thieves' pattern perfectly, Ice for Brains!" Rizzo said. "This is definitely their next stop. If you don't believe me, get your ass back on that train, and go home for all I care!"

"You know I can't do that, moron!" Gray shot back. "Master told me to come with you to watch out for you."

"Well, I don't need babysitting to take down a couple of punk wizards who steal for a living." Rizzo said. "Especially by someone whose ass I can kick."

"Oh really?" Gray asked. "Big words. Care to back them up?"

Soon their bickering caught the attention of others as their anger towards each other basically took physical forms as Rizzo glowed bright green and Gray ice blue. Their magic was building with it looking as if the two were about to start fighting each other then and there.

"Gladly." Rizzo said as she held up a fist. "I won't even have to use my magic."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Gray said while cracking his knuckles.

Just as the two were about to start throwing punches, they were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. They turned their heads with them still pressed together to look curiously at the pillar of smoke now rising from what seemed to be the center of town. Some people around them were panicking as they wondered what was going on.

"I guess that wizard really is here." Gray said as he stood straight while crossing his arms over his chest.

There was a smug chuckle from beside him, so he looked down at Rizzo who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, idiot!" Gray snapped. "We have to work to do."

Rizzo chuckled while placing her hands on her hips with the grin remaining in place.

"You're right." Rizzo said. "And while I hate working with you, let's be sure to show this punk and any friends he may have what wizards of Fairy Tail are capable of."

Gray, who was suddenly missing his shirt, grinned while reaching out to give Rizzo a high-five.

"Let's do it." He said.

The two then took off running towards where the smoke and screaming was coming from. They made it to the square where the town's large bank sat as it was burning. People were running away from the chaos as the two wizards came to a stop. Rizzo looked up at the entrance of the bank as a few shadowy shapes appeared.

"Looks like there really is more than one of them." Rizzo said grinning. "Good. That makes things more fun."

She punched her hand into her open palm while feeling so ready to get this fight started. As the criminals walked down the steps it was revealed that there were four of them all together. That meant two apiece for her and Gray, but since this was her job, she thinks she'll take all of them.

"So you're the ones going from town to town to robbing the banks clean." Rizzo said as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

The criminals stopped halfway down the steps to look at the two wizards who stood there alone as everyone else had retreated for safety. One, who seemed like the leader, had spikey, crazy ash colored hair and orange eyes and pale skin. He narrowed his eyes at the pair as he set down the bag of money on the steps.

"And who are you two piss ants?" He asked.

One of his flunkies gasped when seeing the mark on Gray's chest, and the ones on Rizzo's shoes.

"Big bro, they're from Fairy Tail!" He shouted. "They're wizards!"

The one he called "Big bro" scoffed not looking too worried—just annoyed. He stepped forward with flame-like sparks collecting around his hand.

"Some kind of fire magic, huh?" Rizzo said. "So I take it he's the cause of that explosion."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the wizard gave a shout while thrusting his hand out sending an explosion right at Rizzo. Rizzo just smirked not seeming worried as she raised her hand about to bring out an instrument. However, just as the explosion was going to reach her, Gray stepped in front of her.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" He shouted.

A shield made of ice appeared in front of them, and while the edge melted slightly from the heat. The ice stood strong. Once the fire caused by the explosion disappeared, the ice shattered away.

"His ice magic was strong enough to stop Big Bro's explosion magic?!" The first flunky exclaimed.

"Impossible!" The other two shouted.

"Don't look so surprised." Gray said. "Do you really think my ice would be so weak? Your mistake."

Gray then grunted in pain when Rizzo elbowed him in the back of the head causing him to double over and clutch his aching head. He turned to glare at Rizzo as the wizards across from them sweat-dropped.

"Who told you to get in my way?!" Rizzo demanded as she pointed a finger at Gray. "I had it covered. Stop trying to hog all the fun, you indecent icicle!"

Gray glared at Rizzo in returned as he continued to rub the sore spot on top his head.

"I just kept you from being turned into extra crispy!" Gray retorted. "Try to show some gratitude."

"Tch, as if!" Rizzo said. "I could have handled it. Now stay out of my way! I'll finish this without your help."

The two then growled at each other like feral animals as they grinded their foreheads together. They seemed to completely forget about the wizards who were robbing the bank as the group of four wondered what to do. Their leader started shaking in anger at being ignored and underestimated by all things. And by some little fairy wizards? Did they not realize who he was?

"Hey!" He shouted getting their attentions.

The two paused in their fight while turning to look to the one stupid enough to interrupt them.

"What?" They asked in unison sounding annoyed.

"Do you even know who you're dealing?!" He demanded. "I'm the Detonation Expert—Pele!"

The two just blinked at him not seeming very impressed. Couldn't this guy just wait for them to finish their fight to decide who's going to beat him and his flunkies up?

"Yeah, you punks!" The first flunky said. "And we're his right hand men, and you fairy losers shouldn't underestimate us either!"

"Don't worry, Big Bro!" The second flunky said. "We'll teach these guys a lesson!"

"Yeah, there's no reason for you to waste your time on such gutter rates!" The third one finished.

They all charged forward giving shouts of attack, but Rizzo and Gray didn't look worried.

"Ya know, I think these guys are even more annoying than you." Rizzo said as she glanced at Gray.

"I'll ignore that comment." Gray said with his eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. "Now as for you guys,"

"BUTT OUT!" He and Rizzo shouted while punching them all in the faces.

They went flying as they cried out in pain, and Pele watched with wide eyes as his men were sent crashing into the remains of the bank. They laid there dazed as Pele looked back to Rizzo and Gray who were back to arguing.

"Okay, you had your fun." Rizzo said. "Now stay out of the way as I deal with explosion boy. Once we turn these losers in, I'll then give you 10% of the reward."

"I don't think so." Gray said. "You just stand back and let me deal with this guy, and I might be kind enough to give you 5%."

"What was that, Icy?" Rizzo asked narrowing her eyes. "I knew you were dumb, but you've seem to forgot that this job is mine. Maybe if I throw you around a bit, you'll remember."

Angered tick marks appeared all around Pele's face at the lack of disrespect these wizards were giving him. Not only that, but they hurt his underlings that was even more unforgiveable. Thy obviously needed to be taught a lesson.

"Would you two just shut up?!" He roared while sending an explosion at them.

The two quickly dodged the attack while landing a few feet apart from each other as they frowned up at Pele.

"Gees, you are one annoying piece of work." Rizzo said as a violin appeared in her hand. "Let's see if we can fix that."

She placed the violin under her chin then placed the bow on the strings to start playing.

"You like fire, right?" She asked. "Well, let's see how much you can take. Song of the Jumping Firecrackers!"

She played a tune with an upbeat, hopping tune with fireballs flying forward crackling. They hit their target while popping as if they were large firecrackers at a festival. Pele grunted in pain as his flesh was burned from the spell. He didn't have time to recover as he was then hit by Gray's ice magic.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

His attack sent Pele up into the air, and Pele's eyes widened since he didn't have time to even defend himself. Two puny fairies shouldn't be able to even hold a candle to him. How could this be happening?!

"One more move ought to end things." Rizzo said grinning. "Now, Song of the Dancing Wind!"

She switched tunes on her violin to something more fast-paced and intense, which sent blades of twirling wind towards Pele. He cried out as he was swept up in the wind with his clothes being ripped to pieces and cuts appearing on his body. He was sent off into the air as the top half of the bank was destroyed as well.

"How did things end like this?!" He cried out before disappearing off into the distance like his men had.

Rizzo watched him go with her hand over her eyes to block out the sun from her vision.

"And he's outta here!" She said throwing out a piece sign and winking as her violin and bow disappeared back into the separate dimension she kept her instruments. "Take that, Frosty! I beat him, which means I'm getting the largest cut of the pay."

"Who said you could decide that?!" Gray demanded.

Rizzo ignored him as she continued to grin about a job well done. Expect the two seemed to forget the same thing. Their little fight—even if not lengthy or hard—just took off a large chunk of the bank's roof, and the men they were supposed to turn in—well, they weren't in sight anymore.


	3. Cat Over a Fire!

Coco: Hey, guys, it's Coco! I just wanted to let you guys know that after the Lullaby Arc that I'll be throwing in an original mini arc! I'll save the longer arcs like the Pied Piper for example for a later date. For now there will be mini arcs, which will be two-four chapters long. Some of them will be used to introduce Rizzo's brothers and others will be just for fun to break up the canon storyline a bit. Anyway, I've placed a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on which mini arc I should do first. So go and give your vote. The poll will close after I finish the Lullaby Arc! Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter~

* * *

"I hope you know this is all your fault." Gray grumbled as he and Rizzo were _walking_ back to Magnolia.

Rizzo frowned over at him though couldn't really argue. After the two had calmed down, they had realized that collecting their reward would be rather hard without those thieves that Rizzo had sent flying. The two had to book it in the direction they were sent flying to go and collect them with a crowd of mad townspeople behind them. They hadn't exactly been pleased with their bank being destroyed. After all that was settled, the two had only gotten half of the promised reward to pay for the damages to the bank. They were then once again chased out of town, and unable to grab another train. So they've been walking this entire time.

"Give it a rest, ya icy stripper." Rizzo grumbled as she looked away from him. "I apologized, which was more than you deserved."

Gray glared down at her with his brow twitching in aggravation. Why did she like to push his buttons so much? He then sighed as he stopped walking. Rizzo stopped as well while looking at him in question.

"I need to find a bathroom." Gray said. "So give me a sec."

Rizzo rolled her eyes though just turned away to wait for him to finish his business. Gray went off into some bushes with Rizzo taking a seat down on a log not too far away. She hoped he hurried because she was dying to get back to the guildhall. She was tired and felt gross and sweaty. That meant her nice large bathtub had to be calling her name. As she waited on him, there was suddenly a large crashing noise that had her whirling around. What in the name of Mavis was going on?

"Gray!" She called while running forward.

She broke through the bushes while seeing Gray, who stripped down into his underwear, was facing—!

"Natsu!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Natsu looked up at her seeming surprised to see her as well especially with Gray of all people.

"Rizz, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "And with this loser?"

"Who you calling a loser, fire breath?!" Gray demanded.

He then grunted when Rizzo just shoved him to the side out of her way, so she could talk to Natsu.

"We went on a job together since Master said I had to take him along with me." Rizzo explained. "We're just heading back now to Magnolia."

"Us too." Natsu said while putting his arm around Rizzo's shoulders. "Man, do I have a story to tell you!"

He laughed while walking along with her telling her all about his job with Lucy and Happy. Lucy watched them as Rizzo laughed hard at some of the things Natsu was saying.

"Natsu and Rizzo seem really close." Lucy said as she watched them chat and laugh.

"That's because they're the best of friends." Happy said. "Practically siblings. They've trained together, fought together, and much more. They've teamed up before many times, but then Master told them they probably shouldn't team up anymore after causing severe damage to not only one towns but three! They're a destructive duo."

Lucy's mouth hung open— and though she wasn't completely surprised, it was still a bit stunning. Rizzo was just as destructive as Natsu?!

"Yeah, those two are like a match made in hell." Gray said as he sighed. "All they do is cause trouble together."

"You're not much better, Gray." Happy pointed out. "You cause trouble all the time."

"Shut-up, cat." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Happy laughed behind his paw as Lucy smiled as she continued to watch Rizzo and Natsu. It was Rizzo telling her story now, and she was making somewhat wild gestures as she spoke that had Natsu roaring in laughter. It seemed as if both teams had their own crazy fun on their jobs. Lucy wonders if it's always like this, or if she was just lucky to have such a crazy first adventure.

* * *

After a while the two groups decided to take a small break, which Happy took full advantage off as he sat down to fish.

"So you're both on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time." Gray explained.

He pointed towards a path between some trees, and Lucy tilted her head guessing they'd be home soon. She hoped so. She was tired of walking.

"See?!" Happy asked. "I told you so!"

"Yeah, well, if your nose is so great, how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, Smart guy?" Lucy questioned.

Happy was deterred by her question at all as he continued to fish at his own leisure.

"There are somethings you don't want to smell." Happy said simply.

"What'd you say?!" Gray demanded.

He then turned to glare at Rizzo and Natsu as the both of them snorted in amusement at Happy's claim.

"I agree, so go on home, and we'll smell you later." Natsu said to Gray. "But Rizz can stay."

Gray rolled his eyes while standing up, and surprisingly Rizzo stood up along with him. He actually wasn't expecting that one.

"I'd love to stay with you guys, Natsu, but Gray and I took this mission together—even if unwillingly." She said. "So that means we need to finish it together and report to Master."

Natsu pouted though nodded his head in understanding. He guesses he'd just have to hang out with his best friend once he and his group return to the guildhall. Gray almost felt like smirking in triumph as the fire breather looked bummed, but they did need to get back. If the rumor he heard was true, they all needed to return before it was too late.

"Yeah, we'll start heading back." Gray said as he placed his hands on his hips and turned away from them. "And unless you want trouble, you should too."

Rizzo frowned along with the rest of them in confusion as she wondered what Gray meant. Had she missed something? Gray looked back at the group while not surprised Rizzo was clueless. What he was about to say was discussed before she had arrived to the guildhall to inform Makarov of the job she was taking.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Because Erza's due back anytime now." Gray explained.

While Natsu looked freaked out by the mention of Erza, Rizzo frowned. Great, now she'd have to deal with that redhead when she gets home. Just another headache for her.

" _The_ Erza?" Lucy asked. "Whoa."

She wouldn't be so wowed once she actually met the redhead. Rizzo certainly wasn't when she met Erza. Of course, that's when they were all still kids and no one knew who they were. They were just little nobodies back then.

"Yep, she's the strongest, most powerful woman in Fairy Tail." Happy mumbled around the fish in his mouth.

Rizzo frowned even more as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't disagree with that one even if she tried. Erza is the strongest woman in the Fairy Tail Guild while Rizzo ranks closer to fourth much to her chagrin. Though there was a certain female S-class wizard who was definitely a close second to the famed Erza Scarlet. Rizzo would pay big money for Amarante to show Erza a thing or two.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy said not seeming to notice how depressed the boys looked or how annoyed Rizzo seemed to be. "But, you know, I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's Weekly or anything. What's she like?"

"Scary." The boys said in unison as Rizzo snorted, "A pain in the ass."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock wondering how scary Erza was, and why Rizzo seemed to dislike her a lot.

"A wild animal." Gray suggested.

"A vile beast." Natsu said.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy cut in.

Lucy got more freaked out by the second as Rizzo was rolling her eyes with a huff.

"You're freaking Lucy out, you guys." Rizzo said while patting the blonde on the head. "Erza does have monster strength, but she doesn't actually look like a monster."

This had Lucy looking a bit calmer since she was picturing this towering beasts with horns.

"She doesn't have to look like one to be one." Gray pointed out. "All we can agree on is that she's definitely that scary."

Happy and Natsu nodded in agreement, but Lucy could tell by Rizzo's expression that the pinkette did not agree. So Rizzo wasn't afraid of Erza like the boys? She seemed more annoyed than anything as she turned away from the group as the boys were talking about Erza and her level of scary. Lucy looked at Rizzo curiously wondering what was up. It was like there was some bad news between Rizzo and Erza.

"You can discuss how scary she is on the way home." Rizzo said waving her hand dismissively at their babbling. "You guys did want to get home before she did, right?"

"Right, we better get moving!" Natsu said grabbing his bag.

Before the group could get a move on, however, they were hit by a blast of sand magic that buried them. Once the dust settled, Rizzo sat half buried in the sand with her brow twitching in aggravation.

"What now?" Gray asked looking annoyed as well.

Natsu whose head had been buried in the sand popped up coughing up some sand.

"Happy!" He exclaimed.

Rizzo stiffened while looking around for the blue feline. He really was gone. Did whoever attack them take him? Well, now she was really annoyed. Rizzo dug herself out of the sand then went to help Lucy up.

"Ya know, I was already annoyed knowing I'd have to deal with Erza later." Rizzo said as she walked off the sand pile. "Now I've got sand in places it doesn't belong, and someone stupidly kidnapped a member of Fairy Tail. It's like the universe is trying to piss me off."

Lucy gulped looking at Rizzo's annoyed expression as the pinkette was cracking her knuckles.

"I can see Erza isn't the only scary woman in Fairy Tail." Lucy murmured.

She definitely didn't want to be the ones who took Happy. They were so gonna get it once their group caught up to them.

"We have to get to Happy!" Natsu said. "They didn't go far! Let's go!"

Natsu hurried after those who took Happy with the others following. When they arrived, they looked down to see a group of Wizards ready to barbeque their friend over a fire.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted down at them.

"Happy!" Lucy called down in worry.

Sure the cat could be annoying, but she didn't want the little guy hurt. They had to get him out of there.

"Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "Now I'm not going to taste weird."

Rizzo wasn't sure what he meant by that one, but it wasn't like it really mattered.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast, buddy." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Sorry but you're going to have to make other plans for dinner."

"You're all wizards, aren't you?" Gray asked. "What guild are you from?"

"I'm not telling." The one who blasted them with sand said as he smirked.

Rizzo smirked as well as she stepped up. If they didn't want to talk, that was fine by her.

"Fine," Rizzo said. "I don't care if you answer or not. Only thing that matters is that we're taking Happy back! Let's go, boys!"

She then jumped over the hillside—caution to the wind—causing Lucy to gasp as Rizzo landed on the large chicken man with her feet planted firmly in his face. She pushed off of him to do a tuck and roll in the air as he was falling backwards to smash into the ground.

"There she goes again." Gray said sighing as he scratched the back of his head.

That girl was always rushing in without thinking. One of these days she was going to wind up hurt or something.

"Well, I'm not being left out." Natsu said grinning. "Let's do this, Gray."

"Fine, but don't start telling me what to do." Gray retorted.

The two joined the fight after that as Rizzo elbowed one of the twin wizards in the gut. Natsu took down the other one then went after the leader of the group as Gray dodged the chicken man who managed to get up. Looks like he was sturdier than Rizzo thought. Not that is mattered. These losers were going down in the end.

"Sand Bomb, go!" The little troll looking leader of the group said as he hit the ground.

His magic created a circle of sand around Natsu who shouted in protest. Rizzo paused for a second to worry about her fellow pinkette before mentally shaking her head. Natsu would be fine. As if something like that would slow him down for long.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in worry.

"He's fine!" Gray said. "Go and help Happy!"

"Right!" Lucy said.

She ran off towards where Happy was with those two twins trying to intercept her. However, Gray easily took them down with a few swift kicks and punches, so Lucy could get to Happy.

"Help!" Happy cried. "Lucy's going to eat me!"

"Shut-up, Cat!" Lucy snapped.

She then gasped when the chicken man appeared at her side with his little flaming pitchfork. As she let out a cry of fear, Rizzo appeared between her and the chicken man. She jumped up to kick him right in the face again to send him flying backwards. Lucy and Happy didn't hesitate to take the time to run as Gray joined Rizzo in front of the chicken man who stumbled around looking as if he just needed a few more hits to take him down.

"Looks like you're a tough one." Rizzo said grinning. "Fine by me."

Rizzo then went to take him out at the legs as Gray went for his already throbbing head. The two together easily took him down, and Lucy watched in amazement at how easy they made it seem.

"Next." Gray said.

The two then turned towards the next guy who had a glowing purple orb between his hands. They both got into a fighting stance when the orb between his hands seemed to glow even brighter.

"You'll learn of having someone special in your life, but the stars point to trouble with women." The man said to Gray.

"He's telling my fortune?" Gray asked looking annoyed.

"Yeah, and it doesn't sound like a good one." Rizzo said laughing. "I knew you'd never have any lucky with girls, Frosty!"

"Shut-up!" Gray snapped then broke that guy's crystal ball along with his jaw with one strike from the elbow.

The guy dropped after that only leaving one more guy to take care of. Lucy was still just shocked at how strong Rizzo and Gray were.

"They didn't use magic at all." Lucy said. "Wow…Gray, put some clothes on."

Gray gasped looking down to see he was suddenly in his underwear. Rizzo shook her head at him wondering where he misplaced his clothes this time.

"Crap!" Gray said.

Rizzo snorted then looked towards the large sand bomb in the sky as an explosion of fire came from it. She grinned as Natsu freed himself from that other guy's magic. He looked a bit dirty, but besides that, he looked to be in one piece.

"You jerk," Natsu said as he wiped some sand off of him. "Now, I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all your fault. Save that kind of stuff for Jaser."

He then spit out some of the sand while wondering how Jaser could even eat that stuff.

"Now here it goes," Natsu said as fire collected around his fist and jumped into the air. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

He hit the ring leader hard causing the guy to cry out in pain as he was practically barbequed. Lucy sweat-dropped thinking Natsu might have went slightly overboard again as a tree crashed to the ground due to the impact of the attack. She sighed hanging her head.

* * *

As the boys were talking behind her, Rizzo looked down at the guys who attacked them as they were now tied to a tree. Now that the excitement has died down, maybe they could get some answers from these guys.

"Don't you think you went overboard again, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"So what if I did?" Natsu questioned. "I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Grow up already!" Gray said. "You're an embarrassment to the guild."

"What?!" Natsu demanded.

As he and Gray butt heads, Lucy joined Rizzo over by the tree as the pinkette was crouched in front of the ringleader.

"Hey, pal," Rizzo began while ignoring the bickering going on behind her. "You ready to answer any questions yet? Like who are you? And why you're all the way out there?"

The guy coughed obviously still a bit shaken from his fight with Natsu. The male pinkette had did quite a number on him. Lucy was about to say he probably wouldn't be talking anytime soon, but the guy finally managed to make out some words.

"Lulla—lulla." He choked out.

"Huh?" Lucy murmured. "What's lulla?"

She looked to Rizzo wondering if the pinkette might now, but Rizzo shook her head. She doesn't known who or what lulla is.

"Lullaby." The guy managed to get out.

Rizzo's eyes widened wondering if he could be talking about what she thought he was talking about. The others just seemed confused since they had no clue.

"Did you say lullaby?!" Rizzo demanded as she grabbed the guy's shirt to jerk him closer. "Hey, answer me!"

Lucy looked at Rizzo in shock as she wondered what had her so riled up all of a sudden.

"Rizz, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Before Rizzo could reply the group was sent flying by a shadow that appeared suddenly to knock them back. Rizzo grunted as she landed on her ass. She then looked to the tree as the shadow wrapped around it before jerking it into the ground along with those wizards. What was going on? And what did Lullaby have to do with it?

"What was that?" Lucy asked sounding scared.

"Who was that?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, whoever it was, they're fast." Gray said. "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

As the others picked themselves off the ground, Gray looked to Rizzo as the pinkette stared hard down at the ground. He also noted her fists were balled tightly and shaking. He didn't know what was up with her, but whatever this Lullaby thing was—it had her on edge.

"But what could this mean?" Natsu asked.

"Lullaby." Lucy murmured.

Lucy turned her eyes on Rizzo as the pinkette turned away from what just happened.

"Let's go." Rizzo said as she started walking away.

"Wait, Rizzo." Gray said placing his hand on her shoulder. "What's up? You seem to know what that guy was talking about. What's this Lullaby thing?"

Rizzo was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Let's just hope he wasn't talking about what I'm thinking." Rizzo said. "I want to talk to the Master about this. After that—if he has no protests, I'll tell you then."

Gray frowned though guessed he had no choice. If it was so serious that Rizzo needed to speak with the Master, he'd wait until then. Rizzo looked back forward while frowning. She prays this has nothing to do with that Lullaby. The Lullaby her ancestor Cosette's—the creator of Music Magic—pupil had made and that the Black Wizard Zeref had transformed into something much worse.

* * *

"The Master isn't here." Rizzo said frowning. "Seriously?"

Mirajane nodded her head as she set some drinks down on the table. Rizzo sighed scratching the back of her head. She had hightailed it back here with the others only to learn Makarov was gone.

"You just missed him actually." Mirajane said. "He left for that Guild Masters' conference in Clover."

Rizzo had completely forgotten about that though she doesn't see how. The Master always makes sure to lecture his more troublesome children about making sure to behave before he leaves for anything like that. And she was sure he gave her the lecture within the last few days, but once again, she probably tuned him out.

"Is everything alright?" Mirajane asked. "It must be something important if you need the Master."

Rizzo sighed not sure how to explain. She wanted to talk to Makarov before worrying the others about it. She wasn't even sure it was _the_ Lullaby. After all it was hidden away somewhere in Fiore with a magical seal over it and everything. So it should be safe, right? Yeah, it had to be safe…but if it wasn't? She wished there was a way to check on it, but she didn't know what to do. She doesn't even know where it was sealed away. That information had been lost even amongst her family. So how did those punks know about it? She didn't like to admit it, but she couldn't do a thing until Makarov was back to help.

"I'll get back to you on that once the Master returns and I can speak with him." Rizzo said. "I guess until then I have no choice, but to sit around here."

* * *

Rizzo plucked strings on her guitar over at a table in Fairy Tail as everyone enjoyed the day. She thought about taking a quick job to pass the time, but nothing interested her, so here she was playing her guitar.

"So no luck in finding a job that interests you?" Cana, who was sitting with her, asked.

"Nope." Rizzo said. "All of them seem pretty boring."

However, she's getting so bored around here that she might just take a small gig to pass the time until Makarov returns.

"You can't be so picky." Gray said as he joined them.

Rizzo rolled her eyes though didn't grace him with a reply as she started up a song with her guitar.

"You can't find anything interesting?" Lucy asked Rizzo. "What about hunting a volcano demon?"

"Been there, done that." Rizzo said. "Natsu and Happy helped me out with it. Town was nearly destroyed during the fight."

Lucy looked at Rizzo with wide eyes as Rizzo continued playing her guitar as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, Rizzo, I'm sure you would find a job if you would be more open-minded about the requests." Mirajane said. "And if you do let me know because while Master is away at conference I'm filling in."

Rizzo nodded her head though she knew she most likely wouldn't be taking a job today. She'd look tomorrow morning when fresh requests are posted.

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

"One for guild masters." Mirajane explained. "Every once and a while they get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not."

Mirajane then borrowed a light pen from Reedus, so she could show Lucy in more detail how the guilds work and such. As she was doing that, everyone else continued on with their business.

"Wow, I didn't realize all the magical guilds were interconnected like that." Lucy said after Mirajane explained.

"It's very important we cooperate with each other otherwise our whole system would call apart." Mirajane said.

Natsu came up behind Lucy to light up his face in a creepy way with a small flame.

"And then the men in black would show up." Natsu said creepily.

Lucy squealed in fear, which had Natsu busting out in laughter at the look on her face.

"Hahaha, that was almost too easy." Natsu said pleased with himself.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane wrote with the light pen once more to place a separate space for guilds that weren't part of the system.

"Seriously though, the guys Natsu are talking about exist." Mirajane said. "They're the dark guilds."

Rizzo frowned at the mention of the dark guilds. She hated those punks.

"They've chosen not to join any of the leagues." Mirajane said. "They're the bad apples, and most of them are involved in magical crime."

Lucy frowned wondering why anyone would want to be a part of a guild like that.

"Anyway, don't stand around here." Rizzo said. "Pick a job. You need the money, right?"

Lucy 'oh!'ed remembering what she had been doing before being sidetracked.

"Right, pick one already!" Natsu said grinning. "We need a new job."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy said. "What makes you think I want to do that?"

"Well, we are a team now, aren't we?" Natsu reminded her.

"Yeah, and we picked last time." Happy said. "It's your turn to pick, so get to it."

Lucy frowned at the two of them while not liking Happy's demanding tone at all.

"Just forget about it, Cat." Lucy said. "As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. Besides, it's not like you actually want me. You just needed me last time because I'm a blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous." Natsu said. "That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you because you're so nice."

Lucy blushed a bit as she looked away from Natsu's grinning face feeling as if she might cave.

"Hey, Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you." Gray said. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said.

He gasped looking down to see he was only in his underwear…again. Rizzo shook her head. This problem of his really needed to be looked at.

"Jerk." Natsu said with a snort.

Gray turned to glare at the slightly younger boy before he got up to butt heads with Natsu.

"Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon-boy?" Gray asked.

"So what if I did?" Natsu asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

They started swinging insults at each other as Rizzo finished off the rest of her drink. Lucy was watching them with a deadpanned expression before Loke walked up to her to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you just join the team of love, Lucy?" Loke asked. "Just the two of us tonight?"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're so stunningly gorgeous that I've got to keep my shades on to look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." Loke flirted.

"Does that really work with girls?" Lucy asked looking to Rizzo.

"Just the bimbos that usually follow him around." Rizzo said then gave Loke a teasing grin. "I guess trying harder to try and get a real woman is just too much work for him. Eh, Loke?"

Loke pouted at Rizzo because she was always teasing him as he flirted with other women, or hitting him if he was flirting with her. Loke then noticed the keys hooked to Lucy's belt.

"You're not a Celestial mage, are you?!" Loke asked freaked out.

"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and stuff." Happy said over the fish he was munching on.

Loke let out a freaked out scream, which had people looking at him in concern or as if he was a weirdo.

"Curse you, Fate!" Loke shouted. "Why must you torture me so?! I'm sorry, my dear, but we can't be together!"

He then took off running right out of the guild. Rizzo blinked after him. She'll never get used to his freak outs whenever he meets a Celestial mage.

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial mages." Mirajane said. "Rumor is he dated one, and it didn't end very well."

Lucy was about to reply, but she was caught off when Natsu was thrown into her, which sent them into the floor.

"Why can't you two just knock it off?" Lucy grumbled to Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu started it." Gray said. "I'm just following through."

Gray was knocked hard in the back of the head with Rizzo's guitar, which sent him rolling across the ground.

"And I'm finishing it." Rizzo growled as she rested her guitar across her shoulder.

Gray growled jumping up to his feet to glare at Rizzo. The two of them bumped heads as Natsu flipped back onto his feet, and Lucy sighed when seeing Rizzo and Gray arguing.

"Why are you always jumping to Natsu's defense, Bubble Gum Head?" Gray asked.

"Because he's my friend, ya icy pervert." Rizzo replied. "Why, you jealous?"

"Tch, as if, ya pink-haired punk." Gray retorted.

"I think you are, ice boy." Rizzo shot back.

"What's with those insults?" Lucy asked.

"They run out of them sometimes." Happy said. "Same goes for when Natsu and Gray butt heads."

When hearing Natsu's name Gray remembered he still had a bone to pick with the _other_ pinkette. He turned his head to the side, and since he and Rizzo had their foreheads pressed together, she fell on her face when he moved.

"Oaf!" She grunted.

"Oi, stupid, you hurt Rizz!" Natsu growled as he and Gray went back to bumping heads.

"She's fine!" Gray snapped. "If something like that hurt her, she's wimpier than I thought."

Rizzo's head shot up to glare at Gray with her eyes practically aflame in annoyance.

"What was that, ya bastard?" Rizzo asked as she jumped up.

Lucy sighed as everyone else laughed in amusement at the familiar sight of those three getting into it. Though it was really two against one since Natsu and Rizzo never fight against each other. The doors then burst open with Loke returning from where he had run off to.

"I've got bad news!" Loke said. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

* * *

Coco: Hey, guys, just wanted to remind you to check on the poll on my profile. I'd love to see which mini arc you'd like to read first. Remember the poll will be open until I finish the Lullaby Arc, which won't take long since I kept most of the original material for it. Though I promise more variation will come the farther into the story we go. Anyway, don't forget to cast your vote. Until next time~


	4. Lullaby!

Coco: Here's another chapter coming at ya! Told you it wouldn't take long for me to get the chapters out for this arc. Just remember to vote on the poll, okay?~

* * *

At the mention of the redhead's name, almost every single member of the guild started freaking out as Lucy stood there with wide eyes as she watched everyone else's reaction. Natsu and Gray instantly stopped fighting as Rizzo frowned in annoyance.

"Whoa, just mention her, and the entire place freaks out." Lucy said.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said. "She's more than a bit intimidating."

"She's just a pain in the ass." Rizzo corrected as she sat down with a huff.

The sound of footsteps soon reached the guild as almost everyone sat on edge.

"That must be her." Laki said.

"Sounds like her footsteps." Wakaba added.

"The air has gone completely still." Macao said.

Due to everyone else's reactions, Lucy started to feel scared at the thought of meeting Erza. Said woman finally walked into the room while carrying what looked like a large horn or claw. She sat it down with a loud thud.

"I have returned." Erza said. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back, Erza." Mirajane said. "Master's away at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza said as she looked around the room.

Rizzo was sure the older woman was trying to already find faults to complain about. She could never just come home, say hi, and enjoy the comfortable atmosphere.

"What's that humongous thing you've got there?" Krov asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated." Erza said. "The locals were so grateful that they decorated and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

Everyone answered immediately that it wasn't a problem as Rizzo rolled her eyes. Some then started to whisper nervously together.

"Now listen up, while on the road I heard a few things." Erza said. "Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana,"

Cana, who had been drinking a large barrel of alcohol, froze after bringing the drink away from her mouth.

"Start controlling your drinking habit." Erza ordered. "Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside."

Rizzo frowned because there was nothing wrong with Cana enjoying her alcohol or Vijeeter expressing himself through dance. It was even part of his magic! It'd be like asking her not to play her guitar. Besides, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone.

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit!" Erza ordered.

Rizzo's frown deepened once more. Wakaba exceled using smoke in his magic like Vijeeter used his through dance. If Wakaba 'quit' that 'filthy habit' he'd have to find some kind of other magic to continue as a wizard.

"Nab, I knew I'd find you doddering in front of the request board." Erza said. "Just pick a job!"

Rizzo shook her head. It always annoyed her how Erza could boss people around like she does, which is one of the reasons why Rizzo can't stand her.

"Macao," Erza began then sighed. "I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up."

Macao hung his head, and everyone felt sympathetic towards the man. It was bad when Erza rebutted you, but it was worse if she didn't even know what to say.

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy whispered. "It's like she's taken over."

"That's Erza for you." Happy said.

"Saying that, she's still saner than everyone else here." Lucy continued. "I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her."

Rizzo snorted because once Lucy gets to know Erza, she won't be saying that much longer.

"Are Natsu, Gray, and Rizzo here?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Happy said.

Rizzo glanced over her shoulder at Erza while wondering what the redheaded wanted with her.

"Hey there, Erza." Gray said as he shook with Natsu. "We're just hanging out as good friends tend to do."

"Aye!" Natsu said nervously.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy?!" Lucy asked freaking out.

She's never seen Natsu act like a scared little kid, and Gray looked as if he might pass out.

"That's great." Erza said. "I'm pleased to see you two getting along so well. However, it's usual for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then."

"I wouldn't call us the best of friends." Gray said.

"Aye." Natsu added.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked.

She couldn't handle all this weirdness. She felt disturbed by how the two were acting.

"He's scared." Mirajane said. "A few years ago, he challenged Erza to a fight, and got beat up pretty bad."

"That was a stupid thing to do." Lucy said.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too." Macao explained.

"And let's not forget, she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Cana added. "He totally deserved it though.

Rizzo gagged not understanding why anyone would flirt with Erza. Sure she was pretty, but she had a horrible personality. Hearing her gag, Erza turned towards Rizzo.

"Oh, Rizzo, there you are." Erza said then frowned. "You really shouldn't sit in such an unladylike manner."

"Bite me." Rizzo replied.

Everyone stiffened when Rizzo said that, and Natsu and Gray were quick to grab Rizzo to pull her up on her feet. She frowned as they squished her in between them.

"She means welcome home!" Gray said laughing nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu said nodding.

"No, I meant what I said." Rizzo said. "Want me to say it again?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Lucy jumped at the loud shouting, and Rizzo rolled her eyes still not looking scared. She knows Erza could kick her ass, but Rizzo refused to be afraid of her. Erza narrowed her eyes at Rizzo.

"Rizzo, Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza said.

All three people blinked in confusion as they stood up straighter. However, the boys did keep hold on Rizzo as if they expected her to go up and smack Erza for even thinking of asking a favor of her, which has happened before. It hadn't ended prettily.

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried." Erza said. "Normally, I would consult with the Master before acting, but he isn't here. And this is a matter of at most urgency. The three of you are some of the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

Everyone started murmuring in surprise as said three wizards exchanged glances.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza declared.

Rizzo narrowed her eyes because she wasn't about to let Erza just boss her around.

"Who said we'd even agree?" Rizzo asked as she pulled her arms away from the boys to cross over her chest. "Honestly, I don't want to go anywhere with you. Besides, I can't go on a really long job. I need to be somewhere nearby when the Master returns because I have things to discuss with him."

Everyone froze really hoping a fight didn't break out as the two girls stared at each other. Rizzo stood her ground through the stare out, and Lucy felt awed at Rizzo's strong will. After seeing how everyone else reacted to Erza, Lucy could see it took a lot of guts to stand up to the redheaded woman.

"Besides, I'm sure you three can handle it." Rizzo said as she snapped her fingers to send her guitar backed where it belonged. "If not, maybe you should give up your title as S-class, Erza."

Mouths dropped open in shock at Rizzo's words as the pinkette went to leave. She's had enough of all this. She was going to go to her room in Fairy Hills and take a nap. Erza sighed calmly as she looked after Rizzo.

"I know we have our differences, Rizzo, but I could really use your help." Erza said. "What I am looking into has something to do with some kind of magic called Lullaby."

Everyone instantly noticed how Rizzo stopped walking at the mention of this 'Lullaby' magic. Gray frowned at the mention of this magic again as well as Rizzo turned around to stare at Erza.

"Lullaby?" Rizzo asked.

Erza's brow quirked when noticing how on edge Rizzo seemed to be. If this Lullaby had someone like Rizzo scared, Erza knew she had been right to come home as soon as possible to get help.

"That's what I heard." Erza said. "Interested now?"

Rizzo frowned as she looked down at the ground with her hands clenching into fists. She didn't want to go anywhere with Erza. However, it seems as if this Lullaby business was legit, which spells so much trouble for everyone. Looks, like the only way to make sure no one innocent is hurt is to go along with Erza. It seems as if the redhead was her best lead in finding it. And waiting for the Master wasn't an option anymore it seemed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Rizzo finally said then left.

As the door shut behind her, Lucy wondered what this Lullaby thing even was. Whatever it was it had to be dangerous, right?

* * *

Rizzo arrived at the train station the next morning with one bag thrown over her shoulder. She found Natsu and Gary bumping heads as Lucy and Happy were sitting off to the side. Rizzo tilted her head at the odd snowman looking creature in Lucy's lap.

"Lucy, why are you joining us?" Rizzo asked curiously.

Lucy gasped looking over at Rizzo surprised to see her all of a sudden because she hadn't heard her arrive.

"Ah, Mira, asked me to come to watch Natsu, Gray…and you." Lucy admited. "She was hoping I could keep you all from fighting."

Rizzo blinked then looked over to the two fighting boys…Lucy isn't doing a good job, is she? Rizzo shrugged not really caring.

"Keeping Rizzo and Gray from fighting won't be hard while Erza is around." Happy said. "Because Gray is too scared to anger Erza, and Rizzo is too busy getting annoyed by Erza to care about Gray…Well, as long as he keeps his clothes on."

Lucy nodded her head while praying that Erza and Rizzo didn't get into a fight. She definitely won't be able to break them up. Rizzo sighed as she stood beside Natsu and Gray as they continued fighting with a troubled look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the members of her guild. Natsu could see that she was on edge. She's been like that since Erza mentioned something about a Lullaby.

"Hey, Rizz, you okay?" Natsu asked.

Rizzo gave Natsu a smile as she reached out to ruffle his hair in a fashion a big sister would do to her little brother.

"I'm fine, Natsu." Rizzo said. "Let's just get this all taken care of. The less time I have to deal with Erza the best."

Natsu nodded though he was still a bit concerned about his best friend.

"Hey, don't go pissing her off." Gray said. "The last time you both fought the guild had nearly been destroyed. You can't beat her anyway, so I don't see why you try."

Rizzo punched Gray right in the face, which had Lucy jumping. They weren't going to fight now, are they?!

"Speaking of that pain in the ass, where the hell is she?" Rizzo asked acting as if she didn't just punch Gray.

"Sorry, I'm late." Said woman said as she showed up. "Have you been waiting long?"

Gray and Natsu jumped in fright as everyone turned to look at Erza. Before they put their arms around each other as if they were best friends.

"No, not at all." Lucy said.

Lucy's mouth then dropped open in shock when seeing all the luggage Erza brought. Rizzo opened her mouth probably have to make some rude quip. However, Gray grabbed her before she could, and brought her close in his arms, so her back was pressed against his chest.

"Don't piss her off." Gray whispered in her ear.

Rizzo frowned while trying to ignore how her face heated up when Gray's lips brushed against her ear.

"Gray, personal space." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, let her go." Natsu hissed under his breath.

Gray frowned at Natsu looking ready to start a fight, but when Erza, who was speaking with Lucy, glanced back at them, they both hugged Rizzo, which squished them together. Rizzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Once Erza looked away, Natsu and Gray started butting heads with Rizzo still in between them. Gray even still had his arms around Rizzo. Erza glanced back at them again, and they were back to buddy-buddy with Rizzo getting more annoyed by the second. When Erza looked away this time, Rizzo punched Gray in the face _again_. He fell backwards onto the ground as Rizzo dusted off her clothes.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going?" Rizzo asked nonchalantly.

She wanted to get this show on the road as soon as freaking possible. She wanted to get Lullaby under lock and key again if these guys did manage to get their hands on it, and she didn't want to work with Erza any longer than necessary.

"Yes, I suppose we should get going." Erza agreed.

"Actually, Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu said.

Rizzo blinked curiously as to what Natsu might want from Erza. Said woman also looked curious as well.

"Shut-up!" Gray hissed at Natsu.

Natsu ignored Gray as he waited for Erza to reply.

"Alright, let's hear it." Erza said.

"Kay, let's have a rematch once we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said grinning.

Rizzo smiled with a small laugh leaving her lips as Gray looked at Natsu as if he was crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked as he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You got some kind of death wish?

Rizzo grabbed Gray's wrist to pull his hand off of Natsu. Gray looked at Rizzo curiously, and she shook her head at him to tell Gray to butt out. Gray frowned though stayed quiet.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time." Natsu said. "This time it will be way different cause I'm going to beat you."

"Yes, I can tell you've improved." Erza said. "As whether you can beat me, we'll just have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah," Natsu said. "I'm fired up!"

* * *

Rizzo, who was sitting in between Natsu and Gray with Happy in her lap, looked at Natsu sympathetically as he groaned while holding his stomach.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu." Gray said. "One minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this."

"I think your little problem is more pathetic." Rizzo quipped. "At least Natsu's condition isn't mental."

Gray frowned at Rizzo though said nothing, so he wouldn't bring down the wrath of Erza on them.

"Must be tough on him getting place to place." Lucy said.

"Don't worry." Erza said. "Come sit next to me."

Rizzo frowned thinking that was a very bad idea. Lucy and Natsu traded places , so now that Lucy was besides Rizzo and Natsu beside Erza.

"Now just relax." Erza said as Natsu leaned against her.

"Aye." Natsu said weakly.

Erza then punched Natsu right in the gut to knock him out. Rizzo looked ready to attack, but Gray put his arm around her to stop her from jumping up.

"That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza said smiling.

Rizzo's eye brow twitched in annoyance as Gray prayed she didn't start a fight with Erza on the train.

"Erza, I think it's about time you start filling us in." Gray, who still had his arm around Rizzo, said. "I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here? You mentioned something about Lullaby?"

Just the mention of the thing had Rizzo stiffening beside him. He looked down at her as her hands clenched into fists in her lap.

"Of course." Erza said. "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not certain what exactly, but it has something to deal with a magical item called Lullaby."

Erza then looked to Rizzo since the pinkette seemed to know so much about it.

"You seem familiar with this device, Rizzo." Erza said. "What can you tell us about it?"

Rizzo sighed as she reached back with one hand to scratch the back of her head.

"Lullaby…my grandfather told me about it." Rizzo said. "It was made by a disciple of Cosette Sweeney the creator of Music Magic—my ancestor."

While Lucy was shocked to hear Rizzo's ancestor had created a form of magic, the others nodded already knowing this.

"Cosette's disciple made this cursed flute to kill his enemies by lulling them into eternal slumber." Rizzo explained. "However, the flute was taken and turned into something much more—something much darker. By what my grandfather once told me when I was little, Lullaby is capable of mass murder."

Everyone froze looking at Rizzo with wide eyes. Something like that existed?

"Are you certain of this, Rizzo?" Erza said.

Rizzo nodded her head while remembering the story her grandfather told her quite vividly.

"Cosette had been enraged at what her disciple had done, and went to destroy the flute." Rizzo said. "However, it was too late because by then the Black Wizard Zeref, who had heard of the boy's creation, took the flute and turned into something more…he turned it into some kind of demon."

Lucy shuddered looking more freaked out by the second. A demon flute? Could such a thing really exist? Rizzo then looked to Erza.

"Now tell me, Erza," Rizzo began. "Are you certain these wizards were talking about Lullaby?"

Erza nodded her head in confirmation making Rizzo frown. This wasn't good. That thing in the hands of a dark guild could only spell disaster. They needed to hurry.

* * *

Rizzo walked ahead of everyone with her hands stuffed in her black vest pockets. She wasn't listening as the others spoke behind her. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, wait, where's Natsu?" Happy asked getting Rizzo's attention.

Everyone turned seeing the train departing, and they all knew that Natsu had to be on it. Rizzo face-palmed rather hard that it left a red mark. She was so deep in her thoughts she forgot about her best friend!

"Uh-oh, there he goes." Happy said.

He waved after the train as Rizzo nearly face-palmed once more while mad at herself.

"I was so busy that I forgot about him." Erza said. "I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penitence."

While Gray and Lucy didn't think that was a good idea, Rizzo whacked Erza hard over the head without hesitation. Gray and Lucy looked at Rizzo as if she was crazy. They then looked to Erza thinking the redhead would retaliate, but Erza just thanked Rizzo who nodded. Lucy nearly fell down face first. Everyone in this guild really was crazy.

"Anyway, let's go find the emergency break. We need to stop that train." Rizzo said.

"You're right." Erza said. "We need to get Natsu back."

"Do we really have to?" Gray asked.

The answer he got was a punch on the back of his head from Rizzo as Lucy sweat-dropped. What's with this guild and violence?

"I'm sure the control room is this way." Erza said while not even acknowledging Rizzo's act of violence.

They were soon able to find the control room, and without hesitation, Erza pulled the emergency break. As she was speaking with the man in charge, Lucy hung her head.

"I'm now starting to realize that the wizards of Fairy Tail are all a little insane." Lucy said.

"Hey, not all of us." Gray, who lost his clothes again, said.

"Oh yeah, where is your clothes?!" Lucy demanded.

"Who knows?" Rizzo asked shrugging.

* * *

Rizzo sat on top of the magic mobile with Gray as they went racing to get to the train Natsu was on. After they had stopped it, Erza borrowed this magic mobile to get them to Natsu. They zoomed over the dirt getting closer to the train.

"It's moving again!" Rizzo said pointing. "And is it just me or does it seem like part of that train car is missing?"

"It's gone." Gray said. "You think Natsu got in a fight or something?"

Rizzo tilted her head guessing it was possible, and if he's in a fight that moving train won't help him.

"We need to hurry things up." Rizzo said.

Though considering how fast Erza was already going. Rizzo would say the redhead was almost at her limit—speed wise.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as the pinkette they were coming for burst through one of the train's windows.

He came flying back towards the group with Rizzo's eyes widening when she realized he was heading in a straight collision course to her and Gray.

"Shit!" She cursed as she rolled over the side of the magic mobile while holding on tight to the side.

Lucy gasped wondering what Rizzo was doing, but before she could ask Natsu hit Gray head on causing them both to fall off. As they hit the ground behind them, Erza brought the magic mobile to a screeching halt. Rizzo looked back at where the boys were as they remain motionless on the ground. Good thing she moved out of the way.

"That was close." Rizzo said.

Lucy sweat-dropped now understanding why Rizzo was so quick to move. Erza backed up the magic mobile to where the guys were lying, and once stopped, Rizzo jumped off to go check on the boys. Lucy was right behind her with Happy and Erza following.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Natsu said weakly.

Rizzo looked at her best friend sympathetically as she leaned over him and Gray with her hands on her hips.

"I guess that's one way to make an entrance." She said chuckling.

"Aye!" Happy agreed from beside her.

Lucy once again questioned her guildmates' sanity as Gray and Natsu both hopped up to their feet.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray snapped then turned to Rizzo. "And why didn't you tell me to move if you knew what was going to happen?!"

"You should have been smart enough to move yourself." Rizzo deadpanned. "It's not my fault you're an idiot."

Gray glared at Rizzo with his brow twitching in annoyance. It twitched even more when Rizzo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, what she said!" Natsu agreed. "And why did you guys leave me on the train?!"

Rizzo sighed turning to look at Natsu in an apologetic manner. She hadn't meant to leave him like that.

"Sorry, Natsu." Rizzo apologized. "I wasn't paying close enough attention. Are you okay?"

Natsu forgot all about his annoyance as he looked at Rizzo's truly apologetic expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu said. "Don't worry about it."

He then grunted in pain when Erza gave him a hug, which meant his head was slammed into her breastplate. Lucy winced knowing that had to hurt.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Erza said.

Natsu mumbled something in reply that was hard to understand as he stumbled away from Erza who let him go.

"Like, I said I'm fine though I was attacked by some kind of weirdo on the train." Natsu said.

Rizzo had thought so considering there had been a large hole in the top of the train cart Natsu had been in.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I think he the dude who dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy." Natsu said as he crossed his arms over his nest. "Said he was with Eisenwald."

Rizzo's eyes widened along with the others because the Eisenwald guild is who they're after. One of them was on the train with them the entire time? A split second later, Erza smacked Natsu so hard he hit the ground while seeing stars. As Gray and Lucy watched on with wide eyes, Rizzo narrowed hers wondering why the hell Erza decided to abuse Natsu so suddenly.

"You fool!" Erza snapped. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

Natsu held his cheek while looking up at the redhead in confusion. It wasn't like he knew about any of this.

"What?" He asked. "This is the first I've heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza said. "You should listen when people talk to you!"

Everyone then gasped when Rizzo, who had walked over to Erza, whacked the redhead over the head. Natsu looked at Rizzo as if she's gone crazy as Gray gave a groan.

"She's gone and done it now." Gray said.

Lucy held Happy close as Erza turned her head up to glare at Rizzo who gave her a deadpanned expression in return.

"Hey, Genius, did you happen to forget that you knocked Natsu out during our train ride?" Rizzo asked.

Her question brought pause to Erza's anger as the redhead looked at her curiously. Rizzo sighed guessing she forgot all about it.

"You knocked Natsu out the _help_ him cope with riding on the train." Rizzo said. "That means he was unconscious the entire time we had our little discussion, understand?"

Erza's eyes widened as she realized Rizzo was right. She had completely forgotten about knocking out Natsu to help him with his motion sickness.

"You're right." Erza said shocking the others. "How could I be so stupid? I deserved being hit for that penitence. Natsu,"

She turned towards the pinkette who jumped in fright as he wondered what was going to happen next. She knelt down next to Natsu, which had him leaning away cautiously.

"I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness!" Erza said hugging him once more meaning his head hit her breastplate… _again_.

Rizzo sighed at the scene as Lucy, Gray, and Happy continued to watch in shock from the sidelines.

"Now that that's settled, we need to get going." Rizzo said. "Eisenwald isn't going to stop themselves."

"You're right!" Erza said as she stood. "Everyone back into the magic mobile. We have a lot of ground to cover!"

As Lucy and Gray did as Erza ordered, Rizzo helped Natsu off the ground as Happy landed on her shoulder. The three headed towards the mobile with Rizzo knowing they had to hurry. There wasn't a moment to lose.


	5. Face Off in the Train Station!

In the peaceful town of Clover, the Guild Masters' Conference continued with none of them knowing of the danger not too far away. Makarov himself was enjoying the food and drink as he was catching up with Bob the Master of Blue Pegasus.

"I'm jealous, Maky." Bob said. "Your wizards are so full of life, and they're such cutie pies."

He chuckled as he said this while placing his hand on his stubble covered cheek.

"I hear you've got a girl who gave some big shot quite the spanking." Bob continued.

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy." Makarov said as he held up his chicken leg. "Yeah, she's our newest recruit, and she's got a body that won't quick."

Some of the Guild Masters' listening looked at Makarov with wide eyes or sweat-dropped since they were used to the tiny man's—uh, slightly lecherous ways.

"Oh, so naughty." Bob said covering his flushed face as he turned away.

Makarov chuckled before taking a long swing of his ale, which nearly finished off his umpteenth mug of the day.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov." Goldmine said from another table as he picked up a kabob.

Makarov turned towards his fellow Guild Master as Goldmine studied his kabob.

"Your wizards maybe spirited, but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes." He said as he turned towards Makarov to wave his kabob at the elderly man. "Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's going to end up destroying an entire city ones of these days. Can't say I blame them. Especially considering how little Rizzo took out a large chunk of Crocus during one of her jobs."

It was true. Rizzo had been after a wizard that had been evading the Royal Army for ages, and the chase took her to the capital of Fiore itself. Let's just say the chase ended with a fight when she finally managed to corner the dark wizard, and well, Rizzo isn't known for quick and easy fights. Makarov just snorted since he remembers all the trouble he had to go through to get Rizzo to the Council just to apologize in person. It had been a hassle, and he had been more annoyed with the Council than with Rizzo.

"Tch, let those blowhards worry!" Makarov said. "What do I care? They're just jealous my wizards are hot!"

Goldmine sweat-dropped though wasn't surprised. Makarov was a little more than tipsy at this point. He probably wouldn't have said that if he was a bit more sober. _Actually_ , he probably would have.

"Maky, you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way." Bob lightly chided. "You're such a scoundrel."

Makarov then turned his head as one of the messenger birds came flying in his direction while calling out his name.

"I have a letter from Ms. Mirajane, sir." The bird said while dropping the letter into Makarov's hand.

As Makarov thanked the little creature, he activated the letter with a holographic-like image of Mirajane appearing over the letter. Many of the Guild Masters gathered to stare as they took in the white-haired girl's beauty.

 _"Hi, Master,"_ Her image said. _"I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound."_

Makarov grinned while looking around to see almost all the Guild Masters had come over to stare at Mirajane's lovely appearance.

"See?" He asked in a gloating town. "This Honey is our poster girl—Mirajane. Grab some eye candy, boys."

As the male Guild Masters gave a whistle, the few female masters rolled their eyes from where they stood. Such dirty old men.

"That's Mirajane?" Goldmine asked looking shocked. "She sure has matured."

Makarov nodded his head in agreement though that could be said about most of his girls. All of them had come to the guild so tiny and cute, but when they grew up, they sure grew up to be hot and mature.

 _"Oh, Master, you're not going to believe what happened!"_ Mirajane continued on with her letter. _"It might be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!"_

The image of Mirajane spread out her arms in excitement as Makarov's brow quirked curiously.

"Really?" He murmured wondering what happened.

 _"Erza, Natsu, Rizzo, and Gray have all teamed up together!"_ Mirajane explain.

Makarov felt his old heart stop for a second as the blood in his veins froze. Did…did he hear her right?

 _"An amazing combination, huh?"_ Mirajane asked. _"In fact, I think they've formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send you a quick note to tell you the exciting news."_

However, the news she found so exciting had Makarov certain his heart might give out.

"Not those four." Makarov whimpered as Mirajane bid him a farewell.

He just dropped his arms with the letter falling to the table completely forgotten about.

"What's wrong, Maky?" Bob asked curiously.

"I guess the council has a good reason to be worried, huh?" Goldmine asked while knowing exactly what was wrong.

Makarov just fell backwards onto the table while not believing this could be happening. Rizzo and Natsu weren't even technically supposed to go on jobs together anymore. But now they've formed a team with Gray and Erza of all people. How did this come to pass? All four of them together really could destroy an entire city. This was bad. He just has to hope he could make it home before the four of them could cause trouble. Little did he know, it was already too late, but he'd learn soon enough.

* * *

Rizzo sat on top of the Magic Mobile while putting her feet on the bar in front of her, so she was able to keep herself from falling off. Gray had decided to stay inside of the magic mobile after this mishap of falling off because of Natsu. Rizzo then reached forward to grab a hold of the front as Erza hit a hill sending them flying. They landed on the ground roughly with Rizzo almost falling off.

"Cool it, Erza!" Rizzo snapped. "You're driving too recklessly! Besides, with the magic power you're giving out, you'll make yourself pace out!"

Despite feeling exhausted, Erza gave a chuckle as she continued to press onward.

"Oh, Rizzo, is that concern I hear?" Erza teased.

Rizzo scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed the lack of magic in her body was going to Erza's head. She's becoming delusional.

"I think you've lost some of the oxygen to your head, Erza." Rizzo said. "You're starting to hear things."

Erza chuckled with a grin on her face, but she didn't give heed to Rizzo's warning. She just kept going down the dirt road. Rizzo shrugged guessing she'd just have to cover for Erza if she did use too much magic. Something then caught Rizzo's attention.

"Hey, Erza, stop for a moment." Rizzo said.

Erza stopped as Rizzo leaned over to look down into the canyon below them where a small train station sat.

"Why'd we stop?" Lucy asked sticking her head out the window.

Happy popped his head out as well as Erza looked to see what had caught Rizzo's attention. Below them citizens were speaking with some soldiers that had shown up. They were all talking about dark guild punks and a man with a scythe.

"It looks like the Eisenwald guild took over the train." Rizzo said.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would they want to high jack a train?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't seem like a very good choice for getaways since it can only follow the track." Happy added.

Rizzo hummed in agreement before she decided to slide into the magic mobile with the others. She sat herself across from Gray who was in his underwear—no shocker there. As she ignored Gray's half nakedness, Rizzo looked sympathetically at Natsu who had his head resting on the seat beside Gray.

"Yes, that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza said as Rizzo moved out of her seat.

Rizzo gently lifted Natsu's head up before placing it into her lap, so she could stroke his head. Hopefully this would help him.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." Gray said.

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, am I?" He glanced glancing down at himself.

Rizzo shook her head at Gray while wishing he'd just learn to keep his clothes on.

"The military's already been called into action, so it should only be a matter of time before somebody catches them." Lucy said.

"I hope that's the case, Lucy." Erza said then started up the magic mobile again.

Rizzo frowned thoughtfully. Truly she didn't want any of the military catching up to Eisenwald. The second they heard the Lullaby they'd all drop dead. Only wizards had a chance of getting the Lullaby back. Sure, if they hear it then they'd die too, but Rizzo was already coming up with a plan that just might work.

* * *

Rizzo gasped along with everyone inside as Erza made another sharp turn. Natsu grabbed onto the bottom of Rizzo's shirt as his head continued to lay in her lap. She stroked his head while looking up at the ceiling wondering if Gray was alright up there. He went back outside—fully clothed this time—and was most likely hanging onto dear life.

"Slow down, Erza." Gray said. "You're going to blow up the SC plug!"

"There's no telling how many people will die if the Lullaby's song is played." Erza said. "I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late."

"But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray pointed out.

Rizzo snorted while certain the redhead wasn't going to listen to any kind of reason at the moment.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat." Erza said. "Besides, I've got you, Natsu, and Rizzo as backup."

Inside the magic mobile, Natsu let out another groan while wishing the ride would stop.

"I feel as if I had something important to tell you, Lucy." Happy said suddenly.

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked. "What was it?"

"I don't remember." Happy said honestly. "It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you. You're…"

"Totally sick for real." Natsu mumbled.

"That's it!" Happy said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy snapped.

Rizzo would have laughed at that moment if Natsu hadn't decided to hang halfway out the window. Rizzo quickly grabbed him before he could fall out.

"I guess he needed some fresh air." Rizzo said laughing.

"Don't laugh! You could drop him." Lucy said.

Rizzo just continued laughing as she soothingly rubbed Natsu on his back. As Rizzo was helping Natsu, Happy was mumbling to himself as he tried to remember what he wanted to tell Lucy, and he kept coming back to the word weird.

"Why are you saying I'm weird?" Lucy asked frowning.

As Rizzo was pulling Natsu back inside the magic mobile, she noticed smoke up ahead.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza said noticing the same thing.

Rizzo narrowed her eyes seeing that it appeared to be Onibana Station…and the smoke seemed to be rising out of it. Erza pulled up outside of the station, and Rizzo was quick to get out. She pushed past the large crowd to get to one of the conductors who was trying to get the people to go away.

"What's going on?" Rizzo asked him.

"Why would I tell you?" He retorted.

Rizzo narrowed her eyes then kicked the man in the face, and he went flying through the air. Mouths fell open in shock as the man hit a wall with it cracking. Rizzo turned to the next man who jumped in fright. Erza appeared behind Rizzo to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Rizzo, calm down. Violence won't get us anywhere." Erza said. "Allow me."

Rizzo frowned though moved away to stand with the others as Lucy was holding up Natsu.

"Now, what's going on?" Erza asked the man.

He didn't answer fast enough, so she head-butted him to knock him out, which had Lucy sweat-dropping. Rizzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She thought this wasn't time for violence. Erza asked another person, who didn't answer fast enough either, and she head-butted him.

"Her way of questioning seems counter-productive." Lucy said.

"She tells me to stand down just so she can do the exact same thing?!" Rizzo growled in aggravation. "Man, does she piss me off."

Lucy leaned away from the pinkette as Rizzo was practically burning in annoyance.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said simply.

Lucy looked towards the ice wizard with her eyes widening since he seemed to have missed place something again.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy snapped.

Rizzo just shook her head as Erza finally got someone to answer her question.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside." Erza said. "Let's go."

"Right." Gray said nodding.

Lucy then hung her head as she continued to hold Natsu's arm over her shoulder.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy asked meaning Natsu.

As Natsu apologized, Rizzo sighed in aggravation since they needed to hurry. There's no telling when those Eisenwald guys would start using Lullaby.

"Let's just go!" Rizzo said. "We're wasting time!"

She then hurried up the stairs towards the entrance while ignoring as her guildmates told her to wait up. As she was running, Rizzo saw that the military had already been taken out. She ran up some stairs then paused beside one of the bodies to inspect it.

"Rizzo, don't go running off!" Erza ordered as the others caught up.

Rizzo didn't reply as she looked over the body as if looking for something specifically.

"They're still breathing so Lullaby didn't do this." Rizzo said. "But there's no telling how much time we actually have before they use it."

"That's true, but remember we can't go rushing in blindly." Erza said.

"Right." Rizzo said with a sigh as she stood up.

She up then hurried forward with everyone following. They made it to the inner station where the Eisenwald guild was waiting for them.

"Welcome." Erigor said. "Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies."

Rizzo narrowed her eyes at Erigor while already picturing kicking his ass because that's the only way things were going to end here. She didn't care how many wizards he had with him.

"Whoa there's so many of them." Lucy said looking freaked out.

"You fiend!" Erza said. "I take it you're Erigor."

Erigor just chuckled in a creepy manner as Lucy was trying frantically to wake up Natsu. As she was doing that, one of the men seemed to recognize Natsu.

"Hey, you." He called out. "It's your fault I got into trouble with Erigor."

Rizzo frowned highly doubting it was Natsu's fault this guy got in trouble with his boss. He looked like someone who didn't need that kind of help anyway.

"We're not threatened by any of you." Erza said. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor asked in a mocking tone.

He jumped into the air with a breeze taking him up high, so they had to tilt their heads back to look at him.

"What do all train stations have?" He asked.

Rizzo was pretty sure trains would be an answer, but maybe that's just the smartass in her making a sarcastic thought.

"He flew." Lucy said in awe.

"Wind magic." Happy explained.

Erigor used his magic to land on top of the speakers that were placed on a high pole.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?!" Erza demanded.

Rizzo's teeth grit together roughly as she glared up at Erigor. She couldn't let him broadcast that song. Who knew how many would die if he did.

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action." Erigor said. "Who knows, if I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death."

Rizzo was shaking in anger by now, and Gray reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, so she wouldn't do anything brash.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza questioned.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the lives they hold so dear." Erigor said. "They who play ignorant to those who have had their rights stripped away. They committed the sing of turning a blind-eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

This guy was seriously asking for it, and if Rizzo had a say in the manner, she was going to give it to him.

"But killing them isn't going to get you your rights back." Lucy pointed out. "It's only going to make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place."

"At this point we've given on trying to regain our rights." Erigor said. "We want power then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past, and take control of whatever happens in the future!"

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy said.

The man, who spoke earlier, knelt down on the ground to place his hand where he cast a shadow.

"We're calling in a new age of darkness." He said. "Of course by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone."

The shadows shot out towards the group before forming up in the air as fists above them. While Lucy gasped in worry, Rizzo didn't even look up at the threat. There was no need to worry, and she was right because Natsu, who was feeling better, took care of the shadows with his fire as he stood in front of Lucy.

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu said.

"You're back to normal." Lucy said happily.

She really thought it would be another ten minutes before Natsu would be ready to get up.

"Wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here, huh?" Natsu commented.

"No, Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight." Lucy said.

"He knows that." Rizzo said grinning. "Fighting them is what makes it a party."

Lucy shook her head not believing these two. How could they be so carefree? Weren't they worried in the slightest? She then shook her head knowing she had to try and pull herself together.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer." Lucy said. "You better be ready!"

Rizzo looked at Lucy wondering who the heck told her this was the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer.

"I'll leave them to you." Erigor said as he went higher into the air before disappearing.

"He disappeared!" Lucy and Happy said in unison.

Rizzo growled because she couldn't let that man get away. She just couldn't. She had to stop him.

"Natsu, Gray, go." Erza ordered. "I need you to stop him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

Rizzo glared at Erza wondering why she had to stay here. This was all kind of personal for her. It was tied into her family after all. Her ancestor Cosette tried to destroy that vile weapon so long ago. She had to make sure things were done properly this time. However, she supposes if Natsu and Gray were on the job, they'd be able to stop Erigor. She just had to have faith in them. As the boys were sent running by Erza to go after Erigor, Rizzo put her hands in her pockets as she faced the others.

"They're running off!" One of the Eisenwald men said.

"They must be going after Erigor!" Another shouted.

Two men broke off to pursue, but the three girls and Happy remained in place to look at the rest of the guild.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off everyone here, okay?" Erza said to Lucy and Rizzo.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't look so worried." Rizzo said.

Lucy turned towards Rizzo as the pinkette smirked confidentially at the Eisenwald wizards.

"Just try your best, Lulu, and the redhead and I will do the rest." Rizzo said. "As long as you're fighting with your guildmates, nothing is impossible. Always remember that because that way of thinking is what makes us Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked at Rizzo in awe as she and Erza stepped up to face the men in front of them. The men all chuckled menacingly as they looked at the three women and their little pet cat.

"My momma told me to never hit a girl, but I'll make an exception." One said.

"Sorry, Ladies, but you're not going to be as pretty once we're done with you." Another one threatened.

Rizzo scoffed not feeling scared of these guys at all. She would take them all on by herself, but she doubted Erza would let her.

"But without my stunning good looks I'd be completely helpless." Lucy said worriedly.

"This isn't the time for daydreaming, Lucy!" Happy said.

"Let's do this." Erza said as she held up her hand.

Her red magic formed in front of her before it shot up to form a magic sword that Erza grabbed hold off.

"It came out of thin air!" Lucy said. "A magic sword."

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow." Erza said.

"That's my line." Rizzo said then snapped her fingers.

Her guitar appeared out of thin air just had Erza's sword. Lucy has seen Rizzo do this a few times, but still didn't understand her magic. And it seemed similar to what Erza could do. Just what kind of magic were they using? Rizzo plucked her guitar from the air with ease then put the strap around her just as the Eisenwald guild attacked. Some went towards Erza while the rest went at Rizzo.

"Get ready to have your eardrums busted." Rizzo said. "Because it's about to get loud!"

She snapped her fingers again with her giant speakers appearing behind her and landing with a loud thud of the ground.

"Where is this stuff coming from?!" Lucy demanded.

Rizzo played aggressively on her guitar, and the sound shot out of the speakers with amazing power. While it didn't affect her, the men in front of her were blown off their feet, and the ground cracked due to the force.

"Whoa!" Lucy gasped when the aftershock blew back blowing her hair back. "What kind of magic is this?!"

Happy had to grab onto her, so not to be blown back into the wall behind them.

"Sound magic!" Happy said helpfully as Rizzo continued tearing up the join as she continued playing. "However, unlike regular sound magic Rizzo puts her magic through musical instruments. If played in a certain way, the instruments can give off different magic, like, elemental type attacks like Natsu and Gray, or even something wilder. What she's using now is just simple sound magic, and she's using the speakers behind her to amplify the noise."

"But where did those speakers come from?" Lucy asked. "And what about Erza's magic?"

"They're both using Reequip magic!" Happy said. "Reequip magic actually isn't that different from your celestial magic, Lucy. The user can summon weapons—instruments in Rizzo's case—they keep stored in another dimension. And when they use their switches between weapons it's called reequipping."

"Wow, they're both incredible." Lucy said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Happy said. "Erza and Rizzo are just getting warmed up."

Lucy blinked wondering how much more the two women could do. They've already taken a large chunk out of the guild. She then grinned knowing she couldn't remain standing here.

"It's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy declared.


	6. Leaving Onibana!

As Lucy prepared for battle, Happy gave her a deadpanned expression as he sighed.

"Ah, why do you have to try and steal the spotlight from them?" Happy asked.

He shook his head while knowing Rizzo and Erza wouldn't need the help from anyone. In fact, they nearly took down half the guys.

"Open: Gate of the Giant Crab!" Lucy said while using one of her gold keys. "Cancer!"

Cancer appeared from a golden ball of light, and Rizzo actually paused in her playing to looking over curiously. She looked at the spirit that appeared while noticing his long crab legs. A giant crab man?

"You need me to fight the dudes, _baby_?" Cancer questioned.

Rizzo sweat-dropped thinking that this celestial spirit seemed kind of lame. Or maybe it was just her.

"I've never seen such a horrible hairstyle!" One of the men said.

"You look like an idiot!" Another shouted.

That didn't seem to set well with Cancer, and he quickly went to take care of them men with his scissors. Their weapons fell into pieces and they were all suddenly sporting bald heads. Rizzo let out a laugh guessing that was one way to take out those thugs.

"That was impressive." Erza said.

"It helped out for sure." Rizzo said still grinning.

She's never seen Celestial magic in person, but it certainly was something interesting.

"Thanks, but it's not big deal." Lucy said while blushing then turned to the side. "Alright, I totally scored points with them!"

Rizzo chuckled finding Lucy amusing

"However, this grab spirit of yours, the way he calls you baby…I find it rather insulting." Erza said.

Lucy and Cancer looked away both looking bothered, and Rizzo rolled her eyes.

"Points unscored." Lucy said.

"Whoa…ba-bam." Cancer murmured.

Rizzo laughed thinking she was going to like having Lucy around as part of their group.

"Still so many." Erza said. "I thought we took care most of them."

Rizzo refocused on the wizards before her as they started to rally once more. Looked like there was more work to be done.

"Obviously not." Rizzo said. "If you're starting to get overwhelmed, Erza, then you can sit the rest of this out. It's not like I need help from you."

As Rizzo snapped her fingers, Lucy watched in awe as the speakers disappeared into thing air. The guitar went next before a violin and its bow came appeared in Rizzo's waiting hands.

"Don't worry about me." Erza said. "It's annoying, but I can take them out."

The red magic circle appeared under Erza as her entire body started to glow. Her clothes disappeared, which had the Eisenwald guild to hoot and holler like perverted monkeys. Rizzo rolled her eyes at the men's reactions.

"Most magic swordsmen can only swap their swords, but Erza can switch into magic armor to enhance her abilities." Happy said as Erza's armor finished reequipping. "It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called…the Knight."

Rizzo frowned feeling as if she was totally being shown up here. She couldn't have that, so she prepared her violin as Erza prepared her swords.

"Now, dance my swords," Erza began as Rizzo was saying, "Time to play a medley."

"Circling swords!" Erza shouted.

"Song of the Dancing Wind!" Rizzo called out as she played vigorously on her violin.

As Erza's swords shot forward, a blast of magic wind flew out of the magic circle in front of the violin. The attacks merged with a blasting light appearing that blinded everyone for a second. When the light cleared, Lucy gasped when seeing only two men were still standing.

"Whoa, they nearly wiped out the entire guild!" Lucy said.

One of the men went flying at Erza as the other called out that he should stop. Before the man could reach Erza, Rizzo, who had sent her violin away, whirled around placing a kick to his face. He dropped like a fly, and Rizzo raised her head to glare at the last guy. He stiffened with his eyes widening.

"Looks like you're the last one, pal." Rizzo said as she cracked her knuckles. "Since I think using magic will be a waste of time, let's trade fists."

The man started shaking as Rizzo stepped forward ready to kick his ass. However, he took off running before he could get her hands on him.

"I imagine he's going after Erigor." Erza said. "You two should follow—"

"Lucy, follow the flunky." Rizzo interrupted Erza. "I'm sure you and Happy can handle it. I'm going to follow after the boys to see if I can help them with Erigor. Erza, I think you should clear the curious bystanders outside the station."

Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock that Rizzo was giving the orders since the blonde was sure that it wouldn't set well with Erza. However, instead of waiting around to see if everyone was okay with the plan, Rizzo took off running in the direction the boys went. Lucy blinked before looking to Erza.

"So, uh, should we really go after that guy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, just go!" Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy said then took off running with Happy right behind her.

Erza let out a huff as she fell to her knees. She really did overdo it with the magic mobile. She looked in the direction the boys went along with Rizzo. She hoped the pinkette found the boys in time and could help them. She wouldn't be of much help for a bit. She just hoped everything ended soon and with her guildmates alright.

* * *

Rizzo ran through the hallway while running as fast as possible. She needed to catch up to Natsu and Gray. Hopefully they already found Erigor. She came to a split in the hall with a frown forming on her face. Which way did she need to go? Her head whipped around when a large crashing noise came from the hallway towards the new line. Looks like that direction was her best bet. She took off down the hallway while following the sounds of fighting until she came to the studio room.

She noticed the door was kicked down, and that there was a large hole leading into the other room. As she hurried over to it to step inside, a shape flew right at her causing her to gasp. She was hit head on while falling to the floor with this thing on top of her. Once she gained her bearings, she realized it was Gray who was laying on top of her causing her brow to twitch in annoyance.

"Gray, get your fat ass off of me!" She snapped.

"What'd you say?!" Gray demanded then blinked as he finally realized he was laying on top of Rizzo. "Rizzo, when did you get here?"

Rizzo's brow twitched more in annoyance before she shoved Gray off of her. He grunted hitting the floor behind her as she sat up.

"Just now." Rizzo said. "Care to tell me why you're fooling around?"

Gray frowned at her as he sat up as well. Before he could answer, the guy he was fighting attacked with those long black wraps of tape from around his fingers. Gray moved quickly as he grabbed Rizzo, who gasped in surprise, to jump out of the way. He landed on his feet a few feet away with Rizzo still in his arms. He glared at his opponent as he set the pinkette down.

"I came here looking for Erigor, but found this punk instead." Gray explained as he stood with Rizzo. "Turns out we had their plan all figured out wrong."

"Great." Rizzo said frowning. "I guess that means you were just about the beat the answers out of this guy."

Gray nodded his head as his opponent retracted his magical tape as he glared at Gray and Rizzo.

"Turns out they only took over this station to cut off connection to Clover." Gray said. "The town where the Guild Masters are meeting, and what's keeping us from going there is a wind barrier that Erigor set up."

Rizzo's eyes widened before she turned her head back towards Erigor's flunky as he laughed.

"So you finally figured it out, huh?" The guy asked. "Well, it's too late to stop us now!"

He attacked once more with those weird wraps of his, and Gray pushed Rizzo out of the way to take the hit himself. She shouted her protest as Gray was sent flying into the air. Gray ignored her though as he kept focused on his opponent.

"You Eisenwald punks must be pretty brave to take on a pretty powerful group of wizards." Gray said.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit them once Lullaby's Song starts playing." The guy retorted. "There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!"

The guy then attacked once more while wrapping Gray and Rizzo both up before the pinkette could even stand. She frowned down at the tape finding this all very annoying.

"You and your little Fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it." He taunted. "Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down! When we're done they'll be completely wiped out!"

His head then whirled around to Rizzo who chuckled as her lips turned up into a smirk. She lifted her head to look at the guy with a dark look in her green eyes.

"You and your little dark guild friends are pretty stupid, aren't you?" She asked causing the guy's brow to twitch in annoyance. "Do you really think you and Erigor's little barrier is going to stop us? Especially after you tell us that the Guild Masters are in danger. To you they might be old fogies, but—!"

"To us they're the closest things to parents we've got!" Gray finished before he started to freeze the wraps around him.

His opponent gasped in shock as the wraps shattered due to be frozen. The rest of his body started being frozen, which included the wraps around Rizzo who broke them with easy once they turned to ice. She gave a slight shiver, but besides that she was fine. She and Gray moved to stand next to each other as they glared at the Eisenwald guy.

"Not to mention you threatened the Master of Fairy Tail." Rizzo said. "You threaten any member our guild especially the old man, you'll find out just how scary we can be."

The guy gulped as Gray reached forward to grip his head in his hands as ice started forming. He started shouting for mercy, but he was soon covered completely in ice from head to toe.

"Well, that's over with." Rizzo said as she turned to leave. "Come on, you took up enough time playing. We gotta get a move on."

"What?!" Gray snapped. "What do you mean playing? And you didn't exactly do anything to help, ya know!"

Rizzo turned around to give him a deadpanned expression as he glared at her angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rizzo said sarcastically. "I guess I was wrong in assuming you had things handled. You might be a pain in my ass, but I always thought you could hold your own. But was I wrong? Well, if that's the case then don't worry, Princess Frosty, I'll be sure to protect you next time."

Gray's brow twitched in aggravation as Rizzo kept on going while not wanting to waste more time.

"That's not what I meant!" Gray snapped as he hurried after her.

* * *

Rizzo and Gray stood out on the balcony with Gray as they looked at the wind barrier in front of them.

"Definitely looks like a tough one to crack." Rizzo said. "And I have a feeling that force isn't going to work, but just to be sure."

Rizzo held out her hand with her violin appearing in her grip along with the bow. She put in place while building up her magic.

"Song of the Dancing Wind!" She shouted as she played her melody.

The spell went flying forward to hit the barrier full force. The attack bounced off while heading right back towards Rizzo. She cursed while taking the hit.

"Rizzo!" Gray shouted as she shouted in pain.

As the spell disappeared, Rizzo stood there with a few cuts on her body though nothing too serious. She had her violin disappear as she glared at the barrier.

"Definitely can't get out of here by force." She said as she held her side.

It was bleeding more than the rest of the cuts on her side, but she'd live that's for sure.

"You idiot!" Gray snapped as he moved to her side. "What were you thinking? You should have known that wouldn't work."

"Well, standing around isn't going to get us through!" Rizzo retorted as she turned to glare at him. "We have to help Master Makarov and the other Guild Masters. We can't worry about being banged up a little bit."

Gray frowned knowing they needed to get out of here, but hitting the barrier and getting banged up along the way wasn't helping either.

"Just wait here a second!" Gray said. "I'll got get Erza. Maybe she'll come up with a plan, and if force is all we've got, we'll need her help as well."

Rizzo sighed not wanting to admit she needed help from Erza, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. She just silently nodded her head, so Gray ran off to get Erza. After he was gone, Rizzo looked up at the wind barrier. They couldn't be stuck in here. They needed to find a way through.

"Master." She murmured in worry.

She knew Makarov was a strong wizard. One of the strongest she's ever known, but still the worry for the man who took her in and became like a father to her didn't decrease in the slightest.

* * *

Rizzo gasped as the building started shaking violently, which had her turning her head back towards inside. At first she was confused as to what had it shaking, but when fire shot out of the side, she knew exactly who was causing the damage.

"Natsu." She said grinning.

Looks like the party inside wasn't over, and there was still some flunkies to deal with. Rizzo then blinked as a thought came to mind. If the only way out did prove to be force in the end…then a Natsu-Rizzo power move should do the trick. Rizzo's lips turned up into an almost evil grin as her eyes lit up excitedly. Yeah, nothing could hold up after one of those. Which means she's going after Natsu. Rizzo hurried back inside while following the sound of destruction. Something Natsu is known for causing on a daily basis.

Soon the shaking and explosions stopped, but she still managed to find the room that Natsu was in. Gray and Erza were there as well, and the redhead was yelling at the flunky who had accused Natsu of getting him into trouble with Erigor. Rizzo frowned wondering what was going on when Lucy and Happy joined her in the doorway. Well, at least the group was back together again.

"Bad timing." Lucy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Rizzo demanded.

Gray looked away from Erza to look at the pinkette, who was not looking happy at the moment.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked with Happy nodding.

Rizzo looked to the two while realizing that they were the only ones not in the look.

"Erigor isn't here anymore." Gray said. "His plan wasn't to use the Lullaby here. He trapped us in here using a wind barrier…so we couldn't stop him from his real plan."

Lucy frowned worriedly while not wanting to even think what Erigor's real plan was. Just trying to figure it out had her stomach tightening uncomfortably.

"We'll explain more outside." Erza said as she stood. "Come along."

They all moved outside where the wind barrier was still waiting, which had Rizzo glaring at it. She hated this thing.

"Now are you going to explain?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighed then turned to face Natsu, Lucy, and Happy directly since they didn't know what was going on.

"Erigor wants to use the Lullaby in Clover…where the Guild Master conference is going on." Gray finished.

The air seemed to still completely as Lucy's eyes widened in utter shock. The Guild Master conference? He's planning to kill the Guild Masters? Master Makarov was there!

"What? Is Erigor really planning to use the Lullaby on the Guild Masters?!" Lucy asked.

"We have to stop him!" Natsu said.

"That's easier said than done." Erza said. "Erigor cut any means of reaching Clover, and is heading there by air."

"And using force isn't proving helpful." Rizzo added.

Erza looked to the pinkette seeing she had tried to force her way out as well, which ended with her being injured as Erza had been. And despite everything, Rizzo wasn't about to stop here. She would catch up to Erigor no matter what, and she was sure Natsu was feeling the same way.

"I'm sure we could catch up to him on the magic mobile." Gray said. "But we can't do anything until we figure out how to get beyond this barrier."

"How do we do that?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly Natsu gave a yell as he ran forward wish his fist engulfed in flames. He hit the barrier then shot backwards hurt from trying to breakout.

"See? That's what happens when you try to bust through." Gray said.

Rizzo knelt down beside Natsu to pat him on the head for a good try even if it didn't do anything.

"Kage, wake-up." Erza, who was knelt beside the wounded Kage, said. "We need you."

Natsu jumped up bounding at the barrier refusing to give up on trying to get out.

"We have to save Makarov!" Natsu growled.

Natsu got sent flying again, and Rizzo's grit her teeth wishing brute force was the answer. She then snapped her fingers. Wasn't she going to get Natsu for a special power move?

"Cut it out, you idiot." Gray said. "Obviously brute force isn't going to do you any good."

"Well, we have to figure out something because that Hikariyama guy, or whatever his name is, is useless at the moment." Rizzo said then grinned. "And I think I have solution."

The others looked at her curiously as she put her arm around Natsu's shoulders.

"If Doggie-yama dude can't wake up to break it, I'm sure a Natsu-Rizzo Power Move can destroy it!" Rizzo said giving a thumbs up. "We did punch a hole through a mountain one time."

Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at the two pinkettes who were grinning madly.

"No way in hell!" Gray snapped.

"You two know Master has forbidden you two from anymore of those destruction spells of yours!" Erza said. "You will not try one of them."

Both pinkettes frowned at Gray and Erza as Lucy let out a sigh of relief. It was probably for the best that Gray and Erza told them no. Natsu then moved away from Rizzo to look at the barrier. Well, they still needed through somehow.

"Can't you freeze it, and Natsu like melt it?" Lucy asked.

"I would have tried that already if it was possible." Gray said.

Natsu, who was determined to bust out, ran through the barrier again to try and break free. He didn't even use fire this time as he hit the barrier.

"Natsu!" Gray and Rizzo shouted.

"Would you stop trying to be the hero?!" Lucy demanded. "You're going to be torn to shreds!"

Natsu just kept pushing against the barrier trying to crack it, but he ended up being shot back into Lucy who grabbed a hold of him.

"Just stop it!" Lucy begged.

Natsu frowned then his eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at Lucy who blinked in confusion.

"Wha…what is it?" She asked.

Natsu cried in a 'ah-ha!' moment, and he waved his arms widely, which shoved Lucy back.

"We can use your spirits." Natsu said. "Back at Everlue's mansion I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world!"

"But normal people would suffocate to death if they did that." Lucy said. "They can't breathe in there. Besides, celestial wizards can only open a gate wherever they're standing!"

Which means that's a bust. Man, they needed to think of a way out of here. Makarov and the other masters were in danger, and they were stuck behind a stupid wind barrier.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Okay let me simplify this for you." Lucy said.

Of course her next explanation didn't mean a thing to Natsu, and the two ended up arguing about it. Gray sighed in exasperation as Rizzo ran her hand through her bangs. Happy then let out a scream that had the others jumping.

"I just remembered, Lucy!" Happy said.

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked.

"WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!" Happy shouted.

Rizzo blinked wondering what Happy was going on about. She also wondered if it was important enough to bring up now. They were trying to get out of here after all.

"Here!" Happy said pulling out a key.

"Where the heck did you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" Lucy demanded then grabbed Happy's mouth. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's wrong to steal things?!"

"But I didn't steal it!" Happy said with his voice sounding funny. "Virgo asked me to give it to you!"

Lucy let go of Happy's mouth seeming surprised that Virgo wanted Lucy to have her key. Rizzo frowned not really understanding.

"Come on, we're wasting too much of our time listening to this nonsense." Gray said.

"Who's Virgo?" Natsu muttered. "Oh wasn't she that big gorilla maid?"

Rizzo tilted her head to the side really confused now. She thought Virgo a celestial being known as the Maiden.

"Apparently her contract with Everlue was broken the moment he was arrested." Happy said. "When we all left that day, she came up to me, and said she wanted to make a new contract with you, Lucy."

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit." Lucy said. "Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but I'll have to deal with that later. If you didn't realize it, we need to find a way out of here."

"But—" Happy was cut off by Lucy who went all demonic.

Natsu and Gray leaned away feeling uncomfortable by the dark energy Lucy was giving off. Rizzo just blinked as she watched Lucy pull on Happy's cheek.

"She can be pretty scary, huh?" Gray murmured.

"Guess she learned it form Erza." Natsu said.

"We don't need another Erza." Rizzo deadpanned.

Natsu and Gray nodded their heads in unison as Happy crawled away from Lucy with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Happy said. "I just thought that since Virgo can drill roles that she can dig through the ground to get us to the other side of the barrier."

Everyone looked at Happy with wide eyes when those words left his furry little mouth.

"She can?" Erza asked.

"Seriously?" Gray and Rizzo asked in unison.

"You're right! She can!" Lucy said suddenly turning happy as she held Happy up in the air. "You're so smart, Happy! What didn't you mention that sooner, silly kitty?"

Rizzo blinked starting to wonder if Lucy might have split personality disorder.

"Because someone was pinching my face!" Happy said.

Lucy got down on her knees to bow deeply to Happy who was still holding the key.

"My most sincere and heartfelt apologies." Lucy said with tears running down her cheeks. "I promise to make it up to you. Just please let me have the key!"

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!" Happy said smiling

Rizzo, Natsu, and Gray watched the two with sweat falling down the back of their heads. Rizzo then cleared her throat as Happy handed the key over to Lucy.

"Now that we have a way out, how about we hurry it up?" Rizzo asked. "Gramps needs us."

"Right." Lucy said nodding as she stood up with key in hand.


	7. Lullaby vs Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!

Coco: Hey, guys, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all got to stuff yourselves and have fun. Well, I have two chapters coming your way, and I hope you enjoy them!

Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! And if there's like anything you wanted to see in the last story like something I could turn into a mini arc or something, just let me know! I'll try to work something in.

* * *

After Lucy got the key from Happy, she went away from the others who waited for Lucy to do her thing. The sooner she made her contract the sooner they could get out of here to head for Clover.

"I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits." Lucy said as a golden light shined in front of her. "Now I beckon you at once. Pass through the gates….Open: Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The light got more intense before a small pink haired maid appeared with chains on her wrists. She landed in front of Lucy, placed her hand over her heart, and bowed.

"You summoned, mistress?" Virgo asked. "What can I do for you?"

Lucy just looked at Virgo in shock as Rizzo tilted her head. Didn't Natsu say Virgo looked like a gorilla?

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu just smiled as he went up to Virgo as if she was all old friend of his from way back.

"What's up, burger?" Natsu asked. "Man, you look great. You've lost some weight."

"My name is Virgo." She said. "I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!" Lucy said.

Gray and Rizzo, who were standing on either side of Lucy, turned to look at the blonde curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"She's a totally different person!" Lucy said.

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard." Virgo explained. "So I take on whatever form my wizard would find most appealing."

Huh, well, that's a neat trick, Rizzo supposed. She's never really seen celestial magic up close, so seeing Lucy use it and seeing her spirits was all something new to Rizzo.

"I don't know." Natsu said. "I kind of liked it when you were big and tough looking."

"Did you really?" Virgo asked. "Well then…"

Virgo shifted into this large gorilla looking woman with a manly face, which had Gray and Rizzo jumping back in shock.

"Don't listen to him!" Lucy ordered. "I'm your wizard, and I like the other form better!"

Virgo switched back, which had Rizzo relaxing because that other form was just scary.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo said obediently.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time." Lucy said. "Can we work out the contract details later?"

"Of course, whatever you'd like, Mistress." Virgo said.

Lucy sighed turning away from the celestial spirit as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really have to call me mistress?" Lucy asked.

"Would you rather I call you queen?" Virgo asked.

"No." Lucy replied.

"What about princess?" Virgo asked.

"Oh, yes, that's more like it." Lucy said happily.

Natsu, Gray, and Rizzo watched on while not believing what they were hearing. Not to mention that time was of the essence.

"Princess? Yeah, right." Gray said.

"Please, just hurry it up, Ladies." Natsu begged.

Rizzo nodded her head in agreement because they didn't have time for all of this.

"Yes, sir." Virgo said as golden light appeared at her feet.

She then drilled down into the ground at an amazingly quick speed, which had Rizzo smiling.

"Wow, look at her go." Gray said smiling.

"Nicely done, Lucy." Erza said 'hugging' Lucy.

Lucy cried out as her head hit against Erza's hard armor. She knew Erza didn't mean to hurt her, but her head was sure going to be swore for a few days.

"Alright, you guys, it's time to bust out of this joint." Gray said.

Rizzo wasn't about to argue with that. She wanted out of here. Rizzo and Gray heard Natsu grunt, so they turned seeing that Natsu was supporting the still unconscious Kageyama.

"Whatcha doing, Natsu?" Rizzo asked curiously.

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die." Natsu said.

Erza smiled at Natsu's kindness as Gray frowned clearly not understanding. Rizzo just shrugged not caring either way.

"I guess we can make room in the magic mobile." Rizzo said.

"Yeah." Natsu said grinning at her.

They all then went into the tunnel that Virgo had dug for them. Once they were all out, they looked back to the station, which was still consumed in wind.

"Looks like we made it out." Gray said.

"Let's head towards Clover!" Erza called over the wind.

Rizzo was all for hurrying to Clover because they had to stop Erigor who had a huge lead on them, so she wouldn't complain about Erza being bossy...but just this once.

"Whoa, this wind is crazy!" Lucy complained.

Rizzo had to agree there. She was having trouble keeping her skirt from flying up. Why did she have to wear one today?

"Princess!" Virgo called then held down Lucy's skirt. "I'll keep your panties from showing."

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy said to the spirit whose skirt flew up to flash her panties at Gray who blushed.

He then a heard shriek from beside him, and his head turned in time to see Rizzo's skirt fly up to reveal her black lace underwear. His face got even redder since he wasn't even sure if what Rizzo was wearing could even be called underwear. Rizzo blushed when seeing that Gray was staring.

"You pervert!" Rizzo snapped then punched him right in the face.

He hit the ground holding his nose, which was gushing blood. They then heard a chuckle that had them looking at Kageyama.

"It's not use." Kageyama said. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

Rizzo frowned down at Kageyama feeling insulted. Who did he think he was talking to?

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

Rizzo's eyes widened before she looked around see that Natsu and a certain blue kitty-cat was missing.

"Happy's not here either." Gray said.

Rizzo bit her thumb nail worriedly while already having an idea where Natsu and Happy were heading.

"He's definitely went after Erigor." Rizzo said. "We need to get the magic mobile."

Erza nodded quickly going to fetch it where they had left it parked earlier, which thankfully wasn't caught in the wind barrier.

"We also need to throw this doubting-jerk into the magic mobile." Rizzo said pointing at Kageyama. "I want him there to watch as we beat the shit at out of Erigor."

Lucy sweat-dropped wondering if that was the only reason Rizzo wanted to take Kageyama along. Shouldn't it be because Rizzo wants to see that his wounds are taken care of by a doctor? Erza then appeared with the magic mobile, and Lucy went in first. Rizzo reached down grabbing Kageyama from the ground.

"Okay, Yami, into the magic mobile." Rizzo said then tossed him inside rather roughly.

Kage grunted in pain from inside with Rizzo giving a half-assed apology before climbing in after him after Gray offered his hand to her. Gray followed her inside then shut the door behind him, and as soon as it was shut, Erza took off.

* * *

"So, tell me, why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked.

Rizzo sighed shaking her head as she looked at Kageyama who was sitting beside Gray.

"Like I said, I want you there to see us kick your boss's ass." Rizzo said grinning. "That'll teach you not to doubt Fairy Tail."

Kageyama sweat-dropped while knowing the pinkette wizard was being totally serious. Just what was up with the wizards of this guild?

"No, we're taking you with us, so you can see a doctor." Lucy corrected. "I'm sure the one in town ran off, which means you'll have to see one in Clover. Try to show some gratitude."

Rizzo 'bleh'ed with her tongue sticking out. Honestly, she didn't care if he got medical treatment because he doubted them. She can't stand people who underestimate them or any other member of the Fairy Tail guild.

"I don't understand." Kageyama said. "Why are you helping me? We're enemies."

Rizzo rolled her eyes wishing the guy would just shut-up already. She didn't want to listen to him all the way to Clover.

"Oh, I get it." He said. "You're taking me hostage, so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men."

Lucy hung her head feeling a bit of sympathy towards Kageyama even if he was the enemy.

"Geez, lighten up, dude." Lucy said.

"Or just shut up." Rizzo said. "I'd be happy either way. Actually I'd be happier if you just shut up."

"Well, if he wants to die, we can make that happen." Gray said. "Then he'll definitely be quiet."

Rizzo hummed seeming as if she was very seriously contemplating Gray's words. She couldn't deny that he had a point. A very valid point.

"Chill out, Gray." Lucy said.

"What?" Rizzo asked. "I actually like his plan."

"Don't encourage him, Rizzo!" Lucy snapped.

Kageyama frowned wondering what was up with these people. He's heard Fairy Tail has some odd characters, but he never pictured them like this. It was ridiculous.

"There's a lot more to this world than just life and death, ya know." Gray said. "You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals."

Kageyama frown looking away from Gray as he closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, the magic mobile shook violently, which sent everyone in the air. Lucy's butt went into Kageyama's face, and Gray's head hit something soft and bouncy. Once they were righted, Lucy jumped away from Kageyama as Gray blinked. What was his head resting on?

"Gray, you mind moving?" Rizzo asked frowning.

Gray looked with his eyes widening when he saw his head was pressed against Rizzo's chest. They felt…nice…so soft. He blushed at his thoughts then jumped away from Rizzo as she sat up. She dusted off her clothes as she sat back down in a seat.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"It's okay!" Erza called back. "Everything's fine now."

Inside the magic mobile, Kageyama was holding his face which had Lucy's butt in it earlier.

"I am so sorry." Lucy said.

"Could your butt be any bigger?" Kageyama complained.

"Sexual harassment!" Lucy shouted turning to her two friends. "Kill him, Gray, Rizzo! He said I had a big butt."

Rizzo covered her ears trying to drown out Lucy's shouting since it was giving her a headache.

"Geez, so much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray said.

Rizzo then frowned as the magic mobile shook again. She looked towards where Erza would be sitting on the outside of the cab. She should be running out of magic by now. This could be troublesome.

* * *

When they group finally caught up with Natsu, he had already defeated Erigor.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Hey, you guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" Natsu said.

Rizzo smiled as she got out of the magic mobile. She's just glad that this was all over. Rizzo then glanced at Erza to see she was totally spent as the others climbed out of the Magic Mobile.

"I'm proud of you." Erza said as Lucy was helping her down from the magic mobile.

Rizzo shook her head knowing that Erza should have let Gray or her take over earlier with the magic mobile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Erza said smiling.

Rizzo then noticed the Lullaby on the ground near Erigor. She walked forward to kneel down in front of it. She reached down to pick it off the ground before standing up.

"So, this is what you had been trying to destroy all those years ago, Cosette?" Rizzo murmured. "Maybe now things can be set right."

Rizzo frowned when the eyes in the flute started glowing because that wasn't a good sign. She wondered if she should tell the others, but when she looked up, she saw Gray and Natsu were too busy arguing.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray said to Natsu.

"I never said that." Natsu said. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"I was kind of worried for a while there." Happy confessed.

Natsu just continued grinning because he still beat Erigor without help from Gray.

"Whatever." Gray said. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked."

"Like you have room to talk." Natsu snarked.

He then turned to the girls as Lucy continued to hold up Erza, so the older girl wouldn't fall over.

"Hey, Lucy, give me your clothes!" Natsu said.

"In your dreams!" Lucy snapped.

Erza chuckled in amusement as Rizzo removed her black vest off of her to toss at Natsu who caught it.

"Here, make do with that." Rizzo said. "Take care of it though, Natsu."

"Right!" Natsu said grinning as he put it on. "Thanks!"

He left the vest unbuttoned since he wouldn't be able to button it even if he wanted to. Besides, he preferred it unbuttoned anyway.

"Anyway, well done, Natsu." Erza said. "Thanks to you all the Guild Masters will be safe now."

Rizzo looked down at the flute in her hand while wondering what they should do with it. She didn't know how to dispose of it.

"Well, we should probably continue on to the conference." Rizzo said. "Master Makarov and the other Guild Masters will want to know about this. Besides, one of them might know how to properly deal with the Lullaby."

And if not, maybe some of the old archives she kept from her days in her old guild would have the answer.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy said nodding.

Suddenly Rizzo felt herself being grabbed, and she cried out in shock when she was lifted high in the air. Everyone gasped looking up to see Kageyama had high jacked the magic mobile with his shadows, and one of the shadows was restraining Rizzo and the Lullaby.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Gray demanded.

"You bastard, set Rizzo down now!" Natsu roared.

Lucy and Happy looked up worriedly as Rizzo tried to break free, but was unable to.

"Lullaby is mine now!" Kageyama shouted as the Lullaby was ripped out of Rizzo's here. "Now, here's your friend back! She's useless to me."

He tossed Rizzo into the air causing her eyes to widen. Gray and Natsu gasped before running forward to catch Rizzo. Natsu jumped up into the air first, so he snatched Rizzo out of the air with Gray waiting below just in case they needed help with landing. Natsu landed on his feet then looked down at Rizzo as she opened her eyes, which she had clamped shut when being tossed into the air. Gray let out a sigh of relief as did the others. That was a close call.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down, Flies!" Kageyama shouted while they were distracted by trying to see if Rizzo was alright.

Kageyama then went speeding down the train tracks. Leaving the others far behind. Natsu growled in anger, but instead of hurrying after Kageyama immediately, Natsu looked to Rizzo again.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked her as he walked over to the two.

"Yeah." Rizzo said. "But we have to hurry after the Lullaby now! Before it's too late."

Everyone nodded as Natsu set Rizzo on her own two feet. They all started hurrying after the magic mobile as it carried away the Lullaby.

* * *

"Are we getting closer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, the conference building should be just over the hill." Erza said.

The group went over the hill towards where the conference building should be, but paused when seeing their very own master in front of Kageyama.

"There he is." Gray said.

"Master!" Erza and Rizzo said in worry.

Suddenly Bob the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus appeared in front of them to shush them. They all jumped back in fright while grabbing onto each other.

"We're just about to get to the good part." Bob said.

Natsu and Gray then grabbed onto each other when Bob smiled creepily at them.

"Well, aren't you two boys yummy?" He hummed. "So adorable."

They practically cried wishing Bob would leave them alone. They were really getting freaked out.

"Who is that guy?" Lucy asked as she hid partially behind Erza.

"Master Bob." Erza replied as the boys hid behind Rizzo.

Rizzo sighed patting them both on the heads to give them some comfort, but it wasn't helping them much.

"Oh, Rizzo sweetie, you're more beautiful every time I see you." Bob said then looked to Erza. "And you, Erza honey, have really filled out."

"Thank-you, Master Bob." Rizzo said. "You're looking well."

She said this sincerely as she smiled, which had Bob smiling at the pinkette in return.

"Oh, stop it." Bob said making a weird giggling sound.

Lucy frowned feeling even more disturbed than before as Bob held his blushing cheek.

"You're telling me this weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy grumbled.

Rizzo then looked back to where Makarov was with Kageyama, and her eyes widened when seeing he was about to play. Seeing that she was distracted, Bob grabbed onto Natsu and Gray who cried out.

"Oh, no!" Erza said.

"Can you guys keep it down over there?" Goldmine asked as he leaned against a tree. "We're just about to get to the good part."

"He's with the Quatro Cerberus guild!" Lucy said.

"Master Goldmine." Rizzo said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Goldmine glanced back at Rizzo with a smile on his face. The last time he saw Rizzo she was still a little girl. Well, just entering her teenage years at least.

"You've really changed, Rizzo." Goldmine said. "It's good to see you. We'll have to talk later though. Just listen for now."

Rizzo frowned in confusion before walking forward to look down where Makarov was still standing in front of Kageyama who was showing hesitance.

"Nothing will change." Makarov said suddenly. "You can't change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason guilds even exist, and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies it easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy we might stumble and fall into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path, and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

It was silent for a moment before the flute clattered to the ground. Kageyama then fell to his knees to bow his head.

"I surrender." He said.

The young Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widened in shock, but then they smiled at their guild master's accomplishment.

"Woo-hoo!" Rizzo cheered then started running down the hill towards Makarov.

The others laughed before running after her as Makarov turned around in surprise.

"Master!" Erza called out.

"You did it!" Natsu shouted.

"Good job, Gramps." Gray said.

They all reached him, and Rizzo knelt down to give Makarov a large smile as he continued to look at them in shock.

"How did you kids end up in Clover?" Makarov asked.

He then cried out in pain when Erza hugged him, which meant his head was slammed against her armor.

"Master Makarov." Erza said. "You're words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

Rizzo jerked Makarov away from Erza to give him a hug herself, and he sighed happily as his head was rested again her soft bosom. This was much better.

"You're amazing, Gramps!" Rizzo said then set him down.

"Yeah." Natsu said while patting him on the head much to his chagrin.

As they were congratulation him, Lucy was checking on Kageyama who still had his head bowed.

"Looks like we got ourselves here in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said grinning.

Erza nodded her head in agreement with a small smile on her face as she watched Rizzo and Natsu talking excitedly to Makarov to tell them everything they did to get here. While Makarov was sure he'd get an earful from the council, he nodded along and smiled as his children filled him in. Suddenly dark laughter filled the air as a blackish-purple smoke came out of the Lullaby.

"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!" It said.

Everyone froze in surprise as they looked down at the flute wondering if it really just spoke. A large dark magic circle covered the sky as more of the smokey substance left the flute.

"Something came out." Happy said.

Soon sparks of electricity followed the smoke into the sky towards the magic circle.

"I can no longer hold back!" The voice continued. "I shall come forward to devour your souls!"

A large wood like demon with three eyes appeared, and it stood five times taller than the conference building.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!" It growled.

"It's huge!" Lucy shrieked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Happy said sarcastically.

Rizzo just stood there silently as she looked up at the large demon. Was this the evil her grandfather told her lay within the flute? He always told her that the flute wasn't just any magical instrument, which is why their ancestor Cosette had wanted to destroy the flute, so no one could unleash such an evil power onto the world. Looks like that plan she started forming on the train might come in handy after all.

"What is that thing?!" Kageyama asked. "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

Rizzo doubted that Erigor himself knew about this demon. Even if he did, Rizzo didn't think it would have stopped him.

"We're in a pickle." Bob said.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine said.

As they stood there, many of the guild masters fled from the conference building to get away from the demon.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh." Goldmine said. "It's forbidden black magic, living magic. Zeref's specialty."

Rizzo stared up at the creature with her hands clenched into fists as it continued to loom over them.

"Living magic?" Erza asked.

"Who's Zeref?" Gray asked. "Wasn't he some ancient wizard?"

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known." Bob said. "He was very powerful in his day, but never in my wildest dreams did I think his evil dark legacy would pop back up again."

The demon grinned menacingly as it leaned forward towards the wizards on the ground.

"Now then which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" It inquired.

Rizzo and the others glared up at the demon as they stood ready to use magic if needed.

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu asked then smiled. "Do you really think souls are that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray asked looking annoyed.

"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy said in exasperation.

Rizzo snorted in amusement as a small smile appeared on her face. They're facing a demon, and Natsu still has time to think of his stomach.

"Natsu, Gray, Rizzo, get everyone to a safe place." Erza said.

"Quit barking orders." Natsu said surprisingly brave.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us." Gray added.

Rizzo just glared at Erza not about to leave her to fight this thing head on. She'd get herself killed.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered.

"Aye!" The two said in unison as they ran off.

Rizzo still didn't move as she crossed her arms over her chest. Those guild masters didn't need a bunch of young wizards like them for protection. They would be fine on their own.

"Rizzo." Erza began.

"Just shut-up already." Rizzo said. "The guild masters don't need us holding their hands. Do you really doubt them that much?"

Erza frowned not liking that Rizzo wasn't listening to her, but Rizzo had a point. Suddenly the demon let out an attack towards the mountain. Rizzo could hear shouting over in that direction, and she wondered who was over there. She then heard retreating. Oh, it had been the Fiore Army…and they ran off.

"I have no need for those pathetic humans." The demon said. "I prefer the taste of the wizard's soul, and I am going to consume all of you."

Rizzo glared up at the demon as she, Erza, Gray, and Natsu stood there ready to face it. The guild masters and Lucy had all backed up.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Natsu said. "Bring it on, big guy!"

"Good luck." The guild masters called out from a safe distance away.

Rizzo shook her head wondering why the guild masters were backing up. She then shrugged because the four of them didn't need their help.

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"You should help them." Happy said.

"Normally, I would, but none of my celestial spirits are available at the moment." Lucy said. "And I'd probably get in the way."

"Good excuse." Happy said.

"Don't judge me, Cat!" Lucy snapped.

Happy just shook his head at Lucy who was frowning at him in return as the other four prepared to fight. The demon let out a loud noise as the large magic circle appeared above it. Rizzo narrowed her eyes it looks as if it's getting ready to attack.

"Listen, I have a plan." Rizzo said. "If we can't defeat Lullaby before its ready to play, there is still something we can do to make sure it can't play its song."

Her three companions looked at her curiously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, let's hear it." Erza said.

Rizzo was the expert on music magic, and even if this thing was a demon it was flute first. Which means Rizzo's plan could be the very key they need to destroy this thing.

"We have to make as many holes as possible inside the demon." Rizzo said. "With too many holes inside of it, it won't be able to hit the right notes, which means it won't be able to play the death song."

"Hmm, I see." Erza said. "Fine, then that's our plan."

Gray and Natsu nodded their heads in unison before they turned to face the demon once more along with Rizzo.

"Ready?" Erza asked.

Rizzo grinned in excitement despite the situation since this all seemed as if it'd be fun.

"Oh yeah." The other three said.

They all rushed forward to attack the demon in front of them. Erza brought out her Heaven's Wheel Armor before attacking the demon. Rizzo wasn't about to be left out, so she snapped her fingers with a magic circle appearing in front of her. A clarinet appeared in front of Rizzo with the pinkette snatching it out of the air.

"Song of the Cascading Notes." She said then started playing.

Literal musical notes came out of the bottom of the clarinet before they started raining down like hail onto the demon that roared in pain when the notes cut into its wooden form. Gray then took his turn as he put his closed fist in the palm of his other hand.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He said.

Ice like spears shot out to stab the demon that continued to snarl at the wizards attacking it. It tried to hit them, but the wizards made sure to stay clear of its large claws.

"Now, it's my turn." Natsu said as he bumped his fists together before jumping forward. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

He punched the demon in the face as the guild masters watched in awe at their magic. For young wizards, these children of Fairy Tail were amazingly strong and so fearless.

"You're making me angry!" The demon shouted as it swung at them.

They all jumped out of the way in time, so the demon didn't hit any of them. Erza attacked once more to leave more holes into the demon as Rizzo continued playing her clarinet though with a different tune, which had roots shooting out of the ground to stab the demon from below. Gray shot icy arrows at the demon as Natsu prepared for another attack.

"I'm not done with you yet." Natsu said as he threw his arms back. "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!"

He moved his arms forward with the fire rushing forward to strike the demon. The demon let out a loud roar as it started to get ready for its attack. The plants started dying around them, which had Rizzo's teeth grinding together. She really hoped all those holes that they made in the demon would prevent the song from playing. If not then she failed not only as a wizard of Fairy Tail, but also as a musical wizard of the Sweeney family.

"Just one note, and your souls will be mine!" The demon growled.

The let out a roar as he tried to play his song, but only odd whistling noises came out of the demon. Everyone blinked as the realized nothing was happening, and they were all still alive.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing happened!" Happy exclaimed.

Rizzo smiled seeing that her idea was a success, which means no one was dying. Lullaby's song was now useless.

"I don't understand!" Lullaby shouted. "Why can't I play my melody of death?"

"It must have been because of all those attacks!" Kageyama said.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it totally messed up its sound!" Lucy said. "All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Yeah, flutes are pretty lame to begin with." Happy said.

Lullaby growled obviously being angered by all their mocking words. Did they not realize they were all still in danger?

"You dare mock me?!" It demanded then kicked a mountain.

Gray hurried to get in front of the guild masters and the others to form a shield of ice to block the fiery explosion.

"That boy's maker magic is spectacular." One of the guild masters said.

"What's maker magic?" Lucy asked.

"Its users can give magic a tangible form." Happy said. "However, there's another type of magic that can destroy it."

Lucy looked at Happy wondering what the cat was talking about. What kind of magic?

"I will kill you all!" The demon shouted.

The fire it had created was then sucked away due to Natsu sucking it up into his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu mocked as he finished eating all that fire. "Now I've got a fire in my belly."

"You're not human!" The demon shouted. "You're a monster!"

It swung at Natsu, but the pinkette jumped onto its arm to run up it. He then jumped into the air above it as Erza changed her armor.

"Her armor is lovely." One guild master said.

"It's called Black Winged armor, and it amplifies the power of her attacks." Another said.

Many of the masters whistled in appreciation. Rizzo snorted with a roll of her eyes while tired of listening to those old fogies drool over Erza like a bunch of perverts.

"I'm not about to be left out of this." Rizzo said from beside Gray. "What about you, Gray?"

Gray grinned at Rizzo as she swapped out her clarinet for her guitar and larger speakers that she used at Onibana station.

"I'm game if you are." Gray said as he started forming ice in his hands.

Rizzo grinned as she hooked up her guitar to the large speakers. Lucy automatically covered her ears.

"Sound magic: Sonic Wave!" Rizzo said slamming on the chords as Gray shouted, "Ice Make: Saucer!"

A sonic blast shot out of the speakers with a large saucer shaped piece of ice with razor edges following after. The sonic blast hit the demon causing it to teeter off balance before the ice attack ripped into it as Erza sliced its face.

"Natsu, now!" Erza, Gray, and Rizzo shouted.

Natsu grinned while slamming his fists together as he got ready for his final attack.

"I've got this." Natsu said. "The flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left. Put the two together."

Both of his hands were engulfed in hot red flames before bringing them together to form a large ball of fire.

"And this is what you get!" He said as the fireball got bigger. "Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!"

He threw the fireball down onto the demon ultimately defeating the Lullaby. It disappeared with a bright light shooting up into the dark clouds above. Magical sparks then fell down from the sky once the light disappeared as the flute laid harmlessly on the ground.

"Well done." Makarov said.

"You're amazing~" Bob cooed.

"You kids, made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine added.

Rizzo smiled just glad that it was all over. She then let her guitar and speakers return to her pocket dimension out of the way.

"I can't believe how strong they are." Kageyama said as the dust cleared to reveal Gray, Rizzo, Erza, and Natsu. "Are all the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?"

"There's no doubt about it." Lucy said. "This is the strongest team."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we?!" Makarov bragged.

Rizzo chuckled in amusement as Lucy congratulated them on their job well done.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu said.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Gray said.

The others laughed, and even Erza cracked a smile as she watched her guildmates smile and laugh.

"We did good work." Rizzo said. "And we only destroyed one building this time!"

The others all froze before turning to look to see that Rizzo was right. Where the conference building had been was gone, and it was replaced with a large gaping whole.

"The conference building has been destroyed!" Lucy said gasping.

"Aye, and there's even a couple of mountain tops missing." Happy.

"Oh, you're right." Rizzo said then laughed. "I didn't notice those! I also forgot about the train station!"

Lucy looked at Rizzo as if she was insane because none of this was a laughing manner. Makarov stood there for a moment before his soul went leaving his body.

"Master!" Lucy screamed.

"Something came out!" Happy said pointing at Makarov's soul.

Natsu just laughed as he threw his arm over Rizzo's shoulder, which had her grinning at him.

"We really made a mess of the place, huh?" He asked looking proud of that fact.

Behind them Erza was begging for forgiveness as she went running after Makarov's soul. Natsu and Rizzo then turned towards the angry Guild Masters who were glaring at the young Fairy Tailers.

"You guys trying to catch somebody?" Natsu asked when he saw all the angry faces. "We'll do it for ya."

He gestured to himself and Rizzo as the two grinned widely at the angered guild masters.

"You're the ones we're after!" One of them shouted.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Natsu said.

"Run!" Rizzo said while laughing.

The others were already ahead of them, and Erza had to even carry Makarov as they ran. Natsu and Rizzo laughed as they ran at the back of the group. All in all, not a bad way to end a job.


	8. Flying Fish and Monsters

Rizzo let out a groan as she plopped down on a rock. Around her, her guildmates came to a stop. It's been days since they left Clover, and now they seemed lost in Web Valley. She felt exhausted from all this walking, and she wasn't the type to shy away from exercise.

She rubbed the back of her neck as her music continued to play in her ears. She had pulled out her lacrima headset a few hours back hoping the music would distract her from her grumbling stomach. So far it wasn't doing as she'd hoped it would. She pulled down her headset to rest around her neck as she wondered how much longer it'd be until they reached home.

"Ah gees!" Was the first thing she head after her headset came off.

Rizzo looked towards the blonde of their group as she was frowning at Happy who happened to be their guide out of here.

"Come on, Happy," Lucy said. "Don't tell me you got us lost again! We've been walking for forever and a half, and we still haven't found Magnolia yet! Why are we following a cat anyway?!"

Rizzo sweat-dropped at Lucy's ranting though supposed she couldn't blame the blonde. It was hot out here and they were going on empty stomachs. That's enough to make anyone irritable.

"What do you mean _again_?" Happy questioned. "How rude! I wasn't lost last time, so this is the first time I've gotten us lost!"

"First time or not—let's just try to make it our last, okay?" Lucy suggested.

Rizzo could agree to that one. The less time she spent wandering around lost in some hot canyon the better.

"Man, I want some food." Natsu complained as he rubbed his empty stomach.

"We all do." Gray retorted. "Talking about it makes us hungrier."

Natsu growled turning to glare at Gray, which had Lucy sighing. Well, she's sure of what was going to come next.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk!" Natsu snapped as he got in Gray's face.

"No, but you can stop running your mouth, can't you?!" Gray demanded.

Rizzo rolled her eyes at Gray before putting her headphones back on her ears. She then slid down the rock she was on to sit on the ground to use the rock as a back rest. She had a feeling this argument was going to last a while, so she might as well get comfortable. As she leaned back closing her eyes, Makarov snapped at Natsu and Gray to shut-up. Once they were silent, Makarov gave a sigh.

"We need some food." Makarov whined.

"Yeah, we know that!" The boys snapped.

Lucy sweat-dropped guessing everyone was a bit irritable. She then blinked looking to Rizzo who's been pretty quiet for a while. She saw the pinkette resting against a rock with her headset on, and Lucy could kind of make out music coming from the headset. She just couldn't tell what was playing.

"Enough." Erza said glaring at the boys and Makarov. "Can't you all take a page out of Rizzo's book and remain calm?"

She pointed at the pinkette who was lightly dozing as she waited for her friends to quit bickering. Gray almost envied her. He wished he could rest so easily, but with his growling stomach, he highly doubted that'd happen. He then blinked when another growl entered the air. Everyone looked towards Erza with wide eyes as the redhead blushed in embarrassment.

"Your stomach's trying to tell you something, isn't it?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's not!" Erza said firmly. "You're hearing things."

"Yeah, real convincing, Erza." Gray said sarcastically.

Happy then gave an excited squeal that even reached Rizzo's ears, which had the pinkette sitting up and sliding down her headset. She frowned in confusion at the cat as he was gawking excitedly over the side of the canyon. What was up with him?

"What's up, Happy?" Rizzo asked as she stood up.

She walked over to the side of the canyon to stand with the blue feline as he gave a happy giggle.

"Down there!" Happy said pointing. "Look, Rizzo, look! You too, Natsu!"

Natsu, who joined Rizzo beside Happy, looked over the edge with Rizzo. They both blinked in confusion as they saw fish flying around the canyon while singing merrily. Rizzo frowned feeling as if those fish were mocking them. Stupid fish.

"Those are winged fish!" Happy said. "They're a legendary delicacy, and they're super yummy from what I hear!"

As Happy did a little dance and cheer for his discovery, Rizzo looked to the others as the boys started grinning.

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray asked.

"Winged fish, huh?" Erza murmured.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said.

He was almost drooling at the thought of getting something in his stomach right about now. Makarov went over to Happy to place his hands on the young feline's shoulders.

"Well done, Happy." Makarov said as his stomach continued to growl. "You make this old man very proud."

Lucy sighed hanging her head wondering how much longer she could take of this.

"Guys, enough with the growling stomachs." Lucy said.

She then blushed in embarrassment as her stomach growled loudly for everyone to hear. Rizzo and Gray stood on either side of her as they looked at the blonde.

"You were saying?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, that kind of sounded like a growl to me, Lucy." Rizzo added on.

"Shut-up." Lucy grumbled.

She kept her head low unable to meet their gazes, but honestly she was pretty hungry. She could probably eat five of those stupid singing, flying fish.

"Now!" Happy, who suddenly had a fishing pole in paw, began. "Time to fish! Rizzo, get ready to do some cooking."

Rizzo quickly pulled out a pan and spatula from her bag—causing Lucy to gasp in shock—as she nodded to Happy.

"You got it!" She said ready to cook.

"How did you fit that in your bag?" Lucy asked. "Wait, can you even cook?!"

* * *

…A FEW HOURS LATER…

Rizzo gave another groan as she hung her head low. They wasted so much time on those stupid winged fish, and her stomach was still empty. She can't believe they only caught one, and Happy didn't even enjoy it when they gave it to him. Apparently those legendary delicacies weren't worth a hoot.

"Man, luck is just not on our side today." Rizzo complained as she walked alongside Erza.

The redhead hummed her agreement with the two actually able to be within two feet of each other without Rizzo being pissed off about it. Honestly, Rizzo didn't have the energy to be annoyed by Erza even if the redhead started bugging her.

"Yeah, and I hate it say it," Natsu began, "But,"

"All that fishing," Gray continued.

"Made me hungrier." Makarov finished.

Rizzo silently agreed with the guys as she wondered if they'd ever catch a break today. She knew that he second she returned to Magnolia that she was going straight to Fairy Hills to raid the fridge before going to her room for a nice hot shower and a well needed nap.

"A village!" Erza said getting the others' attention.

Everyone looked with wide eyes at the village in front of them. It looked like a pretty well-kept place too despite being in this hell hole.

"Houses." Gray said.

"And that means there must be—!" Happy was cut off.

"Food!" Natsu cheered as he ran into the village.

The others were right behind while ready to find something to eat to silence their growling stomachs. Rizzo was sick and tired of listening to hers. They made it to the center of town before stopping as they started to realize a few things seemed off. Rizzo frowned looking around since it all seemed too quiet for her.

"There's no one here." Gray said.

"It does seem awfully quiet, doesn't it?" Lucy asked.

Rizzo didn't like it one bit. No village should ever be this quiet. Unless it was abandoned, and this village didn't strike her as an abandoned village.

"Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something." Natsu suggested then shouted, "Hey, anybody here?!"

"We're starving like crazy out here!" Happy shouted as well. "Someone cook us some dinner!"

As Lucy rebutted Happy for his lack of manners, Rizzo exchanged a look with Erza. Both female wizards didn't like this quiet. Something had to be up.

"Do you really think the entire town is taking a nap?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's either that, or they all got drunk and passed out." Makarov said.

Lucy frowned because she highly doubted the entire town had gotten drunk. That seemed a bit ridiculous.

"I think that only happens back at the guild." She said aloud.

Makarov chuckled not seeming to be able to deny that fact. It wasn't like he felt the need to either.

"We do like our spirits, don't we?" He asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Rizzo said as she walked over to one of the village houses.

She knocked a few times on the door before it swung right open. As she stepped in to look around, Natsu, Gray, and Happy poked their heads in after her. Rizzo stopped at the table while looking down at the prepared food in front of her. She put a hand over the bowl of soup on the table to feel warmth coming off of it. This was freshly made. Someone had to have left in a hurry after making this.

"Well, anyone here?" Gray asked.

"No, but someone left a prepared meal." Rizzo said as the others stepped in. "It was just recently made. They had to have left right after preparing it and quickly, but there's no sign of someone having done so."

There would have been some mess left behind if someone had been in a rush to leave.

"That's true." Erza said. "Something isn't right here."

"Who cares?!" Natsu said. "This stuff looks good! Let's eat!"

However before he could even touch the food, Erza whacked him upside the head.

"No, Natsu!" Erza said. "No one is to touch the food in this village until we know what's going on."

Natsu pouted wanting to just dig in into the good smelling food. Normally Rizzo would be right with him, but all this didn't set well with her.

"I'm heading out to look around the village." Rizzo said. "Maybe I'll find someone or at least a clue as to what's going on."

"That's a good idea." Erza said. "Everyone, the Master, Rizzo, and I will look around the village for clues. The rest of you look for mushrooms or anything edible."

As the boys gave a half-hearted "aye-aye", Rizzo rolled her eyes. She didn't like Erza getting bossy, but she didn't have the energy to snap at the redhead. As the group headed out, Lucy frowned.

"Why mushrooms?" She asked herself.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something bad concerning mushrooms.

* * *

Rizzo stood on top of some rocks looking down into the village for any signs of people. She saw none. Well, there was Erza, who was walking from house to house to look for clues, but no one else. Not even the Master who was probably inside eating despite Erza's orders for them to not eat the food. Rizzo then tilted her head with her eyes narrowing. What were those lines on the ground she could see?

"Those are so pretty weird cracks in the ground." Rizzo said. "Almost as if they had been put there for a reason."

Rizzo looked behind her guessing she could try to get an even higher vantage point. She started climbing higher up on the rocks until she reached the top. She crouched down while looking down at the village. Her eyes widened as she realized what those lines in the ground were for.

"It's a giant magic circle." Rizzo said. "This can't be good."

She stiffened as a growling noise entered the air, which had her looking around. Where was that coming from? The growling grew louder by the seconds and then grew louder still.

"I don't like this." Rizzo said. "I better report to Gramps."

Rizzo stood to move on, but stopped when she noticed that the cracks in the village started to grow. This could only mean the magic within the circle was activated. They didn't have much time until whatever spell was cast here takes over completely, and since they didn't know what kind of spell, it was too dangerous for them to remain in the village. Rizzo spotted Erza and Makarov on the ground below, and the others were running up to join them.

"Everyone, get out of there!" Rizzo shouted getting their attention. "Move!"

Erza frowned at Rizzo's urgent tone knowing the pinkette had to have seen something form her perch to get her this riled up. Erza then looked around with the others as the buildings started to warp around them.

"It's a giant magic circle!" Rizzo continued. "Move to higher ground before whatever magic there consumes you!"

Her words had Makarov's eyes widening as he realized the danger his children were in.

"You heard her!" Makarov said. "Everyone to higher ground, now!"

No one argued with Makarov as they hurried to climb on top the large rocks out of town. Rizzo moved down to join them just as the village was turned into a nest of monsters.

"This magic is a forbidden art." Makarov said. "It was outlawed a long time ago. It is known as Alive."

"What does it do?" Lucy asked.

"See for yourself." Makarov said. "It's exactly as it looks like. It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures. It appears the villagers cast the forbidden spell. Only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life."

"But why would they use magic that's been banned?" Lucy asked.

Rizzo, who crossed her arms over her chest, had a pretty good idea as to why the villagers cast this magic.

"Must be a dark guild of sorts." Rizzo said.

"Yes, while investigating I did find dark magical tools that would point towards that theory." Erza said.

Rizzo guessed those guys learned the hard way not to play with magic like this. This kind of stuff is outlawed for a reason. Sure, she doesn't follow every rule given by the Council, but she knew better to break rules like the one that banned this magic.

"I guess whatever they had been cooking up back fired." Rizzo said.

"Yes, it appears they were burned in the process of whatever they had been planning." Makarov said. "But there's one thing we should be grateful for!"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Natsu asked.

"The dark guild's mischief brought these things to life." Makarov said. "And most living creatures can be turned into… _FOOD_!"

As Lucy looked at the Master as if he was crazy, Rizzo grinned along with the others. Well, they might not look like the prettiest of cooking ingredients, but Rizzo supposed she could make do. As the boys and Erza jumped down to start catching their food, Makarov looked up at Rizzo.

"Rizzo, be a dear and whip me up some lunch." Makarov said.

"Sure thing, Master." Rizzo said. "Any requests?"

"Nah, anything you prepare will be just fine." Makarov said.

Rizzo nodded her head before she jumped over the side of the small cliff. Lucy gawked after her guildmates as Rizzo brought forth her violin. She landed in the middle of some of those creatures, and they turned their sights on her. She grinned looking unconcerned as the rest of her friends fought for their own food.

"Now, Song of the Seven Swords!" Rizzo said.

She played this exotic, fast pace tune with seven curved blades appearing. They quickly went to work at chopping up the monsters who screeched in pain as they died. Once they were all cut into the right sized pieces, Rizzo brought her song to an end.

"Now I believe it's time to cook you." Rizzo said. "Now, Song of the Raging Phoenix."

She played a different tune with things becoming extremely hot. Fire ignited around the sliced up monster cooking the meat to a beautiful golden brown. Once they finished cooking, she stopped playing her violin all together.

"Well, that looks yummy if I do say so myself." Rizzo said as her violin returned to the other dimension she kept it in. "Though I wish I had some spices."

She then shrugged guessing there was no helping things. She picked up a few pieces while taking them back to Makarov as the others were just starting to eat theirs.

"Here you go, Master." Rizzo said holding him out the food. "I'm not sure how good they'll taste. It's not like I'm in a kitchen."

"It's alright." Makarov said. "Thank-you, Rizzo."

Rizzo nodded then jumped when Natsu popped up while glaring at Makarov who was about to eat.

"What were you thinking, Gramps?!" Natsu demanded. "There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!"

"Are you trying to kill us, you old geezer?!" Gray demanded.

He grunted in pain a second later as Rizzo pegged him hard in the face with a rock.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gray demanded.

"Why don't you stop yelling at the Master?!" Rizzo snapped. "I'm sure you just cooked it wrong or something, ya icy delinquent!"

"Oh yeah?!" Gray challenged as he grabbed some of what Rizzo had cooked for Makarov. "Then you try some!"

He tried to shove it into her mouth, but she pushed against him to stop him. They ended up rolling across the ground tussling while shouting insults at each other. Lucy sweat-dropped though wasn't surprised. She's actually surprised it took them this long to be at each other's throats. They continued fighting while ignoring the others who were trying to figure out what to do next. The two didn't stop their fighting until a reformed monster appeared above them. It snarled at them before going in to attack.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed. "Gray, Rizzo!"

Gray immediately forgot about his fight with Rizzo as he grabbed the girl into his arms. She gasped as he jumped back while taking her with him. He landed on higher ground while keeping his arms around her. He glared down at the monsters as they all started reappearing.

"Is there no end to these slimy bastards?" He asked as the others started fighting them.

"Don't know, but I think things just got worse." Rizzo said. "Look."

She pointed with Gray following the direction of her finger. His eyes widened as he saw the magic circle was back and it was glowing even brighter.

"Shit." Gray said as the ground started crumbling around everyone.

"Everyone, run!" Erza yelled.

No one had a chance of getting away as the ground completely crumbled underneath them. They all shouted as they started dropping towards the circle and the monsters.

* * *

"Gees, when will this day end?" Rizzo complained as she hobbled along with the others.

Gray and Natsu just groaned in reply ready for things to be over with too. They don't know what happened, but just as they were about to be consumed by the magic circle, everything was suddenly better. Even those villagers had been turned back to normal. And after a stern talking to from Makarov to the villagers, the wizards of Fairy Tail headed for home once more.

"I still don't get what happened." Lucy said.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever understand what happened, but she guesses she don't want to try and figure it out. Rizzo, who had been trying to understand, was just getting a headache. Rizzo finally let out an annoyed growl before looking up at the sky.

"Why can't it all just be over?!" She yelled.

* * *

Coco: I know this chapter was a bit short. Sorry DX I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise!


	9. The Magic Council

Coco: Hey, Guys, here's chapter nine! I've had it done for a while, but I was holding off on posting it. I kind of have mixed feelings about it. I know some of you might think Rizzo stole Erza's "thunder" or her moment in this chapter, and I kind of half agree with you. However, I don't think Rizzo would have let Erza take the rap for something she feels is her family's responsibility. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it anyway.

After this will be an original arc. The first two chapters aren't that exciting, but I promise things will change by the third chapter in. I won't be posting the first two chapters of the new Arc, which is called Rizzo and Lucy: A History of the Stars-mostly because they need some serious editing XD But hopefully soon. Also the first brother is going to be introduced in this arc. Which one will it be?

On another note, I kind of want to do something special for Christmas this year. So I've decided I'm going to see how many Christmas themed one-shots I can make with my favorite Fairy Tail couples whether they be canon or non-canon. Each one-shot will be based off of a beloved Christmas carol/song. I already have some picked out like,

-Let it Snow! (Rizzo and Gray)

-I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Bisca and Alzack with little Asuka-chan~)

-All I Want for Christmas is You (Craylee and Juvia)

-Rockin' Around the Christmas Three (Natsu and Lucy)

-Winter Wonderland (Mirajane and Breccan)

These are a few ideas I have now, but if there's a Christmas song that happens to be your favorite, you and either leave it to me in a review or message. You can even tell me which Fairy Tail Couple (even if a couple from my story) you want me to write about and pair it with that song. And maybe explain why you think that song would suit them. I'd love to hear from you guys. Now, I can mostly only post on the weekends because of work, so while I might write a few one-shots during the week they won't be posed until like Saturday/Sunday. Hopefully there will be multiple posts over the weekends. Because I really want to see how many one-shots I can do and it'll be like a Christmas gift to all of you. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy them.

Now that I'm done running my mouth, let's get this chapter started :D

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER…

Rizzo stood with the others as Natsu and Erza were facing each other. It was time for their fight, and of course, everyone in Fairy Tail showed up to watch. Even Lucy. Though Gray had to remind her about it and bring her here from what Rizzo has heard. Rizzo was up early with Natsu this morning getting him ready for the match. She wished her brothers were hear to watch this since they always enjoyed being a part of the festivities—even if Craylee denies it.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Rizzo cheered. "Give it all you got!"

Natsu grinned over at Rizzo while giving a thumbs up, which had her smiling brightly. He was sure with his best friend in his corner that he had this in the bag. Besides, he wasn't the same little kid he was when he and Erza last fought.

"Please, Natsu is so going down!" Krov said.

He then grunted in pain when Rizzo punched him right in the face, which had him dropping to the ground. Mirajane laughed as Rizzo continued cheering for Natsu as if she hadn't just punched Krov in the face.

"They're not seriously going through with this, are they?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, hey, Lucy." Mirajane said.

Lucy didn't really reply back since she was so worried about the fight to come. It seemed a bit silly that everyone was so excited for it.

"Yeah, well, if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it." Elfman said.

"Erza's not a man." Mirajane pointed out.

"But you got admit she's manly." Macao said.

Lucy just frowned because all of this was still worrying her. This could spell trouble for the team.

"Aren't you afraid this fight will tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked.

Gray and Rizzo blinked at Lucy in confusion because they have no idea what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "Our strongest team?"

"You, Natsu, Rizzo, and Erza, ya dummy." Lucy said. "You're the four strongest wizards in the guild."

"We are?" Rizzo asked looking even more confused.

She looked at Gray to clear things up, but he looked just as confused as she was at the moment.

"Yeah, right." Gray said. "What idiot fed you that lie?"

"Whoever it was has to be a complete moron." Rizzo added.

Gray nodded in agreement as he started chuckling. Mirajane suddenly started crying, which had Gray and Rizzo freaking out when they realized it was her.

"Please, Mira, don't cry!" Rizzo said hugging her. "It's totally cool you think so highly of us."

Gray was nodding along with what Rizzo was saying while trying to calm Mirajane. Their guildmates gave them deadpanned expressions as they continued to fail in cheering up Mirajane.

"Smooth, guys, smooth." Lucy said sarcastically.

As Gray frowned at Lucy, Rizzo continued consoling Mirajane who continued sobbing as if someone told her that Christmas was cancelled.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, they're tough little dudes, but neither of them are even close to being the strongest." Elfman said. "There are guys in Fairy Tail that are stronger than both of them combined. Like this one!"

Rizzo let go of Mirajane to frown up at Elfman while knowing there were guys in Fairy Tail ten times stronger than him. Like, Laxus, Msytogan, _definitely_ Gildarts, and Breccan, of course. Though Elfman has seemed to forget about the four of them. Not to mention, she doesn't remember Elfman ever beating Natsu and Gray in a fight.

"Then why do they beat you up constantly, Elfman?" Rizzo asked point blank.

Gray snorted in amusement when Elfman blushed while looking embarrassed. Even Macao and Wakaba were chuckling at his expense.

"Calling Erza the strongest female in Fairy Tail is a pretty safe bet." Levy said joining in on the conversation. "Rizzo is definitely stronger than me and quite a few other women in the guild, but she isn't even close to Erza."

Rizzo frowned at the reminder as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she wasn't stronger than Erza. She wasn't stronger than Mirajane. Well, she is now, but she doesn't count that considering the circumstances. Not to mention there's Amara to think about. Amara's take-over magic was almost as scary as Mirajane's magic, and her magic involved white magic. However, even though Rizzo was ranked about fourth out of the women in the guild, she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"One day I'll be stronger than that redhead." Rizzo said determinedly. "I'll become the strongest female wizard sooner or later, and then Erza will see that my magic is the superior magic."

And Rizzo will get to make Erza eat those words she said when she and Rizzo met for the first time. Rizzo then frowned as Gray placed his hand on top her head.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming, Rizzo." Gray said.

He proceeded to pat Rizzo on the head as if she was a small child, which had her growling in annoyance. Gray cried out when Rizzo kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell?!" Gray growled.

"You deserved that and ya know it, Popsicle!" Rizzo retorted.

The two started arguing with the others not giving it much attention since they were used to the two's fits. Even Lucy was getting very used to them by now.

"Yeah, Rizzo is pretty high up there even if not Erza's level." Jet said. "As for the guys it's a tough call, but I gotta put my money on Laxus, Breccan, or Mystogan."

Rizzo shoved Gray down for a second while looking towards Team Shadow Gear.

"Oh yeah?" Rizzo asked. "What about the old man? What about Gildarts?"

Lucy blinked in confusion—while ignoring when Gray got the upper hand in his and Rizzo fight—not knowing who any of these guys were. But she was starting to see she had been completely wrong with thinking Natsu, Rizzo, and Gray were the strongest when so many people were in front of them. She wasn't say they're weak, but she could see they even weren't at the top quiet yet.

"She's got a point." Droy said to Jet. "I'd place my money on Gildarts any day of the week. As for the girls I'd put my money on either Erza or Amara."

Amara? There was someone else Lucy didn't know. But it seems as if she was in competition for Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard as well. Lucy then looked to Mirajane who gave a sniffle as she wiped at her eyes.

"All I meant was the four of them work well together, and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Mirajane explained.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked. "And this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu, Gray, and Rizzo from killing each other when Erza wasn't around? Not to mention that Gray and Rizzo are fighting right now!"

Lucy pointed to the two fighting as Rizzo finally ended the fight by knocking Gray completely on his ass. The pinkette gave a huff as she straightened out her clothes. Gray just grumbled on the ground while tired of duking it out with the pinkette. It wasn't even worth it.

"Gotta say I'm pretty excited to see how this fight turns out." Elfman said.

Gray, who picked himself off the ground, scoffed as he dusted dirt off of his clothes.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked. "I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him."

Rizzo frowned at Gray because Natsu was a lot stronger than before. He had some kind of chance of winning!

"It's been a while since we've squared off like this, hasn't it, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I was just a little kid back then." Natsu said. "Today's going to be different because I'm taking you down, Erza!"

"Well, I'm not going easy on you." Erza said. "In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion."

She quickly reequipped her armor, and everyone's eyes widened when seeing what armor she chose for the fight.

"That's Flame Empress Armor." Macao said. "Good choice for going against fire magic."

Erza was definitely taking this serious if she's starting out with her Flame Empress armor. It showed she took Natsu for real at least.

"So, now Natsu's flames will only be half as strong." Laki added.

"Come on, Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba said.

Rizzo shook her head because people needed to stop automatically assuming this fight was already won by Erza. Well, at least Natsu had her and Happy in his corner.

"Put me down for Erza in the first round." Happy said.

Rizzo nearly fell over in shock as Lucy couldn't believe Happy was betting against his own friend.

"Why are you guys picking sides?" Lucy asked. "I don't want either of them to lose!"

Rizzo sighed shaking her head at Lucy since the blonde didn't seem to understand the spirit of these kinds of things.

"Get into the spirit, Lucy." Gray said.

"Yeah, make a bet." Rizzo said. "I already put down quite a bit for Natsu to win."

Lucy sighed hanging her head. Why couldn't they just cheer for both their friends? Wait, Rizzo doesn't like Erza, and Gray doesn't like Natsu…So really they weren't picking sides against friends, were they? Man, these guys were complicated.

"Flame Empress Armor, huh?" Natsu asked grinning. "Good news for me. That means I can turn the heat as high as I want to!"

He had his hands engulf in flames as everyone waited for the match to begin already.

"Round One start!" Makarov declared.

Erza and Natsu jumped at each other to start the fight. Natsu took a swipe at her with his fire, but her armor prevented any damage. Natsu had to flip out of the way of Erza when she tried to slice off his head. They flipped around each other some more before Natsu let out his fire breath that got a bit close to the spectators. As they complained about his aiming, Natsu let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you get her, Natsu!" Rizzo cheered as she waved pompoms in the air.

"Where the heck did you get those?!" Lucy asked in shock.

Rizzo just continued cheering for Natsu while ready for him to win and rub it in Erza's face. As the two continued fighting, Lucy watched in awe. This was all so amazing.

"Whoa." She said.

"See, it's a good fight, huh?" Elfman asked.

"This fight sucks." Gray said.

"Woohoo!" Rizzo cheered from beside him.

He glanced at her as she continued to grin broadly while cheering for Natsu loudly. He sighed shaking his head, but he felt his lips twitch up into a smile. Just as Natsu and Erza were about to clash there was a loud gong like noise that brought everything to a stop. Everyone turned seeing a large female frog wearing clothes and walking upright.

"This fight is over." She declared. "May I have your attention, please? I've come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"No way." Levy said.

"Seriously?" Jet inquired.

"What would the Council send her here?" Droy questioned.

Rizzo frowned wondering what the Magic Council wanted with them now. It was nothing ever good when it concerned them. They better not be here for her again. She can't go through that whole apologizing to the Council thing again. It was so annoying.

"Am I the only one who's noticed she's a frog?!" Lucy asked.

No one replied to Lucy as they looked at the Magic Council representative. Rizzo had a bad feeling in her gut as they waited to hear what the council wanted.

"As the result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage." The representative said. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

Everyone looked at the representative in complete and utter shock. Did they hear the frog lady, right?

"She's under a-what?!" Natsu demanded.

"You are to come with me, and answer for the damage caused during your retrieval of the Lullaby." The frog woman said. "Will you come quietly?"

As everyone murmured together, Rizzo grimaced as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was all because of Lullaby. Lullaby was created by a pupil of her ancestor. Therefore it was her family's responsibility. She was the only direct descendant of the Sweeney bloodline left remaining. Looks, like she would be going back to see the council after all. She was not looking forward to this at all. But she knew her family would want her to take responsibility for their mistakes even if that means helping out Erza of all freaking people.

"Now, wait one moment," Makarov said. "It is my fault as the Guild Master. I will—!"

"No, Master," Erza said. "It's alright. I will—!"

"I'm cutting in here." Rizzo said stepping forward.

Everyone turned towards Rizzo with wide eyes since they didn't expect her to step forward. Rizzo stepped in front of Erza while looking towards the frog.

"I am Rizzo Sweeney." Rizzo said. "Last living descendant of Cosette Sweeney. Lullaby was created by one of the pupils under her direct tutelage, and it was my family's responsibility to keep it under lock and key. Obviously we failed doing that. What I'm saying is that if you wanna blame anyone, it should be me. I ask to be taken in place of Erza Scarlet. I will accept punishment and give my deepest apologies to the Council."

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Natsu shouted in shock.

Rizzo couldn't be serious. She was offering herself in place of Erza? Makarov kept quiet as he looked to Rizzo. He could see she was serious about apologizing for everything. She was sincere in her words, and Rizzo hates the very thought of having to apologize to the members of the Council. But she knows she can't let her guildmate be taken when she sees all that happened as her fault.

"No, Rizzo," Erza, who reequipped into her normal clothes, said as she stepped forward. "They asked for me."

Erza placed her hand on Rizzo's shoulder to pull her back, but Rizzo jerked her shoulder out of Rizzo's hold.

"Back off, Scarlet." Rizzo said stunning Erza into silence. "This is my family's business. It doesn't concern you."

Though she sounded cold towards Erza the redhead knew Rizzo was upset with herself. Rizzo never called Erza by her last name. Even when the two had their worst days, they never acted this coldly to each other. Rizzo obviously felt strongly about all of this.

"It's alright, Erza." Makarov said getting the redhead to look at him. "Rizzo sees this as her responsibility. Let her do what she thinks is right."

Erza frowned not wanting to let Rizzo go. She knew this was all most likely a formality, but it seemed unfair. Besides, this was the second time Rizzo would be taken in front of the Council. That left a bad reputation on a wizard, and even if Rizzo didn't care what people thought of her, Erza did. Erza said nothing though as she stepped back. Natsu watched on in shock as Rizzo walked up to the frog woman.

"I don't think they'd be too upset if you showed up with me instead." Rizzo said holding out her wrists. "This entire thing is my fault really. I dropped the ball on this one."

The frog woman seemed to think about it for a moment before she pulled out her handcuffs. She placed them on Rizzo who didn't even put up a fight.

"Wait, you can't be serious?!" Natsu snapped. "You can't just take Rizzo! Rizz, don't let them do this to ya!"

Natsu went to run forward to stop all this, but his guildmates grabbed him to hold him back. They shouted at him to cool it even if it he just tried to fight harder. Rizzo turned to look at her guildmates while giving them a smile despite the situation. Natsu froze at her smile as Gray watched from the side with a frown on his face. He didn't like any of this. Sure, Rizzo pissed him off constantly. But that didn't mean he wanted her taken away to the Council. Especially without the Master this time.

"It'll be fine." Rizzo said. "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with those blowhards. Oh, and do me a favor while I'm gone. _Don't_ tell my brothers about this."

She then left with the frog woman with everyone watching in concern. Gray's hands clenched into fists while wanting to stop this just as much as Natsu. He controlled himself though even if it was hard to do so. He just had to tell himself that no matter the verdict that Makarov would make things right in the end.

* * *

Lucy sat silently at the guild with the rest of her guildmates. No one was drinking or even talking except for Natsu who was turned into a tiny fire lizard to keep him from doing anything brash.

"Hey, this isn't fair, guys!" Natsu shouted. "Let me out of here already!"

He banged on the glass of the cup he was being stored in on top of the counter.

"Natsu, try to calm down." Mirajane said.

"Let me out! Pretty please!" He begged as he ignored Mirajane. "I'm begging here!"

"You'll go on a rampage!" Mirajane pointed out.

"I'll be good, I swear!" Natsu argued. "Now please, just turn me back to the way I was before!"

Mirajane sighed as she leaned down to get at eye-level with little lizard Natsu.

"The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Rizzo." Mirajane accused.

Natsu growled unable to argue against that. Lucy knew that the second Natsu was let go that he'd go after Rizzo in a heartbeat. The two were the best of friends. There's no way he'd actually be able to sit here and wait for her return.

"Even if we wanted to help her it's not like we can face off with the council." Gray said.

"Don't those jerks on the Council realize they can't blame Rizzo for something her ancestor did?" Natsu demanded. "I mean, her ancestor didn't really do anything either! How is any of this fair?!"

Lucy looked to Natsu as he pressed his scaly hands against the glass along with his nose.

"Natsu, they asked for Erza not Rizzo in the first place." Lucy said. "They obviously hadn't been thinking about Rizzo's ancestor's involvement then. Rizzo…just thought she should be the one to answer to them."

Erza, who was sitting off to the side, frowned as her hands clenched into fists. She should be there instead of Rizzo. They came for her. But the look in Rizzo's eyes…the determination to take the blame onto herself…Erza had felt it so strongly.

"Besides, if the Magic Council says you're guilty then you're guilty—end of story." Gray added.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others. Though they weren't too happy about it all.

"I just don't get it." Elfman said. "We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past, and they've never made a big deal of it."

Yes, which is one of the reasons why most of them were so confused. If they cared so much about things being destroyed, they would have arrested one of them sooner. Sure, Rizzo's had to apologize to them before, but this was different. And Rizzo had destroyed something in the kingdom's captain back then.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed.

"It's like…there's some other reason for this." Lucy said.

* * *

Rizzo sighed walking after the frog woman with her hands in front of her. These cuffs were so annoying. She didn't have the wear these last time. Not to mention she wasn't looking forward to this. Sure, she volunteered because she actually felt guilty about Erza taking the fall for something she felt was her problem. Didn't mean she had to like what was about to happen. She knew the Council was expecting her since the frog woman sent word ahead, and she was sure she'd hear the same lecture she did last time too. As they came to a stop in front of the large doors, Rizzo frowned openly at them.

"Well, let's get this over with." Rizzo said as the doors started to open.

She walked in while seeing all the familiar wrinkled faces from last time. Oh and Siegrain and his friend's faces as well. The last time she was hear the both of them had been thoroughly amused by Rizzo's half-assed apology that had left the rest of the Council steaming mad. Well, Yajima hadn't been mad. He hadn't been happy either since he worries about Fairy Tail and their mischief. Once her eyes landed on Yajima amongst the council, she grinned slightly.

"Hey, Yajima-san," She said raising her cuffed hands in greeting. "Long time no see."

Yajima sighed resisting the urge to shake his head. He knew Rizzo wasn't a bad young lady, but the trouble she gets herself into really did cause for concern.

"Quiet, please!" Another frog woman called as someone banged a gavel.

Rizzo rolled her eyes at the frog woman as she let a breath out her nose that almost sounded like a grunt. Her lack of formality had some members of the council frowning already. Siegrain just smiled, however, as a chuckle left his lips. This should all be interesting to say the least.

"This courtroom will now come to order." The frog woman said as she picked up some papers. "Before us is the defendant Rizzo Sweeney. Please, take the stand, Ms. Sweeney."

Rizzo stepped up onto the stand while wanting to get all of this over with. She'd give her apologies, which would actually be sincere this time. Hopefully do her punishment swiftly, so to be back to Fairy Tail before her brothers returned home to learn what she's done. At least she hopes things go that smoothly.

* * *

Lucy shook her head not being able to take much more of this sitting around. It was killing her.

"This is wrong." Lucy said as she stood up. "We should be there to testify."

"But, Lucy," Nab began.

"We're not going to court." Makarov cut in.

Lucy looked to Makarov in disbelief since it all seemed unfair to her. Why should Rizzo have to go through this all alone?

"Why not, Master?!" Lucy demanded. "We all know she's innocent. We can't just sit here and let them lock her away. Even if she feels like she has to take responsibility!"

"Even if we left this very second there's no way we'd make it there in time." Makarov pointed out.

Well, Jet could make it there in time, but he hadn't been there to witness the Eisenwald incident, so the council probably wouldn't even listen to him.

"But—" Lucy was cut off by lizard Natsu.

"I've been stuck in this stupid glass all day, you guys!" Natsu shouted. "It's getting hard to breath! Come on, let me out of here!"

"Are you sure you want out?" Makarov asked.

Natsu got very quiet, which had people looking at him confusion. Since when was Natsu ever quiet?

"What the matter?" Makarov asked when 'Natsu' continued to remain quiet. "You've seemed to lose the fire in your belly."

He then blasted the cup, which sent 'Natsu' into the air. When the smoke cleared, Macao was the one to be revealed. Erza shot to her feet in shock not believing her eyes.

"It's Macao!" Levy said in shock.

"That was you?" Lucy, Laki and Elfman demanded.

Macao smiled sheepishly as he stood up while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, guys." Macao said. "I owed Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander, so that everyone would think I was him."

Erza growled while curling her hand up into a fist. That idiot went after Rizzo. Doesn't he understand what kind of trouble he could actually create for her?

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked.

Macao just looked to the side not wanting to answer that since he was in enough trouble as it was. And the glare he was getting from Erza, who was standing behind him, wasn't helping at all.

"I bet he went after Rizzo, didn't he?" Gray guessed.

Macao gulped pulling at his collar as the glare from Erza became even worse.

"Uh-huh." Macao finally answered as he nodded.

He then cried out in pain as Erza whacked him hard over the head. As she scolded him for the trouble he caused, the others looked at each other almost in a panic.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Elfman shouted. "That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!"

"Will everyone just calm down?" Makarov asked. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

He knew Natsu's involvement certainly would cause more trouble, but hopefully Yajima will be able to get his two rambunctious pink-haired children home safe and sound.

* * *

"Rizzo Sweeney," Crawford Seam began. "You are—!"

"Sorry, but may I cut in?" Rizzo asked stopping him.

He along with most of the Council frowned wondering what the pinkette wanted to say. Considering her last time here, they were sure it could be anything.

"You can list all the charges you want, but I know why I'm here." Rizzo said. "Due to Lullaby falling into the wrong hands, a lot of damage was caused, and I'm sure some people were hurt in the process. This is why I even asked to come here in the first place because it's my fault this happened. My family's fault. So on behalf of the entire Sweeney Family, I deeply apologize for all the damage caused during this incident with Eisenwald."

Rizzo then bowed her head to the Council with most of them gawking in surprise. Out of all the things they expected her to say, a sincere apology didn't even make the list. They were expecting some kind of witty remark or even an empty apology like last time. But she was truly apologizing to them.

"I will also take whatever punishment you have ready for me." Rizzo said. "I won't fight it—no matter what your decision is."

Again the Council was stunned silent. Was this some kind of sorcery? It was too much to be real. Crawford then cleared his throat looking ready to pass judgement. However, before he could, the doors to the room were blown to smithereens putting a large hole where they had once been. Rizzo turned around with wide eyes wondering what the hell was going on as was the rest of the Council.

"What is this?!" Crawford demanded.

Rizzo wasn't sure, but when the smoke cleared, her eyes widened when seeing Natsu—who was surprisingly wearing her clothes—standing there. Since when did he like to dress in drag? She then frowned. He was so stretching out her tights. She loved him and all, but she was a bit annoyed he was stretching out her tights. And they were her favorite pair too.

"I'm the crazy rocker lady you've older timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted as he blew out firer. "If you've got a problem with how me and my guild things, you can bite me!"

Rizzo sweat-dropped though was having trouble keeping a smile off her face as Natsu continued to rant and destroy the room with his fire. Most of the Council didn't share her amusement as Natsu went on and on.

"Please, take them away." Crawford said.

Rizzo chuckled not really upset even if things just turned bleak. Natsu meant well even if he just made things worse.

"I guess we won't be home in time for dinner." Rizzo said.

Natsu looked at her in confusion since he didn't know what she was talking about. Rizzo just smiled at him as she laughed. As she laughed about all of this, the Council continued to frown. They knew things couldn't go so smoothly when Fairy Tail was involved. Would that guild ever learn?


	10. Rizzo and Lucy On Adventure (rewritten)

Coco: Hello, guys, here's the rewritten chapter ten, and I hope you like it :D

* * *

"It is so good to be home." Rizzo said as she stretched her arms over her head.

Natsu seemed to share her sentiment since he kept running around excitedly, and while the others were glad their guildmates came home, they were getting a bit annoyed. As they told Natsu to shut-up, Rizzo chuckled as she smiled.

"Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?" Mirajane asked giggling.

Not many shared her way of thinking as they kept looking at their fire-breathing pinkette in annoyance. Lucy just groaned as she sat with Rizzo while laying her head on the table.

"I can't believe those stupid arrest and trial were just for show." Lucy complained. "All that worrying for nothing."

Gray, who was sitting beside Rizzo on the other side of the table, made an "aha" gesture while hitting his fist into his open palm.

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb but a scapegoat." Gray concluded.

Rizzo frowned at Gray since she didn't really appreciate his little joke. What if she actually had been a sacrificial lamb? Would he really not have cared at all? Some guildmate he is. Elfman just looked at Gray in disbelief while a bit more than just a little concerned about Gray's coldness.

"You must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold." Elfman said.

Gray just grinned before looking to Rizzo who gave a huff. She turned away from the two of them with an annoyed look on her face. What was up with her? Just a second ago she was happy about being home. Rizzo then sighed as she looked to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu, what about your fight with Erza?" She asked.

Her question brought Natsu to a complete halt as he looked at Rizzo with wide eyes. His fight with Erza?

"Yeah, you gonna finish it or not?!" Elfman asked.

As a large grin pulled across Natsu's face, Lucy sweat-dropped knowing things weren't going to end well here in a second. Natsu turned towards Erza, who has been rather silent since Natsu and Rizzo's return, as she was drinking tea.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Natsu said. "So what do you say? Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now." Erza said.

Natsu, who cracked his knuckles, wasn't about to take no for an answer as he lit his fist on fire.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" Natsu said as he charged forward.

Erza sighed wondering why he couldn't have just left things alone. She wasn't in the mood for all this. She stood though, however, as Natsu got closer. Then before any of them could blink, she hit Natsu hard in the gut sending him to the floor with no fight left in him whatsoever. Rizzo winced knowing he'd be feeling that for a while.

"How's that?" Erza asked. "Are you satisfied?"

Natsu just continued to twitch on the ground with Rizzo hurrying to his side to check on him.

"And he's out!" Happy declared.

As Elfman and Gray laughed at his defeat, Rizzo helped Natsu into a sitting position while letting him lean back into her for support. He held his aching stomach while surprised he didn't lose his lunch after taking a hit like that.

"Why don't you two shut-up?!" Rizzo snapped at Elfman and Gray. "I don't see either of you challenging Erza! Even if you did, you'd lose."

This brought Elfman to silence as it did Gray, but the ice-make wizard looked ready to pick a bone with Rizzo. However, before they could, a sort of drowsiness settled over the guild. Rizzo frowned rubbing at her eyes with one hand as she wondered why she felt so sleepy all of a sudden. However, she soon realized who was causing this as many members of the guild started dropping.

"Mystogan." Rizzo murmured before falling over with Natsu hitting the floor beside her.

She soon fell into slumber with the others as their mysterious guildmate—Mystogan—came walking through the door. He carefully walked past his guildmates who laid scattered on the floor to go to the request board. He grabbed one that suited him off the board before going over to Makarov who was barely managing to stay awake himself.

"I shall return." Mystogan said as he was showing what job he took to Makarov.

"No, wait," Makarov said. "Lift your sleeping spell before you go."

Mystogan gave a single nod before turning to leave with the job request in hand.

"Five…four," He counted down as he moved towards the door. "Three…two…one."

He disappeared through the door without a trace as the others all woke in an instant. Rizzo groaned from her spot on the floor then pushed herself up into a sitting position to look around. Yep, he's already gone. Why couldn't he ever come in like a normal person?

"Ah, man," Jet groaned. "Was Mystogan here?"

"What a jerk." Droy complained.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked.

Just like everyone else, she was growing tired of falling to sleep randomly due to their guildmate. Just what could he be hiding? Rizzo rubbed at her eyes then looked up as Gray offered her a hand. She took it while letting him help her up.

"I don't know what's with him, but I'm tired of the midday naps." Rizzo complained.

"Well, you know how Mystogan is." Gray said.

Lucy blinked in confusion as her fuzzy brain tried to keep up with the conversation.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked.

She's heard his name mentioned before, but no one has really explained who he is. Another member of the guild she was guessing.

"Well, for one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Gray said as he retook his seat.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as the last of the drowsiness was wearing off, which always left an uncomfortable feeling. Rizzo sat down beside him while leaning against the table with her chin resting on her arms.

"And for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray continued. "So whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell."

"That's kind of creepy." Lucy said.

"More like annoying." Rizzo said. "I don't know why he feels the need to hide his face from his family."

Lucy blinked at Rizzo as the pinkette continued to rest her chin on her arms, which were folded on the table.

"I think only Master Makarov has only seen his face before." Rizzo said.

"Yeah," Gray said nodding.

"That's not true." A voice came from above. "I've seen him before."

While Lucy jumped slightly in surprise, Rizzo grimaced knowing who that voice belonged to. She looked up with the rest of the guild to see Laxus leaning against the railing with a cocky look on his face. Rizzo frowned wondering why he was home. And if he was home, where's his Thunder Legion? And what about Amara? He always kept her at his side.

"Laxus!" Elfman exclaimed.

Other members of the guild were surprised to see the S-class Wizard home since he rarely stayed around here. Not since he got a major personality change and became a douchebag—at least that's how Rizzo sees it.

"Talk about rare." Macao said.

"You're never here." Wakaba added.

"Wish he'd go back to wherever he came from." Rizzo grumbled.

If he could come home then where are her brothers? She'd much rather them be here than Laxus.

"And here's another contender." Gray said.

Lucy looked at Laxus more closely guessing he was another S-class wizard amongst the guild. Just how many were there? And just how powerful were they?

"And so is she." Gray said turning his eyes to next to Laxus.

Rizzo and Lucy looked where he did to see a small form next to Laxus. The woman next to Laxus appeared to be a bit older than Rizzo and Lucy. And she was beautiful. Her turquoise hair flowed down past her waist, and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face. They brought attention to her lavender eyes, which her lightened in appearance due to her dark lashes. She was petite in size with a figure close in an hour-glass shape. She looked so delicate and fragile next to Laxus who towered over her.

She wore a dress shirt with a priest like collar that had a small, silver cross in the middle. She then had on a black skirt that went up past her waist to mid-torso. It had silver buttons on the right and left side on the front, and it was helped up with black suspenders. She then had on black tights that covered her legs. With Black boots on her feet.

"Hmm, Amara's back too. Rizzo said. "Not a surprise since Laxus made it home."

Lucy's eyes widened. So that's Amara? She wasn't what Lucy was expecting. The blonde had been thinking Amara would be more like Erza. In armor or some other tough looking getup. Not to mention taller.

"Mystogan's just a little shy." Laxus said. "You should all respect his privacy."

Rizzo rolled her eyes at Laxus as the blonde man's voice seemed to finally wake Natsu who had remained unconscious longer than the others.

"Alright, Laxus!" Natsu said as he quickly got to his feet. "You and me—right now!"

As some members of the guild sweat-dropped at Natsu's challenge, Laxus scoffed. Amara's lips twitched up in amusement as Natsu shook his fist at Laxus.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked.

He then grunted in pain when Rizzo, who had sat up completely, gave his leg a sharp pinch. He glared down at her as she stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Yeah, pal," Laxus said to Natsu. "If you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?"

His words sent anger spiking through Erza as she turned to glare up at Laxus.

"What are you trying to say?" Erza demanded.

"That you're weaker than him." Rizzo said point blank.

She then gasped when Gray put his hand over her mouth with his other arm looping around her.

"Don't make it worse!" He hissed under his breath at Rizzo.

She glared at him heatedly while ready to bite his fingers off if he didn't move them.

"Rizz is right!" Laxus said while holding out his arms grandly. "But here's another translation, I'm saying I'm the guild's strongest wizard."

Rizzo pushed Gray's hand away from her mouth while getting out of his hold to stand up.

"I wouldn't go that far if I were you, Laxus." Rizzo said pointing up at him. "I don't recall you ever beating old man Gildarts in a fight. And what about the last time you and Breccan went at it? Didn't that end in a draw? Not to mention, Mystogan and Sven and Amara. Even Erza. You're all S-Class. Meaning all the same level in this guild."

Laxus snorted not seeming to be discouraged by Rizzo's words. Rizzo even narrowed her eyes when seeing the cocky grin still on his face. Amara sighed at the look of distaste shared between Laxus and Rizzo. She misses when the two had been so close.

"Rizzo is right, but if you don't think so, come down here and prove it." Natsu challenged as he stood up on one of the guild tables.

"You come to me, little man." Laxus goaded.

"With pleasure!" Natsu said.

He started running towards the bar to hop over it, so he could make it to the steps that lead to the second floor. However, he didn't get any farther than that since Makarov used his giant magic to grow out his hand and arm to smash Natsu under his fist.

"Ow." Rizzo said. "That had to hurt."

Lucy looked at her as if she was crazy because Natsu obviously had to be in pain. He was hit by a giant's fist!

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu." Makarov said. "At least not yet."

Laxus chuckled as he placed his chin on his arms, which were resting on the banister as he leaned over.

"Think you made him grumpy." Laxus mocked.

"Shut-up!" Natsu snapped as he tried to get free.

He couldn't get free, however, as Makarov made sure to keep Natsu down on the ground.

"That's enough out of you, Laxus." Makarov said.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick or some hooded weirdo. Or the nerd into science" Laxus said. "And it's definitely not a man who's afraid of the light."

Rizzo's teeth grit together knowing that was a jab at Breccan. Laxus's grin seemed to grow when seeing Rizzo's angered expression.

"You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" Laxus said pointing at himself.

Rizzo glared up at Laxus while ready to make him eat those words someday.

"Those are some big words, Laxus." A new voice said. "I see your ego hasn't changed since we last saw each other.

People gasped turning their heads to see another S-Class Wizard managed to find his way home. This man just sat casually at the bar with a coat hung up behind his chair. He had long violet hair that was in a high ponytail. Even then his hair fell past his shoulders. He had a small goatee style beard at the end of his chin-it was really just a turf of hair. The eyes he had on Laxus were striking silver in color with slightly silted pupils.

He wore a dark blue muscle shirt that hugged him tightly to even show off the muscles in his back. He then had on black cargo pants that were tucked into black combat boots. He also wore bandages around his hands that went up to his elbows. Finally on top his head were some old-fashioned rounded sunglasses that were deep red in color. He looked like the opposite of Amara. He was dark and he looked scary. He looked like he could be dangerous. Lucy blinked wondering who this guy was.

"Whoa, Breccan's home too." Alzach said.

"We never have this many of our S-Class wizards home all at once." Bisca said.

"And Laxus and Breccan can't stand each other." Cana said then took a chug of liquor. "There's going to be a fight."

As the guild whispered together, Lucy started to worry. Was there really going to be a right between two S-Class wizards right in front of her?

"Oh, if it isn't the prince of darkness himself." Laxus said with a mocking smirk. "What's wrong? Did my words rub you the wrong way? Going to do anything about it?"

Laxus's hands sparked with electricity as he waited for Breccan to do something. Amara shook her head knowing this wouldn't end well. Breccan didn't look too concerned with fighting as he tapped his glasses to make them fall over his eyes. At least that's what Lucy thought until he then leaned back in his chair while holding up his hand, which ignited in a purplish-black flame. It was darker than Macao's purple flame, and sent chills down Lucy's spine.

"Looks like they are going to fight." Rizzo said grinning as Natsu moved to sit beside her on the table.

"Great!" Natsu said. "This is going to be good!"

It was tensely silent for a moment before Makarov banged his cane on the bar making everyone turn towards him.

"That's enough, both of you." Makarov said sternly. "There will be no fighting today. Not when we just finished with the Magic Council."

Rizzo and Natsu both yawned as Laxus and Breccan dropped their hands with their magic disappearing.

"Good, now," Makarov continued. "Breccan we need to speak about your last few jobs. And the new one you'll be taking."

Makarov jumped off the bar while heading for one of the back rooms that acted as his office.

"Yes, Master." Breccan said as he stood.

He took his coat with him while placing it over his shoulders. He went to follow the Master, but paused at the table Rizzo was at. Lucy watched as Rizzo hurried to her feet then jumped into Breccan's arms when he held them open. Rizzo had a big grin on her face as she hugged Breccan tightly. Breccan's expression changed as well from that cold one he had been sending at Laxus as he grinned.

"Behave until I get back, alright?" Breccan said as he stepped back to look down at her. "I don't want any reports about another trip to the council."

Rizzo laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Right." Rizzo said nodding. "I'll be on my best behavior."

Breccan didn't seem too convinced as he looked to Natsu.

"Just look out for her." Breccan said. "Asking you two not to get into trouble is just a waste of breath anyway."

Natsu grinned broadly as he put his arm around Rizzo's shoulders.

"Always do." Natsu said.

Breccan nodded his head before going after the Master again. However, he surprised Lucy by ruffling her hair as he passed.

"Welcome to the guild." He said as he went on.

Lucy watched him go until he disappeared into the back.

"I wonder what kind of cool S-Class Quest Master is sending him on this time." Rizzo said looking to Natsu. "Man, I am so jealous. I can't wait until we can go on those kind of quests."

"I know, right?" Natsu asked with wide eyes. "Once we make it to the top, no one will stop us from going to the second floor!"

The two shared a high-five as Lucy tilted her head in confusion wondering what the two were talking about. S-Class quest? What was that? She then watched as the two took off saying something about training to reach the top. Happy was right behind them as usual as their guild mates laughed at their energy. Lucy, who saw still confused, sat down at the bar as Mirajane was cleaning some glasses.

"Hey, Mira, let me ask you something." Lucy said getting the older girl's attention. "Why can't we go up to the second floor?"

"That area is reserved for advanced members of the guild." Mirajane explained. "Jobs listed on the request board up there make the ones down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-Class quests."

This caught Lucy's attention since Rizzo had used that term before leaving with Natsu.

"S-Class?" Lucy asked.

"They're jobs so danger that one wrong move could be your last." Mirajane asked. "But with that risk comes a higher reward. Master Makarov picks the wizard he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only eight people that are considered S-Class. That includes: Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Amara, and Breccan."

Lucy looked on in awe realizing just how many cool wizards were in Fairy Tail. Maybe one day, she could be like them.

* * *

A few days passed within the guild with little to no excitement. Rizzo and Natsu spent most of their time out training. It was as if Laxus had really riled them up. Lucy had tried waiting patiently for them to return to the guildhall to take a job with Natsu and Happy, but she was really hurting for money. Especially with rent coming up, so here she was at the request board looking for something she could take on solo. It'd be her first solo job, so she wasn't looking for anything too adventurous. Just enough to pay her rent and other living expenses. As she was looking, a job flyer caught her attention.

" **'Celestial Wizards wanted.'** " She murmured as she read the words in bold print before moving on. " **'Looking for Celestial Wizard to join me in my next adventure as I search for'**..."

Lucy trailed off as she kept reading the words over and over. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be!

" **'For the primordial zodiac'**?!" Lucy asked loudly getting many eyes on her as she snatched the request off the board. "This can't be real!"

"Ah, Lucy, are you okay?" Wakaba asked.

"Yeah, what's with that request that has you so riled up?" Macao added.

Lucy whirled around to face the guild while clutching the request to her chest.

"This request is to help find the Primordial Zodiac!" Lucy said. "They are legendary amongst Celestial Wizards! They're supposed to be the first twelve spirits in existence ever-Besides the Celestial King, of course. They keys are said to be made of stellanium."

"You mean that mineral that absorbs starlight?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded her head as she continued to smile broadly. She couldn't believe she was holding a job request like this in her hand. It was like a dream come true.

"They are the strongest keys in existence, and are said to have changed the tides of war and influenced a lot in the human world." Lucy said. "People used to pay a lot for one Celestial Wizard if they had one of these keys. And no one has ever possessed more than three of these keys at a time."

"If they're so legendary, why haven't we heard of them?" Jet asked curiously.

"Yeah, you'd think more people would know about them." Droy added.

"It's because no one has seen or heard of these keys being anywhere in over four hundred years." Makarov piped up from the bar. "They drifted into legend. No one really believes in them anymore. I'm honestly surprised anyone is bringing them up now. Who is the job request from, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked before looking down at the paper. She had been so excited about going after the primordial zodiac that she didn't even think to see who the client's name was. She read it over before gasping again.

"It's from Indy-Anna Jones herself!" Lucy squealed. "The famous adventure historian, author, and publisher of Magica Historia!"

Indy-Anna Jones was a young wizard like Lucy, but she also had high ranking degrees in many forms of knowledge. She works at a university for higher learning. However, on the side she goes on wild adventures to discover magical items. Her goal is to uncover the secrets and history of the magic wizards used today and have used for centuries. She writes about her adventures in her novels then she publishes most of her findings in her magazine Magica Historia-A History of Magic. Lucy has read everything she's ever written.

"Wow, really?" Levy asked. "That's big, girl. Just think if you accept the job, you could appear in her next novel!"

Lucy blushed at the very thought as her heart raced in excitement. She then nodded in determination as she made her decision.

"Master, I'm going to take this job!" Lucy said taking it over to him for him to see the details.

Makarov took the flyer to look at while humming to himself as he read the details.

"Lucy, I don't think this would be a good first solo mission, my dear." Makarov said looking up at Lucy. "You see, here it says this job will take you out of Fiore."

Lucy blinked before looking to where Makarov pointed. As she looked closely, she saw that at the bottom that Makarov was right. This job asked for the wizard to accompany Professor Jones to the Island Nation of Kea. If Lucy remembers right, Kea was a small nation with barely any wizards. Though the magic practiced there was mostly Celestial Magic. Though not the kind like Lucy's. Their Celestial Magic was mostly Heavenly Body magic so to use in war.

"Oh, " Lucy said deflating slightly.

She bit her lip wondering who to ask. Natsu was out training with Rizzo and Happy, and based on how serious they were taking their training, she didn't want to interrupt them. But she wasn't sure who else to take. Erza was gone on her own job, which she took yesterday. Gray? No, he left early this morning. Was there anyone she could ask? Lucy then looked towards the door as it opened with Rizzo walking in.

"Hello, Rizzo, taking a break from training?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, I really need a job." Rizzo said. "Rent's coming up, and I promised the girls I'd make dinner for Laki's birthday, so I need money for that too."

Lucy's face lit up because she could totally split her reward with Rizzo. Looks like she has someone to go with after all.

"Hey, Rizzo!" Lucy called getting her attention. "Want to go on a job with me?"

Lucy hoped she said yes because she wasn't sure who else to ask. When Rizzo grinned, Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure!" Rizzo said nodding.

Lucy's smile grew as she took the flyer back from Makarov.

"So, Master, are we good to go?" Lucy asked.

Makarov chuckled as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"I suppose so." Makarov said. "Rizzo, be sure to take care of things. I'm counting on you to take care of Lucy.

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Rizzo said giving a salute.

Lucy let out a laugh as she ran off towards the door where Rizzo waited. Looks like it was time for another adventure to start.


	11. Enter: Professor Indy-Anna Jones!

Coco: Hey, guys, here's another chapter for ya :D I hope you like it. And just a few things I want to go over with you all.

I am warning you now that Laelaps is a slightly different character than last time. Appearance wise she is very different. Personality wise she is basically the same. Though a bit more...wiser? I'm not sure how I should put it. She's definitely more confident. Like, she recognizes her power as a primordial zodiac key, and doesn't hesitate to point out when she believes her opponent is unmatched. She also won't call Lucy Alpha anymore.

Another thing is that I changed Sanju's name. I know a lot of people never understood why I named Sanju as Sanju. Honestly, I was going with a Japanese theme and when I used a translator it said Treble was translated to Sanju. So it was supposed to be a play on their old guild's name. However, I used google translate, so there's no telling how accurate that is. Anyway, I decided to go with a more Egyptian theme since Jaser's country is a combination of Egyptian/Indian culture. So her new name is Bast! Which is the Egyptian Goddess of Cats.

And I'm not sure if I mentioned yet, but I changed Sven's magic. Yeah, I know, a lot of you loved his magic. And I did too, but I just couldn't work with it anymore. I tried to get it to work for me, but gave up. I'm sorry. So now his magic is based off of the alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist :D Some of you may know that I have a FMA story. One I haven't worked on in a while. I haven't given up on it, and I promise to try and get back to it as soon as possible. Until then you can enjoy using magic based of the alchemy from FMA :D

Anyway, I'm sure I have more to tell you, but I'll do that at another time since I'm tired XD Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe we're here!" Lucy said as she was looking around in awe.

She and Rizzo paused in their walk through Alchemilla, which was large city in Fiore that housed many scholars and wizards on the path of higher learner. It was a beautiful city, and the second largest city in Fiore after the Capital. In fact, Fiore didn't have many large cities. Probably only three to four tops. Alchemilla was known for housing scholars and wizards that worked hard to either better Fiore, or to keep the country's history preserved.

It had many libraries and other structures for learning within the city. Lucy has always wanted to come here just to browse through the libraries or look at the stars in the city's famous observatory. Though the most beautiful and most well-known place in all off Alchemilla was the Institution of Advance Learning.

It was a grand building in the center of the city where many great people—including wizards have studied. You don't have to attend this school to become a wizard. Or any magical school, really. But some of the greatest wizards in history have come from this school. And not just wizards. Many people, who have made history in Fiore, studied at this school. It is also a place where people just curious to learn more may enter. Lucy honestly couldn't believe she was here. It was like a dream.

"Never really been here either myself." Rizzo said as she stood beside Lucy with her hands in her pockets. "But they have a symphony hall here that my grandfather played in once or twice. Then Satyr Reed was always welcomed to perform in the Institute play productions."

"Satyr Reed?" Lucy murmured. "Oh yeah, I remember that they were not only talented wizards, but talented performers as well."

Lucy's parents had taken her to a show before when she was little. The guild had been having their harvest festival, and every Acacia Harvest Festival the local Guild—Satyr Reed—would put on a musical performance. They even added magic to it. It was something Lucy would never forget.

"But how do you know about Satyr Reed, Rizzo?" Lucy asked curiously.

Rizzo let out a slight sigh as she put her hands behind her head while looking up towards the sky.

"I was born into that guild before it's disbandment." Rizzo explained. "My ancestor Raoul Sweeney had created with alongside a childhood friend of his. It lasted a hundred years, but then the guild's longtime rival White Fang really hit us good. And once the fire settled and the ashes cleared, what was left of the guild disbanded."

Lucy's eyes widened. She, of course, knew about the attack on Satyr Reed. She had been young at the time, but the news had gone through the entire kingdom. No one had ever thought a guild as old and prestigious as Satyr Reed would up and disband. As far as guilds go it was one of the oldest guilds around alongside Fairy Tail. However, the attack from White Fang had really done a number on them. They lost their master and all their elite wizards. Lucy was sure it had to be spirit crushing to go through such a loss.

"After the guild disbanded, it left my brothers and I with no where else to go." Rizzo said. "Though they're not really my brothers. Just boys I grew up with in the guild. Breccan, Craylee, and Jaser were all orphans at the time. The guild kind of adopted them like sons, so I thought it only natural to call them my brothers. Then Sven—while he had a family—looked out for us since he was the oldest. It was only natural that we stick together even after the disbandment."

Rizzo let out another sigh as she looked back forward with a sad look in her eyes. Lucy immediately regretted asking her previous question. She never meant to bring up such sad memories.

"Gramps came and found us though." Rizzo said. "Fairy Tail has always been close friends with Satyr Reed. Master Makarov was even present when I was born."

Laxus had been there as well, but that felt like ages ago. Laxus wasn't the same kid Rizzo idolized and called big brother anymore.

"So to him it was only the right thing to do to take us to Fairy Tail." Rizzo said. "We joined not long after Natsu, and the rest is history. We found our home in Fairy Tail, and the members became our family. That's just how Fairy Tail is. It's a place for people who need a place to feel part of a family. To feel as if they have a home."

Lucy smiled because she was already starting to understand. Fairy Tail really is a remarkable place. She was so lucky to have become a member.

"But I guess we better keep going." Rizzo said. "Can't keep the client waiting."

"Right!" Lucy said nodding. "This is going to be so much fun."

Rizzo chuckled at Lucy's enthusiasm then pat the blonde on top her head. After that the two started moving towards the center of the city's square, which had a large, 50-foot fountain in the center. Lucy looked at it in awe. It was so well detailed. Not to mention beautiful.

"This is where we're supposed to meet the Professor, right?" Rizzo asked.

Lucy hummed a confirmative as she pulled out the flyer to look at the directions that had been written on it.

"It says we're to meet here by noon." Lucy said before looking at the large clock tower by the institute. "We're a little early. We still have about fifteen minutes."

Rizzo nodded her head a bit surprised they made it on time. Whenever, she goes on a job with Natsu or Gray, they never make it on time—if there's a time set anyway. Of course, Natsu must have time to recover from his motion sickness once they get off whatever mode of transportation they took. Then Gray just slows them down since she annoys her so much that she must kick his butt to remind him who's boss.

"You are early." A new voice cut in. "And there's two of you. Not what I was expecting."

Rizzo blinked along with Lucy before turning to see who was speaking. She had ash blonde hair that was tied in a tight braid that fell down her back. Her eyes were a grayish color and her skin tanned. She wore tight khaki pants tucked into chestnut brown boots that were knee-high in length. She had a white dress shirt tucked into her pants with a brown tweed jacket over it. On top her head was brown fedora and perched on her nose was a thick pair of round-framed glasses. When Lucy gave a squeal, Rizzo looked at her curiously.

"It's her!" Lucy said. "It's Professor Jones! In the flesh!"

Ah, now Rizzo understood. This was their client. The one Lucy went on and on about during the train ride here.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Professor Jones said with a dip of her head. "I was only expecting one Celestial Wizard but having two is a nice surprise. It will certainly make this trip more interesting."

"Well, actually, Professor Jones, I'm not a Celestial Wizard." Rizzo said. "My name is Rizzo Sweeney of Fairy Tail. I am a wizard who practices music magic. Lucy—here—is the one who uses celestial magic."

Rizzo put her hand on Lucy's shoulder as the blonde continued to stare at the professor. Rizzo slightly nudged the blonde, which snapped Lucy out of it.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Lucy apologized. "We know the flyer asked for Celestial Wizards, but I am fairly new to the guild. Our Master didn't want to send me to another country on my own, which is why Rizzo is here. She's a six-year veteran meaning she has way more experience than me. I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

She really didn't want to upset the client. Especially since the client is someone she admires. Professor Jones just smiled.

"It's no problem at all." Professor Jones said. "I only wished for a Celestial Wizard because if we do manage to find the key we will be searching for, I plan to give it to the Celestial Wizard who helped me."

Lucy's eyes widened because she had no idea she'd be getting to keep the key. She couldn't believe it. She could be the owner of a Primordial Zodiac Key. It was more than a dream come true.

"Really, Professor?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Professor Jones said. "There is no reason for such magic to be locked away here for people to gawk at. Also, it isn't as if I would get any use of it. I am not a Celestial Wizard. They key should go to a loving home where the spirit can be happy."

Lucy felt like crying. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe she'd ever get her hands on a Primordial Zodiac key. Sure, she's always believed they've existed. Her mother used to tell her so many stories. However, she never thought she might have the opportunity to call one of them her own.

"The key we will be going after on this adventure is the Key of the Great Dog: Laelaps." Professor Jones explained. "She's more commonly known as Sirius by mistake as her real name got somewhat lost throughout the ages."

Lucy knew about that spirit. It was her favorite one to hear about when her mother told her stories. Lucy could listen to stories about the Great Dog Spirit for hours.

"Laelaps, huh?" Rizzo murmured. "And what makes you think her key isn't in Fiore?"

Lucy wondered that as well since the request said they would be going to Kea for this journey.

"Excellent question." Professor Jones said smiling. "You see, I have been doing research on the Primordial Zodiac longer than some people might think. In that time, I've come up with a theory on where the keys disappeared to over the years. My theory is that the Primordial Zodiac returned home. To where they all originally came from."

While Rizzo blinked in confusion, Lucy gave a gasp as she brought her hands together.

"Are you saying that the stories about their first origins are true?" Lucy asked.

Rizzo looked at Lucy now even more confused. First origins? Did the Primordial Zodiac not start off like all other Celestial Spirits?

"I cannot confirm the stories are true, but if they are, it'd only make sense that Kea would be the place to look for Laelaps." Professor Jones said. "In the tales of this spirit, she was once a simple dog of Kea. However, this simple dog helped the nation survive during some of its most trying times. Some even save it's only thanks to her that the nation is here today. Her great heroics in life is what supposedly earned her a place amongst the stars after her death."

"Wait, so you're saying this dog was once part of our world." Rizzo said. "But after her death she became a constellation, which made her a Celestial Spirit."

Professor Jones nodded her head as Rizzo was kind of starting to understand. So Laelaps's original home is the Island Nation of Kea. However, how does one become a constellation after death? Who chose that?

"Here, Rizzo, let me explain a bit more." Lucy said. "You see, my mother used to tell me in her stories about the stars that at one time the Celestial King was all alone in the sky. There were no other stars to keep him company, and he grew lonely. However, one day he had met a dragon. The first dragon known as Draco the Dragon God. This Dragon was so magnificent in life and brought in a new era for the world. The Celestial King was so impressed by Draco's power and charisma that after the great dragon's death he was offered a place amongst the stars. Once taking the Celestial King's offer, Draco became the first Celestial Spirit and the first Celestial Key was made."

Rizzo nodded along to the story thinking she was seeing where Lucy was going with this.

"The other Primordial Keys followed in suit." Lucy continued. "Each one chosen by the Celestial King for the great deeds they did in life. Each one chosen had done something great. They left their mark on this world and are still remembered in their respective homelands. I'm sure you know about Draco. He was supposedly from Fiore before it was Fiore. Some even say he created the nation himself and appointed the Royal Family who took on the name of this country."

"Yeah, I know the stories." Rizzo said nodding. "My dad used to tell them to me as bedtime stories. So, all the Primordial Zodiac were animals or creatures who made a difference in this world, and the big man upstairs was so impressed, he made them the first Celestial Spirits. And the theory is that after they kind of faded into legend, they returned to where they had originated from."

"Correct!" Professor Jones said nodding.

Rizzo wondered if that meant Draco's key was waiting somewhere in Fiore just waiting to be found. Or did someone already find his key? She doubted it though. If someone had found the key to the first ever Celestial Spirit after the Celestial Spirit King, they'd be making noise about it for sure.

"Okay, if these keys are meant to be where they originated from, why not check Fiore for Draco's key?" Rizzo asked.

"I've already tried to do that." Professor Jones said. "However, I'm not sure where his key would be. There aren't any shrines or anything depicting where his key might return too. However, Laelaps's key could only be in one place on Kea for that I am certain."

Rizzo and Lucy leaned forward curiously wondering where this place was. Where would they be going in Kea to get this key?

"In the deepest part of the jungle in Kea, there is a tomb." Professor Jones said. "This tomb happens to be the final resting place of Laelaps the Great Dog. It was where she had supposedly had her last battle as she fought alongside Kea against their enemies. She had fell in battle, but not before taking down the enemy's leader. The people thought it only right she be buried where she had performed her last heroic act. I believe her key lays within the heart of the tomb."

"But I'm sure the tomb gets a lot of visitors if the one inside is such a hero to the nation." Rizzo said. "Why hasn't anyone seen it during a visit or something?"

Lucy thought that was a good question. If many people frequented the tomb to pay their respects, someone should have noticed a key made of stellanium laying around.

"The tomb hasn't had any visitors for some time." Professor Jones said. "You see, the jungle is home to many magical beasts and monsters. Only the brave venture into the jungle. In fact, if you want to be a warrior of Kea and join their army, you must prove yourself worthy by making it three days in the jungle. Those who can make it to the tomb and back alive, you are respected by all of Kea. However, after a new kind of beast made its home in the tomb, no one will dare go to the tomb."

While Lucy gulped in fear of the sound of this jungle of monsters, Rizzo grinned broadly. This job was going to be great. Monster bashing jobs were always the freaking best. She really wished Natsu was here to join in on the fun, but it just means more for her.

"Professor, you had me at the monsters!" Rizzo said then hooked her arm with Lucy's. "Let's go slay some monsters!"

"I'd rather not." Lucy whined. "I'm not as insanely strong as you, remember?"

Rizzo turned to look at Lucy causing the blonde to blink when she saw the somewhat serious look in Rizzo's eyes.

"Lucy, you have to want this more than I do, right?" Rizzo asked. "If Professor Indy is right, there's a Celestial Spirit waiting in that tomb. A Celestial Spirit many people no longer believe in. As a Celestial Wizard, you must understand how sad Laelaps must be, right? How lonely she must be. You're not going to leave her there, are you?"

Lucy stood there a moment while looking down. Rizzo was right. Celestial Spirits are living creatures. They shouldn't be kept locked away forgotten by everyone. If they find Laelaps, maybe other Celestial Wizards will start looking for the rest of the Primordial Zodiac. Such beautiful magnificent spirits shouldn't be left alone to collect dust. Lucy looked up with determination shining in her eyes.

"Let's do this." Lucy said.

Rizzo grinned clapping Lucy on the shoulder. She knew the blonde wouldn't give up in the end. She just needed a goal placed in front of her. Besides, Rizzo's seen how much Lucy loves her spirits. There was no way the blonde would leave one alone in a tomb.

"So, you will take the job?" Professor Jones asked.

Both girls turned to the Professor while giving identical thumbs up as their other hands rested on their hips.

"Professor, you needn't worry." Lucy said.

"Yeah, because Fairy Tail is on the job." Rizzo added.

Professor Jones smiled glad to have such talented young wizards joining her on this journey.

"Splendid." Professor Jones said. "Please, call me Indy from now on. I have a feeling we'll become great friends."

Lucy nodded with a smile. It looks like they'll be going to Kea after all. Lucy was ready to go. No monsters were going to stop them. Kea here they come!

* * *

Rizzo stood at the front of the ship arms crossed over her chest as the wind howled and the sky roared. Rain seemed to be coming at all sides as the ship sailed towards the shores of Kea. As it was known Kea was an archipelago made of twelve different islands. The islands were also known for beautiful sunny weather. It was the perfect tourist spot. However, today definitely wasn't a day for sailing. People of Kea believed that when the skies raged like this that the god Zeus was angered. Just then a loud clash of thunder sounded followed by even louder cracks of lightning. Rizzo frowned because she would have preferred entering Kea on smoother waters. But there was no turning back now.

"I don't like this weather." Lucy said from the safety of the cabin as she sat at the opened doorway then shouted to Rizzo over the wind. "Rizzo, why don't you come inside?! You have to be freezing?!"

It was true. The rain soaked through Rizzo's clothes a long time ago. Her body was nearly numbed from the cold, but she'd rather be out here. She'd rather be able to see where they were going. In waters like these anything could go wrong at the drop of the hat.

"I think I'll stay out here!" Rizzo shouted back. "If anything goes wrong, I can handle it better out here!"

Lucy frowned in concern then looked up as Indy walked to the doorway to look out.

"The captain said we'd be arriving shortly!" She said over the wind.

Lucy just hoped this weather lightened up soon. She didn't pack for this kind of weather. The ship kept moving along through the rough waves before it suddenly gave a jerk. Lucy cried out grabbing the wall to keep from rolling out onto the deck. Rizzo kept her footing as did Indy as both women looked towards the side where they hit something.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked.

Her answer was large thump from below that sent the entire ship shaking. Whatever they hit, Rizzo was starting to think _it_ hit _them_. Just then a pillar of water shot up behind Rizzo and as the water fell back into the sea a large sea beast was left hissing down at the ship. Lucy gave a squeal of fright while looking as if she might die then and there.

"It's the Hydra!" A man's voice shouted from above.

"Hydra?" Lucy asked. "But doesn't the Hydra have multiple heads?"

Just after the words left her mouth several more pillars of water shot up into the air. Revealing more serpent like heads as the water cleared away. Lucy's eyes got to the size of saucers.

"We're doomed." She said in a tiny voice.

"I don't think so." Rizzo said with a wide grin as she stood her ground. "No way are we getting stopped here."

"But, Rizzo, the only part of the Hydra visible is its heads!" Lucy said. "And if you take off their heads, more will only grow!"

That did make things more difficult, but Rizzo didn't have to cut off their heads. Maybe she could just give them a little shock. But sending too many volts into the ocean could harm more than just the Hydra. But if there's a way to isolate the Hydra and make it a sitting duck, things would become a lot easier.

"Lulu, you have any water spirits?" Rizzo asked.

Lucy blinked with her hand subconsciously going over to Aquarius's key.

"Think the spirit can trap the Hydra in a whirlpool. I want this sucker to hit the solid ground." Rizzo said pointing down.

Lucy's eyes widened as she was starting to get some of Rizzo's plan at least. If they could ground the Hydra it'd be easier to fight, and it'd expose the rest of it. Lucy's eyes set in determination as she nodded her head and stood up. She turned to Indy.

"You stay here." Lucy said. "You paid us to help."

Indy watched as Lucy, who pulled out Aquarius's key, ran over to the edge of the ship. Due to the waves being so high, she didn't have to reach far before she touched water.

"Open: Gate of the Water-Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy ordered.

A bright light appeared before them before appeared Aquarius with a not so happy look on her face.

"You really know how to summon at the worst times, girly." Aquarius said glaring down at Lucy. "I was on a date with my boyfriend. So, you better make this quick, understand?!"

Lucy jumped back holding her hands up in a defenseless manner as she looked ready to cry.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Lucy said. "I'll make it quick, I promise! We're just having a little trouble with that!"

Lucy pointed with her voice squeaking out as one of the Hydra's heads dashed towards the ship. It was going after Lucy, but Aquarius, who huffed in annoyance, raised a wall of water to protect them. The head was pushed backwards causing the Hydra to hiss.

"And just what do you want me to do about that thing?" Aquarius asked. "It's not like I can drown it."

"But can you trap it?"

Aquarius looked behind her seeing a pink-haired girl standing on the edge of the ship holding onto rope attached to the crow's nest.

"And who are you?" Aquarius asked with a quirked brow.

"Rizzo." The pinkette replied. "Now can you trap it? You put that sucker in a vortex of water it can't escape and I'll do the rest."

Aquarius frowned at this girl wondering just who she thought she was. Of course, Aquarius could do it. Rizzo inwardly smirked when seeing she got a reaction.

"Fine," Aquarius said haughtily. "But do whatever you're going to do quickly. I don't have time to deal with children who can't get a date when I have my own waiting for me."

Aquarius expected the whine that came from Lucy a second later, but she was surprised when she didn't a reaction out of Rizzo. She was expecting an upset expression or angry outburst, but Rizzo just grinned.

"Thanks!" Rizzo said. "Let's work together then, teammate!"

Aquarius's eyes widened a bit since that wasn't what she had been expecting. She then watched as Rizzo climbed up towards the crow's nest, which wasn't exactly safe in this weather.

"Just ground it in that vortex!" Rizzo ordered from above as she paused just at the next. "After that clear the way. What's going to happen next is going to be a bit...shocking."

Her grin turned impish as Aquarius wondered what this odd human had planned. Aquarius then turned towards the Hydra as it prepared to attack once more.

"Why don't you shut up?" Aquarius asked as her urn filled with water. "You're annoying me!"

She gave shout as she shot the water she collected back out towards the Hydra. It shot it away from the boat, which had Lucy sighing in relief. Now it was time to set their trap. Aquarius dove into the water out of sight while swimming towards the Hydra as it was trying to gain its bearings. She used her urn again to suck in water but being under like this created a pull in the tides that started up a vortex. Water pulled away from the Hydra to force it to the sea bottom as the water spun around it. Up above, Rizzo grinned because this put the Hydra in the perfect hitting position.

"Aquarius, I hope you're out of the way." Rizzo said then placed her violin under her chin. "Song of Raiden."

She started playing this drawn out tune with her violin screeching as she raked her bow across the strings. Down below Lucy shuddered as the dark, violent tune reached her ears as it started to pick up. She then gasped looking up at the sky as the lightning seemed to collect above the Hydra. A large ball of lightning collected while sparking in protest of being contained. Then it shot down in one blinding bolt to hit the Hydra. The sea beast roared in pain as its flesh was burned and charred by the lightning coursing through its body.

Aquarius watched from the safety behind the vortex with slightly wide eyes. So, this had been what the human had been planning. After the lightning died away, the Hydra was left in a burning mass of flesh on the sea floor. As it started to crumble away, Lucy and the others on the ship watched in awe. Indy then looked up at Rizzo, who had put away her violin, as she used a rope to swing down onto the deck. As she landed, the men on the crew cheered for hers and Lucy's triumph over the Hydra, which had Lucy blushing in embarrassment.

"Wasn't that fun?" Rizzo asked Lucy with a big grin on her face.

"I guess it kind of was." Lucy said with a laugh.

She then stiffened when feeling murderous intent behind her. She turned her head seeing Aquarius floating there with a frown on her face.

"Now, I'm out of here." Aquarius said. "And don't call me for a while!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy squeaked while giving a salute.

Aquarius resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her master before turning to Rizzo who chuckled.

"Thanks for the help." Rizzo said.

Aquarius narrowed her eyes at the girl because there was something familiar about her. However, Aquarius soon just huffed while turning away as she disappeared. Rizzo then let out a laugh as she looked forward.

"Smooth sailing from hear on out, Lulu." Rizzo said pointing forward as the clouds cleared completely. "And look that at."

Lucy blinked looking forward seeing the archipelago was finally starting to come into sight. As one man called out land-ho, others gave a cheer.

"…Kea…" Lucy murmured.


	12. Song of the Shattering Earth

Coco: Hello, everyone :D I have yet another chapter for you. I'm kind of drawing out this chapter since I'm having so much fun with it. And to set up a few things that will be seen later on in the story. You might not notice it early on, but soon you'll connect the dots...I hope XD

Anyway, there is a new poll up on my page to check out. I know I took away GaLe, but I don't plan to live cute little Levy single. She deserves love. So check out the poll. I put three options:

Jet or Droy (though I don't think either of those pairings would work out. Like Levy said, she doesn't believe in dating teammates)

An OC who has been part of the guild for a while. Like for at least like 3 years ago or earlier.

An OC who will be brought in later on and be new to the guild.

It's up to you, so go vote XD

* * *

As soon as the ship docked, Rizzo jumped overboard causing Lucy to gasp in worry.

"Rizzo, be careful!" Lucy chided as Rizzo landed on the dock.

Rizzo looked up at Lucy giving a carefree grin. Much like the ones Natsu gives her daily. It was almost scary how much alike the two pinkettes were.

"She seems ready to get going." Indy said as she stood beside Lucy.

Next to them the men were setting down the ramp with men on the dock securing it.

"Yeah," Lucy said chuckling. "Probably ready to face those monsters."

The two women the walked down the ramp to where Rizzo was waiting on them.

"So, Indy, where to first?" Rizzo asked. "I'm ready for monster bashing, creepy crypt exploring fun."

Lucy sighed though wasn't surprised. Everyone in Fairy Tail seemed ready to get to the fighting part of every job. She was certain many members of the guild didn't take jobs without fighting involved. Or at least danger involved. Her guild mates are crazy.

"I was planning to check in to an inn for the night, but we made it were sooner than I thought despite the storm." Indy said. "If you wish, we can head straight for the jungle. We will have to end up camping before reaching the tomb. However, there would be no leaving the jungle without staying at least one night within its domain."

Lucy shuddered just thinking about what could happen to them while they were in there. Especially at night. Monsters could easily pick them off. Lucy then shook her head to push those thoughts to the side. She couldn't be scared off. Inside that jungle was a tomb that held a Primordial Zodiac Key. She had to keep telling herself that, and even if they made it all the way to find it empty, at least she tried. She's a Fairy Tail wizard now. She couldn't give up on a job after giving her word to see it through.

"Works for me." Rizzo said still grinning broadly. "Lucy?"

Rizzo and Indy looked to Lucy to make sure she was okay with heading for the jungle now.

"Let's get going." Lucy said then blinked. "But, wait, don't we need permission to go into the tomb? I mean, we are just visitors here."

"I took care of that before I even sent out the job request." Indy said as she pulled out some official looking papers from her bag. "The people of Kea were very kind to give us permission. They said anyone brave enough to go into the tomb was welcomed there."

Lucy was sure stupid enough was a better way to put it, but at least they had permission. She'd rather keep from angering an entire nation by treading somewhere they didn't have permission to be.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get going." Rizzo said. "If we keep standing around here, we really will have to stay here tonight."

The two companions nodded their heads before starting to head through the town. Lucy looked around taking in the sights thinking everything looked so beautiful. There were large white marble structures with tall, prestigious white pillars. There were people dressed in fine robes and togas walking around with laurels wrapped in their hair as well. It was like they had stepped into a history book. Everything here was so traditional. Lucy was then distracted when hearing what sounded like metal clashing with metal. Their party of three came to a halt as they looked to what appeared to be a fighting ring.

The ring was surrounded by stone seats where a few people were scattered about watching those in the middle of the ring fighting. It was two women dressed in tightfitting strapless body suits. The suits also didn't have legs, so it revealed a lot of skin. They also had on strapless leather armor that stopped at their torso. They then had on brown knee-high-boots that had metal plates on them like armor. They both carried a shield and spear in hand as they fought each other. Each swing was strong and precise showing their skill.

"Whoa." Lucy said.

"They're the Amazons." Indy said. "Warrior women of Kea. They are a separate affiliation to Kea's army. They mostly pray to Kea's god of war Ares and his sister Athena known for her perfect war strategies. But they also look to Laelaps for guidance."

After Indy said that, Rizzo noticed the engravings on their shields resembled a dog.

"Laelaps was partnered with the first Amazon—Otrera." Indy said. "The two fought in many battles together. During their time together, Otrera created the Amazons. Women who swore to take up the path of a warrior. That means they forsaken motherhood and swore to never love because this would distract them from their duty as warriors. Any Amazon who breaks these rules, it immediately exiled and seen as a disgrace. There is even an old legend that once an Amazon breaks her vow that in the eyes of Laelaps their guardian deity, she has lost all rights to the great spirit's protection and guidance."

Lucy's brow furrowed. Sounds like a tough life. She never really gave much thought of ever being a mother…but the thought of having to give it up completely put a bad taste in her mouth. Not to mention, she wanted to find love someday.

"Sounds hardcore." Rizzo said crossing her arms over her chest. "So are they just soldiers. "Or do they practice magic as well."

"Some do." Indy said as they kept walking. "Those with the silver circlets around their heads are magic practitioners."

She nodded towards the Amazons sitting the stands. Some of them indeed had silver circlets around their heads. However, one wore a circlet made of gold, and wore a long red crape as well. There was also a large black dog at her feet.

"That one there is the current leader of the Amazons." Indy said looking back forward. "It means she has proven herself the strongest of her peers and that their elders chose her worthy of leadership."

"She sounds tough." Rizzo said grinning as she subconscious cracked her knuckles. "Wonder just how strong she is."

Lucy paled already knowing what was going through Rizzo's mind. Lucy quickly grabbed Rizzo to pull her along.

"No!" Lucy said firmly. "We don't have time for you to be picking fights! We're here on a job, remember?"

Indy watched in amusement as Rizzo pouted at Lucy who continued to pull her along. Fairy Tail wizards were certainly interesting.

"Yeah, yeah," Rizzo said. "I know."

Lucy nodded in satisfaction while glad Rizzo didn't go down there to challenge that Amazon. Who knows what would have happened. Not to mention Lucy wasn't sure if Rizzo could beat someone that scary. These Amazons sound like a bunch of Erzas.

"Good." Lucy said. "Now let's keep going. You're the one who said we needed to hurry, right, Rizzo?"

When Lucy didn't get a reply, she blinked before turning her head to where Rizzo had been. When Lucy didn't see the pinkette, she gasped. She whirled around seeing Rizzo had went right down to that fighting ring. She walked right through making the two fighting Amazons pause in what they were doing.

"No, she can't be serious." Lucy said looking ready to cry.

It seems she was because Rizzo stopped right in front of the leader of the Amazons with her hands on her hips.

"I hear you're pretty strong." Rizzo said. "I'm curious. Who's stronger? The Amazonian Wizard of Kea or the Musical Wizard of Fiore?"

"Rizzo, no!" Lucy screamed while running towards her guild mate.

Indy watched them go curious to see what would happen. Who is stronger? A Kea Wizard or a Fiore Wizard? Whatever is going to happen…it'd surely make an interesting chapter in her next novel.

* * *

Natsu let out a sigh as he laid back on the grass while looking up at the sky. The wind lightly blew through the East Forest causing the trees around him and Happy to rustle.

"Training's not the same without Rizzo." Natsu complained as he put his hands behind his head.

"I know," Happy said as he sat next to Natsu. "But you know she needed the money for her rent and Laki's birthday."

Natsu knew that but didn't change the fact he wanted his best friend to be back.

"Maybe Lucy will go on a job with us." Natsu said. "She's fun to be around too, ya know?"

"Aye!" Happy said holding up his paw. "But when I went by the guild earlier to get some fish, I heard Rizzo and Lucy took a job together."

Natsu sat up in a sitting position to look down at his little blue buddy with wide eyes.

"Those two went on a job together?!" He asked. "Why didn't they invite us?!"

"Well, I heard Lucy was going to take the job solo, but Master didn't want her to." Happy explained. "Apparently the job took them out of the kingdom, so Master wanted Lucy to go with a more experienced member of the guild. Rizzo happened to walk in about then too. So, Lucy asked Rizzo. Besides us, Erza, and Gray, Rizzo is the only one Lucy ever went on a job with. I guess Lucy was just more comfortable asking Rizz."

Natsu supposed that made since. Though he wished they would have asked him to go with them. He then grinned. Ah, he could go with them next time. Besides, Lucy's never been on a really fun job until she's had one alone with Rizzo. Those were always the best.

"Well," Natsu began as he flipped back into feet. "Gotta get back to training. With that new technique Rizzo showed us the other day, I have to catch up to her."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he shot up into the air with his wings. "Then we she gets back, she'll have to catch up to you!"

Natsu laughed nodding his head as he gave his little buddy a pat on the head. He and Rizzo always were close on pair in skill. True he had more brute strength than Rizzo, but she had more control and precision. That was where he lacked. Together they balanced each other out. It was why combo attacks were so easy for them. Together they were an unstoppable force, but to be that force training was necessary. So, he better be getting back to it.

"I wonder if Rizzo is going to use that technique during her training." Happy said.

"I don't know, Little buddy." Natsu said. "She did say she needed to test it out in an actual fight, so maybe she will."

* * *

Rizzo grinned down at the Amazon in front of her as she looked at Rizzo curiously in return. Lucy was behind her look between the two nervously. Would this woman even accept Rizzo's challenge? And if she did, who would win? Some of the Amazons laughed at Rizzo. They obviously didn't think much of her, but they quietened their laughter when their leader raised her hand.

The woman was a bit older than Rizzo with golden blonde hair. Her eyes were also blue in color, and she had bronze colored skin as did most people of Kea. She was also muscular built like Erza meaning she trained a lot.

"And just who are you?" The woman asked.

"Rizzo Sweeney of the Fairy Tail Guild." Rizzo said. "How about you?"

"Antiope." The woman replied. "Leader of the Amazons."

Rizzo grinned at the older woman as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So how about it?" Rizzo asked. "How's about a friendly match between two wizards?"

Once more laughter rose up between the ranks of the Amazons present. Their laughter didn't set with Lucy who was worried about all of this.

"I am not just some wizard." Antiope pointed out. "I am also a warrior. I trained not only in the art of magic, but I also trained my body. Most wizards from your country don't do as I have, do they?"

"No, but I think you'll find a Fairy Tail wizard a bit different that your average wizard." Rizzo said oozing confidence. "Besides, you're not the only wizard I know that uses weapons and fights close combat."

Erza immediately popped into Lucy's mind. She thought the same earlier. The Amazons were like Erza. But if Rizzo can't beat Erza, how'd she beat the strongest Amazon? Antiope let out a chuckle with her lips twitching up. She then stood with the red cape falling to the ground at her feet.

"If you truly wish to cross blades with me, Rizzo of Fairy Tail, I will oblige." Antiope said while holding out her hand.

A sword was immediately given to her by one of the other Amazons. One offered a shield as well, which she took in her other hand.

"I will admit I am curious myself." Antiope said as she pointed her sword at Rizzo. "Who is stronger? I can tell you are no pushover. So I look forward to this fight."

"I can't believe this is happening." Lucy said pulling at her hair. "Rizzo, what about our job?!

Rizzo blinked seeming to remember Lucy and Indy were with her. She turned her head looking to her two companions.

"Oh yeah…" Rizzo said scratching the back of her head. "You don't mind if we take a short detour, do you, Professor?"

Lucy looked to Indy hoping the Professor helped her reign Rizzo in. If they don't do something now, they're really will be a fight. However, those hopes went down the drain as Indy smiled.

"I don't mind." Indy said. "Please, continue."

"Oh yeah!" Rizzo said turning back ground. "You heard the boss, Lucy. This fight is a go!"

Lucy hung her head knowing this wasn't going to go well at all. Things were going to get destroyed, and Master Makarov was not going to be happy.

"Alright, Antiope!" Rizzo said while holding up her fist. "I'm ready to get started when you are. Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Back in Magnolia in the Fairy Tail guildhall, everything was going as normal. Though it seemed a bit more peaceful on this day with Rizzo out on a job and Natsu still training in the forest. Almost too peaceful.

"Gees, I never knew quiet could be so unnerving." Wakaba said. "It's just not the same without Rizzo and Natsu here."

"Tell me about it." Macao said.

Others sighed in agreement as they continued to sit in a peaceful silence. Even Gray wasn't really liking the silence. Of course, he'd never admit to missing those two pink-haired idiots. The second they come home, he'd wish they were gone again.

"I wonder if Lucy and Rizzo have made it to Kea yet." Laki commented.

"Most likely." Makarov spoke up from the bar. "I heard there was a storm over Kea earlier today, but something had suddenly made it disperse. From what I hear, there was a large lightning discharge that caused the clouds to disperse."

Laxus, who was up on the second floor, tilted his head to look down at the second floor. Lightning discharge? Only one person could have caused that. He taught it to her. Amara watched Laxus as the blonde's lips twitched up partially. What could he be thinking about?

"Do you think it was caused by magic?" Bisca asked.

"If it was, I bet I can tell you who caused it." Alzack said chuckling. "Rizzo must have gotten into a fight with something."

There was some laughter around the guild as the others were certain Alzack was right.

"There are monster that swim around Kea." Levy said. "There's no telling how much fights she's going to get into."

"Yeah, and how much stuff she's going to break." Jet added.

Makarov groaned just imagining how much the bill would have to pay for the damages. Rizzo and Natsu were the worst at destroying things.

"Maybe Lucy will be able to keep her in check." Droy said.

It was silent for a moment before everyone in the guild busted out laughing. That'd be the day. Laxus even scoffed.

"That twerp has never known how to take it easy." Laxus said as he leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes with his hands behind his head as if he was going to nap. Amara watched him a few more moments before a small smile appeared on her face. He still cares. Even if he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

Rizzo stood on one side of the fighting ring as Antiope stood on the other. The two faced each other as people, who had heard about one of their Amazons fighting a foreigner, gathered to sit around the ring. Lucy and Indy sat with the other onlookers with Lucy not looking happy. Rizzo knew Lucy wasn't exactly happy with her, but she couldn't help herself.

The challenge was right in front of her. How could she have walked away from it? Besides, this will be an effective way to gauge just how much Rizzo has grown in skill and power. If she manages to beat someone as skilled and strong as people make Antiope to be, she'll be closer to her one true goal.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Fairy Tail Wizard?" Antiope questioned. "I believe you'll find me a much stronger opponent than you are accustomed to."

Rizzo chuckled as she cracked her knuckles with her magic building around her.

"That last line of yours was something I was just about to say to you." Rizzo said. "I'll figure you for not knowing since you've most likely never heard of our guild. But something you should never do is underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard."

Antiope grinned herself while thinking she might actually have a challenge on her hands. Rizzo shifted her foot slightly, which sent Antiope forward on attack. She jumped seeing to fly towards Rizzo who had to bend backwards to avoided being hit by the swing of her sword. Lucy gasped with the force of the slash cut the pillars behind the fighting pair in half. Just how strong was this woman?! Rizzo then threw her fist towards to catch Antiope in the gut. The blonde went jumping backwards to land a few feet away from Rizzo. She chuckled.

"That punch stung a bit." Antiope said. "But there was no magic behind it."

"As I said, I am a Musical Wizard." Rizzo said. "My magic doesn't rely on my fists or a weapon. But this—!"

She held out her hand with her violin and bow appearing out of a green magic circle. She took them both in hand while preparing to play. Some Amazons laughed at Rizzo's choice of "weapon" as Lucy's hands clenched in her lap. They really shouldn't laugh at Rizzo. They had no idea just how strong she is. She helped Erza take down all those Eisenwald as if it was child's play. Lucy was even certain that Rizzo could have done it all on her own.

"Get her, Rizzo!" Lucy shouted. "Show 'em Fairy Tail wizards don't hold any punches!"

Indy looked at Lucy with slightly widened eyes because she thought the blonde was against all this. However, based on her angry expression, Indy would have to guess the Amazons' laughter had provoked her. In the ring, Rizzo grinned.

"You got it, Lu." Rizzo said. "Song of the Dancing Wind!"

She played the fast-paced melody on her violin sending a torrent of wind towards Antiope. The blonde merely smirked before slashing out with the backlash created from the swing canceling out Rizzo's attack. It even contacted with the pinkette sending her flying backwards. Lucy gasped thinking might fall out of the ring, which would end the make—claiming Antiope the winner. However, Rizzo landed on her feet while digging them into the ground to bring herself to a skidding halt just at the edge of the ring. Lucy let out a sigh of relief because she had been worried there for a second.

"Ya know, I think I've got you figured out, Antiope." Rizzo said as she adjusted her collar. "Wind magic is your specialty, isn't it?"

Some of the Amazons gasped at Rizzo question as Antiope narrowed her eyes.

"How'd you figure that out?" Antiope questioned while not denying Rizzo's claim.

The pinkette smirked as Lucy looked between the two fighting. So, when those pillars were cut in half it was because Antiope had been using magic? It wasn't because of the strength behind her swings?

"Well, first off, I provoked you to attack me first." Rizzo said. "I knew as the warrior you are, you wouldn't allow your opponent to make the first move. So I changed my footing to make you think I was preparing to attack. You did exactly as I wanted when you rushed forward."

Antiope frowned. She played into her opponent's hand. That was a rookie mistake that even the younger Amazons never made.

"When you managed to cut those pillars in half even if when they were a few good feet behind us, I knew something had to be up." Rizzo said. "I know someone much stronger than both of us who couldn't do that without magic backing her up."

Rizzo was of course speaking about Erza. Even if the redhead does get on her last ever-loving nerve, Rizzo can't deny Erza is the stronger wizard.

"I had a feeling you used some kind of air or wind magic." Rizzo continued. "All I had to do was confirm this theory, which is why I used wind magic myself. When you canceled out my wind with that slash of yours, it confirmed my theory. You use pressurized wind behind your attacks to make them stronger."

Antiope gripped her sword tightly. Never has anyone she ever fought—outside the Amazons, of course—figured out her secret so quickly. Just two swings from her sword, and this foreigner knew exactly how she used her magic and what magic she used.

"Your guildmate is very intelligent, Lucy." Indy commented. "To have figured out her opponent's true power in such little time is truly amazing."

"Yeah." Lucy said as she smiled. "The wizards in Fairy Tail are so amazing. It was one of the reasons I joined. But even know they continue to surprise me."

As she was saying that, Rizzo switched out her violin to her guitar. Lucy knows she has more instruments than that at her disposal, but Rizzo always seemed to go for her guitar and violin the most. Her strongest instruments.

"Song of the Hailstorm." Rizzo said then started playing dark sounding rifts on her guitar.

Clouds started to appear above the ring causing the onlookers to gasp. They had never seen weather magic like this. Gust of wind also whirled around almost creating a vortex around the two. Antiope frowned knowing creating her own wind currents in this mess was going to be near impossible. Though she was certain this was why Rizzo chose this magic.

However, how could she attack while she is using her magic to create this storm? The hail that was falling was not large enough to cause drama. All it really was, was an annoyance. Rizzo had to know this, so what could she be plaining. Antiope frowned knowing her next move had to be carefully thought out. She couldn't go rushing in carelessly. Doing that once already proved to be a mistake considering Rizzo already figured out her magic.

"You should make your next move." Rizzo warned Antiope. "Because I'm about to make mine."

Suddenly another instrument appeared next to Rizzo. This one was cello. It floated next to its master with bow at the ready.

"Duet Mode." Rizzo said. "Song of Shattering Earth."

As Rizzo continued her first song on violin, the cello added in putting a deep vibrato into the song. It played a tune separate from Rizzo's, but it metled in perfectly. The deep notes it played seemed feel everyone in anticipation. Antiope wasn't sure what was going on. However, she had to silence that cello before its magic could take effect. She jumped forward ready to try a direct attack once more. She might not be able to use her wind in this vortex.

However, she still had her skills as an Amazon. Just as she was about to reach Rizzo, the earth between them shook and cracked before splitting wide open. Antiope gasped as sharp, jagged pieces of earth shot up from the split. They converged on her while hitting her hard. She went flying up into the air with her Amazons gasping. How could this be happening? Their leader was being bested by a foreigner!

Antiope fell back towards the ground, and as soon as she hit the earth quickly shifted to form a cocoon around her—starting from the shoulders down. She was completely pinned unable to move. How could this be? She was bested in a fight, and her opponent had barely made two moves. She has never suffered such a defeat. Were all Fiore wizards as strong as she? Antiope closed her eyes knowing the fight was over. Even with her strength, she could not break the earth around her.

"I…I surrender." Antiope said.

As her Amazons—and Lucy—gasped in shock, Rizzo let out a breath finishing her two pieces. Both her instruments went back into the separate dimension she keeps them in as she let out a huff. Her magic disappeared with the storm vanishing. The damage to the ground did not repair itself, however. Though she hopes she doesn't have to pay for that. The only thing that did disappear from that last song was the earth around Antiope. The Amazon Leader sat up while looking to her opponent as Rizzo walked over to her to hold out her hand.

"That was fun." Rizzo said. "We should do it again sometime."

Antiope looked at the wizard in front of her with wide eyes. She then chuckled while reaching out to gasp Rizzo's hand. Next time she'll be sure not to underestimate her opponent. And next time she and Rizzo fight, she'll be the victor.

"Sure." Antiope said.


	13. A Voice in the Dark

Coco: Okay, I'm going to warn you now. This chapter is a bit on the short side. I try to usually write my chapters with 4000+ words. But this one is barely 3000+. I was going to keep going, but the spot where I ended the chapter just seemed like the perfect place to close this chapter. I'm sorry XD I promise I'll do better next time XD

Also, I do believe I have everything worked out and sorted all the way up to the Pied Piper Arc now. I did have somewhat of an outline of how I wanted to have the arcs, but it wasn't that well thought out. So, thank-you, **Trizos** , because your review helped me get back to that arc outline that I kind of abandoned. I feel much more organized now. So everything up to the Pied Piper Arc is all nicely hashed out. I just have to work on the really fine details. Which I might do in separate documents.

Now, the Pied Piper Arc is right before the Edolas Arc, so that'll give you kind of an idea of how far I am along with my planning. A lot more changes are coming, which you'll see in the new characters who have been added and the ones who have been taken away. Like some new faces you'll be seeing specifically in the Fairy Tail Guild are:

1) Leona Porla, who will be introduced in the Phantom Lord Arc, and she uses a magic called Beast Tamer Magic. There really wasn't anything really like beast tamer related magic in FT, so I got to really play around with her magic, which is always so much fun with a new character. I won't lie, most of her magic is heavily inspired by Pokémon XD I took some of my favorite Pokémon across the different generations then condensed them down to a team of "magic beasts". Though they will be going by different names to fit into more of a FT vibe. Though I'm sure when they're introduced and described you'll be able to tell which Pokémon inspired that particular beast.

Leona is also going to be the love interest for Gajeel since a request was made to me by **Hina714** that I give Gajeel an OC love interest. I never really ever thought about breaking up Gajeel and Levy. Seriously, the thought never occurred to me because I love GaLe so much. However, she was very nice and polite about her request, and just asked me to give it some thought, ya know. And I did, so now here we have Leona. And I quite like her, so she's staying XD. Though the request had also asked that the OC be a Dragon Slayer.

 **Hina714** , I'm sorry Leona isn't a Dragon Slayer, but I hope you come to love her just as much I as loved creating her.

2) Morissa "Mori" Clyde will actually become a very important OC in later chapters. When she's introduced, she might not seem all that important, but she is, so I'd pay close attention to her if I were you. I won't say anymore than that because it'd give away too much for the story, so you'll have to wait on that. What I can tell you is that Mori isn't coming alone to Fairy Tail. At her side is a little Green Exceed named Cold Cash or just Cash for short. I know you're probably wondering why another Exceed for Fairy Tail or if this means Mori is a Dragon Slayer. Well, she isn't. And I just couldn't help myself XD Mori and Cash were going to go to another guild together, but after setting up my arcs and getting rid of a few other ideas, Mori became the perfect character I was looking for to fit this role I've made for the storyline I've chosen for the original work. And I couldn't just get rid of Cash. Besides not all the Exceeds went to Dragon Slayers-like Samuel, so I thought it couldn't hurt. XD I hope you come to like them both.

Oh, and before I forget if any of you are interested, Mori will be paired with someone. A very unique someone. Bickslow of the Thunder Legion XD I just feel like he doesn't get enough love and attention. And he is one of my favorite characters. Definitely my favorite member of the Thunder Legion (sorry, Freed). So you will see some romance between those two, but it will a slow burn for the most part.

3) Finally we have Law Alberona the older brother to Cana! Another brother? Yeah, I know I have so many older brother characters. I don't know why it's just my thing XD And you're probably wondering how Cana has an older brother that Gildarts also has no clue about especially since Law and Cana are about five years apart. Well, you'll have to wait and read to find out. I'm not giving up all my cards, ya know. He is a recently made character who is going to be the love interest of Levy. I can't leave Levy without love. I'm not heartless. And I honestly played with three different ideas until I reached Law, but I'm really happy with his final look and background. Law won't be coming in super soon, guys, but be on the look out for him, kay?

Anyway, I supposed I rambled long enough. XD Time for the chapter. Again, sorry, it's kind of short. I'll try better next time.

Oh, and if you ever have any questions or requests, you can always message me or leave them in a review. I'm not saying I can take all requests, but I have no problem hearing them out. Or answering your questions. I might not get to them immediately, but I will try to reply as quickly as possible.

* * *

After the spectacle yesterday in the middle of the village, the three companions ended up spending the night at an inn. They probably still could have made excellent time if they had left right then. However, Antiope insisted the three visitors join her and the Amazons for a feast. And while it did lose them time, they had a spectacular time. Certainly, a night neither Lucy nor Rizzo would forget. But now it was time to get back to their job. They couldn't delay any longer hence when morning came they started out early and headed into the jungle.

As the group of three traveled towards their destination, Lucy stuck close to Rizzo. She was holding onto Rizzo's arm while looking left and right as if she expected a monster to come after them. She just wanted to call Horologium, so she'd be somewhere safe. But she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do considering they were sludging it through mucky liquid that went above their waists. She's already done that to him once when coming back from the Daybreak Job. She didn't want to put him through that again.

She then frowned looking down at said liquid. She hopes this doesn't stain her clothes. The shorts she was wearing happened to be her favorite. Lucy then jumped when an animal cried out in alarm before being silenced. As the sound of crunching reached her ears, she cried holding Rizzo's arm even tighter. They were going to die here for sure.

"Don't be so worried, Lulu." Rizzo said with a grin. "Anything dumb enough to attack us is going to regret it. I'll give it the old Fairy Tail beat down!"

Lucy sweat-dropped while almost feeling sorry for the monsters. But...she did feel better. She nodded her head to Rizzo while finally letting go of the pinkette's arm.

"We should be reaching the heart of the jungle soon." Indy said from the front. "After that we'll have to be on high alert since most of the creatures of Kea have gravitated towards the center recently based on what Antiope told us."

Lucy wasn't sure what was going to be awaiting them once they reached the heart of the jungle. And even though she was scared, she was excited as well. This was a one in a lifetime chance. Especially for a Celestial Wizard. Waiting in that tomb could be the key to one of the first twelve keys ever created. One of the first ever Celestial Spirits after the Celestial King himself. Just thinking that had a large smile forming on her face.

Rizzo looked back at her friend while grinning when seeing Lucy's happy expression. The blonde was obviously happy about this job. Jobs should be memorable for a wizard. They should be something a wizard could tell story about for years to come. That's why Rizzo is usually careful about what jobs she picks...that and she's really picky to begin with. Anything too boring isn't for this pinkette. But so far this job has been one excitement after the other. Bring on the monsters next!

"Hey, Rizzo, there's something I want to ask you." Lucy said.

Rizzo blinked focusing back on the blonde who was giving her a curious look.

"That magic you used yesterday." Lucy said. "I've never seen you use it before. If you have a spell that strong, why not use it sooner? Like that time, we went against Lullaby?"

It's something she's been wondering ever since she saw Rizzo use the spell. It had been amazing to witness.

"Because that was the first time I ever used it in an actual fight." Rizzo explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I had only used it in training before."

Lucy's eyes widened. So that fight with Antiope had just been a test run for a new spell?!

"And what if it hadn't had worked?!" Lucy demanded.

"Then I probably would have lost." Rizzo said chuckling.

Lucy frowned wondering how the pinkette could be so laid back. She and Natsu both. It was just ridiculous to Lucy how they were so easygoing about almost everything.

"It was certainly an impressive feat." Indy said as she was looking over the map. "I don't believe I've ever seen a wizard who uses musical magic use more than one instrument at once let alone use reequip to switch through their instruments."

"I learned reequip more out of necessity than anything else." Rizzo said shrugging. "It'd be kind of hard to lug around so many instruments without my Reequip Magic. Not trying to brag, but I'm different that other Music Wizards. They only master one instrument and use it to perform magic. I have mastered over 200 instruments."

Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock. Over 200?! She didn't even know there was that many different kinds of instruments in the world?

"However, playing different instruments as once is difficult for me." Rizzo continued. "Reequipping them isn't the hard part. The hard part is getting each one to play their different parts using my magic and mental ability alone. But I have been trying to master playing multiple instruments at once using my magic. Though the real hard part is keeping each instrument's song different from the other, so I can perform different spells at once."

Indy hummed as she paused to look back at Rizzo. She might be young, but Rizzo certainly was a genius and a talented wizard. She understands the technicalities that must be met to better her magic. And to be able to separate all of that in her mind just to play her music while facing off against an opponent should be impossible. Yet she was showing success of mastering such advanced magic.

"That's cool and all, but why worry about all that?" Lucy asked. "You're already super strong like Natsu and Gray."

"Because I don't want to be just as strong as Gray or even Natsu." Rizzo said. "I have a goal, and that goal is to become Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard. That means stronger than Erza who happens to be able control multiple weapons at once while making to seem like child's play. Not only that, but she stronger than me all together. If I want to beat her, I can't settle for being as strong as Natsu and Gray. I have to become stronger than them and anyone else who's between me and finally reaching a level higher than Erza."

Rizzo wouldn't rest until she surpassed Erza. She wore to the redhead that she would overcome her. That soon Erza would be looking at her back and trying to catch up.

"You want to be greater than Erza?" Lucy asked. "Why? I mean, I know you two don't get along. But still…"

"This doesn't really have to do with the fact that Erza annoys me—well not completely anyway." Rizzo said. "In fact, there was a time I liked Erza. I even looked up to her."

"No way!" Lucy said. "I'd never guess that with how you two act toward each other now."

Rizzo chuckled remembering the time she had first met Erza. It hadn't been anything spectacular. However, Rizzo remembers it as if it was yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Rizzo sat alone in the guildhall watching as everyone was celebrating her and her brothers' arrival to the guild. Breccan was arguing with Laxus over in the corner, which wasn't surprising. The two always butt heads whenever Laxus visited Satyr Reed too. Sven was speaking to some of the older members of the guild while Craylee was trying to avoid everyone. However, Macao and Wakaba—Rizzo believes their names were—were trying to get Craylee to open up. Then Jaser was laughing and running around with Natsu since the two had instantly bonded due to both of them being Dragon Slayers._

 _"_ _What are you doing over here by yourself?" A voice asked._

 _Rizzo blinked before turning to look at one of the older girls. Rizzo thinks Gray and Natsu called her Erza earlier. They had been acting very scared of her too._

 _"_ _Um, I just wanted to sit here to watch everyone, I guess." Rizzo said smiling shyly at Erza. "Everyone here seems like a lot of fun."_

 _Erza chuckled before sitting down next to Rizzo. As she moved next to Rizzo, the younger girl took note of her beautifully scarlet-colored hair._

 _"_ _Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she noticed Rizzo's staring._

 _"_ _No," Rizzo said smiling. "I just think your hair is really pretty."_

 _Erza blushed at the sincere, kind compliment as she reached up to touch her hair. No one has called her hair really pretty since she came here._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Whoa, that's still so hard to believe." Lucy said as the group continued to move on. "What changed?"

"She started getting on my nerves." Rizzo said shrugging.

Lucy nearly fell over at Rizzo's simple statement as Indy chuckled. This was certainly one of the more entertaining adventures she's ever been on. Lucy then straightened up as she looked to Rizzo.

"Why do I feel like there's actually more to the story?" Lucy asked with a quirked brow.

"Because there is." Rizzo said. "But that's a tale for another time, Lulu."

Rizzo pat Lucy on top the head as if patting a younger sibling on top their head. Lucy complained since she didn't want her hair missed up.

"Besides, I don't really think there's time to tell old stories." Rizzo said with her expression turning serious. "We've made it to the center of the jungle. Notice how quiet it is?"

Lucy blinked forgetting about Rizzo's hand on her head. As she stood there concentrating, she realized it had gotten unusually quiet. Much different than the quiet earlier. There wasn't even the sound of birds or bugs chirping. The silence was certainly unnerving, and had her hand reaching for her keys for comfort.

"There are definitely predators in the area." Indy said looking around. "And I'm sure some of them know we've entered the area."

Just as she said that, a large lion—larger than normal lions—jumped from the trees heading right for them. Lucy let out a scream while ducking down and covering her head. In a flash, Rizzo had her guitar in hand, and swung it like a bat with the backside of it catching the lion in the side of the face. It went flying in the air to crash into some trees a few feet away.

"It's a Nemean Lion." Indy said as the beast started getting its bearings. "It's hide is impenetrable even by the strongest of weapons. Even our magic will prove useless against the feline."

Lucy, who stood back up, whimpered because that didn't sound good. How were they going to fight something like that? Beside her, Rizzo chuckled as she set her guitar over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a challenge." Rizzo said. "Lucy, take the good professor and go on. I'll handle the big kitty."

As if it felt mocked by her words, the Nemean Lion roared at Rizzo, which just has Rizzo smirking.

"Rizzo, are you sure?" Lucy asked. "You heard Indy. Our magic is practically useless against this thing."

"Practically doesn't mean completely, Lu." Rizzo said. "Now get going. I'm going to make you an opening."

Lucy frowned though nodded her head. Rizzo's probably been in predicaments like this before. Lucy just had to trust her.

"Okay, Indy, let's go." Lucy said taking Indy's wrist. "We have to trust Rizzo on this."

"Alright." Indy said though was a bit concerned for Rizzo as well.

The young professor didn't need the deaths of these wizards on her hands. She'd never forgive herself. Rizzo held the guitar in both hands as she faced the lion.

"Lucy, once you go on, you'll be without me until I catch up." Rizzo warned the blonde. "So, it'll be up to you to protect the professor."

Lucy was a bit nervous, but she also knew she had to do this. She had to take care of Indy and get her to the tomb. Rizzo couldn't be the one pulling all the weight.

"Don't worry." Lucy said. "I've got this."

Rizzo grinned nodding her head. She then slammed down on her guitar strings sending a high-pitched screeching noise towards the Nemean Lion. It roared in pain while shaking its head to try and fight against the offending noise. Lucy didn't waste time in pulling Indy along as they ran passed the Nemean Lion. Lucy wasn't about to waste this opening. Once they were gone and out of sight, Rizzo changed chords on her guitar as she riffed it from the bottom to the top. As she played three shapes seemed to form around her.

"Song of the Wild Things." She said as the Nemean Lion got back onto its paws.

Three large monster-like creatures appeared around Rizzo while roaring at the Nemean Lion. The large feline seemed slightly shocked by the sudden appearance of these creatures but continued to stand its ground. It roared back at them then charged forward. They ran right back at it with one of them backhanding the feline to send it flying backwards. The other two jumped after it while landing on it to crush it into the ground. Rizzo ripped a riff up her guitar with the three monsters increasing their speed as they battered the Nemean Lion. Rizzo cut off mid-chord with her monsters jumping back to her side. As the dust cleared, the Nemean Lion—though dazed—climbed out of the crater made from its body to roar at Rizzo and her monsters.

"Damn." Rizzo said though was grinning. "You're one tough bastard. That's okay though. Now let's dance, Kitty!"

Rizzo changed chords on her guitar with the monsters disappearing in poofs of smoke.

"Let's see how well you do under extreme heat." Rizzo said. "Song of Hellfire!"

The jungle around them exploded into a heated pool of lava and fire as cracks appeared in the earth with little demons crawling out as they cackled. The Nemean Lion roared at them as another explosion shot through the earth.

* * *

Lucy jumped when the explosion happened behind them though kept running. She knew that had to be caused by Rizzo, so that meant the pinkette was alright.

"Are you sure we should have left her?" Indy asked. "She could be really hurt by that Nemean Lion. Even the locals—the warriors—avoid them at all cost."

Lucy was worried— _obviously_. She didn't want to leave her guildmate behind. However, Rizzo knew what she was doing. Lucy had to have faith that her friend would catch up. Until then she had to keep their client safe, which also means keeping her reassured.

"Everything will be fine." Lucy said. "Rizzo is going to be the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail someday. As if she'd let some oversized house-cat get the best of her!"

Indy's brows furrowed while seeing Lucy was not only trying to convince Indy of that but herself as well. However, the look in the blonde's eyes showed she did trust her guildmate despite her worry.

"Now where do we go from here?" Lucy asked Indy. "We can't just keep running aimlessly like this."

"We're on the right path." Indy assured Lucy. "The tomb should be visible soon."

Lucy blinked looking forward once more. Now that Indy mentioned it, Lucy was starting to see what seemed like the outline of a building in the distance. They were almost there. If they could get in there, and Lucy get to the key maybe she could make a quick contract with Laelaps. With a spirit like that she can easily go back to help Rizzo if they pinkette was still in battle. They continued running forward with the sound of fighting starting to go a bit fainter.

"There it is." Lucy said as they finally reached the bottom steps towards the tomb.

"Yes." Indy said smiling. "Though I am a bit surprised we didn't run into any more trouble on the way here."

"Don't say stuff like that." Lucy whined. "Or bad things will happen."

Indy chuckled at the blonde's antics though she did apologize. Lucy nodded her head in acceptance of said apology before turning towards the steps in front of them. Inside awaited a monster…and possibly the one of the first Celestial Spirits in existence. Lucy knew this wouldn't be easy. Especially with Rizzo back there fighting her own opponent. But Lucy would not stop here. Despite her fear, she's going to push forward.

"Okay, Indy." Lucy said. "Let's do this."

Indy nodded then followed after Lucy as the blonde started up the steps. They moved forward quickly yet cautiously since they didn't know what awaited them inside. They reached the entrance of the tomb with a cool gust of air coming from the entrance. It ruffled their hair and clothes as the peered into the darkness.

"Man, it's so dark in there, I can't see a thing." Lucy said frowning.

"Here." Indy said bringing out a flashlight from her bag. "Use this."

Lucy took it—wishing she had brought her own—before turning it on. Light spilled into the tomb opening to reveal cold stone walls that had vines going through the structure and spider webs clinging to whatever they could reach. Definitely wasn't a warm welcome, but at least the monster inside wasn't waiting for them first thing. The two women stepped inside slowly while taking in their surroundings. When nothing came to attack them right away, Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"So far so good." She said. "Now let's go find that key."

* * *

In the center of the tomb—deep in the dark—a light started to shine within the darkness. A bright, bluish glow that resembled the light of a star.

 _...Someone is there...A Celestial Wizard approaches…_

"Hey, is it just me or is this place super creepy?" A voice came through the darkness.

It was faint, but reached the ears of the one who has been sitting in the dark for some time—waiting.

 _…_ _that voice…Anna?_

The light grew brighter revealing the source of the light to be a key. A key made of stellanium. This key looked like any other key besides the material which is was made from. However, at the top of the key, it was decorated with black ivory to look like the body of a dog. A regal dog—sitting back on her haunches with her head held high.

"Eeek! What was that?!" The voice sounded through the darkness again.

 _…_ _No, the voice wasn't Anna's voice…yet it still seemed so familiar…_

The spirit within the key shifted wanting to see the owner of the voice. Who were they? And have they come to rescue her from her life of loneliness?

* * *

Coco: Okay, it's the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed :D


	14. Brawl with the Minotaur!

Coco: Okay, guys, this is the end of the my first original FT Arc. Next will be Galuna Island :D And then after that another original arc. It's just a small one to add space between Galuna and Phantom Lord. It'll also be a space to introduced some OCs, two you are already familiar with: Jaser and Bastet (formerly known as Sanju, and her personality will be slightly altered, guys. Just warning you XD). I hope you like the chapter, and right after this will be the first chapter of Galuna island :D

* * *

"It doesn't look as if you're ready to call it quits yet, huh, pussycat?" Rizzo asked frowning.

The Nemean Lion, who was starting to look worse for wear, only snarled in reply as it crouched down looking ready to spring. Rizzo sighed. She doesn't like beating up on poor defenseless animals. It just wasn't her style. And this kitten looked ready to fall over. The hellfire certainly did a number on it. His pelt had large burns—some so deep they reached his hide. And while weapons couldn't penetrate its hide, it seemed as if the fire did some damage since the skin of its body was scorched black.

"Why won't you just stand down?" Rizzo asked as she switched her guitar out for her violin and bow. "This isn't going to end well for you."

Another snarl replied to her question causing her to shake her head. Well, if the cat insisted, she'd oblige. Rizzo started playing on her violin. The notes she played were long and dramatic as they went up in pitch. It was a suspenseful tune that had the Nemean Lion shifting uneasily on its paws as darkness seemed to creep into the jungle.

"Song of Absolute Darkness." Rizzo said.

Darkness then completely fell onto the jungle with the Nemean Lion's roar being heard far and wide. As the song started to come to a close, the darkness seeped away from the area. Rizzo brought it to a halt as the darkness left her body as well. She let out a break while looking to the large feline before it. It laid on the ground in a submissive manner while mewling like a kicked kitten. Rizzo opened her hands with her bow and violin disappearing. She then walked towards the Nemean Lion. It whimpered as she drew close. Rizzo crouched down in front of it while placing her hand on its head.

"Sorry for the rough treatment." Rizzo said pettings its fur.

She then stood while taking off jogging towards the direction that Lucy and Indy had went. She needed to catch up to them before they ran into the creature lying within in the tomb. She wasn't sure exactly what was inside, but she knew her guildmate would need help. Rizzo made it to the tomb with little trouble while guessing Lucy and Indy were already inside.

"Well, time to go in," Rizzo said while grabbing the flashlight from her bag.

She stepped into the tomb noting it was a kind of narrow passageway. Fighting in here wouldn't be easy if the entire tomb was like this. Couldn't think of that now though. She still needed to catch up to her friends.

* * *

Lucy looked around nervously as she led the way through the tomb following Indy's instructions.

"This document is a blueprint of sorts to the tomb after it was first created." Indy said as she was looking it over. "I'm sure things might not be the same since so much time has passed. But with this, we might be able to pinpoint where Laelaps's remains are thus finding her key."

"Good." Lucy said. "The faster we can get out of here the better."

Indy nodded in agreement since this place was rather dark and unwelcoming. She did enjoy an adventure or two, but she'd rather avoid the monster inside the tomb. Just then a loud bellowing noise rang through the tomb bringing the two to a complete halt. The two exchanged a glance then looked down the hall where the noise was coming from.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

Her reply was another bellow—louder than the last. A gust of air also burst from the hall whipping their hair and clothes back. The floor then started to shake as if something was racing towards them.

"Whatever it is, it's coming fast." Indy said. "And I don't believe we have time to avoid it."

Lucy was afraid of that. However, despite her fear, she immediately reached for her gate keys. She grabbed Taurus's key while gripping it tightly. Just then the creature coming for them made it into the light. Lucy gasped looking up at the hulking figure. It stood on two feet like a man, but it's upper half was all bull. It took a swing at the two, but they managed to dodge its hooves.

"A Minotaur." Indy said. "Not good. They have enough brute strength to rip a grown man in half."

"Yeah, well I have a cow man of my own." Lucy said holding out her key. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

Taurus appeared in a golden light while letting out a loud bellow himself. He grabbed his axe while turning towards the Minotaur.

"Listen, brother, there's only enough roooom for one booovin in Lucy-san's life." Taurus said. "That's me!"

He ran forward to attack the Minotaur who charged towards him as well. Taurus took a swing at the Minotaur, who despite his size, dodged the axe. He then put both of his fists together to hit Taurus in the back—slamming the Celestial Spirit into the ground.

"No, Taurus!" Lucy called out in worry.

Taurus grunted as he was pushed farther into the ground. Lucy glared at the Minotaur while grabbing her whip.

"Hey, smelley, over here!" She called while slinging out her whip to wrap it around the Minotaur's neck. "He's not the only one you're fighting."

Lucy pulled as hard as she could, which made the Minotaur to bellow in anger. It reached back grabbing the whip. Lucy gasped as it easily jerked her forward to slam her into the other side of the hall. She coughed as the air left her body.

"Lucy-san…" Taurus called in worry as she fell to the floor.

The Minotaur went to go after Lucy again, but Indy took action to help the fallen wizard.

"Rope Magic: Spider Net!" Indy casted her spell.

Ropes flew magically from the sleeves of her jacket to knot together to form a large spider like web of ropes that wrapped around the Minotaur. It roared angrily while trying to pull away from the net. Indy grunted digging her feet into the ground to hold the beast back as Lucy managed to get to her knees.

"Taurus, are you alright?" Lucy asked crawling over to her spirit.

"Lucy-san…Lucy-san…be careful." Taurus said completely out of it.

Lucy frowned knowing he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. She quickly closed his gate not wanting to put him through any more pain.

"Alright, Bull Man, let's see how you deal with this," Lucy said grabbing another key. "Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

Virgo appeared next out of the ground with her entrance causing a large hole that had the Minotaur tumbling in. It cried out in surprise while gripping the edge of the hole, which was hard with the net still around him.

"You summoned, Princess?" Virgo asked bowing.

"Yeah, let's teach this guy a lesson, Virgo!" Lucy said holding her whip tightly. "We have to hold on until Rizzo can reach us."

"As you wish." Virgo said as the Minotaur managed to climb out of the hole.

It ripped away the net from around it, which threw Indy in the air much as Lucy had been thrown.

"Indy!" Lucy called out in worry.

Lucy ran forward catching the professor in her arms while falling to the ground with her. Lucy groaned at the rough landing then gasped as a large shadowed fell over them. They looked up seeing the Minotaur leaning over them with a large pillar in hands. It bellowed going to hit the two women with the pillar, but it was hit at the knees by Virgo and at the head by Rizzo who finally appeared. The creature spun in the air then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Man, that was close." Rizzo said then grinned at Virgo. "Wait to go, Virgo. Pink power!"

She held her hand out to the spirit who gave a not-very-energetic-high-five. Lucy let out a sigh of relief when seeing her guildmate.

"You're here." Lucy said as she sat up with Indy.

"Told you I'd catch up." Rizzo said. "Sorry it took so long. That kitty wanted to play for a bit."

Indy just stared up in amazement at the pink-haired wizard. First she defeats an Amazon as if it's nothing. She declares a one-on-one battle with a Nemean Lion—a creature not even the locals fight willing—and she won. She didn't even seem to have a scratch on her. Were all Fairy Tail wizards this strong? Rizzo helped the two off the ground when the Minotaur was back to his feet suddenly. He bellowed in pure rage then swung at Rizzo. Lucy called out for Rizzo to watch out, and the pinkette barely had any time to dodge. She managed it though while rolling out of the way.

"Man, this thing sure is tougher than that cat." Rizzo said though she was grinning.

"Stop looking so happy about it!" Lucy snapped.

Rizzo just laughed then had to dodge that giant monster all over again. It was going to be hard fighting it in such a small space. She was a bit surprised that the beast could move so well in such tight spaces. She'd feel better if she could get it outside where there wouldn't be so much damage to the temple. She didn't want the entire thing collapsing on them.

"Hey, Professor, why won't you go looking for that key?" Rizzo asked Indy. "Lucy and I can keep this thing at bay while you're doing that. We need to get it and get out of here. All this fighting might cause this place to collapse at any second."

Lucy's eyes widened realizing Rizzo was right. They needed to hurry up and find that key. They didn't want the entire place falling on them.

"Right!" Indy said nodding. "Please, be careful!"

"You too!" Lucy called back.

Indy hurried up to run farther into the temple as the two Fairy Tail wizards turned to fight the Minotaur.

"You ready for this, Lucy?" Rizzo asked as the two friends stood side-by-side.

"Yeah!" Lucy said.

Rizzo nodded her head then snapped her fingers with her guitar appearing in her hands. Lucy held her whip firmly in hand as Virgo waited for her next orders. The Minotaur bellowed at them as it charged forward.

* * *

Indy ran quickly through the tomb trying to find any sign of that key. She needed to hurry. There was no telling how long Rizzo and Lucy could hold off that beast. Not to mention, the temple might not even hold out that long. A large blast of power shot through the temple causing Indy to trip forward. She went rolling across the ground with a wall being the only thing stopping her. She cursed as her face smashed into the hard stone.

"Ow." She said while pushing herself to her knees. "That must have been Rizzo's doing."

She then blinked when noticing a light. She looked up see an alter that had a large stone statue of a dog sitting on what looked like a large box. A coffin? But it wasn't the statue giving off the light. It was the key hanging around its neck that was making the light. A key that seemed to be made of stellanium.

"There it is." Indy said as she stood onto her feet.

She walked around to the front of the statue to get a closer look at the key. She couldn't believe it. They really found it. A key of the Primordial Zodiac. Indy carefully took the key down from the statue. Now she can start planning her next search for the rest. What a find this is, and Indy was certain that Lucy would be pleased. Indy heard screaming coming from where she had left, and she knew she had to get back to her friends.

She was about to hurry back to them when she noticed writing on the wall. Writing she had never seen before. And it didn't seem as old as the temple itself. Did someone make it this far into the temple? If so, why did they leave the key here? And who would risk themselves to come this far inside just to put these words on the wall. They had to be important. She looked back to where the sound of fighting was happening. She knew she needed to return to her comrades. However, she couldn't just leave without taking note of these characters on the wall.

Indy quickly knelt down to get inside her bag to collect her notebook and charcoal. She didn't have time to write it all down, but hopefully she could just copy it with these tools. She had to hurry. So she quickly set to work.

* * *

Lucy let out a huff as she once more dodged the raging Minotaur. It was really mad now. And Lucy already sent Virgo back to the Spirit World. Lucy wasn't sure if she'd have the magic power to summon another spirit. Even if she did, if the spirit lost, she'd be on the ground unable to do anything. And it was impossible for her to summon Aquarius without water. What was she going to do?

"Hey, don't look so worried." Rizzo said grinning at her friend. "We're not done by a long shot."

She then slammed down on the strings of her guitar sending out a loud sound wave that pushed the Minotaur several feet back. However, it kept on its hooves this time.

"Tough bastard." Rizzo said then switched to a new instrument.

This one was a trumpet made of gold that gave it a beautiful glow. Lucy got a bad feeling in her gut as Rizzo took a deep breath.

"Song of Slumber." Rizzo said.

She started playing a sweet, soft tune on her trumpet that nearly had Lucy falling over in shock. She was trying to slumber the beasts into defeat?! The music continued with a white mist coming from the trumpet. It swarmed around the Minotaur who bellowed and tried to swipe at it. However, the mist continued to cover the Minotaur who started to wobble on its hooves. It bellowed softly in protest while starting to stumble into the walls.

"Whoa, it's working!" Lucy hissed under her breath.

She didn't think it was going to, but the beast continued to look more tired at the song continued. Its eyelids were drooping as it teetered back and forth before finally stumbling forward. It hit the ground with a loud thud that sent Lucy and Rizzo up in the air a bit. They landed back on their feet as Rizzo finished the song. The Minotaur slumbered on with loud snoring leaving through its nose.

"I can't believe that worked." Lucy whispered since she didn't want to chance waking the monster.

"Well, I could have just beaten it down, but I figured this was the best way to defeat the big guy without bringing the temple down on us." Rizzo said.

Lucy just smiled glad it was all over. And that at least one of the pinkettes she calls her friend has some kind of brain.

"Well, we better go find the Professor." Rizzo said as she sent her trumpet back into her separate dimension. "We need to get out of here before the cow wakes up."

Rizzo started walking farther into the temple with Lucy quick to catch up. She held tightly onto Rizzo's arm while looking around as if something else might pop out wanting to attack them. They didn't have to go much farther in before they found the good professor who was copying down symbols from the wall.

"Hey, Professor," Rizzo said waving to the slightly older woman.

Indy jumped then turned to see Rizzo and Lucy standing there. Neither one of them looked to worse for wear, which had her wondering if they decided to just escape the Minotaur.

"You two are alright." Indy said smiling. "Don't worry. I am almost done. We need to hurry before the Minotaur catches up, yes?"

"Well, he should be done for a bit a least." Rizzo said. "Just as long as the spell holds on him."

Indy paused in what she was doing to look at Rizzo with wide eyes. Rizzo took down another monster? Just what was this woman?

"So, Indy, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she let out of Rizzo.

Indy snapped out of her thoughts remembering she still had to copy down the characters from the wall.

"I believe I might have found a clue to the next Primordial Zodiac Spirit." Indy said as she quickly returned to her work. "At least I think that is what the characters mean. They were placed here after this temple, and I cannot think of another reason why someone would come here to risk their lives just to write a message on this wall."

"Wait, are you saying you already found one key?" Rizzo asked scratching the back of her head. "Does that mean Laelaps's key really was here?"

Indy paused in what she was doing to nod her head as she smiled. Lucy's eyes widened no believing it. She and Rizzo then watched as Indy pulled a key out of her pocket. It was a beautiful key made of stellanium that glowed brightly in the dimly lit tomb.

"So beautiful." Lucy said in awe. "They do exist. It's so hard to believe, but they really do exist."

Lucy then took the key gently as Indy offered it to her. Lucy looked down at the key before gently hugging it to her cheek. Rizzo smiled glad things worked out. And nothing was completely destroyed this time. That's always a plus, isn't it?

* * *

After all the excitement in the tomb, the girls had returned to the village. The villagers had been so awed by their bravery and their discovery of Laelaps's key. They had thrown a party for the people of Fiore on their last night on the island. But now they were back home, and Lucy was telling everyone about their adventure as Rizzo was sitting with Natsu, Happy, and Gray.

"I can't believe you got to fight monsters without me!" Natsu complained. "I would have shown that Minotaur what for!"

"You stupid Pyro, if Rizzo had gone all out on that thing, she would have collapsed the temple on all of them." Gray pointed out. "Though I'm a bit surprised she hadn't gone ahead and went all out."

"Are you saying I have no self-control or something?!" Rizzo demanded from across the table. "You want me to punch your teeth in, Frosty?!"

"As if you could." Gray scoffed.

The two growled at each other while bumping their foreheads together. Some of the guild laughed at the pair as Natsu cheered for Rizzo to kick Gray's ass. As the two slung insults at each other, Mirajane looked to Lucy.

"So, Lucy, have you made your contract with your new spirit yet?" She asked.

Loke, who was sitting as far away from Lucy as possible, looked over to listen into the conversation.

"Yep!" Lucy said smiling. "I made it as soon as I had enough magic energy left to summon her! I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful spirit like her, Mira. I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

-FLASHBACK-

"So you're available whenever?" Lucy asked as she looked a the spirit in front of her.

The spirit in front of Lucy was a young woman with dog-like ears sticking out from her head and a long black tail behind her. She was tanned skin like the locals of Kea. Her eyes were a brilliant golden color as well. She wore an outfit similar to the Amazons that Lucy and Rizzo met earlier. She even had a golden laurel around her head. However, the leather belt around her waist came with leather strips that fell down to partially cover her bottoms. She also had golden-armored wrist bands on her arm. She carried a shield in one hand and a spear in the other as she stood tall before Lucy.

"Yes, whenever you need me all you must do is call." Laelaps said.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Lucy pulled out Laelaps's key to look at it fondly. Loke stared at it as well while feeling as if someone was trying to rip his heart from his chest.

 _'Laelaps,'_ He thought sadly as he looked down at the table. _'How long as it been…since we last laid eyes on each other?'_

As if reacting to his thoughts, Laelaps's key glowed slightly in Lucy's hand. Which had the blonde blinking. Why did she get the feeling Laelaps was said? Before she could give it much thought, she gasped in shock as she was plowed over by Rizzo who was thrown into her by Gray. She laid on the floor in pain as Rizzo sat up.

"You stupid icicle!" Rizzo snapped. "Watch it! You made me hit Lucy!"

"That's your own damn fault, Pinky!" Gray retorted.

"Say what?!" Rizzo demanded.

As the pinkette jumped Gray to continue their brawling, the rest of the guild was soon thrown into chaos as Natsu and a few others got involved. Lucy whined sitting against the bar as she wondered why she dealt with such hot heads. As she waited for it all to be over, Laelaps's key continued to glow.

'…this guild seems like so much fun…' She thought. 'Fairy Tail…I believe I will like it here with my new master…'

* * *

A few days passed at Fairy Tail with things returning to normal. Rizzo and Natsu were being uncharacteristically quiet, however, which had the guild a bit on edge. However, they hadn't caused any trouble as of late, so they left to two friends alone. Speaking of those two, they happened to be sitting at a corner table of the guild this very moment. Happy was with them, of course, as he ate the fish in front of him.

"So, it is time?" Rizzo asked grinning.

"Oh yeah." Natsu replied as he grinned in return. "We've been training super hard, and it's time we put it to the ultimate test."

Rizzo's grin widened. This was good. She was hoping to get around to it. They have been training hard as Natsu said.

"It's time…to take…an S-Class Quest." Natsu said. "After that Laxus will have to take us seriously. And so will the Master."

"Not to mention, Gray and all those other punks will be so jealous." Rizzo added.

Natsu nodded while feeling even more pumped up for this job. It's what they've been training for ever since Laxus ran his big mouth after the incident with the Magic Council. This would shut him up for sure.

"So, it's decided then." Natsu said. "Tonight's the night."

* * *

Rizzo waited with Natsu later that night as Happy was away picking out just the right job for them. Rizzo was sure Happy would pick a good one too. When she heard flapping, she lifted her head up seeing Happy coming towards them. She nudged Natsu who looked up grinning.

"So, Little Buddy, get a good one?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy said holding up the flyer. "And it's one Lucy can't refuse!"

Rizzo still wasn't sure about involving Lucy on this since the blonde obviously didn't share her and Natsu's sense of adventure. But on the other hand Rizzo liked working with Lucy since she was so much fun. And if the reward on the flyer was true, Lucy definitely wouldn't be able to refuse.

"It had the smallest reward out of the ones on the board too!" Happy continued. "I'd figure that'd be best since it's out first S-Class Quest."

Rizzo nodded thinking that was best, but 7 million jewel was still a lot of money. Natsu was nodding in agreement as he took the flyer from Happy.

"Great!" Natsu said. "Let's go show, Lucy! I doubt she's home right now, but we can get some training in while we wait. Time to get stronger, so we can kick Laxus's butt when we get back."

"Right!" Rizzo said winking.

She looped her arm with Natsu to tug him down the street since she was so excited to get started. Natsu laughed at her excitement as he hurried along with her. This was their first big job. They were going to kick ass and totally rub it everyone's face when they got back. They first just have to get to the island before anyone realizes what they've done.


	15. Onward to Galuna Island!

As the trio waited for Lucy, Rizzo did a few push-ups on the floor with a stack of Lucy's books on her back. Natsu was doing sit-ups in her bed with Happy lifting weights since there was no time to lose. Besides, might as well keep busy as they waited. Just then the door opened with the blonde they were waiting for walking in.

"What's up?" The three of them asked in unison as Lucy gave a scream of surprise.

Rizzo then gasped as Lucy did a flying kick to hit Natsu right out of her bed. Rizzo sat up with the books falling on the floor. Well, someone wasn't happy.

"Why don't you jerks work out at your own houses?!" Lucy demanded as she glared at Natsu.

Rizzo sweat-dropped wondering why Lucy was so mad. Shouldn't people be more welcoming when they're being visited by their friends? Natsu and Happy visit her all the time, and it always makes her happy.

"Now, Lucy, if we want to work together like a team," Natsu began while holding up a pink dumbbell. "We gotta train like one."

"We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell." Happy added.

"I don't care what color it is!" Lucy snapped. "I'm not lifting weights with you!"

"Pushups then?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said.

He and Happy joined her on the floor with the three of them doing pushups, which had Lucy growling in frustration. Didn't they understand she wanted them gone?! She knows Rizzo's smarter than those idiots, so why didn't she get the hint?!

"We gotta kick it up a notch if we want to beat Laxus and Erza." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Rizzo just kept doing her pushups while leaving the books out of it this time. There was no time to waste.

"I just want a little bit of peace and quiet." Lucy complained. "Now get out, boys! Rizzo can stay since I know she won't act like a lunatic if I ask!"

As the boys just continued to do their pushups, Rizzo paused to sit on the floor again. She was starting to get it. Lucy just wasn't like them. In fact, despite her annoyed and sometimes aggressive behavior, she kind of reminds Rizzo of Lisanna. Lisanna wouldn't join the three in this kind of stuff either. But she had always found their antics funny instead of annoying.

"We'll train quietly, Lucy." Natsu promised.

"I don't think that's the problem, Nats." Rizzo said.

Natsu paused in his own pushups to get into a crouch position beside Rizzo. Then what was the problem?

"Maybe we should just get to the point as to why we're here." Rizzo suggested grinning. "Maybe that'll brighten her mood."

Her words had Lucy looking at the three curiously as Natsu grinned nodding his head.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he turned to look at Lucy. "Lucy, I've made a decision. Our team is ready for the big time! S-Class!"

As he said that, Happy, who moved to Lucy's desk, held up the flyer he had snatched from the board.

"Yeah, check it out!" Happy said.

Lucy gave a squeal while leaning away from the flyer as if it might bite her.

"How'd you get that?!" Lucy demanded. "I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor!"

"Well, I just climbed the stairs and took it!" Happy said.

It had been a lot easier than he thought it would too. No one even tried to stop him. Happy was sure no one even saw him either.

"You little cat burglar!" Lucy said.

Happy just laughed as Natsu moved over to the desk after putting back on his vest.

"Since it's our first S-Class Quest, we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board." Natsu said. "But 7 million is still a lot of jewel."

"It can sure pay my rent for a few months even split four ways." Rizzo said holding up four fingers.

Not to mention it'll be fun. Another island adventure with monsters probably waiting for them.

"We're not ready!" Lucy insisted then pointed at the flyer. "If the Master knew we had this job request, he'd be furious!"

Rizzo couldn't deny that. The second Makarov realizes that the job request is missing, he's going to be so mad. Which is why they need to go while no one knows they have it.

"Yeah, but I think he'll actually be proud of us if we actually pull it off." Natsu pointed out.

Lucy sighed as she plopped down into a chair that rested at her kitchen table.

"Hah, ya know, this might be the dumbest thing you've ever done, Natsu." Lucy said. "And you pulled Rizzo into to. If you want to rise up the ranks, you should try following the guild's rules."

Rizzo and Natsu exchanged a glance wondering if Lucy could be more of a party-pooper. She definitely needed more spirit.

"You keep having an attitude like that, and we'll never make it to S-Class, Lulu." Rizzo said. "You want something, you have to take risks to get it."

"Damn straight." Natsu said.

Lucy just sighed again wishing they'd try thinking more clearly. But Natsu was just looking for trouble as always. And to be honest, Rizzo wasn't much better.

"You handle this on your own." Lucy said. "I'm staying right here."

Rizzo looked to Natsu as he pouted a bit. He obviously wanted Lucy to join them. They'd have to start bringing out the big guns.

"But the job is saving a tropical island." Happy said putting the flyer in front of Lucy again.

"Really?" Lucy asked looking curious now.

Rizzo and Natsu nodded their heads as they joined her and Happy at the table.

"It's the cursed Island of Galuna!~" Natsu and Happy said creepily causing Lucy to freak.

"No way!" She said. "Definitely not going now!"

Rizzo sighed because they were trying to get her to go. Not run away from the job. Even as they tried to convince the blonde, Rizzo could see their words were having the opposite effect. Rizzo then remembered the second part of the reward, which had her smirking. Well, there was one other way to get her to agree, and it wouldn't even take much effort on their part. Rizzo placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder getting the boy to look at her.

"We tried, Natsu." Rizzo said sighing. "If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go."

Natsu frowned though guessed they were kind of wasting time here. They needed to head out before everyone at the guild knew that they took the request from upstairs.

"I guess you're right." Natsu said as he grabbed his stuff. "Let's go, Happy."

"Aye." Happy said sulkily.

The boys headed out the window as Rizzo put on her bag. As she was about to follow them out, she accidentally knocked the request in the floor instead of placing it in her bag. Rizzo then climbed into the window as Natsu waited to catch her below.

"Well, later, Lulu." Rizzo said then jumped out the window with Lucy's scolding voice following her.

Natsu caught her below in his arms then set her down on her own feet. They started heading out of town with the boys pouting.

"Hey, don't look so glum." Rizzo said grinning at them. "She'll be joining us for sure."

The boys looked at her in confusion before turning their heads when they heard someone shouting at them to wait up. Natsu grinned when he saw Lucy heading their way.

"Hang on, you guys!" She said. "I'm coming with you."

As she hurried to catch up, Rizzo smiled when seeing how happy Natsu was with Lucy joining them. This certainly would be an adventure to remember.

* * *

"Master!" Mirajane called as she ran down the stairs. "One of the S-class requests is missing!"

Makarov didn't seem to quite register Mirajane's words at first as he took another sip from his tea. However, when the words finally sunk in, he spit his tea all over the place.

"Say what?" Wakaba asked. "One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?!"

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests." Macao pointed out. "Anyone know how took off with it?"

Gray remained silent though a frown did pull across his face. He had a feeling who might have taken it. He looked around the guild. Nope, Rizzo and Natsu definitely weren't here. Those morons just couldn't stay out of trouble, could they?

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Laxus said from the second floor.

Everyone turned their heads up to the blonde at he sat in a chair with his legs propped up on the table. Amara was with him as always, and she had a troubled look on her face as she sat in his lap.

"A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." Laxus said.

"It was Happy?" Mirajane asked.

Amara nodded her head silently while wishing Laxus had let her say something when it happened. But he said not to spoil the fun, and she never could deny him of anything.

"He must have stolen it for Natsu, Rizzo, and Lucy!" Wakaba said putting the dots together.

"That's crazy!" Macao said. "What were they thinking?!"

Gray's frown depended. He was hoping for a moment that he'd be wrong. That those idiots didn't take the job request. Were they trying to get expelled from the guild?

"They've got some nerve taking on an S-Class Quest." Alzach said.

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." Bisca retorted.

And none of Rizzo's brothers were here to stop her. Breccan and Sven would have already been out the door by now to catch up to them—not even knowing exactly where to start. And Erza wasn't here either. Mystogan probably wouldn't even show his face even if he was here, so he's no help. And Gildarts—well, even if he was here, he'd probably leave them be while laughing it off. Unless Master gave him a direct order to go and fetch them.

"That's a serious breach of the rules." Laxus pointed out. "Hey, Gramps, a stunt like that will get you kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not that is matters. It's not like those four losers are going to make it back alive from an S-Class Quest."

Makarov just sighed wishing he didn't have such reckless children. Just what was going through their heads? Was all that training they went through just to get them ready to take the job? Have they been planning it for a while? Or did Laxus's words rile them up enough to push them to such drastic measures to prove themselves?

"Laxus," Mirajane, who walked back up to the second floor, began. "If you knew, why didn't you stop them?!"

"Oh, lighten up," Laxus said. "All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth—trying to act all sneaky, I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu nor Rizzo are cleared for S-class. I never dreamed they'd break the rules."

Amara almost gave him a deadpanned expression. Even without seeing Happy, it should be easy to deduce who took the request. The two most troublemaking members of the guild—Natsu and Rizzo. Amara then turned back to Mirajane while standing up in a defensive like manner when seeing the look on her face. Laxus just chuckled while wrapping his arm around Amara's waist.

"Hmph, you haven't given me that look in a while." Laxus said not looking frightened in the slightest.

Mirajane just continued to glare wishing she had her magic back right then and there to teach Laxus a lesson. Why did he just stop caring? He used to look out so much for Rizzo at the least. Even more than her brothers. Now it's like he doesn't care if she lives or dies.

"This isn't good." Makarov said to himself then looked up to Mirajane. "Well, which job was it?"

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mirajane replied

Makarov's eyes widened as everyone else in the guild gasped in shock—unable to believe it.

"What?!" Makarov demanded.

The others all exclaimed their disbelief as they all murmured together. Gray just sighed. Of course, they'd pick the cursed island. Not only is it S-Class, but it took them away from the continent. He was sure they hadn't really been thinking of that part when they took it, but it would make going after them a bit harder.

"Laxus, go and fetch them at once!" Makarov ordered.

"Yeah, right." Laxus said as he pulled Amara closer to his side. "I've got better things to do, Gramps. And besides, everybody in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves, right?"

Amara frowned wanting to volunteer to go after them, but she was sure that wouldn't please Laxus in the slightest.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu and Rizzo!" Makarov snapped. "The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring them back by force! Especially if they team up together!"

Some of the guild shuddered remembering all those other times the two teamed up. All that destruction…and it was caused by accident. Everyone then looked to Gray as he got out of his seat.

"Sorry, Master," Gray began. "But I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. I'll go after them."

Laxus scoffed. Gray was just on par with Natsu and Rizzo separately. Once those pinkettes team up against him, he didn't stand a chance. Heck, even if he did fight them one on one and win the first fight, he wouldn't have enough magic energy for the second fight. But whatever. Laxus didn't care either way. He leaned back in his seat while looking up at the ceiling as he kept his arm around Amara.

"Let's see how well you do with this one, Rizz." Laxus said to himself.

* * *

Rizzo hummed happily as she stretched her arms above her head. Perfect weather for sea travel it seems. Second mission to take her out of Fiore. This should all be fun.

"Wow, this brings back memories." Lucy said as she stood at the front of the group. "It seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time."

Rizzo had heard about that first meeting. Apparently, Natsu had destroyed a good chunk of the town taking down someone stupid enough to use the Fairy Tail name.

"It practically was yesterday." Natsu pointed out. "You don't have to get all mushy."

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy said.

He went to laugh behind his paw but tried to hold it in when Lucy sent him a glare. Rizzo chuckled shaking her head.

"Anyway, we should get going." Rizzo said. "I'm sure that by now everyone in Fairy Tail knows what we've done, so we better hurry."

"Right." Lucy said. "We better go find a boat that will take us to Galuna."

She started walking off with Rizzo right beside her since that sounded like a plan to her.

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu demanded then hurried to catch up to the girls. "Forget the boat! Why can't we all just swim for it?!"

As Rizzo gave Natsu a sympathetic look, Lucy let out a sigh. His motion sickness was a real hindrance. She knows he can't help it, but he has to know that it wouldn't be possible for them to swim all the way there.

"You think I'm the one who's crazy?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, Nats, but we have to take a boat." Rizzo said. "Galuna isn't too far from Fiore, so it shouldn't take too long."

Natsu groaned not wanting to do this, but he did follow after the girls who took the lead. Rizzo hoped it didn't take too long to find a person who'd take them. They were losing their window to get to the island before the guild caught up to them.

* * *

"Don't know why you'd wanna go there." The umpteenth sailor they've asked said. "But no sailor worth his salt is gonna take ya. Not even pirates will go near that place."

Rizzo sighed. She's lost count of all the people they've asked to take them, but she was sure getting tired of being told no. If they'd just be loaned a boat, she was sure they could get there on their own.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like we're going to be swimming, after all!" Natsu said grinning broadly.

"Sure does!" Happy agreed.

As Lucy snapped that wasn't happening, Rizzo crossed her arms over her chest. This wasn't going well. She then gasped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I found you." A familiar voice sang behind her.

She and the others jumped and whirled around to see Gray standing there with a smirk on his face. Rizzo frowned. Great, looks like they missed their window.

"It's Gray!" Lucy gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu demanded.

"Looks, like he was sent to stop us." Rizzo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Gray nodded his head as he sighed while stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"That's right." Gray said. "Gramps found out about your hair-brained scheme and sent me to bring you back."

"Why?!" Natsu asked genuinely shocked. "We're not in danger yet."

"Yeah, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Rizzo said. "But man, are we going to be in trouble when we get back."

Lucy paled wondering what kind of punishment awaited them. She was shaking just thinking about it.

"If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out from the guild." Gray said. " _Maybe_."

Rizzo rolled her eyes at how Gray was trying to scare them. She highly doubted Makarov would kick them out. It wasn't like they were endangering the entire guild.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy demanded.

She had no idea they could be kicked out for this. Why didn't anyone tell her?!

"I don't care!" Natsu snapped. "I'm going on this S-class Quest!"

"Man, you're way out of your league here. Both of you are!" Gray said as he looked to Natsu and Rizzo. "Just come home!"

Gray then paled leaning away, which had Rizzo wondering what his deal was all of a sudden.

"When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry." Gray said.

As her three companions worried about Erza and her wrath, Rizzo just rolled her eyes. That redhead didn't scare her one bit.

"Erza can kiss my ass for all I care." Rizzo said. "She isn't stopping me from going."

"Oh yeah, and what about when Breccan and Sven hear about this?" Gray asked. "I'm sure they're not going to be happy."

Rizzo frowned knowing that was true, but those two wouldn't give her a thrashing like Erza would try to do. And she didn't live with them anymore, so it wasn't like they could ground her. Gray frowned in reply to Rizzo's lack of one. She was still unfazed. Was she just that stupid? Or just that confident not to worry? Gray then looked to Happy as the little furball flew over to his shoulder.

"You've gotta save me, Gray!" Happy said. "I told them this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along!"

"You are such a liar!" Lucy snapped.

Besides, Gray already knew Happy was lying without Lucy pointing it out. Laxus saw the blue cat take the job request himself.

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza!" Natsu said burning with intensity. "And Rizzo's gotta prove herself too! So, like it or not we're doing this!"

"So, you can either run back to the guild empty handed or join us." Rizzo added grinning.

Gray growled in frustration. Why couldn't these idiots just listen and come home? They might annoy him, but he doesn't want them kicked out of the guild.

"Listen, you idiots!" Gray snapped as he butted his head with Natsu. "Master ordered me bring you home. I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!"

He stepped back with his ice-make magic forming around his fingertips, which had Natsu and Rizzo jumping backwards away from him. They both got into fighting stances as they narrowed their eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, Natsu, Rizzo!" Gray warned.

Rizzo just brought forth her guitar ready to rumble as Natsu's fist ignited into flames.

"I'd love to see you try!" Natsu retorted.

"You're at the disadvantage, Frostbite." Rizzo pointed out. "Two to one isn't the best odds."

Gray knew he was at a disadvantage. He knew Rizzo and Natsu together was a dangerous combination, but he would bring them home. Even if he had to beat them both down.

"Excuse me," The boatman interrupted. "But are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu said while dropping his fist.

"Well, maybe." Lucy said with little optimism.

"Not gonna happen!" Gray growled.

He then grunted in pain when Rizzo elbowed him in the gut really hard to shut him up.

"We're here to help, sir." Rizzo said. "We're wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild. We have to job request right here."

She pulled the request, which she had taken from Lucy from her bag for the man to see. He stared at them silently for a moment before gesturing to his boat.

"Get in." The boatman said.

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked grinning.

"No way!" Gray argued.

However, before he could protest much more, he was socked in the jaw by a certain pinkette. As he was flying backwards, Rizzo hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out. The others watched with wide eyes as Rizzo dusted off her hands.

"Looks, like that argument was decided." She said grinning.

Natsu laughed in agreement as he threw Gray over his shoulder since they didn't have time to waste.

"We're ready when you are, sir." Natsu said.

"Are you sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy asked.

"Well, leaving him isn't a good idea, Lulu." Rizzo said. "The second he wakes up, he'll return the guild. After that Erza will be after us."

"Or Breccan." Natsu said shuddering.

Lucy frowned wondering if Breccan was as scary as Erza. She hasn't spoken enough with him to know, but it seems as if he was someone not to anger.

* * *

"I didn't think it'd take this long to get to Galuna." Rizzo complained. "You can see the island from the shore, after all."

And they had left midday yet it was dark now—and late. Of course, their boat wasn't going very fast either. Though she supposes she shouldn't complain too much. The guy was nice enough to give them a ride. Rizzo then pat Natsu on top the head as he blew more chunks over the side of the boat.

"Okay," Lucy began. "Now I'm starting to get scared."

"Well, look on the Brightside," Gray said. "At least you're not tied up."

He threw a glare at Rizzo and Natsu, and the prior actually had the decency to look apologetic as she smiled. He sighed before turning his eyes onto the boatman.

"This is your fault too, Buddy!" Gray added. "Why did you decide to let us on?"

The man turned towards Gray while looking un-pulsed by Gray's glare and clenched jaw.

"The name is Bobo." He introduced himself. "And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Rizzo's brows knit together. Take what anymore? Was this curse that bad? What was it doing exactly to the island? If Bobo would tell them, they'd have a better chance of helping the island and his people.

"I should warn you tragedy befalls anyone who would step foot on the island." Bobo said. "There's no avoiding it. That is unless you are able to lift the curse."

He moved his cloak to the side revealing his arm, and Rizzo gasped along with the others. It wasn't a typical human arm for sure. It looked as if it belonged to a Demon.

"This vile demon's curse." Bobo continued.

"Whoa, your arm," Gray murmured. "What happened to it?"

"Is that the curse?" Lucy asked.

Rizzo frowned. These people really did need help, and if it is a demon's curse then Breccan would have been better for this job. Taking down things that are demonic are right up his alley. But Rizzo would do her very best to help these people. Because this quest isn't just about proving themselves but helping those who need it. That's what all wizard quests are.

"We're almost there." Bobo said looking forward. "That's Galuna Island."

Rizzo and the others turned towards the direction he was looking to see the island was indeed closer. At this distance, Rizzo noticed a light glowing from the top of what looked like a mountain.

"That's weird." Lucy said. "Why is the mountain top glowing like that?"

Rizzo didn't know, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good. But she supposes they'll figure that out when they get there.

"Huh, what the?!" Lucy exclaimed getting the other's attention. "Where'd he go?!"

Rizzo frowned wondering where Bobo went. He was just here a second ago. He couldn't have just vanished, could he?

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked.

"We would have heard the splash if that was the case." Rizzo pointed out.

"So did he just disappear?" Happy asked.

Rizzo looked around stumped when she and the others started hearing a rumbling sound.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Rizzo said frowning.

It didn't sound good that was for certain. And it sounded as if it was getting louder and closer.

"Ah, Lucy! Rizzo!" Gray exclaimed in alarm.

The girls turned around while gasping as they saw a large wave heading in their direction. Well, this wasn't going to be good. Lucy screamed shrilly at the sight while clinging to the boat.

"Now, don't panic." Gray said. "Just hold on!"

Rizzo didn't think that'd do this much good, but realized she better untie Gray since he couldn't hold on at all. She went to do just that. However, the wave swallowed them up before she could. As they were being pulled under, Rizzo clung to the ropes around Gray while trying to pull them loose. He couldn't swim like this. Gray watched her with wide eyes as she tried to save him even if it meant getting dragged under as well.

Natsu had already gained his bearings somewhat and was trying to collect Happy and Lucy. That meant Rizzo was on her own trying to help Gray. Rizzo tried to loosen the ropes more, but felt her lungs start to burn. Things were going black, and finally she collapsed into Gray who started thrashing knowing he had to try something. This wasn't good. They had to get to the surface!


	16. Demon Curse

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm back with a new chapter. You won't find this one that different from the original chapter, but it'll differ more as it goes on, I promise XD

* * *

Rizzo groaned as light penetrated her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open with the world being a bit blurry before it all cleared up. She looked up seeing palm trees and a clear blue sky above her. She's alive. She then blinked when realizing that Gray was sitting beside her.

"You're awake." He said looking down at her. "Good. You nearly gave me a heart attack back there."

He frowned remembering when he finally managed to get free from those ropes. He had grabbed Rizzo and fought to get them both to the surface. After that another wave hit sending all of them to shore. When they had first arrived, he had been panicked. He had to hurry and preform CPR on Rizzo who had gotten water into her lungs. He had managed to get her to expel that water out, but she hadn't woken up. He remained at her side for the rest of the night. But he's just glad she's awake now.

"What happened again?" Rizzo asked as she sat up slowly.

"Rizzo!" Natsu exclaimed while jumping in front of her. "We made it! Come on, let's go exploring."

With her fatigue suddenly gone, Rizzo hopped to her feet to looked at Natsu excitedly.

"Let's do it!" She agreed as she grinned widely.

"Did you two really forget why we're really here already?!" Lucy demanded.

Lucy sighed shaking her head. She's starting to wonder if the reward is going to be worth it.

"Right, sorry, Lulu." Rizzo said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Lucy accepted her apology while bringing out the job request to look back over the details again.

"Apparently, there's only one village on this entire island." Lucy said. "The village chief is the one who originally put in the request. So, I guess we need to try and find him."

That sounded like a plan to Rizzo. The sooner they find the guy in charge, the sooner they can get started on the mission.

"Not so fast," Gray said as he finally stood up.

"Give it up, Gray." Natsu said. "You can't take us back to the guild now that our boat's been destroyed."

Yep, someone from the guild would have to come get them now. And there's no telling when they'll finally be able to get someone to do that. Master will probably wait until Erza returns, which might take more than a minute.

"You're right." Gray said. "I'm coming with you."

As the three wizards and one fluffy feline looked at Gray in shock, Gray grinned.

"There's no way I'm going to let the three of you clowns make S-Class before I do." Gray said. "And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring."

Rizzo let out a laugh as he said that while putting her arm around Natsu' shoulders.

"You hear that, Natsu." Rizzo said. "Frosty is basically saying he'd miss us!"

Natsu laughed realizing the same thing, and their teasing had Gray blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut-up and let me finish!" He snapped.

Both pinkettes tried to muffle their laughter, but it was obviously hard for them to do as their shoulders shook. Gray frowned though then gave a sigh.

"Anyway, Gramps will be upset, but if we pull this off, he won't stay mad at us for long." Gray finished.

Natsu and Rizzo exchanged a glance with both of them grinning simultaneously as Happy jumped behind them in excitement. Even Lucy smiled while glad her friends were all on the same page now.

"Let's go." Gray said.

"Yeah/Aye!" Natsu and Happy agreed in unison.

* * *

Rizzo and the others stood outside a large wooden wall. She had to tilt her head way back just to look at the top.

"Well, we found the village." Gray said. "Now what?"

Well, Rizzo didn't see a doorbell or a doorknocker anywhere on this thing. Just the sign that read 'keep out'.

"Check out this gate." Natsu said. "When they say keep out they meant it."

"Anyone home?!" Lucy called out. "We came here to help you!"

No one replied to Lucy's calls, and Rizzo didn't see any movement at all. Didn't they have guards patrolling or anything? They couldn't all be sleeping, right? Rizzo tilted her head to the side then exchanged a look with Natsu. A silent conversation seemed to pass through the two that led to the two grinning deviously.

"Let's bust in." They said in unison as they faced the gate with their fists raised.

"No way!" Lucy denied.

Rizzo and Natsu both sighed as they crossed their arms over their chests. Gees, Lucy just takes the fun out of everything.

"Who goes there?!" Someone from above called down.

The group looked up spotting that two men had finally appeared at the top of the gate.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy called.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!" The man called down.

"Must be an error in the paperwork." Rizzo said smoothly when Lucy didn't look sure what to say.

Gray nodded in agreement because he had been thinking the exact same thing to say.

"Then let me see your emblems, right now!" The man ordered.

Rizzo raised her fist up to show her Fairy Tail emblem that was located on her inner wrist. Gray had to lift his shirt to show his, and Lucy held her hand high in the air. Natsu turned to show off the mark on his shoulder, and Happy had to move his pack off his back to show his mark.

"They're here!" the guards said in unison. "They're really here!"

Moments later the doors started to open up for the Fairy Tail wizards.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth!" Happy said.

"Are you trying to freak me out?!" Lucy demanded.

Rizzo chuckled with a grin on her face as Lucy was frowning at Happy for his comment. As they were walking in they saw the villagers, who were all cloaked, there to greet them.

"I'm Moka the Village chief." Said one of the smaller figures. "On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now, my people!"

All the villagers shed their cloaks, and Rizzo's eyes narrowed when seeing they all had disfigured limbs or other body parts.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray said.

"Oh wow, your sideburns!" Natsu gasped in shock.

Gray and Lucy frowned at Natsu because he was completely ignoring the demonic like arm over…sideburns, really? Rizzo just chuckled at her friend.

"Natsu, I think he's trying to show us what happened to his arm." Rizzo said as she placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

The chief nodded as Lucy was glad that at least Rizzo was taking all of this seriously.

"Though I admit, those are pretty impressive sideburns." Rizzo said.

Lucy nearly fell over in shock as Natsu laughed while nodding in agreement. Gray just sighed wondering why he was surrounded by idiots.

"Will you two just focus?!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu and Rizzo practically pouted at Lucy as they wished she'd just lighten up.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse." Moka said. "Not even the animals have been spared!"

Rizzo's eyes lit up as she wondered what kind of monster animals were running around the island. She wondered if she could fight with some of them! Though probably not with Lucy and Gray keeping her and Natsu on a tight leash.

"Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse, sir?" Gray asked. "It could just be some kind of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with several doctors, young man." Moka said. "But they all agree that no such disease exist. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

The moon? Rizzo frowned as she looked up at the moon wondering who would have to power to cast an evil spell on the moon. It seemed impossible. Power could be drawn from the moon, but Rizzo had never heard of anyone casting a spell on it.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon." Moka said. "Causing it glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moons color started to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked.

Rizzo then noticed that a purple light started to peek down from above, so she and the others looked up to see said purple moon coming out from the clouds.

"It's coming out from under the clouds." Happy said.

"It really is purple." Lucy said once the clouds moved off of it completely.

The island then started to glow the same purple, which cast and eerie glow around them. Lucy whimpered a bit while moving closer to Rizzo.

"Man that's creepy looking." Gray said.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious." Rizzo muttered sarcastically.

Gray frowned at Rizzo as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's the curse." Moka said. "Stand back. The change is about to begin."

Change? Rizzo didn't like the sound of that one bit, and neither did her guildmates. All the villagers started crying out as their bodies transformed even more. Lucy latched onto Rizzo's arm looking completely freaked.

"They're changing!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lucy said.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Rizzo decided.

Gray nodded in agreement as the villagers finally stopped transforming. The villagers that were once human were now demonic.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said.

Rizzo frowned sympathetically towards the villagers as they looked away seemingly ashamed of their appearance.

"It's okay." Gray said. "I'm just completely confused."

"You poor people." Lucy said.

Rizzo nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh man, you guys….look so cool!" Natsu said.

Everyone started at him in shock, but Rizzo turned around trying to hold in laughter. Lucy's mouth dropped open feeling stunned that Rizzo could be laughing at a time like this.

"It's awesome!" Natsu said. "You guys got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous!"

This had Rizzo nearly laughing harder because she always found it funny when Natsu would say something inappropriate at times like these. The villagers murmured together not sure how to take the compliments.

"Natsu, you're being insensitive!" Lucy scolded. "They don't want to look like this."

"Seriously?" Natsu said then chuckled. "My bad. I guess we should help these people."

"That is why we're here." Happy reminded him.

Rizzo then cleared her throat as she stood back onto her feet after she could control herself.

"Yeah, Nats, it's time to be serious." She said patting Natsu on the shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Lucy said. "You were just laughing two seconds ago."

Rizzo grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head like Natsu who looked equally as sheepish. Lucy hung her head in exasperation.

"Gees, get a clue." Gray grumbled.

Rizzo made a face at Gray as she stuck out her tongue going 'bleh!', and Gray frowned at her.

"Anyway, as you've witnessed, when the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form." Moka said as some of the villagers started crying. "If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?"

Rizzo was really serious by now when she saw how much these people were suffering. She definitely couldn't leave this island now until they helped these people. Though to be honest, Breccan probably would have been better for this mission. Demonic things were kind of his thing.

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen." Moka said. "However, there are some poor souls who can no longer return to their human forms for they have lost their minds."

"That's so sad." Lucy said.

"The fate for them, the unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we have no choice but to put them to death." Moka said.

Rizzo and the others all stiffened and gasped in surprise. They've had to kill some of the villagers? But…

"But they might change back to normal someday." Natsu said finishing Rizzo's thoughts.

"If we wait for that to happen, the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them, but they always poke free." Moka said then brought out a photo as tears ran down his face. "It's no use. Once it takes hold, there's no way to save them. I should know. I was forced to kill my very own son."

Rizzo wasn't the only person to recognize the guy on the photo in Moka's hands.

"It's that guy from the boat." Lucy said. "But we just saw him yesterday. He—"

Gray shushed Lucy as Rizzo reached out to place her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy glanced at them in confusion.

"Now, I understand how he disappeared on us like that." Gray said. "He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

Rizzo frowned because it wasn't impossible for people to hang around after their deaths. However, something was bothering her about this.

"Please, lift the curse from the island." Moka said as he hung his head. "If this goes on any longer, we may all fall victim to it. We'll die."

"We're not going to let that happen." Natsu said. "We'll fix this, I promise you."

"There's only one way this ancient curse can be lifted." Moka said. "The moon…the moon must be wiped from the sky."

The Fairy Tail group looked at the chief wondering if he was being serious. Rizzo didn't even think Makarov could pull off something like that. Besides, the world needs the moon just as much as the sun.

* * *

"I didn't know the moon could be so creepy." Happy said as he looked up at the moon.

Rizzo hummed in agreement as she was pulling down her tank top, which she'd be sleeping in. The villagers had given them a room to sleep in for the night, so they'd be rested up by tomorrow to start their investigation.

"Would you close the window?" Lucy asked. "You heard what the chief said. We've got to stay out of the moonlight. I don't know about you, but I don't want to turn into some freaky little monster."

Rizzo shook her head then had Natsu scoot over in his chair, so she could sit next to him.

"I'm not so sure about this job, guys." Natsu said as he put his arm around Rizzo.

She wasn't so sure about this at all either. What did Moka really think they could do?

"Do they really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take." Natsu said. "Do you think I can handle it?"

Rizzo let out a laugh that she tried to muffle by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray snapped then sighed. "Don't be stupid man."

"Natsu, there isn't a wizard alive who could pull that off." Rizzo said. "Not even Master and his giant magic. Besides, I wasn't planning on destroying the moon in the first place."

Her friends look as her curiously as Rizzo crossed one of her legs over the other.

"But, Rizzo, we have to!" Natsu said. "It was the job we were hired to do. If we don't do it, Fairy Tail will look bad."

"What they're asking can't be done." Gray pointed out. "How do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?"

"Happy." Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Rizzo chuckled again as Happy said that wouldn't be happening. Happy may be able to fly, but not even he can go that high.

"Okay, we can't destroy the moon." Lucy said.

"Which is why tomorrow we're going to investigate." Rizzo said. "If there was a spell cast on the moon then there has to be a way to undo the spell. We just have to find out everything we can."

Lucy nodded in agreement before gasping when a shirt hit her in the face. She pulled it off her face to see Gray was stripping down into his boxers.

"You kids, can do what you want." Gray said. "But after the day I've had, I need some shut eye."

Rizzo frowned at Gray for calling them kids considering he was only a year older than them. Well, not Happy since he was like six, but that's beside the point. Actually, he wasn't even a full year older than Rizzo.

"Please, don't take off anymore." Lucy begged.

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning." Natsu said then threw himself at one of the beds with Happy. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Me too." Happy said with his voice muffled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gray said falling down onto his bed.

Rizzo smiled then took the bed on the right side of Natsu. She climbed under the covers as Lucy went to switch off the light.

"Okay, goodnight." Lucy said.

"Night, Lucy." Rizzo said as she laid down. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"It's so early." Natsu complained as he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Gray said.

Rizzo chuckled in amusement as Lucy snapped at the boys because they had kept her up all night. Rizzo was used to Natsu's loud snoring, so it hadn't been hard for her to fall asleep.

"Let's just get going." Rizzo said as she grinned.

"Aye." The boys said with no enthusiasm at all.

Lucy then called forth one of her spirits, and Rizzo blinked curiously when seeing it was a giant clock.

"The time is 7:48." It said once it appeared.

Rizzo 'hmm'ed then shrugged her shoulders. Lucy stepped inside the clock, which had Rizzo sweat-dropping. Was Lucy really not going to walk on her own? Rizzo shook her head as she started walking into the jungle with everyone else following after her. They walked for a bit until they were so far into the jungle they couldn't even see the large village gates anymore.

"Do you really think we might find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu, who was feeling more awake, asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Gray said. "The village might think that the moon is cursed, but everyone else likes it. And destroying it might really mess things up."

"You're right!" Natsu said. "If we didn't have the moon, the tides would get all crazy. And at night the sky would be pitch black!"

"Without it salmon could go extinct, and they're my favorite fish!" Happy said.

Rizzo chuckled in amusement as she reached back to pat Happy on top of his furry head.

" _'Would you guys keep it down?'_ " The clock, Horologium, asked for Lucy. " _'We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention'_ the lady demands impatiently."

Rizzo and the boys turned back to look at Lucy who was sitting inside the walking clock.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu said.

"He's right." Gray agreed. "You just summon your spirits because your lazy?"

"Lucy, how do you expect to get stronger if you don't exercise your body as well?" Rizzo asked. "You're on the 'strongest' team ever, right? That means you've got to work to get as strong as ever. Being lazy isn't going to help."

The boys murmured in agreement as Lucy frowned at all of them. She wasn't lazy.

" _'Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against, and I'm scared,'_ she says nervously." Horologium said for her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu asked as he threw his arms into the air. "This is awesome! S-class quests rule!"

"Yeah, I bet I could freeze that stupid curse." Gray said.

"What? No way, Gray." Rizzo said. "You can't freeze a curse, stupid. Besides, I'll be the one to break the curse!"

"What?!" Gray asked. "Just because your brother knows what he's doing when it comes to the demonic doesn't mean you do. So stop trying to pretend to be some kind of expert!"

The two of them started arguing, which had Natsu laughing. Lucy looked at them wondering why she was stuck with them as teammates.

" _'You three are idiots'_ she retorts desirably." Horologium said for his mistress.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

They went unheard since Rizzo and Gray were still arguing. As Lucy watched them, she thought they were like an old married couple. Then there was a rumbling sound as heavy footfalls hit the ground. Gray and Rizzo stopped arguing as they wondered what's going on.

"What's that sound?" Natsu asked.

The three of them turned around to see a large monstrous shape standing behind them. They all cried out.

"Whoa, what the—?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Gray said.

"Awesome!" Rizzo said with stars in her eyes.

" _'What are you waiting for? Beat it up, you three,'_ she yells frantically." Horologium said.

Gray immediately went to attack, and he used his ice-make magic to put up an ice wall. It didn't help much since the monster shot out some kind of gas. Rizzo coughed as she covered her nose and mouth. Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke, so Lucy and Happy, who had tried to sneak inside Horologium, got a whiff of the gas.

"Stinky!" They both cried.

"I've had enough of this." Rizzo said as she snapped her fingers. "Flute!"

A flute immediately popped out, and Rizzo didn't waste anytime in snatching it out of the air.

"Song of the Gentle Breeze." Rizzo said then played a light cheerful tune.

A breeze blew in blowing all the foul-smelling gas away from their group who let out a breath of relief. Well, Natsu was knocked out, but at least now he'd have fresh air to breath. The creature that attacked them was also revealed as it let out a creepy cackle. Rizzo's mouth dropped open when seeing it was teal-furred rat wearing frilly clothes.

"It's a rat!" Lucy shrieked.

"Come on, Natsu, get up, man!" Gray snapped.

Natsu only groaned as he continue laying on the ground. The gas had just been too much for him.

"The smell knocked him out." Happy said.

Rizzo frowned then looked up at the rat as it got closer to them. Seriously, what is with this rat?

"Let's go!" Natsu, who suddenly got up, shouted.

Everyone was okay with that as they took off running with the large rat following them. The rat kept blowing out that putrid gas, which they all had to dodge. Gray growled getting tired of running.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" He said as he hit the ground with his hands.

The ice spread out across the ground, and the giant rat slipped on the ice onto its back. Everyone finally stopped running to look at the rat.

"You should have done that sooner." Natsu said.

"Shut-up, Natsu!" Gray snapped.

Rizzo glared at the rat as her flute went away. She cracked her knuckles as she grit her teeth together in a not so friendly smile.

"Look, there's some kind of building over there." Lucy said as the boys stepped up beside Rizzo looking just as angry. "We should go hide while we have the chance."

"We should kick its butt while we have the chance!" The boys and Rizzo retorted as they attacked the rat.

Lucy sighed watching as the three of them punched and kicked the crying rat.

"Give me a break." Lucy said.

Once the rat was given a proper butt-kicking, everyone finally gave the temple their attention. They all even went over to it to walk inside.

"This place is massive." Lucy said.

"It's falling apart." Natsu said.

"I wonder how old it is." Gray said.

Rizzo touched the stone wall in front of her as she looked up at the moon emblem above.

"Look at all the moons." Rizzo said.

"Makes since…Galuna used to be known as the Island of the Moon." Gray said.

"A moon island, a moon curse, and all the moon symbols…is there a meaning to all of this?" Rizzo murmured.

"Yeah, it has to make you wonder what all this means." Lucy said.

Rizzo nodded in agreement as she let her hand drop from the wall back to her side.

"This place is a wreck." Natsu said as he stomped on the stone. "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

"Then don't go stomping on it!" Lucy said.

It was too late because the ground decided to break right then. Rizzo screamed with the others as they started falling down a deep shaft.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray snapped. "Look what you did!"

He then saw Rizzo getting dangerously close to the shaft's wall, so he put his arms around her to pull her close. He tucked her head into his chest as they all fell farther. They hit the ground with Gray taking the fall for him and Rizzo. He grunted in pain as Natsu broke out of some rumble that had fallen on him.

"You guys okay?" Natsu asked.

"I would have been better if you hadn't knocked out the floor." Lucy complained.

"Here's a thought, maybe if you'd think before you act, you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray snapped.

Rizzo only groaned sitting up while rubbing her head. Gray's eyes widened as they turned onto Rizzo who was currently straddling his waist.

"That hurt." She whined.

"Uh, Rizzo…" Lucy began.

Rizzo blinked looking at Lucy, who was blushing a bit, before looking to where Lucy was pointing. Rizzo looked down seeing Gray looking up at her from where she was sitting on him with her thighs on either side of his waist. Rizzo blushed deeply as she squeaked in surprise as she quickly jumped off of Gray.

"What were you trying to do, Pervert?!" Rizzo demanded.

"Huh?!" Gray exclaimed. "If it wasn't for me, you would have hit the wall and scratched yourself up!"

Rizzo blinked remembering that Gray had grabbed her when she had went to close to the wall. She blushed a bit more as she turned her head away.

"…Thanks…" She said bashfully.

Gray blinked seeming a bit surprised that she was thanking him. Lucy smiled thinking it was all pretty cute. She can't wait to tell Mirajane when they get back to Fairy Tail. Natsu just blinked wondering why his friend was acting so weird.

"So…can you fly us out, Happy?" Lucy asked.

"No, sorry." Happy said.

"We're underneath the temple." Gray said.

"Wow, it's a secret cave!" Natsu cheered like a little kid. "This is so cool. Let's check it out~"

He grabbed Rizzo's hand to pull her along while ignoring Gray who shouted after them. Rizzo easily kept up with Natsu as they got to the end of the cave. Both of their eyes widened when seeing what was in front of them.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

Lucy, Happy, and Gray caught up to them while immediately noticing their expressions.

"Natsu, Rizzo." Lucy murmured.

"What, is something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Natsu asked.

The others looked seeing what had gotten their attention, and they gasped as well. In front of them was a large monstrous figure frozen in an even large sphere of ice.

"That's impossible." Gray said.

Rizzo frowned when seeing the freaked out expression on his face as his body shook.

"It's Deliora." Gray said as he walked forward. "But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

His guildmates looked at him in worry when seeing how bothered he was by all of this.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked.

"There's…there's just no way." Gray said. "

Gray shook as he continued to stare at Deliora. Rizzo looked at him in concern. He might get on her nerves, but seeing him this worked up, really scared her. As he continued to stare at the demon blindly, Rizzo stepped towards him. He didn't snap out of his thoughts until Rizzo put her arms around him.

"Shh, just take a deep breath." She said softly. "It's alright. Just try to calm down."

Gray took a few deep breaths as his hand came up to grip the wrist of Rizzo's hand that cupped the back of his neck as she was holding him. He held it tightly for comfort as Rizzo looked at him worriedly. She's never seen him like this before.

"Can you tell us about it now?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Gray took a deep breath while keeping Rizzo close since her presence was keeping him anchored to the present at the moment, and not those horrible memories in the past.

"It's Deliora the Demon of Destruction." Gray said.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked.

" _Destruction_." Happy corrected.

Gray gave another shake, which had Rizzo worried. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"But why is it here?" Gray asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

Lucy heard footsteps coming in behind them, which had her turning her head. Lucy quickly had the group hide behind some rocks. Rizzo peeked over one of them to see a short man with blue hair and then one who had animal like features. There was also a third figure walking, but this one was a woman. She was taller than the blue-haired man. She had ginger colored hair and one visible green eye. The other eye was behind an eye-patch and there was scaring around it-burn scars. She also looked as if she was some kind of Robin Hood in the outfit she wore if Robin Hood had been in the Victoria Era and somehow been mixed in with modern punk fashion.

"The voices seem to come from down here." The blue-haired man said. "I hate being awake during the day."

The man with him just made a growling noise as they continued walking on past the group in hiding. The woman remained silent as well as she looked around.

"So, Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip?" The man asked. "You've got those pointy ears."

"I already told you! They're a fashion statement, you jerk!" Toby snapped.

"Oh, lighten up, I was just teasing you." Blueberry head said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby said.

"Yuka, Toby, both of you be quiet." The woman finally said. "If there is someone here we should be listening for them not talking."

"Sorry, Turiel." Yuka and Toby said in unison.

Rizzo frowned when hearing about this 'moon drip'. Was it some kind of magic? She knew it had to have something to do with what was going on here. A fourth person then came into the room. It was a woman who looked a bit distraught.

"Yuka, Toby, Turiel, something terrible has happened." The woman said.

Turiel looked towards the other woman with a quirked brow.

"What now, Sherry?" Yuka asked as Toby growled.

By the sound of Yuka's tone, Sherry has come to them with many problems before.

"It's Angelica." Sherry said. "She's been attacked, and I'm sad."

"You're moping around because somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby demanded.

"She's not a rat." Sherry said. "She's a brave hunter that prowls the jungle to protect us. She is… _love_ ~"

Rizzo sweat-dropped wondering what was with these people. There are weirdos in Fairy Tail, but these guys…were nutty.

"I don't know who these people are, but they're a bunch of weirdos." Lucy said. "Especially the girl with the pet rat."

Rizzo nodded her head in agreement because she had been thinking the exact same thing.

"With the scent I picked up off them…they're not from the island." Natsu whispered.

"And they don't look like they've got the demon curse." Happy added.

And if they're behind all of this then they've been here as long as the curse has been going on. They should show some signs of the curse even if have happened to be careful all this time.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked getting their attention.

"And it's almost time to start collecting moonlight again." Sherry said. "All this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Yuka said as Toby growled.

"If we must." Turiel said with a sigh.

"Since they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live." Sherry said. "We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them…love."

Rizzo really wanted to hit her head against the rocks in the hopes of knocking herself out, so she wouldn't have to listen to this girl anymore.

"You mean death, right?" Toby asked.

Rizzo shook her head then motioned for Happy to go create a distraction or something. Happy nodded knowing what she wanted, so he went to make some noise to get the people away from the area. After they were gone, Happy returned with Lucy telling him good job. He smiled glad to be of some help.

"Come on, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu said.

"Not yet." Lucy said. "We've got to do some investigating."

Rizzo nodded even if she was more a person of action, she still knew they needed some more information before going straight to the source.

"Man, this job keeps getting more and more complicated." Natsu said.

"Yeah, like who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asked.

Well, Rizzo had no idea, but she planned to find out. Anyone who used magic for bad would have to answer to her. She made it her personal mission to stop all bad magic.

"Deliora." Gray said. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell we're they even able to find it?"

Rizzo looked at Gray with the worry from earlier returning, and her stomach churned along with the feeling.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away." Gray said. "In a glacier in the Northern Continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan. Countless people lost their lives. The woman, who taught me to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor. We have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born!"


	17. Moon Drip

Coco: Here's the next chapter, guys :D I hope you like it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

"Deliora." Gray growled as he walked up to the ice that held the demon.

Rizzo watched him carefully as he moved. His movements were tense as if he was waiting for the monster to break free and attack. It also looked as if he was trying to control his body to lessen his shaking. He was afraid. Gray was never afraid, which had Rizzo concerned. She looked towards the demon. Just how powerful was this thing?

"Are you sure this is the same demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Gray said.

"I wonder why he was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galuna Island." Happy said.

Rizzo didn't know, but she really wanted to find out, so they could figure out a way to stop it all.

"You don't think this demon could have anything to do with this island's curse, do you?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Gray said. "It might be enclosed in ice, but that thing's still alive."

"Sweet!" Natsu said. "Give me a go at it! I'm not afraid of stupid demon!"

He wound up his arm with an eager grin on his face. Rizzo, who stood on the other side of Gray, wondered how much magic it'd take to defeat the demon. Breccan was better at demon battling, but he wasn't here. Rizzo and her friends were, so they'd have to work this out on their own.

"You know, brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Natsu." Lucy said.

No, but it usually gets things done quicker than without brute force does. Beside brute force is much more fun because then breaking things is involved, and Rizzo liked breaking things. Though despite that, she knew they had to take care of this delicately. This wasn't a normal job request. S-Class were a whole new level.ï¿½

"A little fire ought to do the trick." Natsu said.

A millisecond later Gray viciously punched Natsu across the face to send the pink-haired wizard to the ground. Rizzo, Lucy, and Happy gasped in shock as Gray glared down at Natsu darkly. Rizzo was so surprised by the sudden attack that she couldn't even move to Natsu's defense.

"What's the deal?" Natsu asked. "What'd you hit me for, Gray?!"

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it." Gray growled out. "If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it."

Natsu groaned in aggravation as he got back onto his feet while glaring at Gray.

"Come on," He complained. "Do you think a chunk of ice like that would be easy to melt?"

Gray seemed surprised by Natsu's question, but he then composed his features.

"No." Gray said.

Lucy frowned in concern then went up to Gray to place her hand on his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked as Rizzo finally moved to check on Natsu.

"I'm the one who got hit for no good reason!" Natsu pointed out. "Watch your temper, Man!"

"You're one to talk." Happy said.

Rizzo pat Natsu on top of his head as he continued to glare at Gray heatedly.

"Many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon." Gray explained. "Enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, why'd they bring it here?"

Rizzo, who left Natsu's side, walked up to the ice run her finger down it, and when she pulled back water dripped off of her finger.

"They must have found some way to melt it, Gray." Rizzo said. "It's slick with fresh water."

Gray's eyes widened when he heard that and he stepped up himself to touch the ice. He pulled his hand back to see it was indeed wet.

"What the hell?!" He growled.

Lucy jumped back in fright as Rizzo even leaned away from the glare that Gray sent her way. It wasn't like she's the one who did this.

"Who could be doing this?" Gray asked. "And why?"

"I don't know, but glaring at me isn't going to change things." Rizzo said frowning.

Gray almost flinched back as he realized what he was doing. He looked away from Rizzo while apologizing, which had her brows shooting up. He was apologizing. She then sighed since she knew this couldn't be easy for him.ï¿½

"We need answers." Natsu said. "Let's go find those guys."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"No." Gray said firmly. "We're going to stay here and wait."

Rizzo and the others looked at him in confusion as he continued to glare up at Deliora.

"Wait here for what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." Gray replied.

Rizzo blinked wondering if she had heard him correctly. They were going to wait that long?

"The moon?!" Natsu demanded. "But it's the middle of the afternoon. Forget that! If I have to hang out here all day, I'll die of boredom."

"Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked while ignoring Natsu.

Natsu frowned at being ignored as he crossed in arms of his chest in annoyance.

"I have a feeling the curse on this island and Deliora are connected to it." Gray said. "And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight."

Rizzo sighed guessing that meant they really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I heard that too." Lucy said.

"Yep." Rizzo said sighing. "I guess we have no choice but to wait."

"I'm not waiting!" Natsu snapped. "We've got work to do!"

He then fell backwards snoring, which had Rizzo chuckling in amusement. Lucy just sweat-dropped.

"Well, that was fast." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Rizzo shook her head then glanced back at Gray as he sat away from the group. She sighed knowing he was trying to be a tough guy. She walked over to him, and at the sound of her approach, Gray looked up at her. His eyes then widened when Rizzo sat awfully closer to him. She hugged his arm then rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't look so pathetic." Rizzo said. "It doesn't suit you."

Gray blinked before he snorted with a tiny half grin on his face as Rizzo's eyes closed. She planned to take a nap herself.

"We're here for you, Frosty." Rizzo said. "Though don't expect this all the time. I still think you're stupid."

Gray rolled his eyes then looked down at the ground. He used his right hand to cover Rizzo's hands as they held onto his left arm. He rest his head on top of hers while not noticing how Lucy was watching them with a smile. Lucy then looked to Natsu as he continued snoring, which had her sighing.

"Must be nice not worrying about anything besides eating, fight, and sleeping." She said.

"Aye, that's Natsu for you." Happy said nodding.

"I got to admit, I'm a little bit jealous." Lucy said then sighed once more. "I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Rizzo moved her head to look back at the pair with an amused grin on her face. They haven't even been waiting that long and their already bored.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy said clapping her hands together.

As Happy looked at her curiously, Lucy brought out one of her silver keys.

"Open: Gate of the Harp Constellation, Lyra!" Lucy summoned.

After the puff of pink smoke disappeared, Rizzo blinked to look at the spirit. It looked like a little Bo Peep girl who was hyped on sugar as she waved rapidly at Lucy.

"Oh, wow, I haven't seen you in forever, Lucy!" Lyra said.

"Hey, Lyra." Lucy greeted.

Lyra got a serious look on her face as she moved to stand in front of her master.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore?" Lyra asked. "It's not fair! I would love to help you out, but you ignore me, Meanie."

This one also seems to like to talk really fast too.

"Meanie, huh?" Lucy asked. "You're the one who told me you're only available three days a month."

Lyra seemed shocked by this news as if she was hearing it for the first time. Rizzo sweat-dropped All of Lucy's spirits were certainly unique.

"Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

"Great, another weirdo." Happy deadpanned.

Lyra ignored Happy as she continued to smile at Lucy.

"So, what would you like to hear me sing?" Lyra asked. "Any requests?"

"Nope, whatever you want." Lucy answered.

Rizzo tilted her head as Happy tried to get Lyra to sing about fish. So Lyra was used for singing? That had to mean she wasn't a battle spirit. Rizzo was intrigued by this as she slightly turned to watch Lyra prepare to sing. Lyra started strumming her harp to this beautiful melody, which had Rizzo smiling. Lyra then opened her mouth to begin singing.

 _Words are into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live on forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm and all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

Rizzo felt Gray shaking beside her, which had her turning to look at him. His hands were now clenched tightly in front of him as he clenched his jaw tensely. Rizzo was about to ask what was wrong when she saw a tear roll down his cheek, which had her eyes widening. And the longer Lyra played, the worse he shook.

 _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are._

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words..._

Lyra continued to strop her harp and hum to the melody as Gray continued to shake. Rizzo moved to hug him tightly. She didn't know all this meant to Gray, but seeing her guild mate in such a state made her own chest tighten in pain. Gray kept his face in her shoulder as he tried to muffle his tears. However, they were heard, which brought the music to a halt. Lucy and Happy looked at Gray worriedly as Rizzo continued to hold him.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Gray quickly pulled back from Rizzo to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gray said.

Rizzo sighed. Typical boy.

"You seem upset." Happy said.

"Let's just leave him alone, everyone." Rizzo said as she stood and placed her hand on Gray's head. "And how about no music? We are trying to remain hidden after all."

Lucy nodded her head as she and Happy laid down to try and take a nap like Natsu. In a few minutes both of them were out like their Dragon Slayer friend. Rizzo moved away from Gray to look up at Deliora.

"We'll figure this all out, Frosty." Rizzo said getting Gray to look at her. "We might not get along, but you are my guild mate. These people who were stupid enough to tamper with your master's last great act and stupid enough to make you cry...they'll _pay_. I'll make sure of it."

Gray looked at Rizzo with wide eyes as she glared forward at the ice encased demon. He then looked to the side.

"Whatever, Pinky." Gray said. "Just don't get in my way."

Rizzo chuckled at his weak attempt of taking a jab at her.

* * *

Rizzo let out a sigh as she glanced over at the others to see they were all out cold still.

"Do you think it's almost nighttime?" Rizzo asked softly, so not to wake their sleeping friends.

"Close." Gray said as he looked up at the roof of the cave.

Rizzo let out a soft breath as she stared forward at Deliora.

The ground then suddenly started shaking rather hard, which woke up the others.

"What's that weird noise?" Lucy asked as she woke up.

"Is it night yet?!" Natsu demanded as he sat up quickly.

A purple beam of light shot down onto the frozen form of Deliora, which had the group jumping onto their feet.

"It's a beam of light." Lucy said.

"Shining down from the ceiling." Natsu added.

"But why is it purple?" Gray asked. "It must be moonlight."

"What's going on?" Happy asked trembling. "I'm getting scared, Gray."

Rizzo knelt down to scoop Happy into her arms, and the small feline hugged up to her.

"So, those people are using the moonlight to melt the ice it would seem." Rizzo said. "Or they're trying to."

And it would seem that they've been somewhat successful since water was dripping off the ice containing Deliora.

"We need to go." Gray said. "We have to find out where the light is coming from."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

All five of them quickly left the cave, and found a set of stairs that took them higher and higher through the temple. They made it to one level to see another magic circle that was glowing with purple light.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray asked.

"Let's find out." Natsu said.

They went to the next set of stairs that took them to the very top of the temple. There they found a circle of people in full robes chanting to the moon, which was bringing in the purple moonlight. The group quickly hid behind some rubble.

"The moon." Gray murmured.

"It looks like those robe freaks are chanting something to collect the moonlight like Rizzo thought they were." Natsu and.

"Yeah, to shine on Deliora." Lucy added. "But what for?"

Rizzo frowned wishing she hadn't been right. She didn't like the thought of a demon known for destruction being woken up after being frozen for so long. It'd probably be cranky and hungry, and they'd all suffer for it.

"It's a dispelling spell called Moon Drip."

Rizzo blinked in confusion at the new voice then turned her head to see…Lyra was still here? Didn't she leave a while ago?

"What are you still doing here?!" Lucy growled.

Lyra didn't even bat an eyelash at Lucy's annoyance, which made Rizzo wondered if any of Lucy's spirits actually noticed when their owner was annoyed with them. Or perhaps they just got so used to it that it doesn't faze them anymore.

"I see, that's what they're trying to do." Lyra said.

"Okay, Tease, fill us in." Lucy said.

Rizzo nodded in agreement since she wanted to know what exactly was going on. She was hoping her theory wasn't right.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice around that demon underground, so that they can resurrect it." Lyra explained.

"What?" Natsu and Rizzo hissed.

If that demon was revived who knew what kind of damage it could cause to not only this island but the mainland as well if it ever got that far.

"They can't!" Gray whisper-yelled. "Ice used in an Iced Shell can't be melted."

"I'm sorry to say, but that's not exactly true." Lyra said. "While the ice used in Iced Shell is strong it can be melted by the Moon Drip. Focused moonlight can break any magical spell."

"Oh, no." Happy murmured.

He climbed into Rizzo's lap for comfort, and the pinkette hugged Happy to ease him.

"Those idiots have never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray snapped.

Rizzo placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and he tried to relax his body when he felt her supportive touch.

"I think what the islanders think of as a curse against them might actually be side effects of the Moon Drip." Lyra continued. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate the body. I'm afraid these islanders have been exposed to too much of it."

"I'll make them pay." Natsu growled.

He went to move, but Lucy told him to hold it as she took a cheap shot to his face. Natsu fell backwards into Rizzo and Happy.

"Someone's coming this way." Lucy said.

Rizzo and Happy, who were helping Natsu sit up, looked up as some guy in armor and those weirdos from earlier came into view.

"What a waste." That Yuka guy said. "I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for those intruders, but found no trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby, who had been sleep walking, snapped.

Rizzo frowned really thinking someone needed to muzzle that dog if he kept snapping.

"I would have tracked them just fine if you three hadn't interfered." Turiel pointed out.

Yuka frowned at her as Toby took a snap towards her. Turiel ignored them both while not even batting an eyelash.

"I'm afraid we have some sad news, Cold Emperor." The weirdo love girl, Sherry, said. "We thought that we had some intruders during the day, but it seems as if they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

Lucy and Rizzo exchanged a glance while both mentally agreeing that they were glad to not be friends with love girl.

"Intruders?" The man asked.

Gray stiffened while pretty sure he recognized the voice of the man under the metal helmet.

"So, he's their leader, huh?" Natsu murmured.

Rizzo nodded while already planning to go for him first. Once a leader is taken out of commission the flunkies always panic, which would make it easier to take them out.

"He's trying to act all high and mighty wearing that stupid looking mask." Lucy said.

"I don't know." Happy whispered. "I think it looks kind of cool."

Rizzo chuckled softly as she pat Happy on top of his head while the feline admired the Cold Emperor's metal mask.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" He asked.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." Sherry assured the Cold Emperor.

"Which one, girl?!" Toby demanded.

Yeah, that doggy really needs to be muzzled. His outbursts were starting to really bug Rizzo.

"The time has almost come." The Cold Emperor said. "If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

Whoa, talk about cold. Rizzo then noticed that Gray was practically shaking, which had her looking at him in worry.

"They must have been villagers." Sherry said. "They're the only other people on this island."

"Then destroy the village." The Cold Emperor ordered.

"The entire village?" Turiel asked though was ignored

His other three flunkies were too quick to accept his order, which had Rizzo's gut churning. This is why she hated dark mages. They don't care who gets hurt as long as they get what they want.

"What?" Natsu hissed.

"But the villagers had nothing to do with this." Lucy said.

Rizzo frowned because this was their fault. It was them that came here, not the villagers. She couldn't let them pay for what her and her friends have done.

"Yeah, we gotta stop him." Natsu growled.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." The Cold Emperor said.

He then smirked, which showed he obviously didn't care if innocent bystanders were hurt or worse. Rizzo shook in anger. She really, really hated dark mages.

"That voice." Gray murmured, which caught her attention. "It can't be."

Natsu jumped up suddenly from their hiding place, and to say Rizzo wasn't surprised was an understatement.

"I've had enough of this sneaking about business." Natsu said then collected fire into his mouth.

He let out a ball of fire into the air as Rizzo stood up guessing there was no point in hiding now.

"If it wasn't already obvious, your intruders are right here, and we're not villagers." Rizzo said casually as if discussing the weather.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy stared at the two of them with her mouth hanging open in shock. Why the hell did they do that for?!

"Gees, I guess there's no turning back now, huh?" Lucy asked reaching for her keys.

"I want to help out too!" Lyra said excitedly. "Want me to sing?"

Lucy hung her head as the vein in her forehead pulsed vigorously due to her annoyance.

"No, I want you to go back." Lucy said.

"Awe~ you're no fun." Lyra whined.

Lyra disappeared back to the spirit world as the villains then noticed the mark of Natsu's shoulder. As Sherry gasped, a trumpet came to Rizzo's hand.

"I know that mark." Sherry said. "They're from Fairy Tail."

"Interesting." Yuka muttered. "Those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help."

And Rizzo was going to make sure they got the best help that they could get since Fairy Tail was on the job.

"Don't worry about them." The Cold Emperor said. "Go eradicate the village."

Rizzo's eyes widened as Natsu and Lucy asked the Cold Emperor why he still wanted to hurt the village. Rizzo didn't understand herself. He had the intruders, which were them, right in front of him. He didn't need to hurt the villages.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy." The Cold Emperor said.

"Say WHAT?!" Natsu demanded.

"That's some pretty messed up logic, Man." Rizzo said.

"I have to agree with the Fairy Tail wizards." Turiel said tilting her head. "Those villagers are not in our way. If they were a threat by themselves, they wouldn't need to call for help."

Well, at least one of them was logical and not completely cold-blooded. The Cold Emperor just turned to glare at Turiel, but the ginger-haired woman didn't seem that frightened.

"You should listen to your comrade!" Rizzo said.

Natsu nodded in agreement then rushed forward, but Gray overtook him. He looked really, really pissed off.

"Why you!" He frowned then jumped into the air as he formed ice in his hand. "Stop this crazy ceremony right now!"

He slammed his hands to the ground with ice shooting out across it towards the villains while getting bigger as it went. The Cold Emperor jumped into the air and then used the same magic as Gray only with one hand as he landed on the ground with his hand slamming down. Rizzo gasped with the others in surprise at the attacks hit therefore cancelling each other out.

"He's an ice wizard too?!" Happy asked in disbelief.

Rizzo frowned in concern as she caught the livid expression on Gray's face as he glared at the Cold Emperor.

"Lyon." Gray growled.

His friends all stiffened in surprise when realizing that Gray knew the man behind the mask.

"How could you?" Gray asked. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The man across from Gray merely smirked as if he found Gray's anger towards him amusing.

"Oh, Gray, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The Cold Emperor, or rather Lyon, asked _pleasantly_.

"Why would you try to revive Deliora?" Gray demanded.

Lyon ignored Gray's question once more as he gave Gray and his team a sweep to see what exactly he was up against. He almost wanted to laugh since they didn't seem like much. As if knowing that he was judging them, Rizzo glared at the guy while ready to kick his ass.

"To think you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those _poor_ villagers." Lyon mocked. "Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

Gray just continued to glare at Lyon while feeling his anger growing with every passing second.

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked as Toby made growling noises.

"Do as you were ordered." Lyon said smoothly. "I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes, sir!" They all but Turiel said.

They all started to leave with Yuka and Toby dragging Turiel with them then disappeared in a flash, and Rizzo growled knowing she couldn't let them get away.

"Rizzo!" Natsu shouted.

"Right!" Rizzo said.

The two started running forward while ready to kick Lyon's ass, so to go after the other four.

"Rizzo, Natsu, no!" Gray shouted. "Don't go near him!"

It was too late. Lyon cast an icy spell that started freezing both Natsu. However, Rizzo whirled around him to start heading back towards the village, which was the plan all along.

"You going to be okay, Natsu?!" Rizzo called over her shoulder though kept going.

"Yeah, keep going!" Natsu shouted despite the situation.

Rizzo looked over her shoulder at Gray who watched her go. She gave him a parting grin.

"Don't look so worried, Gray!" She said. "I'll be back. Happy, grab Lucy! Time to move!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted grabbing the blonde to take up in the air. "See you back at the village!"

Those two went off into the air towards the village as Rizzo took the jungle route. While she wanted to stay at the boys' sides, the defenseless villagers came first.

"You two better be okay when we get back." Rizzo said under her breath.

* * *

Coco: End of the chapter! I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is when it gets really different from the last chapter as Rizzo and the others try to protect the village. Rizzo vs. Turiel is up next. See ya!


	18. Rizzo vs Turiel! And Erza!

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm here with another chapter for Fairy Tail. I've tried to get a lot done during my week off. I kind of succeed? I have the new One Piece story ready, so that'll be up tonight. And two new chapters for My Hero Academia, this chapter, and half a Naruto chapter done, which I'm taking as a win since I haven't touched my Naruto story in I don't know how long.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And thank-you for your patience.

* * *

Rizzo ran through the forest trying to make it back to the village as fast as possible—though to be honest she's pretty sure she's lost. She should have made it back to the village by now, but she hasn't laid eyes on it. She thought she had better directional skills than this, but this entire place just seemed like more of the freaking same. In fact, she's pretty sure she's passed this part of the jungle already.

She just hoped Lucy and Happy were already there warning the villagers, so they would evacuate. Once Rizzo get's there, she can work on fighting Lyon's flunkies. None of them seemed that strong—except maybe the redheaded woman who seemed to be the only one with a conscious. Didn't matter if she did though. She was going down along with the rest of her friends. Rizzo just had to get there first. Rizzo suddenly stiffened when feeling danger heading her way.

She jumped back just in time as an arrow went flying past her. It the tree near her, and she gasped as it exploded. She ducked down covering her face to avoid getting shards of wood in her face. Once the wood stopped raining down on her, she cautiously raised her head to look around for the one who attacked. Rizzo saw no one, but more arrows started raining down on her. She had to flip backwards to avoid the arrows, which exploded as they hit the ground.

"Dammit," Rizzo growled as she ducked behind some rocks. "One of Lyon's flunkies must have broken off from the others."

That meant one of them was smart enough to keep her from getting to the village to help. As more arrows hit her cover, she raised her hand out to the side with her guitar appearing. She gripped the neck of it tightly knowing she had to flush out the archer. Shouldn't be too hard. She's beat Bisca in a few sparring matches. Once you get a marksman up close, they're easier to beat.

"Okay," She said as she took a deep breath. "Now or never."

She got up turning to face her enemy as another volley of arrows was sent at her. She slammed down on the strings of her guitar creating enough sound backlash to send the arrows flying backward. She heard a curse then watched as a shape dropped down from a tall on cropping of rocks into some bushes. She saw a flash of light that slightly resembled the flash of light that appeared when she reequipped instruments. She then watched as the redhead jumped from the bushes holding a compound bow in hand.

"Lightning Bolt!" The redhead fired.

The arrow went whizzing towards Rizzo, and she quickly went to jump left to dodge. However, the arrow managed to graze her, which was enough to activate its magic. She cried out in pain as she out shot up with multiple volts of lightning. When it ended, Rizzo was crouched on the ground with smoke rising off her body. She glared up at the redhead who had disappeared off into the jungle again.

"Annoying bitch." Rizzo grumbled then raised a fist. "I won't lose to some dark guild wizard wannabe!"

Her statement was met with three more of those lightning arrows being sent her way. She managed not to get hit by any of them as she sent her guitar away to equip her violin.

"Song of the Dancing Wind!" Rizzo called as she played rapidly on her violin.

Strong gusts of wind swept forward with some of the gusts being strong enough to knock trees over. One of the trees that tipped over had the archer falling out. She rolled across the ground though managed to land in a crouch while loosing an arrow simultaneously. Rizzo didn't have time to dodge and thought the arrow might pierce her chest. However, the arrow exploded in a blinding bright light that had Rizzo's eyes burning. She curses rubbing at her watering eyes as she was temporarily blinded.

"Flash Bolt," The archer said as she stood. "You should take me seriously. I might not look it, but I'm stronger than I look. I was once a member of Lamia Scale, Fairy Tailer. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"So, what if I have?" Rizzo asked giving an uncaring shrug. "You gave up the title of a Lamia Scale Wizard when you decided to follow that Lyon guy. As far as I'm concerned you have no right to associate yourself with Lamia Scale any longer. But it's not my business. I don't know your past, and I don't know why you're doing this now. The point is my job is to help these people here because I took on the responsibility. You're in the way of me fulfilling my promise to help them—that makes you my enemy. And let me tell you now, you're going to lose."

The archer narrowed her eyes at Rizzo as she reached back to pull more arrows from her quiver.

"I heard you Fairy Tail wizards are stubborn." She said. "But you just seem cocky. Though I suppose with your reputation, Rizzo Sweeney, you've earned the right to be. But let me tell you something, I have a reputation as well. Perhaps you've heard about me. The name is Turiel—Turiel Longshadow."

"Nope, never heard of you." Rizzo said looking unimpressed.

Turiel's eyes widened at that as she stared at Rizzo disbelievingly. However, she soon schooled her expression.

"Tch, it's of no importance." Turiel said as she notched her arrow. "Just know if you want to keep to those villagers that I'm not going to make it easy on you. Oh, and even if you do defeat me, my comrades should be arriving to the village shortly. None will be left alive once they are done."

Rizzo sighed as she scratched the back of her head. Though it wasn't ideal…she'd have to leave things to Happy and Lucy. They'd be outnumbered—at least that's how it'd be if those villagers weren't able to fight. But…

"The villagers will be fine." Rizzo said. "Wizards of Fairy Tail are protecting them. It means I don't have to worry."

Turiel frowned. This wizard…she wasn't wavered in the slightest. Wasn't she worried about her comrades? Turiel then gasped as another torrent of wind was sent her way as Rizzo played her violin. It knocked her back in the air

"You really shouldn't be distracted." Rizzo said. "I thought you said you were going to beat me. Now, Song of the Jumping Firecrackers."

She switched tunes on a fight with fiery orbs of fire being sent straight at Turiel. Turiel quickly switched out arrows while firing towards a tree. A line was tied to the arrow, and Turiel held onto it as the arrow hit the tree. Turiel gave a sharp tug to pull her out of the way of the firecrackers just in time. Rizzo grinned.

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be." Rizzo said. "This might be fun."

Rizzo switched songs again with a cold artic wind blowing through. Turiel shuddered feeling her body becoming colder by the second. Ice started to form on Turiel's hands and bow—making it impossible for her to reach for an arrow. She forced herself to move while jumping down into the bushes to get out of the way of Rizzo's attack. Rizzo stopped playing when her opponent left her eyesight. Turiel jumped from the bushes, and even though her hands were still partly frozen, they glowed as she readied her magic.

"Reequip!" Turiel shouted as the bow in her hand changed. "Crossbow!"

A crossbow appeared in her hands, and it was once of those automatics with a loaded cartilage of bolts.

"Rabid shot!" Turiel said.

She pulled the trigger with man arrows—faster than the ones before—being sent flying Risso's way. Rizzo cursed having to duck behind another rock. Rizzo frowned.

"This is getting annoying." Rizzo said. "I have to hurry up and end this."

Rizzo swapped out her violin to get her guitar back into play. She then snapped her fingers with four speakers appearing. However, she focused to have them land around Turiel while facing towards her. Turiel looked at the speakers wondering where they came from. Rizzo without having to move from her cover slammed down on the strings of her guitar causing the noise to blare from the speakers.

Turiel cried out as the noise busted her eardrums. She hit the ground while placing her hands over her ears. The guitar continued for a few seconds, and even when it stopped, Turiel felt her ears ringing. A shadow loomed over her, which had her looking up just in enough time to get Rizzo's fist to her face. She dropped to the ground unconscious. Rizzo sent her guitar and speakers away to place her hands on her hips.

"I know it's not really my place, but here's some advice," Rizzo began. "If you want to get stronger, you should return to Lamia Scale. I'm sure they could teach you a thing or to."

Rizzo looked up noticing that the sky was starting to get lighter. Has she really been out here that long?

"I need to hurry." Rizzo said.

Rizzo then stepped over Turiel to hurry on towards the village. She wasn't sure how everyone was doing, but she just hoped the place was still in one piece. Rizzo suddenly came to a stop when she felt a dark intent behind her. She slowly turned around to find the source. Her eyes widened partially when seeing Erza was standing here, and Lucy and Happy were with her...tied up.

"Erza," Rizzo greeted. "You seem upset. Something wrong?"

Erza narrowed her eyes at the pinkette while knowing Rizzo had to aware of what was wrong.

"I wouldn't piss her off right now, Rizzo." Lucy said crying. "She's really mad."

Rizzo didn't really care. If Lucy and Happy were here and not begging to be let go to help the villagers, things must have been taken care. She didn't know how they did it, but she'd ask that later.

"You should know why I'm here." Erza said.

"Yeah, you're here to take us back to the guild hall." Rizzo said. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait until things are taken care of here. You can help if you want."

Erza's gaze turned even darker, and Rizzo narrowed her eyes as well as she shifted her footing. She knew things weren't going to go easy. A fight was going to break out. Lucy and Happy looked between their two guildmates.

"You're done here, Rizzo." Erza said. "Once Gray and Natsu are found, we will be returning to the guildhall where you'll face punishment with the rest for breaking guild rules."

"I told you that you'd have to wait." Rizzo said. "The people on this village need help. But more importantly than that this job is personal to Gray now. If we give up on this job now, it'll cause him pain. I refuse to do that."

"Gray?" Erza questioned. "He was sent here to stop you. Are you saying he's now helping you?"

Rizzo nodded her head, which had Erza gritting her teeth tightly. Now she had to bring in more for punishment.

"He will have to get over it." Erza said. "And these people will be fine. My only job is to get you all back to face punishment. I don't care about anything else."

"Heartless bitch." Rizzo said coldly.

"What was that?" Erza hissed as she had a sword come to her hand.

Lucy and Happy turned pale as ghosts as they held onto each other while trembling. They couldn't believe Rizzo had the gall to talk back to Erza like she is. The tense atmosphere between their guildmates had them completely terrified. They didn't even want to breath in fear of getting caught up in this.

"You heard me." Rizzo said as she raised her hand with her fingers curling and uncurling tensely. "I admit we did wrong taking the job without permission. However, we're in the job now, and we'll be seeing it to the end. No way am I letting these people down. No way am I letting that Lyon guy get away for causing Gray pain. If his pain isn't enough to move you to help, you shouldn't be allowed to bare the mark of Fairy Tail."

Erza stiffened up feeling anger well up inside of her. She and Rizzo haven't seen eye to eye in some time. In fact, Rizzo's entire being seems to clash with Erza's. It was like they were meant to be on opposing sides. But this was different.

"I'll return with you to the guildhall once I'm done." Rizzo said as she started walking towards Erza. "I will accept whatever punishment the Master decides to give me. Until then,"

Rizzo got right up in Erza's face with green eyes clashing against brown as they glared at each other.

"Stay out of my way unless you decide to help." Rizzo said.

Rizzo went to move past Erza, but the redhead struck out while punching Rizzo right in the gut. The pinkette gasped with her eyes widening as pain traveled through her entire body. She slumped against Erza's hold as her vision started going blurry.

"I'm sorry." Erza said. "I didn't want to treat any of you with violence. But you left me no choice."

Despite the situation, Rizzo chuckled as she reached up to grip Erza's wrist tightly. She tilted her head up to look at the redhead.

"You keep telling yourself that." Rizzo said as her vision swam. "Hope if gives you some comfort after everything is said and done."

Her head then fell as she finally lost consciousness. She fell to the ground with Erza staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

 _Rizzo stood by the riverside in Magnolia as the sun was starting to set. She was breathing really hard with her a violin in her hand as her guitar case floated behind her. Rizzo grit her teeth as her free hand clenched into a tight fist._

 _"I couldn't do it." Rizzo said. "I couldn't pull off the elemental music magic."_

 _Which means she couldn't stop training just yet. She still had enough magic in her to give it one last go. She placed the violin underneath her chin, and then the bow over the strings. She started warming up to the spell by starting slowly on the song to build up her magic. The wind started to stir around her. It tickled the ends of her shoulder length hair, and lifted the edge of her dress a bit. Rizzo closed her eyes focusing on everyone note…the flow of the music. She started speeding up the song with the wind picking up a bit around her. Finally she reached the actual tempo of the song, and the wind had really picked up around her by now. Yes…she could do this._

 _"Song of…the Dancing Wind!" Rizzo said with her eyes snapping open._

 _A green magic circle appeared in front of her violin, and wind shot out of it to dance around her in the form of spinning cyclones. They danced along with the song until she hit the last note. As soon as she lifted her bow, the wind dispersed with an fwoosh! Rizzo's entire body shook as she tried to take in gasping breaths to quell her burning lungs. It felt as if she had just run a marathon at top speed._ _Sanjū, who was watching her, clapped her paws together for Rizzo's accomplishment._ _Rizzo grinned even as her legs gave out, which sent her back towards the ground._

 _"I…did…it." She said just as she hit the ground._

 _She looked up at the pinkish-orange sky with the grin growing on her face. She probably looked ridiculous laying there all dirty and sweaty with that grin on her face, but she didn't are. She finally pulled off the highest form of elemental music magic. Sanjū went over to Rizzo to climb onto her torso to sit down._

 _"Are you going to be okay, Rizzo?" Sanjū asked._

 _"Yeah." Rizzo said as she lifted her head a bit to look at Sanjū. "I just need to catch my breath."_

 _Sanjū nodded her head as Rizzo laid her head back down to continue to look up at the shy. Suddenly her view of the sky was blocked when Gray's face appeared above her as he was leaning over her._

 _"You really did it this time, Rizzo." He said frowning. "You used up all your magic energy."_

 _Rizzo was too weak to come up with an actual retort, so she stuck her tongue out at him instead. Gray snorted shaking his head. He knelt down beside Rizzo as her violin and bow went flying from her hand into the guitar case, which promptly closed and fastened up before resting on the ground beside Rizzo. Rizzo looked at Gray with a look that clearly asked what he was doing here._

 _"If you've failed to notice, it's getting late." Gray said. "When you hadn't returned to Fairy Hills Erza came to Master Makarov worried. She won't admit she was worried though."_

 _Rizzo rolled her eyes highly doubting that Erza really was worried about her. The two couldn't stand each other._

 _"So, Master asked some of us to search for you." Gray continued as if he hadn't noticed Rizzo roll her eyes. "Good thing I knew to come here. I'm surprised the stupid firebug isn't here already."_

 _"RIZZO!"_

 _"Spoke too soon." Gray grumbled._

 _Rizzo tilted her head back to see Natsu running their way with Happy flying behind him. Rizzo raised her hand in a weak wave as she grinned at Natsu. Her fellow pinkette came to a skidding halt on Rizzo's other side._

 _"What'd you do to her, Gray?!" Natsu demanded looking pissed._

 _"I didn't do anything, moron!" Gray snapped. "This idiot here used up all her magic from pushing herself too hard in training."_

 _"Rizz isn't an idiot, but you are, Freezer Head!" Natsu retorted._

 _This started one of their usual spatting matches with the two cats standing off to the side to watch them, and as they argued and butt heads above Rizzo, the musical mage's grin widened. Just another normal day with her two closest friends._

"Ah!" Rizzo gasped with her eyes shooting open.

She sat up while looking around her to see that she appeared to be in some kind of tent. At first she was confused, but then everything that happened last night came flooding back to my mind. Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing.

"That damn Erza." Rizzo hissed.

"Oh, you're awake."

Rizzo turned her head seeing one of the villagers, who was in human form, standing there at the entrance of the tent.

"Your friends were getting really worried about you." She said as she came in. "Ms. Erza asked we look out for you until you awake."

Rizzo scoffed. Erza was the reason her stomach felt as if it had been hit by a train. Once Rizzo got her hands on Erza, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Where are they?" Rizzo asked. "My friends and Erza."

"They went running towards the temple." The villager explained. "About ten minutes ago or so."

Rizzo's eyes widened in surprise. They went to attack the enemy without her?! Those jerks! And she thought Erza was against helping the villagers?! She's so pissed off that she was taken out so easily like that-especially by Erza of all people. She has to redeem herself by kicking butt now. Rizzo shoved the blankets off of her legs, and she got up from the ground. She nearly toppled over as the feeling in her legs was still trying return.

"Ah, what are you doing?" The villager asked as Rizzo righted herself.

"Going after those jerks who left me behind, of course!" Rizzo said. "Think they can just leave me here, do they? I'll kick all their asses!"

The villager leaned away in fear when Rizzo gave a murderous grin. The villager did not want to get in Rizzo's way at all, so she didn't even try to stop Rizzo as the pinkette went running from the tent.

"ERZA, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" She shouted up to the sky as she ran in the direction of the temple. "AND YOU TOO, LYON! YOU PRICK!"

* * *

As Lyon was fighting with Natsu, he paused to sneeze rather loudly. What the hell? Was someone talking about him? And why did he feel as if someone stepped on his grave? Suddenly the ice next to them started shattering, which confused Natsu. The ice ruptured completely to reveal Gray there with a determined look on his face.

"Oh, it's Gray." Natsu said.

"Leave him to me." Gray said as he stepped up in between Lyon and Natsu. "It's time we settled things once and for all."

"No way, Man!" Natsu said. "You already lost to him once!"

Which meant Lyon was fair game, and Natsu was ready to kick ass.

"And it won't happen again." Gray said. "I'm ready to end this now."

"You seem awfully confident." Lyon said.

He smirked tauntingly at Gray who gave him a glare in return.

"You were right. I'm the one to blame for our master's death." Gray said then spread his legs to get into a stance. "But you're no better. You've threatened my comrades. Brought harm to the villagers, and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life for. It's time we accept our punishment together."

Gray got into a stance with his arms crossed out in front of him, and Lyon's eyes widened when he realized what Gray was going to do.

"That stance." Lyon said. "Not the iced shell!"

"Ice shell?" Natsu murmured.

Natsu then remembered Gray mentioning something about the Iced Shell. Natsu's eyes widened realizing it was the spell that killed Ur and sealed away Deliora.

"Are you insane?!" Lyon demanded. "You wouldn't dare."

"If you wanna live, change the villagers back to their human forms." Gray ordered. "And then leave this island and never return!"

A large blue magic circle appeared under Gray, and it made the entire room glow blue as well.

"If you agreed to that, I'll stop." Gray said. "If you don't…then this is the end."

"That so?" Lyon asked smirking. "Well, I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing."

The magic exploded around the room with an icy wind twirling around blowing back Lyon and Natsu's clothes.

"No, I'm not." Gray said.

"You'll die!" Lyon warned him as he raised his hand to try and use magic to counteract the Iced Shell.

However, he was just sent flying back because the magic Gray was using was much stronger.

"Don't do it!" Natsu shouted.

"All these years I've been lying to myself." Gray said as he ignored Natsu. "I didn't want to admit Ur died because of me, but she did. And it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now. I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes."

Gray's entire body started to turn white as if he was becoming ice and his skin started to crack.

"Stop this now!" Lyon ordered.

"What's it going to be, Lyon?" Gray asked. "Are we going to live or are we going to die?"

"You're not brave enough to give your life!" Lyon said. "You're nothing but a coward."

"Just watch me." Gray said.

He started building up his magic even more as Natsu yelled at him to stop. However, Gray wasn't going to listen. He had to do this.

"Stop right now!"

Gray gasped turning his head to the new voice to see...

"Rizzo?!" He yelled.

* * *

Coco: So, that's the end of the chapter, and sorry for those of you who might have wanted to see Rizzo run into Erza before making it to the temple. I promise there will be a flashback of it in the next chapter.

Now, until next time! Buh-bye! XD


	19. Enter: Silk, The Man of the Undead!

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything for Fairy Tail. I apologize for taking so long. I just have a hard time getting passed the Galuna Island Arc. It and Eisenwald are literally my least favorite arcs in the entire series XD Funny how they're the first ones, but yeah. Anyway. I hope to end this arc soon. After they leave Galuna Island, I plan to add in the Changeling Episode and the Episode about Happy's Origins and Lisanna. I just thought it'd be really fun to write about little Rizzo and her brothers XD Anyway, I just want to warn you that Jun/Silk is in this chapter, but he has changed. He's still creepy...just not as flamboyant? Or rather, he's not as manic XD I hope you like this new version of him.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Gray continued to looked at Rizzo with wide eyes as the pinkette was glaring at him. She then went off and punched him across the face, which had his head snapping to the side.

"Just what the hell are you doing, stupid?!" Rizzo demanded as she continued to glare at Gray.

The room went quiet as Lyon sweat-dropped wondering what the hell was going on. Gray growled while turning to face Rizzo with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell am I doing?!" Gray snapped. "I should be asking you that! You're the one hitting me!"

Rizzo reached forward grabbing Gray's necklace to jerk him forward to bring his face right to hers, so they were staring each other dead in the eye.

"And I'll hit you again and again if that's what it takes to put some damn sense into you, Frosty!" Rizzo again. "That spell isn't something you should use so lightly!"

"I'm not using it lightly!" Gray said. "Lyon has to be stopped! I'm willing to die to stop him if that's what it takes!"

Rizzo hit her forehead hard against his as she continued to glare right into his eyes.

"How is dying going to fix everything, huh?!" Rizzo demanded to know. "It won't, and if you had any brains, you'd know that! You do this, and you're basically running away from whatever has been plaguing you since you learned Deliora was here! You might annoy the hell out of me, but one thing I can say with confidence is the Gray Fullbuster I know isn't a coward!"

Gray looked at her with wide eyes as Rizzo finally let him go to shove him away.

"I expected more of you." Rizzo said. "If you want to die and leave all those who love you behind, go ahead! But if you care at all about us, you'll take the long way through this and kick his ass!"

She pointed towards Lyon as Gray let her words sink in. Before he could even reply or think of anything to even say, the entire temple started to shake. Rizzo stumbled to the side trying to keep her footing. Instinctively Gray reached out to grab her before she could tumble over.

"What now?" Natsu asked sounding annoyed.

The temple started to tilt back into place, and Gray tightened his hold around Rizzo as he tried to keep on his feet. Natsu growled in aggravation then started randomly kicking and hitting stuff. He worked hard to get this temple to tilt. Why the hell was it going back into place?

"This is bad." Gray said. "Now the moon is going to shine on Deliora."

Yeah, this really wasn't working in their favor. Rizzo frowned while knowing they still have a job to finish.

"We have to stop them." Rizzo said.

"Hey, uh, Rizz, where have you been anyway?" Natsu said.

"How'd you even get here is more like it?" Gray questioned. "Erza told me she knocked you out and when I left, you were still out cold."

"Once I woke up and learned what was going on, I immediately made my way towards here." Rizzo said. "Erza cleared me a path when I came upon the fight she, Lucy, and Happy were in."

But Rizzo wasn't even close to forgiving Erza. The redhead would pay for knocking her out. She even made sure to let Erza know that too when they crossed paths.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Rizzo ran along the path that lead towards the temple while hearing what sounded like fighting ahead. She broke through some bushes while seeing that Erza, Lucy, and Happy were fighting a bunch of people in cloaks. Lyon's flunkies—obviously. Rizzo kept running not planning to pause for the obstacle in her path. Rizzo slid under this one person knocking them down before they could get Lucy._

 _"Rizzo!" Lucy gasped. "You're up!"_

 _Erza turned towards the pinkette as well as Rizzo turned to look at Erza in return._

 _"So, you're finally helping, huh?" Rizzo questioned. "What changed the mighty Tatiana's mind?"_

 _Rizzo then sent her elbow back to hit this one guy right in the gut. He cried out as he dropped to the ground in a ball. Lucy turned pale seeing Rizzo wasn't in the mood to take it easy on anyone._

 _"She's mad alright!" Happy said not looking worried at all._

 _"Shush, cat!" Lucy hissed._

 _She didn't want either of them being pulled into the fight that might happen between the two older wizards._

 _"Is that really important now?" Erza inquired._

 _Rizzo stared at Erza a bit longer before giving a scoff as she looked off to the side while sticking her hands in her pockets._

 _"I suppose not." Rizzo said, which had Lucy sighing in relief. "I'm leaving these weaklings to you, Erza. I take it the boys are at the temple."_

 _"Yeah!" Lucy said. "If you hurry you should be able to catch up to Gray."_

 _"Good." Rizzo said. "Now I just have to move these guys out of my way."_

 _She looked to the cloaked men who were between her and the temple. Before she could even decide which instrument to summon, Erza jumped into the fray while easily clearing Rizzo a path._

 _"Get going." Erza said. "Lucy, Happy, and I will handle things here."_

 _"Fine," Rizzo said shrugging as she started back running down the path. "Don't think this means were square, Erza! I'm not forgiving you for the punch to the gut anytime soon!"_

 _Erza didn't reply, but it wasn't like Rizzo expected her to anyway._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"Wait, ERZA?!" Natsu screeched bringing Rizzo back to the present.

He started sweating bullets while wondering when Erza had gotten here. Oh man, they were so dead! Suddenly a short middle-aged man wearing a mask ran into the ice coated room with a young man wearing a similar mask right behind him.

"Pardon the interruption." The man said.

"I should have known." Lyon said. "I take it you did this."

"Indeed I did, sir." The man said. "The moon will be out soon, so I thought I'd take the liberty of straightening the temple for you. And my apprentice made sure everything was prepared on top of the temple to begin the Moon Drip ceremony."

Great, things just kept getting worse and worse, didn't they? Rizzo stepped away from Gray while ready to battle it out with these guys. There was no way she was going to fail a job. She never has failed one ever since she took on her first job.

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself?" Gray asked.

"And after I went through all that trouble to mess it up too." Natsu said. "Hey, what'd you do to fix it, huh?!"

The man blinked over at Natsu curiously before he busted out laughing, which pissed of Natsu.

"Tell me how you did it, you jerk!" Natsu snapped.

The man just continued to ignore Natsu, and Rizzo pat him on the head to make him feel better.

"Now that everything is in order, my apprentice and I should commence the Moon Drip ceremony." He said. "Let's go, Silk."

"Yes, Master Zalty." Silk said.

The two then started running away, which had Natsu exploding in anger…and fire.

"Would you quit ignoring me, you demon-eyed freak?!" Natsu roared.

"Yeah, wait you two!" Rizzo added. "We're going to kick your asses!"

Natsu started running after the two, but Silk paused a few feet away from the entry way with Natsu running past him since the Dragon Slayer only wanted to beat up Zalty. Silk smirked challengingly at Rizzo in a manner that instantly pissed her off. He then started running off in the opposite direction of his master and Natsu.

"Get back here!" Rizzo yelled as she ran after him. "What was that smirk about, huh!? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

"Natsu, Rizzo!" Gray shouted.

The two, who were almost out of sight, paused to look back at Gray with determined looks on their faces.

"Listen, we have our own fights to worry about, Frosty." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, we'll just let you deal with this icy guy." Natsu added. "It will look back if you lose again, and not just you…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gray said.

"But for all of Fairy Tail." He, Natsu, and Rizzo said in unison.

They all exchanged a grin before Natsu and Rizzo went after their respected opponents. Rizzo didn't plan to lose that Silk bastard. She'd hunt him down and giving him a beating of a lifetime.

* * *

Rizzo followed Silk to an underground chamber, but it had to be away from Deliora because she didn't sense a chill, which she did around that large sphere of ice. Silk finally came to a stop to turn and face Rizzo.

"I think we're far enough away to commence with our battle." Silk said. "I'd hate to get in Master Zalty's way."

Rizzo frowned while not really caring. Though she supposed she'd rather fight away from Natsu too, so not to get in her friend's way. So this worked in her favor as well.

"Hmm, I've heard about you, Rizzo Sweeney." Silk said. "I'm quite the avid reader of Sorcerer's Weekly if I must confess. Someone is quite destructive, isn't she?"

He tutted as if scolding her while wagging his finger at her, which had her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Ah, shut your trap, Silky guy!" Rizzo snapped.

"It's just Silk." He said grinning. "Pleasure to meet you formally, Rizzo Sweeney."

He gave a grand bow to Rizzo as she kept her eyes on him. She didn't know what this guy's magic was or how strong he was, so she had to be careful.

"Now, I suppose it's time to get this fight started." Silk said as he came out of the bow. "Really I don't see the point in hurting such a pretty face. So, how's about we just have a bit of fun instead of having an all-out battle, hmm?"

Rizzo just silently held out her hand with her violin appearing out of thin air into her awaiting palm. It was honestly her most powerful instrument. Her brass instruments had power behind them, but her violin could do many different spells that most of her other instruments couldn't.

"Hmm, you look so serious." Silk said. "I really don't want to hurt you, but you seem determined to fight. Very well, I suppose I can entertain you for a bit. All I need to do is distract you long enough for Master Zalty to complete the Moon Drip ceremony and revive Deliora."

"That's not happening." Rizzo said as she glared sharply at Silk.

Silk's brow quirked and his lips turned up into an amused smirk that made Rizzo's blood boil.

"Oh really?" Silk asked with a tilt of his head. "And how did you come to that conclusion, hmm?"

"Easy." Rizzo said while smirking this time. "Gray and Natsu are going to win their fights without a problem, and I plan to kick your ass right here and now. We won't let you or your comrades revive Deliora."

Silk chuckled finding this girl amusing, but he did like her spunk and determination. Poor girl didn't know that she was completely unmatched. However, he supposed he could humor her. Silk rolled his shoulders with them cracking loudly.

"Please, forgive me for what is about to happen." Silk said to Rizzo.

Before Rizzo could even blink Silk was right in front of her. He hit her in the gut and she gagged as she was sent flying backwards. She crashed into the cave wall behind her with the air knocked completely out of her. She slumped against the ground while wondering just where that power just came from. The guy wasn't giving off anything that might suggest he's S-Class level. Silk, who suddenly was missing his mask, appeared over Rizzo and her eyes widened when seeing his eyes had changed. His irises were a shocking red and the sclera were pitch black, and going out of him seemed to be long red tails. No, they weren't tails…they seemed almost flesh-like.

"What in the hell…?" Rizzo murmured.

She then grasped when one of those "tails" slammed right next to her head on the cave wall.

"You can give up if you want," Silk purred as he leaned in closer while brushing back a strand of maroon colored hair. "Many do when they catch a glimpse of my magic—Arc of the Undead."

She's certain she's heard of it before. The Arc of the Undead. It was a type of lost magic—a type that was forbidden in most countries to use. It dealt with the bodies of the deceased and bringing their souls back into the empty corpses. Once brought back through this magic, the user gained the ability of the Arc of the Undead as their "creator" had. It was a magic developed to create armies and armies of soldiers who did not feel pain nor hunger nor fear. Those created by this magic were also bond to the original caster's will unless the caster passed on or the one created managed to overpower the caster.

"Arc of the Undead?" Rizzo repeated. "So, you're…dead."

"That's right," Silk said. "I died some time ago back in my home country, but this magic transformed my body into the undead—a zombie if you will. It means I'm unkillable, you see? In other words you don't stand a chance against me. So, why don't we bring this fight to an end?"

He asked this with a smile as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Rizzo glared up at him wondering who he thought he was, and if he did read about her then he should know something very important—Rizzo never gives up. Rizzo then gave a shout as she kicked Silk as hard as possible in the gut. He went jumping backwards seeming to retreat on his own than Rizzo actually forcing him to move. In fact, he didn't seem fazed at all from Rizzo's attack as said pinkette got to her feet.

"So, you intend to fight," Silk said with a sigh. "Very well. I tried to deter you."

"I told you that I'm going to kick your ass." Rizzo said. "And I meant that. Besides, Zombie-boy, unkillable doesn't mean unbeatable. So, prepare to lose!"

Despite her tough words, Rizzo wasn't sure how she was going to win. This guy was obviously stronger than her. How could she defeat someone who was practically a zombie anyway? She set her jaw in determination knowing she just has to attack and try to find weaknesses. Rizzo readied her violin. Her magic started to build up as she started playing aggressively on her violin. Silk looked around curiously as the cave seemed to start heating up. Magic circles started to form around the cave to cover every angle of the cave, and one even formed under Rizzo, but it glowed golden instead of green like the others.

"Song of the Phoenix's Rage." She said.

Fire started shooting out of the magic circles around the room, and Silk had to flip and twirl out of the way. He laughed excitedly as the fire roared around the room as if a vengeful phoenix was really billowing around the area. Where Rizzo was standing was the only place where the fire wasn't touching. It moved around her as if protecting while it burned fiercely.

Silk felt his flesh start burning. Even when he avoided the flames directly, his body couldn't take the intense heat. Despite being burned alive, Silk stared at her feeling in awe at her skill. The bow moved expertly and smoothly across the strings as Rizzo poured emotion into her music, which gave power to her magic. It was mesmerizing to watch the young girl play. Silk felt his heart thump oddly as he continued to watch her.

"Impressive." Silk said. "So, this is part of the power of Rizzo Sweeney."

Silk wanted to continue to watch her play, but if he didn't stop her, there would be nothing left of his clothes, which were burning along with flesh. He didn't want to try and explain to _Zalty_ why he was running around practically nude. Silk jumped through the flames surprising Rizzo who abruptly stopped playing. While she was trying to stop the guy, she wasn't trying to kill him. She then gasped when Silk's arms went around her as the flames died down.

"I beg pardon," Silk said against her neck making her freeze up. "This will sting for just a moment."

Before Rizzo could even compute his words, his teeth sunk into her shoulder after he pulled her shirt down out of the way. She hissed in pain as her blood was being taken by the weirdo who had his arms around her. Rizzo slammed down on his foot really hard with her heal, and he let her go instantly. Rizzo back peddled away from him while ready to give him an earful. However, the words were stuck in her throat when seeing his wounds were all healing.

"I do apologize, Miss Sweeney," Silk said as he wiped his blood from his lips and his eyes returned to normal. "I just needed something to heal my wounds. Flesh and blood replenish me, you see. I just wish it worked on my clothes."

He looked down at his singed clothes—what was left of them anyway. The entire top half of his outfit was gone. Rizzo just narrowed her eyes at him as she kept a hand on her bleeding shoulder.

"Apology not accepted!" Rizzo snapped. "You freaking bit me!"

Silk chuckled at her outburst—finding it cute how her eyes seemed to light up as she shouted at him. This woman…why did she make his heart flutter? What was this feeling? He has never felt in such a way.

"I understand if you don't forgive me," Silk said. "I should have asked permission. The last thing I want is upset such a flower such as yourself. Especially after you have captured my heart."

Rizzo blinked once then twice as she stared at Silk as if he grew a second head.

"WHAT?!" Rizzo cried out in shock.

This guy couldn't be serious. Just seconds ago he slammed her into a stone wall and was trying to scare her into giving up the fight. Now, he was declaring his love?!

"I know this is quite forward considering we only just met." Silk continued not seeming to notice Rizzo's outburst or her horrified expression. "However, it is the only explanation for this feeling. My fluttering heart, my warmed cheeks, and knotted stomach can only point to love. What a euphoric feeling."

Silk looked at her with a smile full of bliss, and she shuddered uncomfortably. This guy was completely nuts.

"Stop talking crazy!" Rizzo snapped while leaning away from him.

How did things wind up like this for her? She just wanted to kick this guy's ass and return to her friends. She didn't ask for any of this.

"Oh, you seem so shy." Silk practically cooed. "How adorable. I could just eat you up."

He licked his lips as he said this and Rizzo shuddered though felt her cheeks warm slightly at what he was implying behind his smirk. She never got this kind of attention from a guy, and so far, she wasn't liking it. Where were her guildmates when she needed them? Hell, she'd take Erza at this point if it meant getting this guy away from her.

"I'm not shy!" Rizzo snapped. "And we're enemies, so whatever you have in mind won't work. Besides, we just met! There's no way you could love me already!"

Silk just continued to smile as he stepped towards Rizzo who took several steps back. Like hell, she was going to let this bastard touch her again.

"Have you never heard of "love at first sight", my dear?" Silk asked her. "And while we might be on opposite sides of this battle, it does not mean we are destined to remain apart. I would give up everything here if it meant being by your side forever."

He then practically pounced on Rizzo who let out a small shriek at getting caught. Silk held her close while taking one of her hands to intertwine their fingers.

"Let us run away from here, my darling," Silk said as he stared into her eyes imploringly. "Where no one can ever bother us. Where we can be together as we want."

Rizzo was about to tell this lune to shove it in a pretty graphic way when the entire cave shook around them. A roar came with the shaking and Rizzo felt her blood run cold. Could it be…?

"Ah, Zalty must have successfully revived Deliora," Silk said as he kept his arm around Rizzo's waist. "That means the mission was a success."

Silk then looked down to Rizzo when noticing she was shaking. Thinking it was because the demon was awoken, he went to comfort her. However, she shoved him away while hurrying in the direction the noise was coming from. She knew a certain ice wizard might jump the gun and try to do something stupid again. This was all personal for him, but she'd be damned if she let that idiot throw away everything he has—his life included—just to put this demon down.

"Gray!" She shouted as she disappeared through the tunnel. "You better not do anything stupid before I get there!"

Silk watched her go with his eyes practically narrowing into slits as he crossed his arms into his sleeves.

"So, it seems my darling has someone else in her heart." Silk said as his eyes went red and black again. "That simply won't do."

* * *

Rizzo hurried down the tunnel running as fast as possible. She had to stop Gray. She felt a familiar chill in the air and knew it had to be him. She knew his magic anywhere. Rizzo finally made it to where Deliora was being kept with her eyes widening when she saw the upper half of the demon was free. This wasn't good. Worse is that Gray seemed ready to preform the Ice Shell again, and Natsu was in his way.

"Gray, you moron!" Rizzo shouted.

Gray's head snapped up before he turned to look towards Rizzo as she ran towards him and Natsu. She noticed Lyon on the ground as she ran passed him, but didn't pay him any mind. Once reaching the pair, Rizzo planted herself right between Gray and Deliora just like Natsu.

"I thought we went through this, Stupid!" Rizzo growled in annoyance. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you do this."

"That's right." Natsu said. "We're not letting you go out like this!"

Gray stared at his guildmates in shock as they stared up at Deliora unwaveringly.

"Go ahead and cast the spell." Natsu said. "But we're not moving."

Deliora let out another roar as its raised its fist ready to attack the wizards before it.

"I know it's technically not allowed anymore, but I say we throw everything we've got at this thing, Natsu." Rizzo said. "We can't afford to take it easy on demon like this."

"Right," Natsu said as he got into a stance. "One Natsu-Rizzo-Power-Move coming up."

Rizzo had her violin appear in hand while ready to redeem herself from her last fight. If it could even be called that. She readied her bow as Natsu took a deep breath. As they readied themselves, Deliora swung down at the pair.

"Natsu, Rizzo!" Gray shouted—fearing he'd lose them as he had lost Ur.

"Fire Dragon: Firecracker Roar!" Rizzo and Natsu shouted as Rizzo played her violin to the tune of the Jumping Firecracker.

Natsu let out a breath attack with the firecrackers from Rizzo's magic spiraling around his own. They went straight towards the demon and as the spell hit explosion after explosion happened. It shook the entire cave and even put a deep hole through the rock behind Deliora. Lyon watched in shock at the power behind the two wizard's attack as rock fell around them.

"The entire place is going to cave in on us!" Lyon said. "But even so that attack couldn't have stopped Deli—!"

His words were cut short as he watched in horror as the demon started cracking in front of them. Gray was just as surprised as the demon started crumbling away. Natsu blinked not expecting things to be that easy.

"Huh, what the…?" Natsu murmured. "I know that was one of our big attacks, but it shouldn't be over already, should it?"

Rizzo blinked before she let out a small chuckle while sending her violin away.

"I see," Rizzo said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "While that magic might have only been meant to seal away the demon, Gray and Lyon's master has been slowly killing Deliora inside all this time. What an amazing wizard."

"Yeah," Natsu said while turning to Gray. "Your master was pretty awesome."

Gray just stared on before tears started running down his cheeks at a rapid pace. He hung his head as he thanked his master once more for all she's done. Rizzo and Natsu smiled at Gray as he tried to wipe away his tears. Above them, the wizards had no idea they were being watched. Silk, who had the unconscious Zalty tucked under arm, watched on as Rizzo, who moved away from her guildmates, picked up Lyon by the back of his clothes to lift him up. He gave protest, but Rizzo ignored him.

"Well, we better get out of here," Rizzo said as the cave continued to shake. "There's no telling if this cave will still be standing much longer."

She herded the boys along while dragging Lyon along.

"These Fairy Tail wizards have great potential." Silk said. "Certainly, worth keeping an eye on."

He then stiffened when Rizzo moved her arm to loop it with Gray's as she grinned up at him. Gray grinned at her in return, which had Silk very unhappy. He narrowed his eyes at Gray Fullbuster as his brow twitched.

"He will certainly need to be removed from the equation if I am ever to have my darling to myself." Silk said. "Though there are other matters to deal with before that. So, I will take my leave."

He disappeared through the hole made by Natsu and Rizzo to the outside where he would attempt to wake Zalty. Rizzo, who was nearly outside the cave, paused to look back. She frowned feeling as if they were just being watched.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Gray asked her.

"…No…" Rizzo said. "It's nothing. Probably my imagination. But now that we're on the subject on things being wrong…"

She trailed off while giving Gray a smile—a smile he did not trust since it was coming from her of all people. Without warning Rizzo smacked him over the head so loud the noise resounded around the tunnel they were walking through.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gray demanded.

"For being stupid!" Rizzo snapped. "I can't believe you tried to preform that spell twice, Ice-For-Brains! I knew you weren't the brightest bulb around, but damn, I thought you had some sense."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Gray said. "I was wrong! Happy?!"

"Not even close!" Rizzo retorted.

Natsu just laughed as the two argued as they all continued walking through the tunnel as the cave behind them completely caved in. Rizzo then turned her attention to Lyon as she continued to drag him.

"And you, Icicle King, don't think you're getting out of a lecture either!" Rizzo said. "I mean, I can't believe you thought reviving a demon that has killed hundreds was the best way to surpass your master. That doesn't make a lick of sense to me. You want to surpass someone you have to do something even greater than them. How are you doing that by defeating something that was already defeated?!"

Lyon just hung in her grip wondering why he was brought into this scolding. It wasn't as if he and Rizzo knew each other. What right did she have to yell at him?

"Geez, I feel sorry for Ur." Rizzo said with a sigh. "She had such stupid students."

"Take that back, Pinky!" Gray snapped.

"No way in hell!" Rizzo sneered.

* * *

Coco: Well, that's the end of the chapter! For those of you who have watched Tokyo Ghoul, I'm sure you noticed that Silk's magic mirrors the Ghouls from that show. It's going to have a few similarities, but then I'm going to add in a few of my own things to make it fit a bit better in the Fairy Tail universe. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I will try to make sure not to make you all wait so long for the next one.


	20. Leaving Galuna Island

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm here with another chapter for Fairy Tail. I just really wanted to get the Galuna Island Arc over with. XD I just don't like it. Anyway, I'm going to start on the filler episodes 19 and 20 Well, I might skip episode 19...I'm not sure who to switch Rizzo with and I don't want it to turn into a mess...We'll see XD. After that I will be adding in another Original Arc. I actually have many (hopefully not too many XD) Original arcs planned for this story. Most of them are to ways to lead up to the Pied Piper Arc. Even the one coming up might not look as if it has anything to do with the Pied Piper, but it does, so pay close attention, kay?~

* * *

Rizzo breathed in the night air deeply as the others celebrated a job well done.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cheered. "That's right we won!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

Rizzo chuckled at their happiness as even Lucy cheered happily. It was good seeing everyone in such a good mood. Well, nearly everyone. Rizzo glanced towards Lyon who was off to the side being all moody. She shrugged guessing he'd get over it. Of course, Erza being Erza had to burst their bubble and remind them that the job wasn't done yet, which had Rizzo frowning at her.

"But I don't understand." Lucy said. "The curse should be lifted now that Deliora's dead."

Rizzo frowned even more while certain that demon had nothing to do with the villagers' transformation. She didn't have any hard evidence. It was just that their luck is so bad that everything couldn't be over so easily.

"Wrong." Erza said. "This curse you keep talking about had nothing to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy released from the Moon Drip spell. In other words, Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation whatsoever."

Yep, it looked like Rizzo was right. She knew this couldn't be all over. Now they have to find a way to reserve the effects of the Moon Drip spell.

"Oh, no." Lucy said.

"Well, then we better go change them back." Natsu said as he held his hand up to Happy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed as he gave Natsu a high-five.

Rizzo smiled at how the two weren't put down at the least, and she supposed there was no reason to be. They'd work things out. They always do.

"Yeah, but we don't know how." Gray said then looked back Lyon who Gray brought with them. "Lyon, do you know?"

Rizzo turned to look at the silver-haired ice wizard as he sat on the ground with his arms crossed.

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon said.

"You don't know?" Natsu asked looking skeptical.

"What?" Happy added.

Rizzo tilted her head while getting the feeling that Lyon was being honest. He didn't have a reason to lie after all.

"But they told us the curse started after you guys go here." Lucy said.

"When we first arrived here three years ago, we were aware there was a village somewhere on the island." Lyon said. "But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers, so we left them alone, and they never came up to the temple to see what we were up to."

Rizzo frowned at that. That didn't sound right. For three years the villagers never once tried to see what was going on at the temple? They had to notice the magic coming from there.

"In three years…you've never once met?" Erza asked.

She and Rizzo exchanged a glance with the both of them certain that something was wrong here.

"But I don't understand." Lucy said. "The light from the Moon Drip is so bright that you can practically see it from anywhere on the island. It's kind of weird they saw it every night, and never went to investigate."

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip." Lyon said. "It doesn't affect the human body."

Yeah, that was something else that was bothering Rizzo. Lyon and his flunkies all looked perfectly normal (except for Toby), and they've been under the light of the Moon Drip all this time as well.

"Yeah, right." Natsu said. "You're just saying that so you and your lackeys will be off the hook."

"No, Natsu, he has to be right." Rizzo said.

Her friends looked at her in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest while turning to address them.

"Lyon and his goons have been here for three years and under the same purple moonlight as the villagers, and yet they are still perfectly human." Rizzo said. "And we've been exposed to the moonlight as well even for a shot period. The chief said the side effects happened instantly, but here we are looking no different than usual."

Natsu frowned though he saw what point Rizzo was making. None of them were different from being in the moonlight.

"She's correct." Lyon said. "Anyway, I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something…but I'm sure you _guild_ mages can handle it."

Rizzo rolled her eyes at Lyon wondering why he just doesn't join a guild himself. What does he have against them anyway? He'd thrive there.

"We're not done with you." Natsu said. "You destroyed the vill—"

Natsu was cut off by Erza as the redheaded mage squished his lips together to keep him from talking.

"That's quite enough, Natsu." Erza said. "They were simply doing what they believed to be right, so there is no need to criticize them for it. Let's go."

Erza started walking away, so Rizzo followed after the redhead. They might as well get the job done as soon as possible.

"Any idea how to lift the curse?" Rizzo asked.

"No clue." Erza admitted.

"Oh great." Lucy said sarcastically.

Rizzo snorted as she pat Lucy in a consoling manner on the shoulder. As Natsu and Happy moved to follow, Rizzo paused in walking when realizing that Gray wasn't with them. She turned to look back as the others kept walking. She saw Gray speaking with Lyon, so she decided to wait for him as he finished speaking with his old friend. Once he was finished, Gray turned to follow the others, but paused when seeing Rizzo was watching. She grinned at the two of them teasingly.

"Did you boys get out your heartfelt goodbyes?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut-up." Gray and Lyon grumbled.

She laughed with her smile widening, and Gray felt himself start to grin.

"Come on, Frosty." Rizzo said. "If we don't hurry, Erza will finish the job for us without us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Gray said as he went to walk with her after the others.

Lyon watched them go with an unreadable expression on his face. He then looked up at the sky wondering what he should do now.

* * *

Rizzo walked with the others through the camp with a frown on her face when not seeing anyone.

"That's weird." Happy said. "Where is everybody?"

Rizzo wasn't sure, but this eerie silence didn't set well with her. Especially after her encounter with that zombie-weirdo. What if he was still lurking in the shadows? She glanced around subtlety though didn't see a trace of the man.

"You sure they came here?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, this has been their camp." Lucy said. "I wonder where they could have gone."

The group walked farther into the temporary camp of the villagers with still no sign of them anywhere.

"Hellooo~" Happy called out.

He received no reply, which had the small feline frowning. None of this was looking good.

"Since we're here I'm going to grab some bandages and some medicine." Gray said as he stepped into a tent.

"That sounds like a great idea, Frosty." Rizzo said as she followed after him. "To think you actually have brain."

Gray gave her a glare over his shoulder, but Rizzo just smirked tauntingly in return. Rizzo then grabbed some disinfectant.

"I need to clean this bite before I get some kind of weird zombie disease." She said while shuddering.

She placed some of the disinfectant on a cloth then pulled her shirt off her shoulder a bit to place the cloth there. She winced as it burned her skin, but she continued to press it to the bitemark. Gray frowned in confusion as he got up while walking towards Rizzo who gave him a curious look.

"What?" She asked him.

Gray didn't reply at first as he pulled her shirt down a bit more to take a better look. He even had her lift the cloth.

"Did your opponent bite you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Rizzo said as she frowned at the memory. "Real creep."

Gray frowned wondering what kind of person bites another human being. Gray then placed the cloth back down on Rizzo's shoulder.

"I hope you kicked the guy's ass for that," Gray said.

He was surprised when Rizzo seemed to pale as she looked off to the side uncomfortably.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Rizzo said honestly. "In fact, I'm going to try to forget it ever happened."

Before Gray could ask her, what happened, they heard noise from outside. The both stepped out while seeing one of the villagers. He told them all to follow him, so the group moved out. As they followed after the man, Rizzo fell into step with Erza.

"Hey, Erza, something about all this is bothering me," Rizzo said. "It has been for a while."

Erza turned towards the younger female as Rizzo crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it?" Erza questioned.

"Well, this has been happening for three years, and according to Lyon none of them ever once came to the temple, which is strange enough." Rizzo said. "Then there is the fact that while they were affected by the spell yet none of us nor Lyon's group were. Also, if the moon was what's been altered, wouldn't it be shining purple everywhere and not just over this village? Back in Magnolia it shines as it should every night."

"Those are all valid points," Erza said. "Something is wrong here, and you're right the moon isn't the problem. However, the spell did affect the villagers, but how it affects them and not us is unknown. Though I do have a theory."

Rizzo tilted her head wondering what this theory was, but Erza didn't elaborate, which had Rizzo frowning. When Erza did speak up, it wasn't about anything Rizzo had been asking about.

"I would like to apologize for what I did to you, Rizzo," Erza said. "You and the others still did wrong by taking the S-Class request, but I shouldn't have struck you as I did."

Rizzo stared at Erza silently for a moment before giving a small scoff as she looked away.

"I'm aware we broke rules, so the fact you came for us to stop us isn't the issue." Rizzo said. "Nor am I that upset you hit me. What pisses me off is that guild rules were more important to you than helping your guildmates. In Fairy Tail, your friends are what come first—even above guild rules. At least that's how I see it, and if Master wanted us to think differently, maybe he should have raised us a bit differently. My point, Erza, is that I'd break the rules again and again if it meant taking care of any of our guildmates—that includes you."

Rizzo then walked on to fall into step next to Natsu. The male pinkette smiled at Rizzo and she smiled in return. As they started to chat together, Erza watched them with an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Rizzo stood in between Lucy and Gray with Happy resting on top of her head as she watched Erza speak with the villagers. After returning to the newly restored village, Erza had immediately went to get the truth out of the villagers. Like, why they didn't go to the temple and whatnot. They explained that they had tried many times, but to no avail, which didn't make much sense. Rizzo and the others—Lyon's group included—didn't have any trouble entering the temple.

"I get it," Erza said. "Yes."

Everyone looked to Erza in confusion since they didn't understand what was going on at all. Rizzo then blinked remembering that Erza had a theory about what was going on here. Did the villagers just confirm it for her? Erza then walked away from the villagers as she started to reequip into a different armor.

"Natsu, come with me." Erza said as she finished reequipping into her Giant Armor. "I'll need your help to destroy the moon."

While Natsu looked excited about the thought of destroying the moon, Lucy and the boys looked positively confused. Rizzo just tilted her head as she tried to understand. But didn't Erza agree with Rizzo that moon was not the reason why the villagers were changed? Just what did the redhead have in mind?

"Really, Erza?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"It's the only way we can change the villagers back to their human forms." Erza said.

The villagers cheered at this while looking ready to be human again. Though Rizzo was starting to think they weren't human to begin with. She and the others were human and weren't affected. Lyon and his group weren't affected—and they're humans. So obviously the Moon Drip didn't affect the human body—Rizzo's eyes widened as she looked at the villagers—very closely.

They said they turned into demons because of the Moon Drip. But what if that wasn't the case? Maybe they were in their true forms now. Maybe they were demons all along? And the Moon Drip made them…forget that? It'd be so much easier to tell if Breccan was here. He's the demon expert.

"But what does destroying the moon have to do with Erza's plan?" Rizzo murmured to herself. "She can't even reach that high—even with Natsu's help."

As she murmured to herself, Erza and Natsu go into position to do whatever Erza had planned.

"None of this makes sense," Rizzo said. "The moon can't be the cause. Sure, the moon was used for the Moon Drip spell, but it doesn't seem affected anywhere else. Meaning, whatever Erza is really aiming for can't be the moon."

As she continued to mumble to herself, the others watched Erza bring her spear back. Working together with Natsu who timed when to shoot out his flames from his fist, they sent the spear flying into the air towards the sky. Rizzo, who decided to put her thoughts to the side for now, watched wondering if they would even reach the moon.

"She did it!" Happy said.

"This is bad." Gray grumbled.

"What are they thinking?!" Lucy demanded.

Rizzo shrugged her shoulders having no idea herself. She still wasn't sure the spear would even reach the moon. When the spear hit target causing moon to shatter, Rizzo's mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"NO WAY!" Lucy, Happy, and Gray shouted.

Rizzo was then confused when the sky appeared to shatter with the moon as well. Suddenly it was like a hole shattering in glass as pieces of purple sharp edges pieces fell to reveal an un-purple moon in an uncracked sky. Rizzo started up at the sky for a moment before things started falling into place.

"It really wasn't the moon just as I thought." Rizzo said. "A membrane of magic covered the island."

Gray, Happy, and Lucy looked at Rizzo in confusion as more of that purple stuff fell from the sky.

"The Moon Drip must have given off some kind of gas that crystalized in the sky, which caused the moon to appear purple here on the island." Rizzo said. "So, it wasn't the moon causing the villagers transformation, but the membrane of magic that had formed over the island."

The others just blinked in confusion, but Rizzo just nodded to herself. Yes, everything was making much more sense now.

Rizzo looked at the villagers as they started glowing and after it stopped…they were still demons. So, they weren't human after all-just as she had been suspecting.

"Oh, now everything has come full circle." Rizzo said nodding. "I get it now."

"Ehhh?" Lucy and Gray hummed in confusion.

Rizzo just smiled when she really understood what was going on. At least the memory was solved now.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "They haven't turned back, so something has to be wrong, right?"

"No, they look as they should." Rizzo said.

Gray just blinked in confusion as Erza and Natsu came down to join the rest of them.

"Rizzo is correct." Erza said. "The way they look now is their true forms. The Moon Drip never had any affect on their appearance. However, it seems to have altered their memories."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"They think they're humans who have been transformed into demons." Erza said. "But it's the other way around."

As everything started to click in the others minds, Lucy and Gray backed up a bit.

"You mean…they really…are…" Lucy trailed off.

"Yep, you've got it." Erza said. "The villagers have always been demons."

Lucy and Happy screamed in shock as the blonde fell to her knees, which had Rizzo chuckling in amusement. Gray walked over to one of the villagers while staring him right in the eye.

"Hey, is that true?" Gray asked him.

"Well, maybe." The villager replied. "My memory's hazy. We all looked pretty human when you met us, didn't we?"

"Yes, because you possess the ability to take on human form." Erza explained. "Your false memories led you to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality, you were demons that fell victim to the Moon Drips side effects."

"Which explains why Lyon and his friends weren't effected." Rizzo said. "They're human."

Erza nodded in agreement as Lucy was starting to understand as well. It sure had blindsided her there for a moment, but now it's all starting to make more sense.

"You both are quite smart. I knew I could trust you and your friends." A new voice joined the conversation.

The group turned their heads with Rizzo and the group—minus Erza—gasping at who they saw. It was the guy from the boat, but in demon form. Now even Rizzo was back to being confused.

"Thanks, Wizards," He said. "I owe ya one."

As Happy and Lucy screamed about there being a ghost before them, Rizzo frowned. This mission just kept having twists to it, didn't it?

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray said.

The demons around expressed their disbelief as well, but Bobo just grinned at all of them. He explained he survived the knife to the heart and that he left the village by choice. He apparently went for help, and Rizzo didn't really care what the reason. Especially when seeing how the demons were so happy to see Bobo. All in all, things ended well, and that's all that really mattered.

"That's have a feast tonight to celebrate!" The chief declared. "It'll be an all-out demon party!"

As everyone cheered, Rizzo smiled. This would certainly be a mission to remember. But she was ready to get home all the same.

* * *

The group that left Galuna Island walked down the streets of Magnolia while happy to be home at last. They had gotten back to their town minutes ago, and Rizzo was ready to get punishment over with then back to Fairy Hills for a bath.

"We're home!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Rizzo chuckled at their enthusiasm as she walked alongside Gray and Erza.

"I'm kind of bummed." Gray said. "All that time and hard work for a lousy gate key."

"I have to agree with you there, Icicle boy," Rizzo said sighing.

When Erza turned down the reward, Rizzo nearly fell over in shock. So, they went through all that for nothing. She had even been nearly sexually harassed by a zombie, and got nothing for it.

"Yeah and that S-class reward was big time money." Happy added.

"Well, I'm sorry it wasn't an official job." Erza said. "Just be glad you got something."

Rizzo just sent a frown at the redhead. If the older woman knew just a fraction of what Rizzo went through, she would have taken that reward. Rizzo earned it.

"She's got a point." Lucy said. "Now quit your complaining."

Rizzo shook her head because she was sure Lucy could only say that because she got something for their work.

"That's pretty easy for you to say you got a reward." Happy pointed out. "Can we sell it?"

"How could you even suggest that, Happy?!" Lucy demanded. "You guys just don't get it. They're hard to come by. Sure, there are a lot of silver gate keys, but there are only twelve gold Zodiac Keys. And I'm lucky enough to have five."

Lucy held up her head feeling mighty proud of herself for having five out of twelve Zodiac spirits.

"Too bad they're all crazy." Natsu teased.

"You better watch your mouth, you punk!" Lucy warned. "Me and my celestial spirits are going to be stronger than you someday. Especially now that I have a Stellanium Key in my hand."

Natsu snorted obviously not believing that one, which had Lucy glaring at him heatedly.

"So, which one of the Zodiac keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked curiously.

Lucy blinked forgetting all about Natsu to smile over at Gray as she gave a thumbs up.

"It's Sagittarius the Centaur." Lucy said.

"It's a horseman?!" Gray asked looking a bit excited.

He, Lucy, and Natsu then discussed what Sagittarius would probably look like as they continued on towards the guild, as Rizzo chuckled at them. Lucy really was building up an impressive collection of Gate Keys. Especially with one Primordial Zodiac key in the bunch. Though Rizzo has yet to see Lucy use it. Maybe the blonde was saving it for a special occasion.

"You're all so carefree." Erza said cutting into their discussion. "It's almost as if you forgot you face punishment when we get back to the guild."

The younger mages all turned to look at Erza with wide eyes. Rizzo then sighed since she knew it was coming even if she wanted to avoid it.

"What why?!" Natsu asked.

"But everything worked out in the end." Lucy said. "Can't we forget about the whole punishment thing?"

"You're right." Erza said. "Everything worked about, but only because I came there and finished the job none of you were qualified to do. Stealing an S-Class quest is a serious offense."

Happy whined landing on Rizzo's shoulder, and she reached back to pet the furball on top his head.

"We said we're sorry." Lucy pointed out.

"If you promise to never do it again then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild." Erza said. "Unfortunately, I don't have any say in the matter. Your fate is in Master Makarov's hands. So, I'm sure you'll be facing punishment."

Happy started shaking as he latched onto Rizzo as if she could protect him from getting punished.

"Now, I'm scared." Happy said. "Do you think he's going to make us do… _that_?"

Rizzo paled at the very thought as Gray looked as if he might throw up at any moment.

"Just kill me now!" Gray begged as he crouched down with his back to the group as he clutched his head. "I don't think I could live through _that_ again."

"Well, I highly doubt there's any getting out of it," Rizzo said despite the fact of feeling as if she could faint. "Guess we'll just have to face the music."

Lucy just watched with wide eyes as even Rizzo shook in fear though the pinkette was trying to put on a brave face.

"You guys are freaking me out!" Lucy cried.

"Don't let them scare ya." Natsu said patting her shoulder. "I'll talk the old man out of punishing us. That guy loves me."

Lucy sweat-dropped not looking convinced or comforted in the slightest by Natsu's words.

"I don't think you should do the talking." Lucy said.

"Natsu, you can't talk yourself out of this one." Erza said then smirked. "Good luck with that."

Natsu grinned for a few more seconds before starting to sweat major bullets, which had Lucy freaking out. Erza then grabbed him by his scarf to start pulling him along.

"No, save me!" He begged. "No, anything by _that_! Please!"

Lucy blinked looking between Natsu being dragged away, Gray crouched on the ground in fear, and Rizzo looking paler by the second.

"Would someone please tell me what ' _that_ ' is?!" Lucy demanded. "I'm freaking out!"


	21. IMPORTANT READ

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since my last update. Some updates being farther back than others. I would like to apologize for the wait, but it's going to be even longer until another update. My mom is having surgery on the 24th of this month. For 6 to 8 weeks she won't be able to do much on her own, so I will be taking care of her and doing all the household work along with my everyday job. I won't have much time to write even on my scheduled days off from work. I will try to write when I can but don't expect any updates for the next 6 to 8 weeks after the 24th. Though I will try to get something updated before then, but don't let me get your hopes up. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


	22. New Recruit!

Coco: Hey, guys, it's been a while. I'm not "fully" back yet since my mom is still recovering (though she is doing very well and should be fine very soon. Thanks to everyone for their understanding and for wishing her well.), but I've managed to get a few chapters done for my stories. Even new story ideas.

In this chapter of Fairy Tail a new character is to be introduced and it will be the beginning that slowly leads Rizzo and friends to deal with the Pied Piper :D I did decide not to include Morissa Wild and her exceed companion Cash as I felt as if I was adding too many characters. I have a bad habit of doing this, but I think I have finally fixed things as to how I want them. I even have an outline all the way up to the Sun Village Arc figured out. So, that means I have the GMG arc all mapped out. It's the one I'm most excited to write about but there's a lot of space between where I am now and then, so I better get busy! XD

* * *

Rizzo reluctantly entered the guild with the others as Erza led the way in. Rizzo didn't see any sign of Makarov when entering, which she took a good sign. However, he could be anywhere, so she couldn't relax just yet.

"Is Master Makarov here?" Erza demanded as she went up towards Mirajane, Macao, and Wakaba.

No one answered her at first. Macao and Wakaba even seemed too nervous to get too close to the annoyed redhead.

"You're finally back from your island getaway," Mirajane greeted. "So, how was it? Did you have fun?"

"Not really," Rizzo commented as she thought back to Silk.

She shuddered just thinking about it as she grew pale once more. Lucy pat her on the back consolingly.

"I wouldn't ask about it, Mira," Lucy said. "I'm not sure what happened between Rizzo and the guy she was fighting, but it's a touchy subject."

Mirajane blinked wondering what could have happened. Rizzo was indeed acting strange. Mirajane thought fighting a battle on an S-Class Quest would make the female pinkette happy.

"Yeah, the guy bit her and she won't talk about the rest." Gray said.

"Don't bring it up!" Rizzo begged as she grabbed onto Gray's shirt to throttle him. "That guy was a monster! A scary, gets-to-close-for-comfort monster."

Everyone kind of sweat-dropped wondering what happened. As Rizzo mumbled about never wanting to see Silk again, Gray awkwardly hugged Rizzo while patting her on the head.

"Enough!" Erza snapped getting everyone but Rizzo to jump. "Now, where is Master Makarov?"

Lucy shuddered seeing the redhead was getting more annoyed by the second.

"He went out of town for some last-minute council meeting or something like that." Macao said. "He's been gone since yesterday."

This good news brought a relieved sigh from Rizzo who had stepped away from Gray who was relieved as well alongside the others. Well, that was one scarred-for-life moment she wouldn't have to deal with. Finally, something good was happening.

"Well, that was a close one." Natsu said.

"Yes, we won't have to deal with _that_ until Gramps gets back!" Gray said.

"Things are finally looking up!" Rizzo said as she gave Natsu a high-five.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Happy said. "I was ready to face of death. I've still got eight more lives!"

Their rejoicing only brought more terror to Lucy since the blonde still had no idea what kind of punishment awaited them.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Lucy said. "You guys are really freaking me out! How's he going to punish us?! I'm too young to die and have so much to look forward to!"

"All of you, shut up!" Erza ordered.

The group—but Rizzo—gasped in fright as they held onto the pinkette, who wasn't afraid of the mighty Erza, for protection. Rizzo just rolled her eyes at the redhead as Erza turned back to Mirajane.

"Do you know when the Master is planning to return?" Erza questioned.

"No, but I imagine he'll be coming back anytime now." Mirajane replied.

Erza whirled around to face the rule-breakers with her hands on her hips, which had Lucy flinching as she stepped closer to Rizzo.

Now, listen up, you fools!" Erza snapped. "You're not getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on that S-Class Quest! Prepared to be punished."

As the others started freaking out, Rizzo snorted not that afraid of the glare or threat directed at them.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Erza." Rizzo said. "You can take your threats and shove it."

Everyone gaped at her as she frowned directly at the redhead who narrowed her eyes even more. Erza then smirked, which had Rizzo narrowing her eyes this time around.

"Very well," Erza said surprising everyone. "If you don't want to listen to me, perhaps your brothers should be the ones who decide your fate."

Rizzo frowned while tilting her head to the side. Her brothers? None of them were here. Besides, there are only two certain ones she feared punishment from, and she knew for certain they couldn't be anywhere near Magnolia at the moment.

"Nice try," Rizzo said. "But I'm still not afraid. The boys aren't even here, anyway."

"Oh?" Erza questioned.

Rizzo then gasped when she was jumped suddenly from behind. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist to lift her off the ground causing her eyes to widen. Lucy gasped as well while looking at this stranger as he was holding Rizzo up. The stranger was a young man with sandy colored hair—partially hidden under a scarf that was wrapped around his head. The scarf left his forehead bare—however, which allowed Lucy to see the golden diamond shape mark on his forehead—one of the marks found on the people of Rajasthan. He was tall—taller than Gray and Natsu—with a muscular physique. His skin was beautiful tanned tone with a few scars showing on his torso and right arm. One his left arm was a golden tattoo of a dragon with its tail starting at his wrist before going up his arm, which had the dragon's head ending on his shoulder. On his right shoulder was the guild emblem in gold.

He had on a sleeveless white sherwani that was left open—revealing his chest and torso. It had golden embroidery accents as well. He then had on white, tightfitting churidars that seemed to fasten above his ankles. On his feet were brown, simple sandals. Wrapped around his waist was a gold scarf that wrapped around his middle once with the rest of his hanging behind him to nearly touch the back of his knees. He had golden bangles on his arms as well. Finally, in his ears were long, golden, jeweled earrings that dangled where they hung.

"Little sister, welcome home!" The man greeted boisterously.

' _Little sister?'_ Lucy thought. _'So, this is another one of Rizzo's brothers. They really are different. This guy doesn't resemble Breccan or Rizzo at all. And his personality wasn't what I was expecting.'_

She was expecting someone more like Breccan she supposed. Kind of quiet and mysterious.

"Jaser, set me down," Rizzo whined as she tried to break free.

And she was trying, but having no luck whatsoever. Some of the others laughed at the sight as Jaser kept hugging his precious baby sister. However, a voice cleared rather loudly, which had the group turning. Lucy's eye widened when seeing another flying cat. However, this one was pink with turquoise eyes and had fluffier fur. Its tail was especially fluffy and seemed very well groomed. This cat wore something similar to Jaser's way of dressing, but wore more feminine colors and wore a cropped, off the shoulder shirt instead of a sherwani. She even had a jeweled circlet around her head instead of a scarf.

"Jaser, you heard Rizzo," The cat spoke in a feminine voice. "She wants to be set down."

Jaser pouted though did carefully set Rizzo back down on her own two feet, which made the pinkette feel better.

"Sorry," Jaser said.

Rizzo lightly chuckled despite being so suddenly airborne moments ago. She turned around to hug Jaser, which seemed to make him happy.

"Welcome home, brother," Rizzo said. "It is good to see you."

She then turned to look at the feline with the smile on her face remaining in place.

"You too, Bastet." Rizzo said. "Welcome home."

The feline—Bastet—lost her stern look with a smile spreading across her face as well. She deactivated the wings on her back to carefully fall down to the table—gracefully landing on her paws.

"Thank-you," Bastet said. "It's good to be back. I've heard some interesting things since we've returned. Like, you and Natsu breaking Guild rules alongside Happy. You even pulled a new recruit along. You three really are nothing but trouble."

Rizzo gave Bastet a apologetic look as Happy as just looked away—unable to meet Bastet's eyes. Bastet then turned her eyes onto Lucy.

"I know this is a bit belated," Bastet began. "But welcome to the guild. I am Bastet. And this is my partner—Jaser Sahara."

Jaser, who was still hugging Rizzo, finally let the pinkette go to step up towards Lucy who stiffened. He wasn't going to lift her too, was he? He didn't reach for her, however, as he gave a big, friendly grin as he leaned over a bit to get a better look at her.

"Nice to meet ya." Jaser said. "Mira and the others have been telling us about you. Like how you singlehandedly took down a crooked rich man and his team of assassin gorillas."

Lucy's eyes widened wondering how the story ended up being blown up like that. Just what was wrong with these people?

"Uh, that's not really what happened," Lucy said as she scratched the back of her head.

Before she could explain, Gray stepped up with his hands in his pockets as he looked around Jaser.

"Hey, Jaser, wasn't Craylee on the job with you two?" Gray questioned. "Where is he? Don't tell me he's already back to work."

Gray knew the guy was a workoloic, but the guy couldn't be _that_ eager to go looking for work after getting back so soon. Especially since their last job took so long.

"Nah," Jaser said as he stood straight again. "Cray is just showing around the new recruit."

Rizzo and the others, who have been away to Galuna, blinked in confusion at Jaser's statement.

"New recruit?" Rizzo asked. "We have someone newer than Lucy?"

"Yeah," Jaser said. "We bumped into this guy on the way back home. Said he was lost and looking for Magnolia. And that he wanting to visit the Fairy Tail Guild to see about joining. So, made sense to bring him along with us, right?"

This had Rizzo and her team blinking once more before the sound footsteps had them turning around. Lucy saw two people heading towards them. Lucy guessed the redheaded male was Rizzo's other adoptive brother since his eyes flickered in Rizzo's direction and Rizzo seemed to smile when seeing him.

The redhead was lanky—definitely not as muscular as Jaser or even Natsu. Though he was taller than the pinkette Dragon Slayer. His skin was much paler as well. He had two different colored eyes. One was a deep green—greener than any green Lucy has ever seen before. The other was a lifeless grayish-white color and had a scar running over it—starting from about his eyebrow—down to his cheekbone. His expression very stoic—Lucy couldn't get a read on him at all.

The person walking along him other side was a young man as well. He was tall and seemed to match Craylee in height and his skin tone just barely a bit tanner than Craylee's complexion. His hair was silvery-blue and messy. It fell around his head down to his ears. His bangs also partially covered his face. His eyes were dark violet and his skin tone matched the woman's complexion perfectly. His expression was friendlier with a small, kind smile on his face.

"We're certainly getting a lot of newbies lately." Rizzo commented under her breath to the others. "I like seeing the guild grow, but we usually don't get this many new faces back to back."

"I don't know about that," Gray said though not sounding as if he was trying to pick a fight for once. "Back when we were all kids it seemed as if a new face was here every day."

Rizzo hummed supposing that was true. And Fairy Tail is a very popular guild. It made sense people—especially young wizards—would want to join. The group of two finally joined the others with Craylee turning towards Rizzo.

"Welcome home, sister," Craylee said. "I trust you made sure to have fun while you were away."

"…yeah…it was great…for the most part." Rizzo said while thinking about how things ended with her last fight.

As she looked away not wanting to think about it, Craylee's brow quirked in question.

"Something happened with one of her fights." Gray said having to explain a second time. "She won't tell any of us what exactly happened."

"I don't want to remember," Rizzo said paling once more. "I never want to see that man's face again, and if I do, I'm running away as fast as possible."

Everyone—minus the new recruits and Craylee—looked at Rizzo with wide eyes since she was never one to flee from a fight. No matter who the guy was.

"That doesn't sound like you, Rizzo," Lucy said while looking worried.

"Yeah, I didn't take you for a coward." Elfman added. "Be a man and man up."

He then grunted when a chair—which was thrown by Rizzo—pegged him in the head. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding head as Rizzo glared over at him. And Lucy gasped while taking several feet back away from Rizzo.

"You're not the one who had to deal with some creepy undead bastard who decided he was madly in love with you and wanted to run off into the sunset together!" Rizzo snapped.

Things got quiet as the group looked at Rizzo in shock. The pinkette let out a huff while looking away.

"He was so creepy." Rizzo said hugging herself. "Talking about being together forever and wanting to be lovers for all undead eternity. And he even said he could eat me up."

She shuddered with her eye twitching ever so slightly at the memory. This is why she hadn't wanted to remember. Gray frowned as he felt this uncomfortable feeling in his gut. This guy wanted Rizzo to be his lover? Why did that information bother him so badly? Jaser hugged Rizzo patting her on the head as her eye continued to twitch.

"Perhaps we should move on from the subject," Erza commented. "It is obviously making Rizzo uncomfortable."

"Yeah, poor girl," Wakaba commented. "Looks, like she's been punished enough."

Macao nodded in agreement while feeling bad for Rizzo. Hopefully, Master wouldn't be too hard on her.

"Well, we do have introductions that need to be made," Craylee pointed out. "This is Blaze Porter. He's joining Fairy Tail today once Master returns to approve him for guild wizard status. Blaze, this is my younger sister Rizzo and our guildmates: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and the other new recruit Lucy."

Lucy was a bit surprised she was added in the introduction, but she smiled all the same at Blaze. Blaze bowed his head at them in return.

"It is nice to meet all of you." He said as he held out his hand for anyone to take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Blaze," Erza said reaching out to shake his hands.

"Yeah, welcome to the guild." Gray said grinning. "Hope you like it here."

Blaze thanked them for their hospitality before his eyes flickered very briefly to Rizzo. The pinkette didn't seem to notice his look as she was speaking with her brothers and Bastet about what happened. So, this is who he's meant to keep his eyes on, huh?

* * *

Rizzo stood with the others in front of Makarov after the man finally returned from his meeting. As expected, he wasn't particularly happy with any of them.

"Well, I'm certain you kids know what's about to happen," Makarov said. "You broke guild rules meaning you better prepare yourselves for punishment."

Rizzo frowned really hoping Gramps took it easy on them. She couldn't live through that again and getting kicked out wasn't something she wanted either. Beside her, Lucy gulped not ready at all for what might come. Rizzo and the boys have freaked her out all day as they waited for Master and she was so worried she almost felt sick.

"Now, bad!" Makarov shouted as he whacked Natsu over the head hard. "Bad!"

He hit Gray next causing the boy to wince, but he alongside Natsu and Rizzo were confused. This was the punishment?

"Bad!" Makarov continued as he thwacked Happy over the head next.

His eyes then turned on the girls, and Rizzo didn't like that glint in his eyes one bit.

"Bad~" Makarov said while swatting Lucy's ass, which caused the girl to squeal in shock. "And very bad~"

He swatted Rizzo's ass next and her brow twitched in annoyance. Hasn't she got enough sexual harassment already?

"Master, behave yourself!" Mirajane scolded as she glared at him.

Makarov cleared his throat while looking away from the former she-devil's dark look.

"Right, right," He said. "Now as for your actual punishment."

Natsu and Gray quickly latched onto Rizzo when the words left Makarov' mouth. This couldn't be good. Happy was huddled together with them as well—leaving Lucy out by herself, which had her whimpering. What was going to happen?

"Don't worry about it," Makarov said shocking everyone. "As long as you promise not to do it again, I'll let it slide."

Erza looked at Makarov in utter shock. He's never let a punishment slide for something like this.

"We promise!" The young wizards swore.

"Good," Makarov said nodding. "Now that's that is over with, I believe it's time to celebrate and welcome our newest member to the guild! Let's party!"

The others cheered in agreement as Rizzo just let out a laugh. Looks like things ended up fine in the end. She then looked over at their newest member as Mirajane was getting the stamp ready to give him the Fairy Tail emblem. Their family just keeps growing.

Once Blaze's lower left torso was stamped, more cheers erupted from the guild as the party began. Rizzo laughed alongside her guildmates while glad to see everyone in such a happy mood. Things might not have gone as she had wanted on Galuna Island, but at least she knew she could come home to these crazy wizards no matter how bad the mission goes.

"Rizz, Rizz, come on!" Natsu called over from a table. "Come sit with us!"

He was sitting with Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy and they were all smiling at her as well.

"Alright, I'm coming." Rizzo said.

She went to join her guildmates while taking the seat between Lucy and Gray. As the group all spoke together as they waited on their food, which Erza had ordered, Rizzo continued to smile and laugh at the antics of Natsu and Happy. And hearing Lucy scolding them for being rowdy and listening to Gray scoff and roll his eyes. And even listening to Erza chuckle…it all just felt right. While she might not always get along with Gray and Erza, right now at this moment, she was glad they were here. All of them together just might be a perfect team after all.

"We should really team up again," Rizzo commented getting the others to look at her. "We had fun, don't you think?"

Natsu blinked before a large grin came across his face. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we did!" He said.

"I'm not sure I'd call what we went through fun…but working together was…nice." Lucy agreed with a small smile.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I don't know," Gray said with a teasing grin on his face. "I don't know if I could put up with you—pinky losers—every time we took a mission."

And just like that, Rizzo's mood shifted as she turned to glare at Gray alongside Natsu.

"What was that, Icy?!" They demanded in unison.

"You heard me," Gray said as he looked down at Rizzo. "But it's nice to hear you like having me around, Rizzy. Not starting to fall for me, are you?"

Rizzo's brow twitched in annoyance as she felt her cheeks warm. But she ignored the latter.

"Like hell!" She snapped while taking a swing at Gray.

Her fist connected to his jaw and Lucy gasped when he fell from his seat to the floor. He quickly recovered as he sat up to glare at Rizzo.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded.

"For being stupid!" Rizzo said. "I was actually trying to be nice and you had to be an asshole!"

As they two argued, Lucy sighed. Well, looks like things haven't changed that much between the two. But it's…progress? She then flinched when the arguing turned into a brawl between the two. Natsu cheered Rizzo on as Lucy just slipped under the table alongside Happy. They knew what was about to happen. Soon the entire guild was in chaos and not even Erza trying to get everyone to stop, did nothing. In fact, the redhead had finally joined the fray when someone knocked over their table, which sent her precious cake flying through the air to fall to the ground and splatter.

"These guys are crazy." Lucy complained.

She peeked out from underneath the table seeing almost everyone was involved with the fight now. The only ones not in the fight seemed to be Makarov, Mirajane, Craylee, Bastet, and Blaze. Their group just stayed at the bar—out of the way—as everyone else was fighting each other. Lucy didn't see how they had the nerve to stand/sit out there. She'd be afraid to be hit. She and Happy then squealed when their table was hit and knocked off of them by Elfman who had been thrown into it. Then before she could blink, she was being squished by the large man who had ended up falling on top of her.

"Why me?" She whined.

"Sorry, Lucy!" Two certain pinkettes called from the chaos.

Of course, it was their fault.

* * *

"So, you managed to get in, did?" A voice came from the Lacrima in front of Blaze.

The young man was currently in his new lodgings, which had been provided to him by Craylee who managed to snag a deal with his landlord to get Blaze a room in the same apartment building. He had all lights off with the only light seeping through the room coming from the Lacrima sitting on his table.

"Yes," Blaze replied. "I am now an official member of the Fairy Tail guild. Apparently, they are very trusting and welcome almost anyone."

"Their trusting nature will be their downfall." The voice spoke again. "It's a pity such a long-standing guild will have to suffer just because of one sole member, but we cannot allow anyone to stop us. Is that understood, Hermes?"

Blaze—or was it Hermes?—nodded his head while knowing exactly what had to be done.

"Yes, of course, Master Taldila." Blaze said. "Everything will go according to your will."

Blaze bowed his head towards the Lacrima as an imagine of an older man with dark grayish-black hair grinned. His eyes were almost white with a green hue and his teeth sharp.

"Excellent." Taldila replied. "The Power of Absolute Control will soon be ours. Lord Zeref will certainly be pleased once we have it in our possession. And I am certain he will reward you greatly for all that you have done for the cause."

Blaze nodded his head once more. All what they were doing was for their Lord Zeref and nothing could get in the way of that.

"It isn't time to act now," Taldila reminded him. "Take your time with this guild. They are very special. Full of ripe, young wizards with magic just right for the taking. Pick out those you think could strengthen our ranks and when the time comes to take Rizzo Sweeney from Fairy Tail, take their magic as well—and crush them!"

"As you wish, Master." Blaze said.

Taldila's image then disappeared from the Lacrima as the orb went dim—casting Blaze into darkness. He sat there in silence as he rested his chin in his hand. Fairy Tail…Soon it would be no more and White Fang will have claimed another victim. And Rizzo Sweeney…soon wouldn't be part of this world anymore. Such is the fate to all those who stand in the way of Zeref and his plans-or rather in the way of his master.

"They all seem like such nice people," Blaze said as he placed his hand over his new guild mark. "But…so did all the others too."


	23. Phantom Leaves its Mark

Coco: I can't believe I got another chapter done so soon, guys, but I guess I'm just in a Fairy Tail mood. I had an original arc planned, but decided to skip it since it had originally been planned to introduce a new character I had planned a while back. But I went with a different route and our newest character Blaze has already been introduced, so there's no point in doing the original arc anymore. But I do have other original arcs to come, which I hope you enjoy. Now, shall we begin the Phantom Lord, arc?

* * *

Rizzo stood next to Lucy with a sigh leaving the blonde's lips as Gray and Natsu argued over what job to take next. After the whole Galuna incident and being scolded by Master, the group needed time to relax. Even Rizzo just needed a day of relaxation after all that excitement, which is why she took a four day "vacation" from wizarding work. But now it was back to work since Lucy very loudly pointed out to Rizzo that she needed money for rent. Honestly, Rizzo could use some extra jewel too. Sure, she had enough for rent, but it never hurt to keep the numbers high when it comes to your bank account.

But when Gray and Natsu heard about the girls planning for another job, they jumped in. They invited themselves on the job—the one they hadn't even picked yet—and Rizzo didn't really mind. She was the one who said they should team up again after all.

Though Gray had pissed her off, she was still okay with even him joining. Lucy hadn't been so okay with it, but gave in. So, the group went to the board to pick a job, which is what led to the boys arguing over which one to take. Both had different choices and neither were budging.

"This is ridiculous." Lucy said as she frowned at the boys who were shouting at each other.

"Can't disagree with you there, Lulu." Rizzo said. "Right, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed then returned to eating his fish.

Lucy just sighed wondering when the two would stop arguing and pick a job. She should have known this would happen. She just wanted to take a simple job with Rizzo to earn some jewel for rent. She was starting to think that maybe she should have just gone on her own.

"Where's Erza when you need her?" Lucy asked. "I'm sure she could get these two in line."

"She's still away on that job she took a few days ago." Rizzo said. "Good riddance in my opinion."

Lucy sweat-dropped while seeing that Rizzo and Erza's relationship wasn't any better than Natsu and Gray's. Speaking of the boys, Lucy turned towards them.

"I'm telling you, Icy, that this job is better!" Natsu snapped. "It's got monsters!"

"And I'm telling you that it doesn't matter what the job is! What matters is the jewel!" Gray said. "We have to divide this amongst the four of us! And Lucy needs rent money, so my pick is obviously better since it's the higher reward!"

"Hey, you mean, the five of us, right?" Happy questioned.

Happy went ignored as the two boys glared at each other. This had the feline pouting.

"I have to agree with Gray, Natsu." Lucy said. "With four of us splitting the reward, we need the one with the most jewel out of the two."

Natsu looked at Lucy as if she betrayed him while Gray smirked in triumph. As Happy pouted even more at Lucy forgetting about him too, Natsu turned towards Rizzo hoping for some kind of backup.

"Frosty's job is obviously the more boring out of the two," Rizzo said getting a glare from Gray. "But I have to confess, Natsu, that the job there doesn't have enough jewel to make it worthwhile for any of us."

Natsu looked absolutely crushed at this point as he put the mission he had grabbed back up. Gray's smirk widened.

"I guess it's decided then." Gray said. "We're taking my job."

"Wrong." Rizzo said shocking the group—even Natsu.

"But you just said my pick is better!" Gray pointed out.

"No, I said Natsu's job didn't have enough jewel to make it worth it." Rizzo said. "And I called yours boring. I don't think that makes yours better, Icicle."

Gray's brow twitched wondering what the hell Rizzo was getting at. Did she have something better in mind? Rizzo reached between the boys to the board to rip a request off the board. She held it out towards the others to see.

" **'Cave Crawler Removal'**?" Lucy read the description.

"That's right." Rizzo said. "This job has some kind of mysterious cave monster and the reward is more than even the job Gray picked out. So, this has the jewel we need and there's a monster or even possible _monsters_ to fight to keep us entertained."

Natsu grinned at the sound of monsters as Lucy sighed. She didn't want to deal with creepy cave critters, but the reward was nice. And it was a compromise so the boys would stop fighting and no one's feelings were hurt. Well, Gray might be a bit peeved about Rizzo's boring comment, but it's no different from usual.

"Then let's take this one!" Natsu said as Lucy took the request from Rizzo.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he jumped to his feet.

"Fine, whatever." Gray said.

"I guess it's settled then, right, Lulu?" Rizzo asked turning to grin at the blonde.

"…yeah, I guess so." Lucy said with a small chuckle.

She supposed they'd be fine all together. Though this team is also very destructive, so maybe she should still be worried. A shadow then fell over Lucy causing her to jump. She whirled around seeing Erza standing there. Gray and Natsu jumped at her arrival while backing away from each other. Rizzo frowned at Erza as she crossed her arms over her chest. Well, this was just great, wasn't it?

"Looks like I came home just in time." Erza said smiling. "I believe I'll join you."

Rizzo frowned even more at this. She knows she said she'd like to team up together again with the same group from Galuna Island, which included Erza, but she didn't mean so soon. She could only take the redhead in doses, and Rizzo fights against those doses too.

"I guess there's no way to talk you out of it, is there?" Rizzo grumbled.

Erza just chuckled at Rizzo's annoyed look as Lucy tried to figure out how this turned into such a large group mission. She didn't even plan to take such a mission either. She sighed. Things aren't going to go well…she just knows it.

* * *

Lucy sighed walking a bit ahead of her friends as they were returning from their mission. It had been completed successfully, but with too much flare than she had been looking for. Though she knew it'd be that way with the group of friends she has.

"Was that an awesome job or what?" Natsu asked laughing with a large smile on his face.

Lucy frowned back at him as he walked almost cockily down the streets of Magnolia with his hands behind his head.

"Well, the client sure seemed to think so." Happy said.

Rizzo sighed thinking the job was rather boring, but the others had seemed to enjoy it. She thought the cave monsters would have been more of a challenge. They disappointed her though. They were too easy to take down.

"Face it, you guys are lucky that I decided to come along." Gray said.

Rizzo and Natsu both frowned at Gray in unison as Lucy sighed. Well, here they go again.

"We're lucky you _begged_ to come with us?" Natsu asked disbelievingly. "How do you figure?"

"Because you both were about as helpless as one of Erza's suitcases." Gray retorted.

Rizzo butt heads with Gray literally before Natsu could do it himself, and the ice wizard pressed his head down to bump his head back against hers.

"You better watch it, Frosty, or I'll pack you into a suitcase!" She threatened.

"Yeah!" Natsu added. "We'll pack you like a suitcase, Pal!"

Gray turned his head to look at Natsu, which had Rizzo falling forward. However, instead of letting her fall, Gray caught her into his arms—not even seeming to notice what he did. Just as she was about to push him away and snap at him for moving, Natsu and Gray bumped heads, which squished her in between them.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Gray snapped.

They were then forced apart by Erza, which allowed Rizzo her personal space back. Erza told all three of them that was enough before telling Gray to get his clothes on. Gray gasped when realizing he was more than half naked.

"A bit of advice, Gray." Happy began. "Never get in a fight while in your underwear."

As Gray was freaking out about his missing clothes… _again_ , Rizzo spotted them on the ground. She sighed while picking them up. She then threw them right in his face.

"Stupid." She snorted.

He glared at her though said nothing since Erza was watching them both sternly. He grumbled a bit though, which had Rizzo rolling her eyes. He started getting dressed as Lucy, who was holding Plue in one arm, turned to face them completely with a look of exasperated look on her face.

"I should have just found a job to do on my own." She grumbled.

"Aw, don't be that way, Lucy." Rizzo said chuckling. "I know the monsters were a bit boring, but we had some fun, right?"

"That's not the point!" Lucy snapped.

"Yeah, Lucy," Natsu agreed with Rizzo while ignoring Lucy's outburst. "Besides, we're Fairy Tail's strongest team, so we've got to stick together."

"Aye, sir!" Happy pipped up.

"And don't you forget it." Gray said.

"Yeah, Lulu, listen to your seniors, okay?" Rizzo suggested. "Stick with us and you'll go far."

Erza grinned with a small nod as Lucy looked at all of them in surprise. She then smiled as she hugged Plue probably too tightly.

"Yeah, we are!" She agreed.

Plue just continued shaking while not seeming bothered by the sudden death grip around his neck.

"No job is too tough." Natsu said. "Not for me, Rizzo, Erza, Happy, or old droopy-drawers here."

"Don't call me that." Gray said while surprisingly not snapping at Natsu.

Rizzo laughed nodding in agreement with Natsu as she put her arm around his shoulders, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We're quite the capable bunch." Erza said with a slight chuckle.

"Ture dat!" Happy added.

"You forgot about me!" Lucy snapped.

She then started marching off with her _dearest_ friends following after her. Rizzo chuckled as Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Ah, lighten up." Natsu said. "I'm just messing with ya, Loopy."

"Well, I don't appreciate it." Lucy said. "And that's not my name!"

She shot Natsu an annoyed look as she said this and he held up his hands in a surrendering manner. He didn't mean to upset her that much.

"Please forgive me." Erza said melodramatically. "I truly didn't mean to upset you. I won't let it happen again. If you would like, you may strike me now."

Lucy sweat-dropped at Erza's offer while certain it'd be a bad idea to strike the redhead.

"No, thanks." Lucy said. "I really don't think it's in my best interest."

The boys agreed with her 100% as they nodded their heads in unison. Rizzo had different thoughts on the subject, however.

"If you want, I can hit her for you." Rizzo said holding up a fist as she grinned.

"No!" Lucy and the boys snapped in reply.

Rizzo rolled her eyes though nodded her head, which had them sighing in relief. She then blinked when realizing things seemed awfully quiet around them. The others seemed to notice as well as they looked around. Rizzo blinked when seeing the townspeople staring at them. They murmured together quietly, which didn't set well with Rizzo.

"Are those Fairy Tail wizards?"

"I guess they don't know yet."

"I feel so bad for them."

Rizzo frowned wondering what these people were talking about as they continued walking.

"Why are they staring at us?" Gray asked.

"It's not the good kind of staring." Happy pointed out.

Rizzo had to agree with him there, and there was only one word that came to mind to describe the stares they were getting.

"It feels like pity." Erza said.

"That's just what I was thinking." Rizzo said as her frown deepened.

The two of them caught sight of the guild in the distance, and they froze with the others when seeing its warped appearance.

"What…why does the guild look so bizarre?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, but I say we find out." Rizzo said.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed nodding.

The two pinkettes hurried their pace towards the guildhall with the others quickly following behind. Natsu and Rizzo soon turned the last corner and came to a abrupt halt when seeing their guildhall. Rizzo's eyes widened once more when seeing the large iron rods sticking out of the guildhall. Rizzo took a few steps forward before coming to a complete stop. She stared up at the guildhall with her body shaking in anger. Natsu wasn't too pleased either and he didn't even seem to hear the others gasp as they finally caught up.

"No way." Gray said.

"Our guildhall…what happened to it?" Erza asked.

"I don't understand." Lucy said with her hand nearly covering her mouth.

Natsu started shaking as well as he glared upwards at the guild while imagining the bastards who dare do this to their guildhall.

"Our guild…someone did this to our guild." He growled.

"And whoever did it is going to pay." Rizzo said with her expression completely livid.

Her hands clenched so tightly into fists her bones groaned in protest, but she gave them no mind. All she cared about was getting her hands on the ones who did this.

"Who would do such a thing?" Erza asked.

"It was Phantom."

The group turned seeing Mirajane standing behind them with a troubled expression on her face.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"You mean Phantom did this?" Natsu demanded

Rizzo couldn't believe those bastards. Sure, they've had trouble with each other in the past, but never to such a degree. But they've crossed a line this time. A line they'd wish they'd never even had stepped on.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them." Mirajane said sadly. "They got us good."

She then told them she would show them down to the basement where all the others were. They made it down to the basement where the other members were muttering about Phantom. Rizzo noticed Jaser and Craylee amongst the rest and neither looked too pleased. They spoke together as Bastet sat in the middle of their table drinking tea. Rizzo's brow then quirked when not seeing a mark on either of her brothers. No signs of a fight on either of them. She looked around at the others seeing they looked the same as well. No, marks or wounds on anyone. Didn't they fight Phantom Lord?

"Hey, kids, how's it going?" Makarov, who was completely hammered, asked when Mirajane brought them to him.

"Uh, hi." Lucy said uncertainly.

She didn't know how to deal with Makarov, who was back to chugging his beer, while he's drunk.

"Sorry, we weren't here sooner." Erza apologized.

"Why the heck are you just sitting around down here?!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, Gramps, what's going on here?" Rizzo questioned.

The two were ignored as Makarov continued to chug the mug of beer in his hand. Rizzo's brow twitched in annoyance. How could he be sitting around drinking when they were attacked? Makarov then turned to Lucy.

"How'd it go, Lucy?" Makarov asked stumbling over his words. "Did you finish the job like a good girl? And keep those three troublemakers in line?"

Rizzo's brow twitched knowing he was referring to her, Natsu, and Gray when he said troublemakers.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy said still looking unsure.

"Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza cut in.

"Yeah, the guildhall is all destroyed!" Natsu added.

"You kids, there's no reason for you all to get so worked up." Makarov said. "It's not the end of the world or anything."

He then chugged his drink once more as Rizzo's body started to shake again. No, it wasn't the end of the world, but someone had the gall to destroy their precious home. And anyone could have gotten hurt. Wasn't that enough to get upset over?

"What?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are." Makarov said as he paused from drinking. "They struck when nobody was here. Is that anything worth bragging about?"

Rizzo supposed not, but cowards or not, those Phantom Jerks still wrecked the guildhall.

"No one was here?" Erza asked.

"It was after everyone left for the night." Mirajane said softly.

"I suppose we can be thankful for that." Erza said. "At least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack."

Rizzo looked at Erza as if she was crazy. Yeah, it was great no one was hurt, but sitting around and being happy about that didn't get Phanton's ass kicked any sooner.

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves worrying about people who don't even have the guts to face us head on." Makarov said. "Forget about those fools."

Natsu punched the crate beside him with the wood instantly splintering at the impact made by his fist.

"Ain't going to happen, Gramps!" Natsu said. "We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it."

Rizzo stepped up beside him while placing her hand over her chest as she looked at their master.

"Master, I try to respect your decisions in the end, but this one I can't!" Rizzo said firmly. "What they did can't go unpunished! This is our home! We can't let it be disrespected like this!"

By now everyone was looking over at the group as Rizzo and Natsu faced Makarov with pissed off expressions.

"I'm not talking about it anymore." Makarov said. "From now on we'll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is finished."

"But, Master!" Natsu and Rizzo tried to protest in unison.

"Natsu, Rizzo, that's enough!" Makarov said while whacking them both over the heads.

They both winced rubbing their heads, but that didn't deter them. They still wanted to take action. However, before they could speak up again, Makarov jumped down to the floor to leave.

"Where are you going, old man?!" Natsu demanded.

"Hoh, keep your dress on," Makarov said. "I gotta take a leak."

He disappeared up the stairs as Rizzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance again. She couldn't stand any of this.

"I don't understand why he's being like this," Natsu said frowning.

"Listen, this is just as hard on him as it is on you," Mirajane said. "He's mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the Magic Council."

"Someone needs to tell Phantom that," Rizzo said as she put her hands in her pockets. "If they don't have to listen to the law, why should we?"

She knew those rules were made for a reason, and while she doesn't always listen to them, there are ones she'd never want to break if she could avoid it. Like creating a war between guilds since innocent people could be pulled into it all. However, Phantom cast the first stone. And what was Fairy Tail supposed to do? Just take it? Didn't seem right to Rizzo.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Natsu agreed. "Those Phantom Creeps started it!"

"I know, but that doesn't matter," Mirajane reminded both of them.

Both pinkettes scoffed as Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like this one bit.

"If the Master's decision is to not retaliate, we must respect it." Erza said firmly.

Rizzo's frown deepened then turned to walk away. If there was nothing to do here, she might as well head back to Fairy Hills.

"Where are you going, Rizzo?" Erza asked looking at her with a quirked brow.

"Back to the dorms." Rizzo replied as she glanced over her shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

Erza just stared at Rizzo silently, and Rizzo rolled her eyes as she realized Erza thought she was going off to do something stupid.

"If you're worried, I might try to go after Phantom, stop worrying." Rizzo said as she continued towards the stairs. "I heard what Master wishes for us to do. While I might not agree with his decision, I won't go against it."

She then disappeared up the stairs with Lucy looking after her worriedly. It was obvious that all this was really bothering her. Of course, all of them were bothered by it.

"Erza, maybe you should go with her," Mirajane said. "We don't know if Phantom might still be lurking around. I'd hate if something happened to her on the way home."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Erza said. "I need to unpack my things anyway."

Erza went after the younger girl leaving the rest behind in the guildhall. Gray sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, she's going to be in a bad mood for a while." He commented.

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Erza?"

"No, that stupid pinky." Gray said. "She takes it real personal when someone messes with us on our home turf. I mean, we all do, but after the mess that happened with Satyr Reed, it really upsets her when we're hit like this. Of course, it bothers them too."

Gray looked over towards Craylee and Jaser as the two stopped talking to look down at the table in front of them. Lucy looked at them as well.

 _'Oh yeah, Satyr Reed's guildhall had been attacked directly just as Fairy Tail was now,'_ Lucy thought. _'So many had been hurt and afterwards the guild had disbanded. I wonder if our current situation brings up bad memories for Rizzo and her brothers.'_

As Lucy thought quietly to herself, Gray looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't happy about any of this. He wanted Phantom to pay for what they've done to their home, but he supposed there was no changing things now. And the Master ordered for them to do nothing, so there really was nothing they could do. Gray then looked at the stairs as Blaze came down them to join the rest.

"Where's Master?" He asked looking around for the man.

"He went to take a leak." Cana replied. "Did you manage to get the material?"

Blaze nodded his head then pulled four marble-sized blue orbs from his pockets to hold between his fingers.

"I have it all right here." Blaze said.

Gray frowned in confusion wondering what the two of them we're talking about. Blaze then spotted Gray, Natsu, and Lucy while heading in their direction.

"You guys are back." Blaze said. "How was the job?"

"It was cool, I guess," Gray said. "Sucks to come home to this though."

Blaze nodded in understanding then glanced around the trio and Happy for a split second.

"Where's Rizzo and Erza?" He asked. "Weren't they with you?"

"They already headed back to Fairy Hills." Mirajane explained. "Rizzo…wanted some space."

"Oh...I see," Blaze said.

* * *

"So, tell me again, why we're packing?" Rizzo questioned as Erza, who had let herself into Rizzo's room without permission, was packing Rizzo's bag with fresh clothes.

She had just finished her shower moments ago and planned to work more on her musical composition when she found Erza going through her closet drawers. It wasn't the first time the redhead on gone through Rizzo's clothes and Rizzo had honestly been too tired to snap at her for it.

"I told you," Erza began. "We're going to Lucy's home. Mirajane is worried Phantom might try something else, so many of the guild are spending the night together."

"Strength in numbers, I get it." Rizzo said. "But we live in a dorm house, Erza, with a bunch of other capable wizards. Seems as if we're well off. If you're worried about Lulu we could always bring her here. She can use one of the spare rooms for the night or sleep with one of us."

"You're right, but what about the boys?" Erza asked. "Natsu and Happy? What about Gray?"

Rizzo hummed supposing Erza had a point. Though Rizzo didn't mind if the boys bunked in her room just as much as she didn't mind if Lucy did. Though she knew Erza wouldn't allow it, so Rizzo supposes she'll just be going to Lucy's with the rest of them.

"Fine," Rizzo said shrugging. "But aren't we just staying one night?"

"In theory." Erza said as she packed _more_ of Rizzo's things.

"Then why are you packing enough underwear to last me a month?" Rizzo questioned.

Erza paused in what she was doing to look at Rizzo who was giving her a deadpanned expression. Erza then looked down at Rizzo's bag seeing it was nearly overflowing with her under garments and Erza hadn't even got to Rizzo's night clothes yet. Erza blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"My apologies." Erza said. "I seem to have gotten carried away."

"Ya think?" Rizzo asked sarcastically. "I don't need a million suitcases like you, ya know."


	24. Enter Leona and Uvla the Beast Tamers!

Coco: Hey, guys! Yep, I'm back again with another Fairy Tail chapter. I just feel very motivated with my Fairy Tail work right now, and I don't know why. But I'm going to take this drive and keep pumping out as many chapters as possible before it goes away XD lol

I think it's all because I'm excited to introduce Leona in this current arc. I've been dying to write her in and I really hope you like her, **Hina714**. I don't want to disappoint you.

I did add in a sister for Leona and she is a Beast Tamer as well. However, Ulva will only be in this arc. She might be mentioned later on in the story, but she isn't going to be a important character. So, you won't have to worry about saving her to your memory bank for long X3 I mostly just added her because I wanted to give someone to Lucy to fight. Like, Lucy is a strong character in my opinion even if she's mostly a support-type wizard who backs up her friends. I just want to give dear Lulu I chance to fight for herself. I'm not saying she'll beat Ulva on her own since Ulva is stronger than her, but I still think it'll add some character grow to Lucy if she fights for herself a bit in this arc. And I'm sure some of you are confused as to how she's going to fight when she only has one of her keys. Well, I'm not going to spoil everything, but I will tell you that it involves Laelaps. She's technically already made her debut in this story, but we haven't got to see her in action. That's all going to change in this arc, so get ready for that.

Now, without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

Rizzo sat at the small table in Lucy's apartment with a somewhat bothered look on her face. She still wasn't happy with any of this. She didn't mean staying at Lucy's place either. But the whole Phantom thing was still bothering her. She hated to sitting around waiting to see what might or might not happen next. Rizzo sighed picking at the smoked fish in front of her as Lucy finally arrived home.

"Nice place you have here." Erza, Gray, and Happy said in unison to the shocked blonde.

She yelled at them then nailed Natsu with her suitcase. Rizzo winced knowing that had to hurt.

"Since the guild's been attacked, we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town," Erza explained.

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now," Gray added.

Lucy paled at the thought since she didn't want a member of Phantom Lord coming to her house. That's be super creepy and she wasn't sure if she could fight one of them off if they got the drop on her like that.

"Where we live?" She whimpered.

"Mira thought it'd be safer if we old hold up together." Gray continued. "Ya know, strength in numbers."

Lucy hummed supposing that was a good idea. It meant she wouldn't be alone if someone did decide to attack.

"I guess she's right." Lucy said.

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a sleepover!" Happy added.

Rizzo wasn't sure if everyone was having a sleepover. She was sure Craylee would opt out of it unless Jaser and Bastet decided to bunk with him.

"And Erza here was worried about you being alone with Natsu and Gray," Rizzo spoke up. "Frankly, I think she worries too much. It's not like the Perv and Natsu would try anything."

Gray didn't really appreciate the perv comment, but at least Rizzo knew him well enough to know he'd never take advantage of a girl. Unlike a certain redhead. Gray shot a small glare in Erza's direction, but the S-Class wizard didn't seem to notice.

"I just felt as if I could only relax if Rizzo and I stayed here as well." Erza explained herself. "You are an attractive young girl after all."

"It's not time to relax." Natsu huffed.

He then laid down on his side looking annoyed they were all cooped up in the first place.

"So, it was already decided that these two would stay with me?" Lucy asked frowning. "Why'd they have to come to my place?"

Rizzo shrugged. She didn't know who made the decision. Though she'd place her bet on Erza. No way would Natsu and Gray willingly have a _slumber party_ together.

"Whoa, Lucy, you sure have a lot of dirty clothes." Happy interrupted Lucy's ranting while looking through Lucy's clothes as Plue started eating through her candy stash.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy demanded. "You both better get out of my stuff, or you'll both be dead meat!"

She went unheard as Natsu perked up when seeing that Plue was stuffing his face.

"Hey, Plue, did you find something to eat?!" Natsu asked. "Don't go hogging it all."

He practically scurried over to the candy box to join Plue in eating candy as Rizzo stood up to go over to Happy out of curiosity to what he found.

"Look, Erza, Rizzo, I found some frilly panties you might like." Happy said as he held up a pair of panties that was more of a thong.

Lucy blushed darkly at her underwear being displayed as Erza and Rizzo got a closer look at Lucy's underwear collection.

"I can't believe you'd actually wear something like this, Lucy." Erza said blushing as she examined a pair.

"Hmm, I have this same pair at home." Rizzo said as she plucked the panties from Erza.

She turned around holding the underwear in front of her, and Gray's eyes widened when seeing how little was to the underwear. He started blushing wondering Rizzo how wore such underwear. If what she was holding could even be called that.

"Yes, Rizzo, I noticed you had a lot of skimpy underwear when I was packing your bag." Erza said. "Where do you do your underwear shopping?"

Gray's face reddened when hearing Erza say that. Rizzo had more underwear like the pair she was holding in her hands?! He'll admit that the underwear he saw when her skirt flew up when they had been in Onibaba had been…very revealing as well.

"That lingerie store near the middle of town." Rizzo said. "Anyway, I need a bath. Lucy, hope you don't mind me using your bathroom. If you want to join feel free. I'm not shy."

She skipped off into the bathroom as Lucy sighed not surprised that Rizzo was helping herself to her bathroom.

"Yes, go ahead." Lucy said sarcastically. "It's not like I mind."

* * *

"Well, if you don't need my help anymore help, Mira, we'll be heading out." Jaser said as he put up another chair onto the tables.

Bastet jumped up onto his shoulder as he said this, and he grinned patting her on the head.

"We're good now, Jaser," Mirajane said. "Thank-you for your help."

The Dragon Slayer nodded while supposing it was time to go meet up with Craylee at his place. However, before he could head for the stairs, Jaser noticed that Cana was slumped over the bar.

"Oh, I didn't realize Cana was still here." Bastet commented as she saw the brunette as well.

"Oh, dear." Mirajane said when seeing her. "Elfman and I really need to be getting home, but I suppose we'll have to make a stop at Fairy Hills."

She was about to call her brother, who was waving goodbye to Wakaba and Macao, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at Jaser.

"I can take her." Jaser offered. "If that's alright."

Mirajane nodded her head, so Jaser walked over to Cana. He placed his hand on her back, and she looked up at him with her cheeks flushed due to how drunk she was.

"Cana, I'm going to be taking you home, okay?" Jaser said.

"Well, someone is being forward." Cana said grinning as she tapped his nose.

Jaser just chuckled at Cana as she continued to give the dragon slayer a sly grin.

"Can you walk?" Jaser asked.

"Probably not." Cana said laughing.

Jaser chuckled once more while shaking his head before he turned around while crouching down. Bastet left his shoulder knowing he was going to carry the woman, and she didn't want to be in the way. She activated her wings to keep her airborne as Jaser looked over his shoulder at Cana.

"Well, climb on." Jaser said. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Cana stumbled out of her chair before managing to get on Jaser's back. He stood up after Cana put her arms around his neck.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mira." Jaser said as he stood.

"Alright, take care!" Mirajane said while waving Jaser off.

The Dragon Slayer walked off then went up the stairs after nodding goodnight to Elfman.

Jaser walked down the road towards Fairy Hills with Cana half asleep on his back. He suddenly picked up a scent that faintly smelt of dragon mixed with human, and it was the scent he had gotten off those iron rods in the guildhall. He paused in walking while narrowing his eyes. He sniffed the air noticing the scent seemed a tad stale. He frowned wondering if the scent was left over from when the guildhall was destroyed.

"Jaser, what is it?" Bastet asked as she came to a stop as well.

Jaser didn't reply at first as he took a few more sniffs. Yeah, that smell was definitely the same as those iron rods. Cana lifted her head off his shoulder while blinking.

"What's the hold up?" Cana asked poking his cheek. "Something wrong, Jaser?"

Jaser looked back at Cana knowing he needed to get her home, so he should probably ignore the scent. It was probably nothing. Jaser grinned at her.

"Nah, nothing's wrong." Jaser said. "Let's get you home."

He started walking again as Cana frowned, and even if her drunken state she knew something had made him stop. She frowned even more because she doubted this guy would be joining her tonight in her room. She's tried a few times over the years she's known him to get him to stay the night, but he never did. Did he not understand what she was wanting from him? Or was he just not interested?

"Here we are." Jaser said snapping her from her thoughts.

Cana looked up seeing that they made it to Fairy Hills. Jaser went up to the door then balanced Cana on his back using one arm easily, so he could knock on the door. It took a few seconds, but the door was soon opened by Laki.

"Jaser?" She questioned. "Bastet?"

"Sorry to bother you." He said with a big grin then turned to reveal Cana on his back. "We just wanted to make sure she got home safely."

Some of the other girls looked out curiously while looking relieved to see Cana.

"Oh, thank-you." Laki said. "We were getting worried about her."

Laki and Bisca then carefully moved Cana off of Jaser's back, so to bring her inside. After making sure she was okay, Jaser nodded his head satisfied.

"See you in the morning." Jaser said as he waved. "Let's head back, Bas."

Bastet nodded her head while ready to curl up and sleep on her favorite pillow.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Bisca asked. "Those yahoos from Phantom can still be out there."

Jaser chuckled with that grin still in place as he looked at the ladies with a carefree expression.

"I'll be fine." Jaser said. "If they come my way, I'll just have to kick their asses. Night!"

He waved to them then started down the dirt road with Cana watching him go with the frown still on her face.

* * *

After taking her relaxing bath, Rizzo was laid out on Lucy's bed in her pajamas with her hands behind her head. The others were spread about the room as well—looking quite at home in Lucy's little apartment. Erza was sitting on the edge of the bed—next to Rizzo—in a towel while not seeming bothered the boys were in the room as well. Natsu was asleep at Lucy's table as said blonde was taking a bath, and Gray was at Lucy's desk reading something he probably shouldn't be.

"Okay, Natsu, you're up. I'm done with my bath." Lucy said as she came into the room.

Natsu just continued snoring lightly as Happy was munching on some fish happily. Lucy sighed then turned towards the ice wizard.

"Want to take his spot, Gray?" Lucy asked.

He made a small humming noise, but didn't really answer her question as he continued reading. Rizzo guessed it was something really interesting if he was that focused on it.

"You should." Erza said with a happy sigh. "It was so relaxing."

Lucy sighed once more looking from Natsu and Happy, who were at her table, to Gray, who was at her desk, to Erza and Rizzo who were on her bed. Rizzo looked as if she might fall asleep at any moment.

"Gees, I'm so glad you're feeling comfortable here." Lucy said sarcastically.

They didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Lucy's voice, or perhaps they were ignoring her all together. She wouldn't be surprised if they were doing the latter.

"I suppose I should get dressed." Erza said.

She got up from the bed, and Rizzo frowned in annoyance when Erza had to use her damn magic to change into pajamas of all things. The light caused by the magic was hurting her eyes. She rolled over onto her side to avoid going blind.

"Is this a bit more appropriate?" Erza asked.

"Is that really how you change your clothes?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Just give some warning next time, would ya?" Rizzo grumbled.

Lucy shook her head before she sat down at her table as Erza sat back down on the bed.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not." Erza said. "We have had our scuffles with them in the past, but nothing on this sort of magnitude before."

Well, Rizzo doesn't know what promoted them to suddenly bump up the game. They haven't even seen Phantom for a good solid six months. So, it definitely was a surprise when Mirajane told them Phantom was behind the attack.

"If Gramps wasn't so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu grumbled.

Rizzo glanced over her shoulder at Natsu as the pinkette was glaring at nothing in particular.

"Come on." Gray said. "You know Master isn't afraid of them, Natsu. You seem to be forgetting that he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Not only does that show how strong Master it…it also puts him on a metaphorical leash." Rizzo added. "If a member of the Ten Wizard Saints can't uphold the law against wizards participating in wars, who can? It'd set a bad example. Doesn't make sitting around any easier though. Trust me, I want to kick Phantom's ass just as much as you. We all do."

Gray hummed in agreement as he put his eyes back on the papers in his hand. It was then Lucy that seemed to notice what Gray had in his hand. She freaked out while hurrying over to him.

"I never gave you person to read that!" Lucy snapped then snatched it away. "Gimme!"

Rizzo realized that Gray must have found the story that Lucy has been working on.

"You can't snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next!" Gray argued.

"Yes, I can." Lucy said. "I promised Levy she could be the first to read it, so you're just going to have to wait."

Erza silently held out her hand while humming in a prompting manner for Lucy to hand over the story.

"You're not getting it either!" Lucy snapped.

She then calmed down while holding her story to her protectively, so Gray nor Erza could snatch it up.

"So, what's with these Ten Wizard Saints anyway?" Lucy asked.

Rizzo finally sat up on the bed while turning to fully join the conversation since it seemed none of them would be going to bed anytime soon.

"It's an honor given by those geezers on the Magic Council, Lulu." Rizzo explained. "Only ten wizards have been given the title obviously, and with it have come to be known as the ten most powerful wizards on the continent."

"She's right." Erza said nodding.

Lucy almost couldn't believe that their master was thought of as one of the strongest wizards in Fiore. Though she supposed it made sense. He is the master of the most well-known and one of the most powerful guilds in the country.

"Phantom Lord's Master Jose is one of them too." Happy added helpfully.

Which meant that Phantom Lord wasn't to be underestimated, and a fight between two Wizards Saints could cause a lot of damage to the surrounding area and the people in it. Rizzo knew that well enough, but that didn't stop her from wanting to kick their asses for the trouble they've caused. Natsu slammed his hands on the table, which got everyone's attention.

"He _is_ afraid!" Natsu insisted. "He's afraid that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"Could you please use your inside voice?" Lucy pleaded.

She didn't want any noise complaints and Natsu was starting to get a bit scary.

"That's not true and you know it." Gray said. "It's just like what Master and Mira said before. The consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here."

Natsu glared at Gray clearly not agreeing with the ice wizard. Natsu just wanted to pound all those punks' faces in until he felt better.

"But I don't understand why." Lucy said. "Are they _that_ strong?"

"They've got nothing on us." Natsu said cockily. "We could take those clowns."

Rizzo felt the same as Natsu, but she had to admit that Phantom had some pretty powerful wizards just as Fairy Tail did. It'd be a hard fight, but Rizzo believed they could pull it off.

"No, if we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive." Erza spoke up. "Their strength equals ours. Phantom's Master Jose is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-class known as the Element 4. There is also tales of a wizard that Jose keeps beside him at all times as a bodyguard of some sort. Apparently, he is so frightening that people would rather forget about him the moment they lay eyes on him."

Lucy gulped wondering who this guy was. He has to be pretty frightening if people didn't want to remember him once they meet him.

"Then there are Jose's twin daughters Leona and Ulva Porla." Erza added. "They have quite the reputations as Beast Tamers and are said to be on par with the Element 4."

Lucy's eyes widened. Beasts Tamers were a rarity to come by even amongst wizards. Handling normal beasts was difficult enough, but those able to command magical beasts were in a whole league of their own. And Phantom had two wizards of such magnitude.

"However, their biggest threat may be Black Steel Gajeel." Erza continued. "I believe he's the one most likely behind the guildhall's destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Rizzo frowned at the mention of Gajeel. She's never had the pleasure of meeting him in person, but the rumors surrounding him definitely weren't that great.

"He's a Dragon Slayer too?!" Lucy asked. "I had thought Natsu was the only one."

Natsu just scoffed while not thinking much about Gajeel. He was sure he could beat his stupid iron attacks. Hell, Jaser could wipe the floor with him too.

"Actually, Lucy, Jaser is a Dragon Slayer too." Rizzo pointed out. "He's a Sand Dragon Slayer."

Lucy's eyes widened since she had no idea their guild had two dragon slayers.

"If Jaser's the Sand Dragon Slayer, does that mean he eats sand?" Lucy asked. "And this Gajeel guy is the Iron Dragon Slayer…meaning he eats iron, right?"

* * *

Black Steel Gajeel sat at one of the tables in Phantom Lord's dimly lit guildhall. He was munching away on iron as one of the lower-class members was talking to him about the damage, he had done on Fairy Tail. Gajeel finally got tired of hearing the guy run his mouth, so he socked him in the face with one of his iron punches. The man painfully hit the ground as some of the other members laughed at his misfortune.

"Stupid lug head," A voice grumbled.

The one who spoke was a tall young lady who was leaning against a wall not far from Gajeel's table. She had short dark maroon hair that was cut short and boyishly. She also had a red scarf wrapped around her head as if to hold her hair back, but it did little to keep her messy bangs from her face. She had deeply tanned skin that made the pale scar running below her right eye stand out. Her eyes were an eerie gray color that stared blankly over at Gajeel.

"Careful, sister, he might hear you." Another voice piped up.

The owner of this voice—who happened to be female as well—didn't sound too worried as she spoke as if she wasn't really worried if Gajeel overhead or not. As the other young lady, this girl had the same shade of maroon colored hair. However, it was much longer and tied back in a tight braid. Her eyes were a different color and almost looked red in hue. She was also a tad shorter than the other girl by a few inches. These two were Leona and Ulva Porla. The daughters of the guild's master and the resident Beast Tamers.

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" Gajeel asked in annoyance as the girls watched on. "I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating! And besides, those Fairy Tail clowns can't challenge us. We're way more powerful than they could ever hope to be."

A creepy little laugh that sounded like "shishishishi" echoed throughout the hall, which caught the guild members' attention. They looked up as Jose made an appearance with a figure standing close beside him like a shadow. The figure had alabaster white skin and gleaming red eyes. The man grinned with sharp teeth being displayed as he leaned around Jose to look down at the lower level.

"The di has been cast." Jose said. "I compliment your excellent work, Gajeel."

Gajeel grinned darkly as he looked up at Jose as he was mostly engulfed in shadow. Leona frowned at her father's appearance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think we were hard enough on them." Gajeel said. "So, I decided to leave them a little something extra. A present that's sure to get those Fairy Tailer's panties in a knot."

Leona's frown deepened. She still wasn't understanding why her father and Gajeel were so eager to hurt Fairy Tail. She knows they were hired to get that girl from Fairy Tail, but…it didn't mean they had to go out of their way to hurt Fairy Tail. She knows there's been a rivalry between both their guilds for some time, but this all just seemed too much.

"Very good, my boy." Jose said. "Be sure to take extra care no harm comes to that _one_ , alright?"

Gajeel just chuckled as he nodded his head. Leona narrowed her eyes then glanced at her sister who a wicked grin on her face. Leona sighed. It seemed as if Ulva was all too comfortable going along with their father's wishes to harm Fairy Tail. Was she the only one who thought what they were doing was wrong? She glanced back up at the balcony towards her father as Jose turned towards his faithful guard.

"Penny, when the battle commences I want you on the field." Jose said. "And show no mercy to those Fairies. Understood?"

Penny stepped into the light to reveal his form. He was tall and gangly with his limbs looking very awkward as they hung at his side. His hair was cherry red and curled into a wild and untamable afro around his head. His skin was powdery white, and his nose had a big red ball on the end like clown. Around his eyes were red with painted lines around them, and a smile was painted on his face. He smiled with a sharp row of teeth being revealed.

He wore bright and oddly patterned clothes, and looked as if he hadn't looked into his closet that morning and put on whatever his hands touched. Or had had purposely dressed in the loud colors and disturbingly polka dotted outfit he had on. His shirt was white yellow with white polka-dots, but his sleeves were lime green with pin stripes. His pants were bright red with yellow polka-dots and baggy, and his shoes appeared to be three sizes too big.

"Shishishishishi." He replied with his odd laugh.

Jose seemed to understand what he meant since he grinned looking pleased. He nodded his head to Penny, who one of his strongest and most trusted members of the guild.

"Excellent." Jose said before turning his eyes to his daughters.

His gaze caught Leona's and he could tell she was unpleased with all of this. He raised a brow as a challenge for her to say something, but she simply looked away. She could be as unhappy as she wanted about what was to come as long as she did as she was told. They couldn't afford to mess up on getting their target. That girl was the key to a very prosperous future for the Phantom Lord guild after all.


	25. Fairy Tail Comes Calling

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me again with some more Fairy Tail. As I said, I've felt very Fairy Tail for a while now XD So, I'm rolling with it while the creative juices are flowing.

Though the real reason for this quick little note, is to remind you that the beasts I'm using for the Beast Tamers are heavily based on the appearances of Pokémon XD Some it will be obvious which Pokémon they are based from while with others it won't. So, let's play "Who's that Pokémon?" and see if you can name all the Pokémon I use with Leona, Ulva, and any other beast tamers I add to the story. Maybe there will be a little surprise for those who can name them all. All I ask that you don't try to look it up and just answer truthfully with whatever Pokémon comes to your mind first. Let's all just try to have a little, fun, okay?

Oh, and to miss Mariah (Guest), Sven will be added in. I just didn't want to add all the brothers in at once and overwhelm you guys.

Speaking of the boys, I would like to point out that they have different ages now. I just feel as if their ages were all too close and "crunched" together in the last story so some of them are older now. Like,

Sven-23

Breccan-21

Jaser-20

Craylee-18

* * *

As the sun was peeking through Lucy's bedroom window the next day, Gray let out a low groan as he started to wake up. He felt a bit warm as if something was giving off a bit of body heat next to him. He opened his eyes with them widening slightly when seeing Rizzo's face barely a few inches away from his own. Apparently in her sleep last night, the pinkette had rolled closer to Gray. They were laying on their sides facing each other, and Gray was almost afraid of moving since it could wake her.

He wasn't sure why he cared about that considering just who was in front of him. It wasn't like the two got along, but…she just looked so at peace that he felt like it'd be wrong to wake her. He stared at her silently as she breathed quietly as her chest rose and fell. He almost snorted. He's pretty sure this is the quietest he's ever seen Rizzo.

He then frowned when he heard obnoxiously loud snoring. He looked down pass Rizzo's face to see a certain fire-breather was practically wrapped around the girl's torso—snoring loudly. Gray was worried about waking at her but she could sleep through Natsu sawing logs like that? Not to mention he was practically laying on top of her. Gray shook his head. He started to very slowly get up while making sure to watch Rizzo carefully to make sure he wasn't disturbing her. He finally sat up while looking to see Erza, Lucy, and Happy were already up and at the table.

"Good-morning," Erza greeted quietly so not to wake the two sleeping. "It seems we need only wait on Natsu and Rizzo to wake."

Erza smiled at said two as Natsu rolled in his sleep while pulling Rizzo along with him as if she was some kind of teddy bear. It had the latter stirring. Rizzo's eyes fluttered open with her gaze landing on Gray first.

"What time is it?" She asked as she moved to sit up.

"No idea," Gray said. "I just got up myself."

Rizzo hummed in reply as she rubbed at her eyes as if to wake herself more. She looked down at Natsu who still had a hold of her waist and she chuckled. She reached down to pat his head.

"It's just a bit pass eight." Lucy told Rizzo. "Would you like some breakfast? I don't have much— _since I wasn't expecting guests_ —but you're welcomed to it."

Rizzo chuckled at Lucy's side comment, but politely declined the food as she managed to get away from Natsu. She stood up while stretching out her arms.

"I think I might just head back to the girl's dorm to check on the others." Rizzo said. "We don't know who all went back last night, so I just want to make sure the others' are okay."

"That's a good idea," Erza said as she stood. "I'll join you. Lucy, would you like to come? I don't believe you've been to see Fairy Hills."

Lucy blinked. It was true. She hasn't been to Fairy Hills. She hadn't even heard of the dorms until after she had gotten this place. She probably would have gone there to rent if she had known, but it was too late now.

"Sure," Lucy said smiling.

"I guess we'll head back to the guildhall then." Gray said as he got up. "But we got to wake up this guy first."

He frowned down at the snoring Natsu who didn't look as if he'd be waking anytime soon.

"Hmm, I don't know if that'll be possible." Rizzo said looking amused. "He is a heavy sleeper."

Lucy sighed wondering if they'd have to leave the snoring pyro in her floor as they went out. However, before she could make a decision, there was a rapid knock on the window over her bed. Everyone turned to see Bastet there and something seemed to be wrong since she had a troubled look on her face. Rizzo hurried to open the window.

"Bastet, was is it?" Rizzo asked.

"Something terrible has happened in the park." Bastet said hurriedly. "Team Shadow Gear—Levy, Jet, and Droy—have been attacked."

This had everyone stiffened with their eyes widening. Natsu's eyes even snapped open. He slowly set up with his expression already angered as he looked towards Bastet.

"What?" He asked.

"Black Steel Gajeel struck again last night." Bastet explained. "He has the poor things pinned to the large tree in the park. Master is on his way there to retrieve them. He asked for me to check on all uncounted for members of the guild and ask them to gather in the guildhall to prepare."

"To prepare for what?" Lucy asked looking frightened.

"War." Rizzo replied as her hands clenched into fists.

She then looked to Natsu as the Dragon Slayer got to his feet to hurry towards the door.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy called after him.

"To the park." Natsu replied over his shoulder.

* * *

At the guild everything was a buzz as members talked about the news, they heard about it either when they arrived or from Bastet who was passing along the news.

"Shadow Gear was attacked, really?" Laki asked frowning.

"Yes." Mirajane said while hanging her head. "The Master heard about it, and hurried to go investigate it himself. He wants the rest of us to remain here."

Everyone looked down with looks of rage on their faces. Cana clutched her bottle tightly then happened to look up to see Jaser hunched over in his seat with his body completely stiff as his hand clutched his mug in a vise grip. She frowned wondering if he was alright.

When Craylee whispered something to him, Jaser's hand suddenly and very easily crushed the mug in his hand, and as it splintered, everyone turned to look at the Sand Dragon Slayer. Craylee shook his head as a small snarl left the older boy. Jaser then lifted his head with his expression absolutely livid. Cana's eyes widened when seeing that his usually warm gaze was hardened and cold…they almost looked as if they belonged to a dragon. An obvious sign that he lost his temper. It was rare, but when he got like this, no one messed with him.

"I should have investigated that odd smell I had picked up last night." Jaser said as he looked to Craylee.

Craylee just sighed as he set his own mug down next to what remained of Jaser's.

"And what would that have done?" Craylee asked. "Maybe you would have found him or maybe you wouldn't have. You can't chase after every little smell that comes your way."

Jaser frowned though supposed Craylee had a point. But if he had managed to track down Gajeel, maybe he could have protected Team Shadow Gear.

"Smell?" Loke asked.

Craylee looked up at the ginger-haired man as he walked over to their table with a curious look on his face.

"Jaser said he had picked up a scent that smelled odd as he was taking Cana home last night." Craylee explained. "He thought it was too stale to worry about, so he just continued taking her back to Fairy Hills."

"I should have gone after it." Jaser insisted with his voice a low growl. "I could have found that bastard and finished him off."

Craylee shot him a look of annoyance that showed Jaser better calm down. The older boy needed to understand if he had retaliated before Gajeel had done anything to Team Shadow Gear then Fairy Tail would be in the wrong. Not that Craylee would say this out loud since it'd only set Jaser off even more. And Craylee didn't have the patience to deal with it.

"Hey, man, it's alright." Loke said trying to smooth things over. "You had to get Cana home. You did the right thing taking her home instead of following the scent. If you did find something, you would have been hindered in a fight."

"You're right." Jaser admitted before his gaze hardened even more. "However, Phantom Lord screwed up by messing with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Phantom Lord will pay _. I'll break them until there's nothing left of their pathetic little guild_."

He got up while walking off to go outside to clear his head for a bit before he could break anything else. Cana watched him go. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Macao aske Craylee as the redhead remained in his seat.

"No," Craylee said. "What's trying to calm him down going to do? We're all angry. How is it right of any of us to try and tell him to be calm? To let go of his anger?"

Everyone just looked down while not having an answer for that. But they did know Craylee was right. They were all angry. Phantom needed to pay.

"Besides, I have better things to do than follow after that fool." Craylee added.

Many hit the floor in shock at his words as Macao sighed shaking his head. This kid.

* * *

Rizzo walked with the others through the gathered crowd in the park to try and get to the front.

"Excuse us, we're from their guild." Erza commanded strongly. "Please, let us through."

The citizens immediately moved out of the way to let the wizards through. The group made it to the front of the crowd, and Rizzo froze with her eyes widening. In front of them, Team Shadow Gear was beaten up and was strung up for everyone to see…and poor Levy. She knew Bastet warned them of this, but to see their friends like this…made her sick. Rizzo's hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, Levy." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Jet…Droy." Gray said equally as shocked.

He noticed Rizzo at the corner of his eye as her body shook in anger as she glared forward.

"Phantom Lord did this." Natsu growled.

"There's no way we'll ignore this." Rizzo said. "They've signed their death certificates."

She then turned her head when hearing approaching footsteps. She looked to see it was Makarov making his way towards them. She knew by the look on his face that he wasn't going to let Phantom Lord's actions slip by this time. Everyone parted to let Makarov pass.

"Master." Erza greeted gravely.

They all looked back up to Levy, Jet, and Droy as Makarov stopped in front of his children.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rumble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" Makarov growled while crushing his staff into splinters, which had Lucy flinching. "We have no choice but to go to war."

Makarov turned towards Rizzo and the others with his expression showing all the anger they felt.

"Prepare yourselves, children," Makarov said. "We're making a visit to Phantom Lord."

"Yes, sir," Rizzo, Erza, and the boys said in unison.

Lucy watched from the sidelines while feeling worry in the pit of her stomach. Why would Phantom do this? And how many more of her friends would be hurt in this altercation with them?

* * *

[After getting Team Shadow Gear to the hospital, Makarov took his children back to the guild to prepare for war. However, Lucy had went to change out of her pajamas and then made her way to the hospital to check on Levy and the boys. When she made it to their room, she was surprised to see Blaze there. The silver-haired teen was sitting in the windowsill letting the breeze in as he stared down at the streets.

"Blaze?" Lucy questioned.

He turned his gaze on her as she stood uncertainly near the doorway to the room.

"Hey, Lucy," Blaze greeted. "You can come in, ya know?"

"O-okay," She said coming farther into the room. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Master asked me to look out for them while the others prepared to go to Phantom Lord's guildhall." Blaze explained. "If anyone from Phantom Lord is still lurking around, they shouldn't be left here on their own, right? And my magic would make it easy to transport them if worse comes to worse."

Lucy blinked in confusion though understood Master's reasoning for leaving someone behind. Though Lucy didn't even know what Blaze's magic was. Could he teleport? Blaze didn't explain any further though as he looked back out at the streets as if looking for danger. Lucy sweat-dropped.

 _'He's pretty mysterious,'_ Lucy decided. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

 _'I'm meant to be keeping an eye on Rizzo Sweeney,'_ Blaze thought to himself. _'But it's proving to be more difficult than I thought. However, to keep up this façade of being a loyal member of Fairy Tail, I have to do as asked by the guild master. I'll just have to be patient.'_

As he remained quiet, Lucy took the seat next to Levy's bed. She looked at Team Shadow Gear in concern as they remained unconscious in their beds. Blaze glanced over at the blonde as her shoulders shook. He sighed as he looked away.

"They'll be fine," He said aloud getting her attention. "And Phantom is going to pay."

"…Yeah…" Lucy said nodding as she wiped her tears away quickly.

She then looked out the window as well while guessing it was almost time for Fairy Tail to head out after Phantom Lord.

* * *

Ulva let out a sigh as she sat up on the second level's banister with beer in hand. She was staring down at the other members of the guild before knocking back her drink. Many of them were boasting about how Fairy Tail was in ruins as if they did the act themselves, which had her rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe Leona got to go out on the hunt while I'm here stuck babysitting the den." Ulva complained.

There was a small growling huff beside her. She turned her head with her eyes meeting the dark red gaze of her most loyal companion. The creature who looked at her was a large black, dog with large, curled horns on its head and spikes along its back. It had a long then tail as well with the end being spade-shaped. It's muzzle and underbelly were a dark brownish orange, and its claws were sharp like razors. This beast—this hound of hell—seemed as unpleased at its master.

"Yes, it's unfair how we're cooped up like this, isn't it?" She asked the hound as she reached out to scratched under its chin.

It made an odd snorting sound in reply though didn't pull away from its master. Ulva sighed once more as she dropped her hand. She needed some kind of action. She knows her father said Fairy Tail would most likely come to them after what Gajeel did to their friends. And she knows why he sent one of his daughters to Magnolia while keeping one here.

If their target came along with Fairy Tail, it was Ulva's job to separate the little lamb from the rest of the flock and take her to their other base. If the lamb was left behind for its own safety, Leona was to hunt it down and capture it before anyone noticed the predator in their midst. A smart strategy, but it didn't make waiting around any easier. When the hound suddenly perked up from beside her while looking towards the main door, Ulva grinned.

"They're here." She said.

Just as the words left her mouth the doors to their guildhall seemed to explode into a million pieces as the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail let themselves and their guildmates in.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov shouted.

Ulva grinned. It seemed as if her father was right. Makarov would come here to take revenge for his precious children. As she remained still on the second floor, the stunned Phantom Lord wizards snapped out of their stupor before running forward to attack. Down below, Natsu and Jaser ran forward to meet them, and took out a handful of the wizards by themselves.

"Alright, who wants to play with fire?!" Natsu demanded.

"I'll bury all of you!" Jaser shouted.

Everyone else started running forward to attack, and Rizzo was quick to bring out her violin.

"Prepare yourselves!" Rizzo warned then started playing. "Song of Vengeful Nature!"

Tiny glowing fairies shot out of the large magic circle, and the Phantom Lord wizards cried out when the fairies flew around them, and used separate forms of nature and elemental magic to take out the wizards that got too close. Some used vines to wrap them wrap or to sling them around. Others used water, some used fire, or ice or lightening, etc to take down the opposing wizards. Rizzo kept playing with more and more fairies filling the guildhall.

"Hey, bitch, get your nasty flies out of here!" One of the Phantom wizards said while jumping at her.

Rizzo didn't even have to turn and face the man as Loke came in take him down for her.

"Try not to crowd the lady," Loke said then kicked down another Phantom wizard.

"Thanks, Loke," Rizzo called over her shoulder though didn't stop her playing.

"Anytime, beautiful." Loke said winking.

Rizzo grinned in return then switched songs to send a wave of electricity at the surrounding Phantom Lord wizards. As she and Loke worked together, the others took down their own opponents. Craylee flipped over his attackers to wrap up the wizards in a large black blanket like fabric that had his special nightmare thread stitched into the fabric. He sewed the fabric down to the floor with his binding thread as the Phantom wizards screamed to be let out. Some begged for mercy as they tried to break free to no avail.

"Why should I show you mercy when you gave us none?" Craylee asked coldly as he put his needle back in his mouth. "You'll find no sympathy or mercy from me."

He then stomped brutally on the head of one of the wizards under the cloth, which caused more crying from the wizard.

"Your screaming annoys me." Craylee complained. "Try to keep it down."

As he went back to fighting, Jaser stood in the middle of the guild while trying to sniff out a specific scent. He easily took out who came near him without having to use his magic. As he kept searching for Gajeel, many wizards tried to gang up on Makarov. However, he grew into his large giant form.

"He's a monster!" One wizards cried as Makarov easily dealt with them.

"And you were foolish enough to mess with this monster's children." Makarov growled. "Are you foolish enough to believe that human laws will protect you from my rage?!"

The Phantom wizards quaked in fear while staring in horror as Fairy Tail was going through their numbers with ease. However, Ulva just continued to grin as she watched the battle continue. However, she was also keeping her eyes out for the target, but it seemed as if she wasn't here.

"Looks as if it will up to Leona to capture her." Ulva said.

Down below on the first floor, the fighting continued with Fairy Tail not showing any mercy. Erza cut through them with her Flame Empress armor as she searched for the elite of Phantom Lord.

"Tell me, where I kind find Gajeel and the Element 4!" Erza demanded. "And where are the Beast Tamers?! Answer me!"

Ulva didn't mind answering the call of the mighty Titania, but she had to remember to be patient. It wasn't quite time to step in. She wondered if Leona found the target yet and if it was putting up a fight. Was her sister having as much fun as she was about to?

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. She had a bag of groceries in hand while planning to make lunch for herself and Blaze as they waited on the others to get back. She was going to go with them, but when Blaze had told her she was too late, well, she hadn't been too pleased.

"I can't believe everyone just took off without me." Lucy said in aggravation. "But I guess Blaze needs help looking after Levy and the boys."

Hence why she decided to get them food since she wasn't sure how long it would be until the others returned. Lucy then blinked when rain started falling so suddenly overhead.

"It's raining while the sun's still out?" Lucy wondered aloud in confusion.

She then stiffened when a blue-haired woman she didn't recognize was walking towards her.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned.

"Drip, drip, drop," The woman replied as she continued to walk forward. "Juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me."

Lucy just leaned back feeling a little freaked out. This woman was really starting to scare her.

"What kind of woman are you, pray tell?" Juvia asked Lucy.

"Uh, the regular kind…" Lucy uncertainly answered.

When Juvia kept walking pass her, Lucy was confused. She was sure this woman had been here for bad reasons…but maybe Lucy was wrong?

"Drip, drip drop," Juvia continued say.

"What's with all the drip dropping?" Lucy asked as she turned to watch Juvia.

Juvia didn't reply as she opened an umbrella to put over herself to protect her from the rain.

"Pleasure to meet you," Juvia said. "Juvia will be going now."

"Well, take the rain with you!" Lucy snapped.

She was having enough of this weirdness and just wanted to get back to the others at the hospital. She was sure Blaze was wondering where she was, and she didn't want him leaving Levy and the boys' sides just to come looking for her.

Lucy's eyes then widened when she heard something making heavy foot falls behind her. She slowly turned her head with her eyes widening even more when seeing the large, sabertoothed, feline behind her. It had piercing red eyes and yellow fur with black markings. Its tail was shaped almost like a lightning bolt and it had a long pale mane going down its back. It was a Raijū. Not a beast common in Fiore, but Lucy knew enough to know their dangerous.

"Hold up, Juvia." A voice said from behind the beast. "We have a job to do and the objective of that job is right in front of us."

Lucy stiffened as a woman who seemed about her age if not a bit older came up to stand next to the beast. She was taller than Lucy and her gaze was like a void. Lucy stepped back slightly.

"So, you're her," The woman said. "The one my father is making such a fuss over."

Lucy was quickly putting pieces together as she looked between the two women who had her trapped between them. She wasn't sure why she was specifically their target, but she knew these two were members of Phantom.

"Is that so, Leona?" Juvia asked. "She is our target?"

"That's right," Leona said as she scratched the chin of the beast who leaned into her touch. "Even in the rain, Ikazuchi can follow a scent, and he tells me the owner of this scent is her."

She held up a strip of clothing, and Lucy gasped when realizing it was a ribbon. A ribbon she hasn't seen ever since she left home. It's been a year. How could it even still hold her scent? Well, she supposed that didn't matter. All she knew was that things weren't good. She reached for her keys.

"I apologize for what's about to happen." Leona said. "I really don't wish to bring harm to Fairy Tail or take one of its members, but…well, I'm sure you can understand how fathers can be when you disappoint them."

Her words threw off Lucy who paused in grabbing her keys. However, before Lucy could reply, she was suddenly enveloped in a sphere of water. She tried to bust out, but she couldn't get out. She tried to reach for her keys, but realized they had fallen off of her when she was trapped by Juvia.

"Don't waste your energy." Juvia said. "My water lock spell can't be broken. Do not be afraid. We have explicit orders to keep you alive. You are nothing more than the target of our retrieval mission given to us by the master, Lucy Heartfilia."

Leona didn't comment as she came to stand beside Juvia. Just as Lucy was passing out, Leona's sadden expression was the last thing she saw.

"The target has been captured." Juvia said.

"Good," Leona said. "Let's get here back to the guild."

Juvia nodded her head then started moving out while taking Lucy with her. Leona sighed then noticed Lucy's key pouch on the ground. She knelt down while picking it up.

"A Celestial Wizard, huh?" Leona questioned. "Well, well, your magic isn't too different from mine, is it?"

* * *

As the fighting continued, Rizzo had to break off her song to dodge an explosion. One Phantom wizard came up behind her to take her out, but Gray arrived just in time to hit him with his ice hammer.

"You alright?" Gray asked as they ended up back to back.

"I'm good." Rizzo said. "These guys are like cockroaches. They just don't want to go down."

Gray grunted in agreement as they separated to avoid another explosion. Natsu ate of up flames from the explosion to clear the way.

"Oh, yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu said with a dark grin on his face.

Phantom started freaking out, and one guy tried desperately to blast Natsu back with a large attack of sand. However, it was sucked all up by Jaser, which had the Phantom wizards sweating bullets.

"You should run if you don't want to get hurt," Jaser warned them.

"Not that you'll get away." Natsu said.

The two bumped their own fists together as their magic started building. Natsu put out two hands in front of him as Jaser used one.

"Fire Dragon/Sand Dragon: Roar!" They roared.

Their sand and fire attacks mixed together to shoot forward and blast a large chunk of Phantom Lord's wizards into the air. The others kept fighting as well since there were still plenty of Phantom wizards to take down.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

His ice attack shot out to take out a few members. Gray and Natsu ended up back to back, and they grinned at each other.

"You're not doing so bad for being a snowman." Natsu said.

"I could say the same about you, ya Pyro." Gray said.

As everyone else was circled, Makarov went off a head while leaving Erza in charge. She hoped the Master was careful and ended things quickly.


	26. Things You Need to Know

Coco: Hey, guys, sorry if you were expecting another chapter. I do have one ready, but I have decided to make a big decision regarding Rizzo's story. I am planning another rewrite, but this time many of the characters you've come to know in the first installment and in the second will no longer be part of the story. I know many people already point out that I add in too many ocs. And I'll be the first to admit that I do have a problem with creating too many characters. Though I like to think I manage already even if so many OCs in one story. However, as I was rereading previous versions of this story and what I have planned for the future, I felt overwhelmed with all the OCs I added. Something that doesn't happen often.

Just in Fairy Tail alone, counting Rizzo and her brothers, there were 9 OCs including Rizzo and her brothers. Nine and then there were so many I have outside of Fairy Tail too. I realized just how much I was taking away from Rizzo by having so many. Because when I create an OC, no matter how small their role, I wanted them to have their own storylines, their own moments to shine. Which of course, just added on more clutter. And Rizzo was pushed more and more to the side. When I created her, when I first started her story, I never really planned it out, and before I knew it, I had all these OCs who I grew attached to. Who I wanted to stand out almost as much as her if not just as much.

That's not fair to Rizzo and her story. I have so much to tell about her, and so much planned, which is why I tried the second installment of her story. I told myself to lose a few OCs. Clean up the story. Focus more on Rizzo. And while I did get rid of a few in the latter on arcs, I still added more and covered her up again. So, I decided it's time to really, really clean up her story and get rid of many, many OCs. Including her brothers.

Now, I am keeping some characters beside Rizzo like Craylee...because I just can't part with him and his relationship with Juvia though I will try to put it more in the background. Then the newly added on Blaze will be kept, but he won't be joining Fairy Tail in the end like I had planned. So, this will be my third try of writing Rizzo and I hope to do right by her. And I apologize for all this run around, and I thank-you for your patience with me.

However, don't think this is the very last you'll see of these characters being removed from _THIS_ story. I promise, you'll see them again whether it be in this one-shot series I'm planning, or even in their own stories. Hina714, I have not given up on the Gajeel/OC pairing you requested on me. I will either be giving Leona her own story, or I'll be able to make that Dragon Slayer OC you requested. I already have one in the works and I think you'll like her. Some of the other characters, I already have stories (whether short stories or not) in mind. You might be seeing Breccan take on his own role in a story all of his own. Though I warn you now, it won't exactly be a light story.

Concerning my other stories, I do plan to return to them as soon as possible. I have not forgotten about them, but I really need to try and get Fairy Tail in order. Rizzo's story is what really set off this new line of stories that have been my best yet. It seems with each batch, I become a better writer, and I hope to continue to improve, so to bring you better stories.

Thank-you once again for your support. I hope to have something for you soon.


	27. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

The rewrite for Song of the Fairies is up :D I hope to have more chapters out soon. Thank-you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the first chapter :D


End file.
